The Last Hope
by Mancinia
Summary: Une Innocence ne peut appartenir un Noé et un Noé ne peut vivre avec une Innocence en lui. Allen n'a pas encore comprit cela quand débarque dans sa vie une personne improbable. Mais quels sont les plans du Comte ? Quels destins pour les Héros ?
1. Les Démons du Passé

**Titre** : _The Last Hope._

**Auteur :** Mancinia.

**Fiction à partir de quelque chose ?** : _-Man_ de **Katsura Hoshino**.

**Résumé et Intrigue :**

_Après une bataille destructrice contre un Akuma de Niveau Quatre, la Congrégation de l'Ombre est anéantie et les Exorcistes décident de changer de Quartier Général. Lenalee Lee, devenue un type Cristallisation n'arrive plus à suivre l'évolution subite de son arme anti - Akuma, son taux de résonance chute et elle redevient incapable de défendre ses amis...Décidant qu'elle ne doit pas relâcher ses efforts, l'Administration Centrale envoie une nouvelle Exorciste, présente au Vatican depuis environ un an. Komui Lee fait sa rencontre et remarque que leur quotidien au sein de la citadelle ne sera plus jamais comme avant ! ...Dans l'ombre, le Comte se met en marche accompagner des Noé. Les rouages sont placés. Quel destin pour les Héros ?_

Une ******I**nnocence ne peut appartenir un ******N**oé et un ******N**oé ne peut vivre avec une ******I**nnocence en lui.

******/!\** _Avertissement_ ******/!\** : Pour ceux qui débute le Manga, je vous conseille d'avoir lu les dix - sept premiers tomes avant de débuter "_The Last Hope_". J'espère que sinon, vous apprécierez mon histoire, même si au départ elle suit un peu trop la trame du Manga, elle commencera à diverger sur de nombreux points. Attendez - vous à des surprises de taille !

**Prologue / Les Démons du Passé**

******«** _Ils croient toujours que les Akuma ne sont que des machines à tuer_ ******»**

Un vent glacial soufflait sur les côtes, charriant une odeur salée venant de l'océan, rappel du féroce hiver qui allait s'abattre sur le continent. Une femme regardait un monument assez imposant, portant le nom des milliers de morts, ceux décédés au cours de la dernière Guerre Sainte d'Innocencia. L'inconnue devait avoir environ la trentaine et son visage était offert à la chaleur du soleil, ses traits fins et sa peau blanche la rendaient froide, presque inquiétante. Elle était grande et mince, ses cheveux blonds platine lui tombaient juste en dessous des épaules et virevoltaient sous la légère brise maritime. Un éclat brilla dans ses yeux trahissant son intelligence et le fait qu'elle était plongée comme d'habitude dans ses pensées. En effet, malgré son apparence simple et jolie, ses yeux perçants lui donnaient un air sérieux et impassible. Cela dit, ils reflétaient une tristesse dépourvue de sens. La femme se laissait bercer par le chant des mouettes volant au - dessus d'elle ainsi que par le son des vagues qui heurtaient avec douceur le bas de la falaise dans un bruit doux et monotone. Son air était relativement calme tandis qu'elle regardait ses mains, les yeux dans le vide :

— _Tu te souviens...Il y à quelques années, tu m'as dis que j'avais fait le bon choix en quittant la Congrégation et en partant sur les routes avec River. J'ai enfin réalisé mon rêve, tu vois que tout est possible...Dis - moi, tu penses que j'ai grandis moi aussi ?_

En ce rendant compte qu'elle parlait seule, la jeune femme sourit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Une larme coulait sur sa joue tandis qu'elle ressentait un profond vide en elle - même.

******«** _S'il te plaît, Allen, dis quelque chose..._ ******»**

******Seize ans Plus Tôt - Congrégation de l'Ombre**

— _Je suis Malcom C. Leverrier, Inspecteur Général et légat plénipotentiaire de l'Administration Centrale._

_Nous sommes arrivés depuis peu de temps mais nous avons commencée un interrogatoire sur le Maréchal Marian Cross suivit de la surveillance de son disciple, supposé Noé, Allen Walker. Ce dernier aurait, en effet, soutenu la cause de notre ennemi, le Comte Millénaire et des Noé il y a plusieurs années d'ici en tant que "Quatorzième", qui aurait trahit sa famille et subit une mort épouvantable. Pour l'instant, le sujet n'a pas donné signe de protestation ou de rébellion quant à sa surveillance, néanmoins un peu en retrait et assez refermé sur lui, Allen Walker, ne présente, pour l'instant, aucun signe agressif propre aux Noé._

_Sa surveillance est tenue par moi, Howard Link._

— _Je me nomme LuluBell, Noé de la Luxure, je maîtrise les pouvoirs de la Transformation. Cette réunion sera courte, comme nos adieux, mais mon Maître me demande de rester courtoise_.

_Peu de temps après la le début de la surveillance d'Allen Walker, LuluBell, la "Couleur de Noé" s'est introduite au Quartier Général de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, à la tête d'une horde d'Akuma de Niveau Trois et à mené l'assaut sur la Section Scientifique présente dans son intégralité au Cinquième Laboratoire. Le sujet Walker, qui agit sous couvert de son devoir d'Exorciste, fût le premier sur les lieux et se démena pour sauver ses camarades. Grâce à l'Arche, Walker et Bookman, les deux seuls Exorcistes encore valides, se lance à l'attaque de la petite armée et de la Noé. Malgré les efforts combinés, LuluBell récupère l'oeuf qui permet la fabrication d'Akuma, tandis que pendant ce temps, un Skull utilise les membres de la Section Scientifique pour les transformer en gardiens de l'oeuf, tuant les recalés, Tapp Top sera le premier à en subir les conséquences, Reever Wenham défendra ses subordonnés et se laissa avoir assez volontairement, sauvé par Allen Walker de justesse. Miranda Lotto, Exorciste du Chrono Disque, arrête le temps avec son Innocence et récupère l'oeuf pour un temps bref, suivit de Marie Noise et des Maréchaux qui se jette dans la bataille...Komui Lee, Intendant de la Congrégation ordonne de détruire l'oeuf contre l'avis de l'Inspecteur Leverrier qui m'envoie, moi, Howard Link, à travers l'Arche, récupérer les possibles fragments restants. LuluBell capture Miranda Lotto mais les Maréchaux n'hésite pas attaquer car Allen Walker s'est jeté sur la Noé pour récupérer sa camarade. Walker arrive à détruire l'oeuf et les Akuma sont anéantis, la Congrégation est sauvée...Mais les Exorcistes se préparent à affronter l'ennemi le plus puissant que l'Humanité n'as jamais combattu : Un Akuma de Niveau Quatre. Sa force est telle que même Walker n'ose lever les yeux vers lui et devant sa fureur destructrice, il s'incline et l'Akuma pénètre dans le Quartier Général, l'ordre d'évacuation d'urgence est décrété. Lenalee Lee, porteuse potentiel du Coeur Précieux, tentera de se synchroniser avec son Innocence, dans un accord entre elle et la substance, elle donnera naissance au tout premier type "Cristallisation". Lenalee Lee et Allen Walker parviennent à tenir tête à l'Akuma, aider du Maréchal Marian Cross, ils parviendront à l'éliminer. Ainsi s'achève une longue matinée._

— _Grand - Père !_ s'exclame Lavi. _T'es mort ?!_  
— _Un abruti m'a fait reprendre conscience_, marmonna Bookman. _Mais dis - moi, le plus important pour moi est de savoir, mes cheveux n'auraient pas brûlé ?_  
— _Mais qu'est - ce que j'en est à faire ?_ s'indigna le rouquin. _On s'en fou !_

_Suite à l'attaque du Quartier Général par la Noé LuluBell, l'Administration Centrale à organiser une session d'urgence qui s'est étalée sur plusieurs jours. La Section Scientifique ayant perdu plus de la moitié de ses membres, la Congrégation fermera bientôt les portes de son ancien Quartier Général, devenu une source de problèmes. Allen Walker, porteur potentiel de la mémoire du Quatorzième, va utiliser l'Arche dans l'intérêt de cette Guerre Sainte qui se déroule actuellement. Un tel pacte le reliant à l'Administration Centrale._

— _Mana, je vais continuer à aller de l'avant. Même si je ne suis rien, le fait que je suis un Exorciste ne changera pas. Ces amis avec qui je me bats aussi. Arrêter le Comte. Mettre un terme à son scénario meurtrier...C'est le devoir des Exorcistes._

_Cela dit, nous ignorons où se trouve actuellement le repère du Comte et se qu'il manigance en secret._

_Howard Link,__  
__Administration Centrale._

Le Comte n'est pas loin. Il est même plus proche que vous ne le croyez. Il se prépare à mettre son plan en place, avec ses agneaux sacrificiels, il prépare l'Apocalypse inédite. Ils avancent.

— _Joli travail au bal, hier !_ complimenta Sheryl.  
— _Des boulots comme ça me fatiguent plus que n'importe quoi_, marmonna Tyki.  
— _Mais il est important d'avoir cette influence sur le cercle des nobles. Prince Millénaire, pourrais - je vous suggérer de faire marier Tyki un de ces jours ? Je suis persuadé qu'il pourrait choisir parmi ces jeunes filles nobles !_  
— _S'il n'y voit pas d'inconvénients, alors moi non plus_, répondit le Comte.  
— _Vous rigolez, hein ?_ s'enquit Tyki.  
— _Aaah, mais une vie comme celle - là peut - être satisfaisante, tu sais ? Une femme frêle et réservée...Un chien blanc...Un beau jardin...Une magnifique fille..._  
— _Papaaaaaaaa !_ s'écria Road.  
— _Ah, c'est trop...Être père, c'est génial ! Je suis si heureux de m'être marié !_ s'exclama Sheryl.  
— _Tu t'es seulement marié pour pouvoir adopter Road, hein ?_ demanda Tyki d'un air amusé.  
— _Tu es jaloux de moi, Tyki ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aime toujours, petite chose fringante !_  
— _Tu me fous vraiment les jetons_.  
— _De quoi vous parlez ?_ demanda la jeune fille arrivée à leur taille.  
— _Je disais juste que je mourrais d'envie de me couper ces cheveux énervants_, répondit Tyki sur un ton faussement moqueur.  
— _Quoooi ?! Non ! J'aime tes cheveux comme ça, si tu les coupes, je te tue !!_  
— _Argh... !_  
— _...La blessure que t'as faite Allen te fait toujours mal ?_  
— _On s'inquiète pour moi ?_  
— _Allons, Road, ne sois pas si rude avec ton oncle_.  
— _Ne t'inquiète pas, Tricia, j'ai l'habitude...Cependant, tu ne penses pas que tu devrais aller te reposer dans ta chambre ? Tu es très pâle._  
— _Oui, il a raison, Tricia...Je vais veiller sur Road_.  
— _Je suis désolée, chéri...Et bien, je vais devoir partir Prince Millénaire. Faites comme chez vous, je vous en prie._  
— _Bonne nuit, Tricia._  
— _En parlant d'Allen...Lulu semblait pleurer avec amertume, non ? L'oeuf...J'ai entendu qu'elle l'avait récupéré mais cassé ? Mais vous êtes en train d'en créer un autre, non, Prince Millénaire ? Il y a des problèmes avec le planning ?_  
— _Ce ne fût qu'une petite erreur de calcul. Nous avons réussi à recruter plein de nouveaux Skulls. Et notre préoccupation principale était que la Congrégation réussisse à analyser l'oeuf. Ils croient toujours que les Akuma ne sont que des machines à tuer. Ils ne comprennent pas ce que cela signifie pour eux d'évoluer. Je voudrais que cela reste ainsi...S'ils découvraient la vérité, alors le détenteur du Coeur le saurait aussi. Et cela pourrait conduire à un échec pur et simple de notre plan. Le Porteur du Coeur est intelligent...Cachant sa propre identité et attendant la moindre faiblesse de notre part._  
— _L'utilisateur du Coeur ? Êtes - vous sûr qu'il s'est déjà réveillé ?_  
— _Le Coeur s'est sûrement réveillé. À présent, il est là, dehors, vivant heureux quelque part dans le monde. C'est précisément parce que j'en suis certain que j'ai fais ces sacrifices et que je vous envoie après les Maréchaux. Le but de tout cela est d'éloigner l'attention de la Congrégation du Coeur._  
— _Les Exorcistes vont finir par douter l'un après l'autre...Et la Congrégation va désespérer de trouver le Coeur avant nous. Ça ne va pas rendre les choses plus faciles à celui qui tente de cacher son identité.__  
__— Et pour les Innocences détenues par Allen Walker et Lenalee Lee ?_  
— _Je pense que nous devons être prudents. Cependant...S'il s'agit de l'un d'eux, alors les découvrir ne sera pas chose facile. Le Porteur pourrait bien nous sortir une sorte de camouflage, ou pourrait aussi créer un faux Coeur pour nous détourner du droit chemin._  
— _Prince..._  
— _Prince Millénaire, vous mettez beaucoup trop de sucre, là dedans..._  
— _Nous avons toujours la main_.  
— _En effet. Mais l'incident du Quatorzième était inattendu. Je ne suis pas au courant des détails, mais il doit sûrement beaucoup nous en vouloir. Et il est maintenant un allié de l'Innocence._

Sheryl pointa une photo d'Allen posée sur la table d'un regard rageur.

— _L'Innocence pourrait s'être attachée à Allen en sachant qui il était, non ?_  
— _Road ? Aurais - je surpris une pointe d'affection dans ta voix quand tu as dit "Allen" ?_  
— _Le Quatorzième, hein ? Je ne sais pas non plus ce qui s'est passé en ce temps - là...Mais qu'essaie t - il de faire au juste ?_  
— _Il a tenté de tuer le Prince Millénaire tu sais...Et apparemment...Il essaie encore... !_  
— _Allen Walker. Depuis le jour où nous avons appris qu'il était l'Héritier du Quatorzième, le Musicien. Je fais très souvent un rêve. Pourquoi cette nuit - là, je ne l'ai pas tué ? Était - ce dû au hasard ? Était - ce inévitable ? Je me réveille avant la fin du rêve...Alors, je ne connais pas la réponse..._

_Le Ministre des Affaires Étrangères du pays XXX a tiré un coup de feu à la cérémonie de la Signature : un Officiel à été tué. En réponse à cette agression, le Ministre Kamelott a été obligé de retirer l'accord de cessez - le - feu. Le X ème jour du mois Y, le Premier Ministre Bones a fait une déclaration officielle de guerre. Le N ème jour du mois Y, XXX a déclaré la guerre en réponse._

— _Encore la guerre, hein... ?_ demanda Lavi avec amertume.

Bookman ne répondit pas, sachant que son élève connaissait la réponse.

_La guerre est une chose triste...Une fois allumées, les flammes de la guerre brûlent des vies, des rêves et des liens au sol, laissant d'innombrables traces de tristesses dans leur chemin. Et la tristesse engendre la tragédie...Et la tragédie engendre des Akuma._


	2. Déménagement en pleine Tempête

**Titre** : _The Last Hope._

**Auteur :** Mancinia.

**Fiction à partir de quelque chose ?** : _-Man_ de **Katsura Hoshino**.

**Résumé et Intrigue :**

_Après une bataille destructrice contre un Akuma de Niveau Quatre, la Congrégation de l'Ombre est anéantie et les Exorcistes décident de changer de Quartier Général. Lenalee Lee, devenue un type Cristallisation n'arrive plus à suivre l'évolution subite de son arme anti - Akuma, son taux de résonance chute et elle redevient incapable de défendre ses amis...Décidant qu'elle ne doit pas relâcher ses efforts, l'Administration Centrale envoie une nouvelle Exorciste, présente au Vatican depuis environ un an. Komui Lee fait sa rencontre et remarque que leur quotidien au sein de la citadelle ne sera plus jamais comme avant ! ...Dans l'ombre, le Comte se met en marche accompagner des Noé. Les rouages sont placés. Quel destin pour les Héros ?_

Une ******I**nnocence ne peut appartenir un ******N**oé et un ******N**oé ne peut vivre avec une ******I**nnocence en lui.

******/!\** _Avertissement_ ******/!\** : Pour ceux qui débute le Manga, je vous conseille d'avoir lu les dix - sept premiers tomes avant de débuter "_The Last Hope_". J'espère que sinon, vous apprécierez mon histoire, même si au départ elle suit un peu trop la trame du Manga, elle commencera à diverger sur de nombreux points. Attendez - vous à des surprises de taille !

**Première Nuit / Déménagement en pleine Tempête, deux heures du Matin**

******«** _Ne parlez plus de Zack comme d'une chose !_ ******»**

Elle venait à peine de finir le rapport envoyer par l'Inspecteur Link, que déjà, l'Inspecteur Leverrier l'avait convoqué pour discuter d'affaires urgentes concernant le même dossier. Attitude étrange qu'il prenait là, d'habitude, il l'aurait convoqué dans la matinée et non à deux heures du matin. Mais elle le savait, ce soir, elle ne dormirait sûrement pas. L'Inspecteur Link. Howard. S'était éloigné de Central quelques jours plus tôt, depuis, le Quartier Général de la Congrégation de l'Ombre avait été assiéger par un Niveau Quatre. Allen Walker et Lenalee Lee avaient repoussés l'attaque portée initialement par la Porteuse de la Couleur des Noé, LuluBell. Mademoiselle Lee avait également réussi à faire évoluer son arme au stade "Cristallisation". C'est elle qui avait donné ce nom au Secrétaire Général, car elle était nommée en tant que Secrétaire Papale - un grade encore plus prestigieux - guère étonnant vu son statut. Même si beaucoup pensait qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas lui faire confiance, la supprimer...Enfin, c'est la vie de tous les jours. Les longs couloirs du Vatican étaient vides à cette heure - ci. Mancinia observa quelques instants les parois décorées de tapisseries et d'immenses portraits brodés. Les visages représentés paraissaient graves, solennels et totalement inconnus. De grands vitraux laissaient passer une lumière diffuse, éclairant les grandes marches des deux escaliers, l'un à gauche et l'un à droite. Elle prit celui de droite qui la conduisit doucement vers le haut, elle prit ensuite la direction de l'arrière garde et se retrouva rapidement devant une porte en bois massif. Elle frappa, on l'invita à pénétrer le lieu.

— _Je suis ravi que tu sois venu si vite, désolé de te convoquer si tard mais cela ne pouvait attendre._

Le bureau était très riche, comme l'influence de la famille Leverrier sur les décisions du Pape. Un large bureau se situait au fond de la pièce, tournant le dos à l'immense fenêtre. Le sol était recouvert de tapis rouge amarante, de même que les épais rideaux solidement attachés aux extrémités de la fenêtre par des cordes dorées. L'Inspecteur Leverrier était assis sur une longue chaise de bois recouverte de cousins amarante. Il l'invita à s'asseoir en face de lui. Leverrier était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, il faisait étrangement penser à quelqu'un.

— _Je vous en prie_, répondit la jeune femme en s'installant.

L'Inspecteur se racla la gorge et poursuivit :

— _Tu as sans doute eut les échos et les rapports, tu sais que la Congrégation à fait face à un Akuma de Niveau Quatre...Pourquoi ne dis - tu rien ?_  
— _Que voulez - vous que je vous dise, Inspecteur ?_ répondit âprement Mancinia. _Avec tout mon respect, je vous avais prévenue. Cet Akuma n'est qu'un avertissement, attendez à en voir apparaître d'autre de ce niveau._  
— _Hum...Très bien, tu ne veux rien dire. Mais je tiens à ce que tu chasses cette chose d'ici._

Mancinia fronça les sourcils.

— _Ne parlez plus de Zack comme une chose,_ répliqua - t - elle avec animosité. _Je ne le tolérerais pas !_  
— _Vous êtes fière de votre logique._  
— _J'ai des principes, essayer de sondez les vôtres._  
— _Il suffit ! dit l'Inspecteur d'un ton sans réplique._

Mancinia se tût mais continuait à lui jeter un regard noir, reflétant toute la dureté possible. Seul Dieu savait ô combien elle avait de rancoeur en elle, un an qu'elle était ici et elle n'avançait pas d'un pouce. Tous les compromis qu'elle avait faits suffiraient - ils ? Où devrait - elle lancée un assaut majeure, comme Manami lui avait dit ? Cette différence était - elle donc si insupportable ? Elle soupira entre ses dents. Leverrier lui conta sa propre version de l'attaque porter par l'Akuma, énuméra les pertes humaines et matériels occasionner, les problèmes que cela posait au Vatican, les réunions s'étalant sur plusieurs jours leurs avaient fait prendre conscience du danger concernant l'ancien Quartier Général et ainsi de suite. Mancinia finit la le soupçonner de parler lentement rien que pour la faire enragée. Aussi, essaya - t - elle de se concentrer sur une stratégie efficace, qui permettrait au nouveau Quartier Général de se défendre d'une future attaque d'Akuma ou pire, de Noé. Le Comte pouvait les détruirent n'importe quand mais ça, il ne voulait pas comprendre, pire, ne voulait pas entendre que leur Guerre Sainte qui dure depuis un siècle était inutile.

— _...Voilà donc ce qu'il convient de faire, qu'en dis - tu ?_  
— _Mon avis a donc un intérêt finalement ?_ demanda Mancinia.

Ce fût autour de l'Inspecteur de soupirer, puis il la fixa avec un air disant "_Ah ! Mais que vais - je faire de vous ?_" Alors ça, c'était une bonne question ! En effet, elle avait bel et bien signé son entrée en enfer pour sauver sa peau. Les premiers jours avaient été les plus terribles mais pourtant, il s'agissait du seul moyen pour conserver sa vie : la claustration définitive. Laissée à l'écart durant un premier temps, les ecclésiastiques vinrent par la suite s'intéresser à elle. En si peu de temps, son profil de soldate se transforma en celui d'une future savante - quoique, elle fût plus intelligente que la plupart des Scientifiques de l'Ordre - propulsée au même rang qu'une Noble digne d'être écoutée par le Pape. Des robes par dizaines occupaient ses armoires, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, au détail près, puisqu'elle n'aimait pas les robes et portait, en provocation, des habits d'hommes. La journée, elle s'asseyait dans l'un des sièges de la bibliothèque du Vatican et dévorait des ouvrages extrêmement interdit, au diable les règlements ! Aucun moyen de lier des relations...Contraint de veiller sur elle, l'Inspecteur Leverrier retenait toute sa haine qu'il entretenait contre cette femme et leurs discutions s'éternisaient dans de vastes débats hypocrites lorsqu'ils s'en voyaient obligés pour diverses raisons. Sa seule consolation fut que l'on décida de garder sa présence secrète au sein de la Congrégation pour un certain temps. Car d'ici, elle imaginait les nombreux débats causés par son existence. Chassant ses pensées, elle reprit le ton de la conversation :

— _Je trouve que vous devriez essayer de ne plus combattre à plusieurs endroits_, dit - elle. _Les Exorcistes séparés de leurs pairs seraient plus facile à frapper, surtout si les Noé décident d'attaquer en masse et que nous sommes séparés. Si les Maréchaux n'avaient pas été présent lors de l'assaut, que se serait - il passer avec les trois quart des Exorcistes hors de combat ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer le sort des Scientifiques, cela aurait peut - être signer la fin de la Guerre Sainte._  
— _Oui, une chance qu'Allen Walker et Lenalee Lee furent là_.  
— _N'essayer pas de me mettre en colère,_ dit Mancinia.  
— _Je n'ai nullement envie de vous mettre en colère_, répliqua - t - il avec ironie.  
— _Alors, envoyez - moi me battre contre le Comte._  
— _Non ! Tant que je serais de ce monde, je ne permettrais pas que cela soit !_  
— _Alors, vous risquez de ne pas vivre longtemps._  
— _C'est une menace ?_  
— _Oh, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas trop envie de vous tuer pour le moment._

Ce eut pour effet de voir l'Inspecteur Leverrier se lever et de se diriger vers la fenêtre qui donnait une vue assez impressionnante sur l'arrière cours. Mancinia se tut, même s'il y a un certain nombre de choses qu'elle voudrait dire ! Mais elle avait compris que plus rien ne pourrait l'aider. Mais Leverrier se chargea de rompre le silence :

— _Une dernière chose : Tu ne t'approches pas du Maréchal Cross Marian_.  
— _Il est ici ? _se surpris Mancinia.  
— _Tu as compris ?_  
— _Très bien_, concéda - t - elle à contre coeur.  
— _Autre chose, qui, cette fois je l'espère te fera plaisir : Nous t'envoyons à la Congrégation de l'Ombre, Lenalee à besoin d'être entraînée. Mais attention, tu seras sous surveillance de l'Inspecteur Link, même si tu seras assez libre de tes mouvements, je te prie de garder la plus grande prudence_.  
— _À vos ordres !_

Mancinia s'inclina légèrement et sortit de la pièce avec un léger sourire, finalement, ses efforts auront été satisfaisants. Puis, elle se surprit à regarder le grand miroir devant le bureau de l'Inspecteur, elle regarda la lueur d'intelligence dans ses yeux bleus électriques, acquis grâce à son attirance vers la littérature, les sciences et l'histoire. Ses cheveux blonds platine retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, elle aussi avait une quinzaine d'années, ses traits fins et sa peau blanche la rendaient froide, presque inquiétante. Mince, grande et affaiblie physiquement, elle ne semblait pas vraiment jolie vue comme ça. Mais l'avis des autres ne valait pas le sien, elle se trouvait bien et ça suffisait. Puis, elle tendit son bras gauche et regarda ses cicatrices remarquables.

— _J'arrive !_ se dit - elle à elle - même.

Cette fois - ci, elle refit le chemin à l'envers mais s'arrêta net près des escaliers en prenant conscience qu'elle n'était pas fatiguée. Ni une ni deux, elle alla faire un tour près de la bibliothèque pour aller chercher un livre qu'elle lirait dans son lit bien chaud. Peu avant d'arrivée, elle croisa un groupe d'ecclésiastique et à leur centre, une personne peu enthousiasme qui avait un regard ennuyer.

— _Berkclay_, dit l'un des Inspecteurs. _Que nous vaux l'honneur d'une visite ?_  
— _Pas de visite, juste un détour par la bibliothèque_.

Si elle avait répondus rien ne faisait son affaire ici, elle aurait encore eut droit à un sermon de Leverrier qui lui avait dit de ne pas chercher à voir Marian Cross, la vie est drôle des fois.

— _Vous voulez encore relire la Bible ?_ rit - il.  
— _Je devrais essayer de la lire vous voulez dire ?_ répliqua Mancinia.

Puis elle continua sans se retourner, une fois arrivée, elle pénétra les lieux et hésita, il lui restait plusieurs livres à lire sur l'Herbologie, aussi essaya t - elle un de ceux là et quitta les lieux pour retourner à sa chambre confortable.

Toute la nuit, elle dormit mal. Hanter par des cauchemars qui la réveillèrent en sursaut le lendemain. Mancinia se réveilla difficilement. Une lumière diffuse envahissait la pièce, indiquant que le soleil devait être déjà haut dans le ciel pour réussir à traverser les épais rideaux et les persiennes de sa chambre. Elle se releva pour s'asseoir et fut prit d'un violent mal de tête. Elle se laissa retomber sur le lit et passa son bras sur ses yeux. Puis, elle se leva, ouvrit les rideaux et entrouvrit la fenêtre. Le vent est présent comme à son habitude. La haute cité du Vatican, dominait de ses ombres dansantes la plaine qui bordait une autre cité extérieure et plus humaine cette fois. Il pleuvait malgré les rayons dorés perçants entre deux averses. Les nuages étaient menaçants et la journée semblait mal partie, elle referma la fenêtre. Un froid perçant semblait dominer sa chambre malgré le feu qui ronflait dans l'âtre de la cheminée, Mancinia était inquiète et mal à l'aise, pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas. La jeune femme essaya de se calmer avant d'aller prendre un bain, elle plongea dans l'eau tiède sans ménagements, se sentant sale presque souillée, elle resta bien une heure à somnoler dans l'eau avant de prendre la décision de sortir et de se vêtir. Mancinia prit les couloirs les moins fréquenter et fit de long détour pour aller dans la salle à manger. Sa dague, cadeau de Joshua et dont elle ne ce séparait jamais, était cacher dans sa botte. Scrutant de ses iris bleus les ménagères, les dames de compagnies, où bien même encore, les nobles ce pavanant dans les couloirs du Vatican, elle préféra les éviter. Certains Gardes Suisses qui faisaient leur ronde et qui passaient à côté d'elle, la saluèrent de façon polie et respectueuse et Mancinia leur rendit leurs salutations, toujours avec son sourire fatigué flottant sur le visage. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle entrait, Mancinia s'arrêta et contempla ce lieu, la salle était spacieuse et bien éclairer. Les murs opalins de la salle à manger la rendaient aussi immense que le palais, à cette heure, elle était heureusement déserte, mais l'appétit lui manquait. Mancinia alla s'asseoir sur un banc de bois en face d'une table massive. Elle y resta assise quelques minutes, les yeux clos. Mais elle ne voulait pas ce laisser aller. Le sourire de Mancinia s'élargit tandis qu'elle réfléchissait devant son assiette encore pleine quand elle se fit convoquer. Leverrier avait décidé de l'heure du départ, aux alentours de midi, aussi Mancinia alla préparer ses affaires, dû moins, le peu qu'elle avait. Lorsqu'elle quitta le Vatican, la pluie s'était calmée et l'Inspecteur avait un large sourire :

— _En route vers la nouvelle Congrégation._

******«** _Tu demandes une image qui ne tremble pas,__  
__Tu recherches un chemin secret à travers la lumière,__  
__Tu as trouvé la même tristesse que d'habitude_ ******»**


	3. Première Vue

**Titre** : _The Last Hope._

**Auteur :** Mancinia.

**Fiction à partir de quelque chose ?** : _-Man_ de **Katsura Hoshino**.

**Résumé et Intrigue :**

_Après une bataille destructrice contre un Akuma de Niveau Quatre, la Congrégation de l'Ombre est anéantie et les Exorcistes décident de changer de Quartier Général. Lenalee Lee, devenue un type Cristallisation n'arrive plus à suivre l'évolution subite de son arme anti - Akuma, son taux de résonance chute et elle redevient incapable de défendre ses amis...Décidant qu'elle ne doit pas relâcher ses efforts, l'Administration Centrale envoie une nouvelle Exorciste, présente au Vatican depuis environ un an. Komui Lee fait sa rencontre et remarque que leur quotidien au sein de la citadelle ne sera plus jamais comme avant ! ...Dans l'ombre, le Comte se met en marche accompagner des Noé. Les rouages sont placés. Quel destin pour les Héros ?_

Une ******I**nnocence ne peut appartenir un ******N**oé et un ******N**oé ne peut vivre avec une ******I**nnocence en lui.

******/!\** _Avertissement_ ******/!\** : Pour ceux qui débute le Manga, je vous conseille d'avoir lu les dix - sept premiers tomes avant de débuter "_The Last Hope_". J'espère que sinon, vous apprécierez mon histoire, même si au départ elle suit un peu trop la trame du Manga, elle commencera à diverger sur de nombreux points. Attendez - vous à des surprises de taille !

**Seconde Nuit / Première Vue**

******«** _Vous allez me le payez_ ******»**

**—** _Hey, Allen. Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne t'ai jamais posé la question mais est - ce que tu aimes bien Tim ? Je t'ai demandé de t'en occuper pour moi, mais...Pour être honnête, j'avais depuis le début prévu de te le confier._

Il pleuvait. Une pluie lourde et pénétrante dégringolait sur les toits et la cour de la vieille bâtisse. Elle qui pénétrait brutalement et qui éclaboussait le sol dans un tintement musical, paisible et insouciant. Son souffle humide et frais caressait le visage de Mancinia. Son esprit divaguait un peu entre la pluie, ses notes et les Inspecteurs à côté d'elle, braillant et s'agitant. Dans un sifflement interminable, le vent glacial fit frémirent ses oreilles à ce brusque changement de température. Puis, ses yeux ambrés se posèrent sur le fond de la cour. _Ils étaient arrivés_. Un peu tendue, elle essaya de faire la description complète du nouveau Quartier Général de la Congrégation de l'Ombre bien que cela lui fût difficile. Dès l'aube demain, tout les membres seront transférés dans ce bâtiment. Incroyable. L'Arche des Noé, construite par le Comte Millénaire il y a sept milles ans était assez impressionnante !

******—** _Venez_, déclara Leverrier de façon enthousiaste. _Ne faisons pas attendre le jeune Walker._

Ce type avait le don de l'énerver des fois. Mais elle ne laissa rien paraître et garda son visage impassible et son regard de glace, encor plus frappant avec ses yeux d'un bleu électrique.

******—** _Qu'est - ce que ça veux - dire, grand frère ?!_  
******—** _Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, Grand Intendant._  
******—** _Inspecteur Leverrier ?_ s'étonna - t - il.

Visiblement, Leverrier aimait faire des entrées surprises. Mancinia leva les yeux au ciel et détailla les deux individus présents. L'un, qui devait être le grand Intendant était assez grand, des cheveux noirs de jais courts, il était habillé assez élégamment et ses yeux reflétaient ses origines chinoises. Komui Lee. Et à ses côtés...Lenalee Lee. Sa disciple. Pour un temps du moins. Cette jeune fille de presque dix - sept ans avait elle aussi des cheveux d'aile de corbeau, mince et aussi grande que Mancinia, Lenalee ne semblait guère ravie de voir l'Inspecteur arriver si vite. Mais ce qui frappait Mancinia était les deux anneaux carminé qui ornaient chacune de ses chevilles et plus étonnant encore et mentionner dans les rapports, Lenalee portait à l'endroit où elle avait perdu du sang des stigmates propres aux Noé. Cela ne présageait rien de bon pour elle dans un avenir proche...Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et la diriger vers une autre salle plus spacieuse.

******—** _Excellent !_ s'exclama une voix masculine. Toutes _les portes sont à présent connectées. Beau travail !_  
******—** _Je suis impatient de voir les autres arriver_, termina une autre, plus jeune.  
******—** _Ça te dit des parties d'échec jusqu'au petit matin ?_  
******—** _Bonsoir tout le monde ! Beau travail, les gars._  
******—** _Hum...Il fait frisquet par ici._  
******—** _Vous étiez supposés arriver demain, Lavi..._  
******—** _Vous avez du mal à dormir ou quoi ?_  
******—** _Oh, ne dis pas de conneries !_  
******—** _Nous avons du travail qui nous attend._  
******—** _Du travail ?_

Cette fois elle vit les protagonistes de la scène et elle regarda Bookman avait un air moqueur, le vieil homme de petite taille d'un style propre à la Chine se tenait près des Exorcistes. Ses cheveux clairsemés étaient réunis au sommet de sa tête et ses yeux perçants, qui étaient étrangement lisses étaient entourés de maquillage noir. Le vieil homme était l'actuel Bookman de la Congrégation, ainsi que le maître de l'autre ahuri, communément appeler Lavi. Elle réprima un fou rire en pensant à une vieille conversation entre elle et sa meilleure amie...Qui n'était plus là. Puis, elle détailla un des gars de la Section Scientifique qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, Howard qui semblait si solennel et puis...

******—** _Beau travail, Inspecteur Howard. Et c'est valable pour vous, Allen Walker. Suivez - moi je vous prie. À compter d'aujourd'hui, vous allez devoir suivre mes ordres...Alors venez avec moi._

Un peu paralysée à l'idée de suivre Leverrier, elle sentit un regard pénétrant la traverser de part en part comme si quelqu'un l'avait mise nue et la transperçait de milliers de dagues. Elle se retourna vers la personne en question et décrocha un léger sourire.

******—** _Salut, Bookman._  
******—**_ Bonsoir, Mancinia_, dit le vieil homme d'une voix grave. _Ravi de vous rencontrez._

Il lui tendit la main qu'elle prit avec plaisir

******—** _Berkclay !_ dit Link d'un air renfrogné. _Vous nous suivez ?_  
******—** _J'arrive. Ah... ! Bookman, Daniel m'a dit de vous dire : "Mais qu'est - ce que tu veux que je lui raconte moi ? Hein ? Espèce de décérébrée ! T'as qu'à lui remettre le bonjour et puis voilà, hein, maintenant, laisse - moi à ma traduction !"._  
******—** _Je vois. Toujours aussi fou de travail..._

Mancinia sourit et courut aussi lentement que possible vers Howard qui la regardait d'un air encore plus sec. Elle lui fit un léger sourire pour essayer de le détendre.

******—** _Alors, Howard,_ dit - elle d'une voix tranquille. _Cette semaine chez l'Ordre ?_  
******—**_ Assez mouvementé_, répondit - il d'un ton vague. _Allez, c'est par là._

Mancinia soupira sans retenue mais au bout d'un moment, Link s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle pour la fixer dans les yeux. Ce regard était tout aussi pénétrant que celui de Bookman.

******—**_ Dis - moi...Ce que tu m'as dis la dernière fois tient toujours ?_ s'enquit - il assez mal à l'aise.  
******—** _Tu rougis, c'est mignon !_ l'informa Mancinia.  
******—** _Mancinia..., _soupira Howard.  
******—** _...Eh bien_, murmura - t - elle. _Cela ne me pose aucun problème. Dans la mesure ou je serais libre de faire ce que je désire._  
******—** _Pas entièrement voyons !_  
******—** _...Qu'est - ce que tu vas supposer ?! Nan mais hé, reviens ! Okay, j'assiste à cette réunion et on en discute._  
******—** _Sans problèmes ! Je n'attends que ça..._

La voix de Leverrier s'imposa à son audition :

******—** _Ton corps sera un peu plus lourd mais je t'assure que ça ne te fera pas mal. C'est juste une technique pour contenir ton bras gauche._

"Non, ce n'est pas vraiment ça..., pensa Allen. C'est juste que ces gens ne me font pas confiance. Nous sommes supposés être alliés...Et portant, il me font subir tout ça...Mais je n'aimais jamais pensé qu'ils iraient si aussi loin...Officiellement, ma mission consistait à établir la connexion avec les autres portes...Mais on dirait qu'ils avaient d'autres projets pour moi...Ils veulent sûrement m'interroger..."

******—** _Le Maréchal Cross Marian est derrière cette porte. Entrez._

Surpris par l'idée que son Maître veuille lui parler, Allen s'avança avec plein d'appréhension, des échos qui passé lui revinrent alors en mémoire. La première fois que lui, orphelin avait rencontré celui qui deviendra son père, Mana Walker.

**__****—**_ Il est mort ?__  
_**__****—**_ Oui, il est mort.__  
_**__****—**_ Il est plein de contusions.__  
_**__****—**_ Je suis sûr que c'est cet enfoiré de Cosimo, c'est juste parce que le public t'appréciait plus. À chaque fois que quelqu'un de plus douer que lui apparaît, il s'occupe de son cas. Ces performances sont pourries mais il est plutôt bon dans ce genre de travail là. Enfin, c'était un vieux chien, il n'en avait probablement plus pour longtemps. C'est bien.__  
_**__****—**_ Tu veux dire que tu ne vas pas lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ?__  
_**__****—**_ Si je faisais un truc comme ça, le boss me mettrait à pied et je devrais travailler gratos. Je ne suis qu'un étranger après tout. Demain, une fois que Noël sera passé, j'errerai autre part...__  
_**__****—**_ Et alors ?__  
_**__****—**_ Hum...Et sinon jeune homme...Tu es qui déjà ?__  
_**__****—**_ Je fais les petits boulots ici...Je t'ai déjà apporté de la nourriture, non ?__  
_**__****—**_ J'ai une très mauvaise mémoire des visages...Hum ? À bien y regarder, il me semble que toi aussi tu es couvert de bleus !__  
_**__****—**_ C'est dégeulasse ! Me fous pas ta bave dessus !__  
_**__****—**_ Je te nettoie.__  
_**__****—**_ Cosimo t'a frappé ?__  
_**__****—**_ Ta gueule.__  
_**__****—**_ Tu as des amis ?__  
_**__****—**_ Ta gueule ! ...Qui s'occupe encore de cet endroit...Dès que j'aurai grandi et que je serai devenu plus fort...Je m'en irai d'ici, alors je n'ai pas besoin d'amis...Qu'est - ce que tu fous ?__  
_**__****—**_ C'était drôle ?__  
_**__****—**_ Désolé, mais je n'aime pas les clowns et les trucs du genre. En fait, je les déteste.__  
_**__****—**_ Vraiment ? Eh bien, moi je n'aime pas les publics où les enfants qui ne rigolent pas.__  
_**__****—**_ Hey...Pourquoi tu ne pleures pas... ? Tu vivais tous les jours avec ce chien, non ? Tu n'es même pas triste ?__  
_**__****—**_ Tellement triste que je pourrais en mourir.__  
_**__****—**_ Arrête ça !__  
_**__****—**_ En fait, je ne peux pas pleurer. Peut - être que mes larmes sont toutes séchées...Elles ne viennent plus quoi qu'il se passe.__  
_**__****—**_ C'est débile...Ce chien...Quel était son nom ? Je l'ai caressé hier et il m'a léché. Sa langue était chaude. Alors, je pensais qu'aujourd'hui je...Pourquoi...C'est tout ce que c'était alors pourquoi je pleure ?!__  
_**__****—**_ Oh...Je vois...Tu étais un ami d'Allen hein ?_

Cela ne lui arracha pas un sourire, peut - être parce que leur première rencontre avait été mélancolique. Lorsque Allen releva la tête ce fût pour voir les membres de Crow qui décidait de le surveiller, au cas où il retournerait ses crocs contre eux.

"Ils nous surveillent ?"  
"Crow...L'unité spéciale du Bureau Central qui travaille dans l'ombre. Leur influence est une des principales raisons pour lesquelles Komui voir le Bureau Central comme une menace...Je perçois leur force de combat comme celle de l'élite de l'élite. En arriver à de telles extrémités pour surveiller ces deux là...Les plans du bureau comme on le pensait ça doit être..."

******—** _Mana..., _commença Allen d'une voix serrée. _Est en rapport avec le Quatorzième n'est - ce pas ?_  
******—** _Ouais..., _souffla Marian en ne détournant pas son regard. _Le Quatorzième avait un parent par le sang, un grand frère. La seule personne qui était à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il trahisse les Noé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse tuer par le Comte Millénaire. Ce frère...C'était Mana Walker._

Mancinia fronça les sourcils, elle se trouvait derrière le Maréchal et étrangement, Allen ne sembla pas déconcentrée malgré cette annonce un peu brusque !

******—**_ Frères..., _souffla néanmoins Walker. _Mana et...Le Quatorzième...Maître...Vous le saviez depuis le début... ?_  
******—** _Je le savais tout du long_, répondit sombrement Cross. _Quand le Quatorzième est mort, je lui ai promis que je garderai un oeil sur Mana. Et que si je faisais ça, un jour, tu retournerais au côté de Mana. C'est...Ce que tu m'as promis, Allen. Où devrais - je dire...Quatorzième._

"Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il vient de dire... ?!"

******—** _Elle ne s'est probablement pas encore réellement réveillée, mais il est certain que tu as ressenti la présence du Quatorzième en toi, Allen, non ?_  
******—** _Quoi ? Qu'est - ce que vous..._  
******—** _Ne joue pas l'imbécile, tu connaissais la chanson. C'est sa mémoire. Tu es l'humain dans lequel est implantée la mémoire du Quatorzième...L'hôte pour sa renaissance dans le monde mortel...Tu connaissais la chanson et tu l'as jouée, et cela bien que tu n'aies jamais touché à un piano auparavant. Ces choses ne sont pas "Allen". C'est la mémoire du Quatorzième. Quand tu étais dans cette pièce...Tu as vu quelque chose non ? ...Hey._

Mancinia vit Cross s'avancer dangereusement de l'Exorciste, qu'est - ce que... ? Le Maréchal abattit violemment sa main contre la joue d'Allen histoire de le réveiller. La jeune femme pensa qu'être dure en pareil circonstance révélait que Marian pouvait être sans coeur, mais elle, Mancinia, ressentait le besoin de lui en coller une à cet imbécile de Cross Marian !

******—** _Arrête de rester planté comme ça_, rabroua Marian à son élève. _On doit encore discuter._  
******—** _Quand vous dites...Implantées...Quand a - t - il... ?_  
******—** _Hein ? Ah...Désolé, pas d'info là - dessus_.  
******—** _Quoi ?!_  
******—** _Attends, je peux deviner ! Probablemeeeeent...Peu de temps avant qu'il ne meure._  
******—** _Vous ne savez rien du tout, hein ?_  
******—** _Mais qu'est - ce que tu veux de plus ? Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé. Oublie ce détail veux - tu !_

"Pas très précis tout ça".

Mancinia soupira devant l'incompétence notoire de ce Maréchal. Aussi, elle prit la parole. Link allait lui passer un sacré savon mais enfin...

******—** _Probablement à un moment où il avait le plus de chance de mourir_, déclara - t - elle froidement. _Et à un moment où Allen avait baissé sa garde pour s'implanter en lui, dans sa mémoire. Je ne pense pas que le Quatorzième ait eu le luxe de se soucier de "quand" et où". Quand il a eu une chance, il l'a saisie. Et a choisi un hôte parmi les gens qui l'entouraient. Ne pensant à rien si ce n'est que d'utiliser quelqu'un pour tuer le Comte. A un moment plus précis...Je pense, probablement, à la mort de Mana, un traumatisme à ce qu'on ma dit. Pourtant c'est rien de voir des gens mourir._  
******—** _Vous êtes trop clash, Berkclay !_ commenta Marian.  
******—**_ Fermez - la dans ce cas_, répliqua Mancinia.  
******—** _Sale petite effrontée complètement hors de contrôle !_ hurla Cross.  
******—** _Enfoiré endettés et obséder des jeunes filles ! _s'amusa à répondre Mancinia.  
******—** ...  
******—** _Bref..., _reprit Cross. _Je ne savais si je devais le croire. Avant que tu ne te pointes. C'était infernal pour lui, après qu'il ait essayé de tuer le Comte. Lui et Mana, vivant comme des fugitifs sous le danger constant du Clan Noé._  
******—** _Alors...Il m'a vraiment choisi... ?_  
******—** _Pas de chance pour toi, hein. La mémoire implantée va ronger l'hôte petit à petit...Et un jour te fera devenir le Quatorzième. Tu as déjà vu des signes non ?_  
******—** _Alors c'est...C'est pourquoi...Ce n'est pas...Juste...Quand Mana disait..."Je t'aime"...Parlait - il...À moi...Où...Qui était -ce ?_  
******—** _Le jour où le Quatorzième est mort, Mana a perdu la tête. Je ne sais même pas s'il se souvenait du passé._  
******—** _Mais la façon dont il me regardait, vu de l'extérieur..._  
******—** _Ironique, non ? Il a du choisir un pauvre bâtard qui ne manquerait à personne pour son hôte...Pas très gentil de sa part hein ? Mais prendre un bon petit gars comme toi, j'aimerai lui dire deux mots à ce connard..._

Cross prit alors Allen dans ses bras, ce dernier posa sa tête contre son épaule.

******—** _Avec ça, je peux plus me foutre de la gueule de Tiedoll. Quelle merde...Si je te disais que quand tu deviendras le Quatorzième...Tu devras tuer des humains qui te sont chères...Alors...Que feras - tu ?_

Cette nouvelle blessa visiblement Allen et Mancinia leva les yeux vers le plafond plonger dans la pénombre tout en cachant son exaspération.

******—** _Attendez...At....Qu'est - ce que ça veux dire que je vais tuer ceux qui me sont chers ?_ s'écria Allen en voyant partir Cross. _Maître !_  
******—** _Demande au Quatorzième_, répondit Marian en s'arrêtant. Cette _guerre à une face cachée...Et ne meurt pas en route cette fois !_  
******—** _La sortie est par là,_ lui indiqua un membre de Crow.  
******—** _La ferme, je le sais._  
******—** _Attendez, Maître ! _s'écria Allen.  
******—** _L'entretien est fini._  
******—** _Quoi ?_ dit Allen encore plus surpris. _Quel genre de mots d'adieux perturbants est - ce que... ?! C'est...Attendez, j'ai dit..._

Allen vit Timcanpy virevoltant devant lui et une lueur étrange traversa ses prunelles. Tandis qu'il envoya sur un bon coup de tête le golem en pleine face du Maréchal. Mancinia se retient de rire.

******—** _JE VOUS AI DIT D'ATTENDRE, ESPECE D'IDIOT DE MAÎTRE !_  
******—** _Partez s'il vous plaît, Maréchal._  
******—** _Hum _? marmonna Marian entre ses dents. _Qu'est - ce que c'était ? Je ne vous entends pas très bien._  
******—** _Le jour où j'ai rejoint l'Ordre..._, dit Allen d'un ton résolut. _J'ai promis à Mana que jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, je continuerais à avancer. Et que je n'arrêterais pas, pour aucune raison. JE suis celui l'a promis ! ...Je ne peux pas savoir jusqu'à quel point j'ai été manipulé par les souvenirs du Quatorzième. Pour être honnête, je ne sais même pas comment réagir face à ce que je sais maintenant au sujet de Mana. Mais je l'aime toujours, ce sentiment est absolu... ! Je crois que mon coeur est le mien ! Et c'est pourquoi c'est ma propre volonté que je tiendrai ma promesse ! C'est ce que j'ai décidé ! Qu'est - ce que peut bien avoir à faire le Quatorzième avec moi ?! Je ne lui cèderai jamaaaaaaaaais !_

Le Maréchal ne paraissait pas surpris pour un sou. Et quand il se retourna pour quitter la pièce, un sourire flottait sur son visage qui disparut automatiquement quand il vit Mancinia. Elle le fixait d'un regard terrible qui lui donnait de légers frissons dans le dos.

******—** _Vous aller me le payez,_ dit la jeune femme avec une froideur terrible.  
******—** _Je le paie déjà_, répondit Marian.  
******—** _Alors, vous me le paierez en triple_.

******—** _Hey Papy, _demanda Lavi. _Je me demande ce que le Maréchal voulait dire à la fin par "cette guerre à une face cachée"..._  
******—** _..._  
******—** _Papy ?_

Lavi resta surpris quand il vit Bookman, les sourcils froncés et vraiment troublé. Voir même bouleversée ! Surprenant de la part du vieil homme qui en avait tant vu, tant entendu au cours de sa vie. Ce qui troubla Lavi encore plus.

******—** _Rentrons, Lavi_, répondit - t - il d'un ton maîtrisé même si une tension était perceptible dans sa voix.  
******—** _Eh ?_  
******—** _Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, range cette idée de "Face cachée dans un coin de ton esprit. N'en reparle plus, compris ?_

******—** _Je vous présente Mancinia Berkclay_, annonça Leverrier d'un ton victorieux. _Sous ordre de l'Administration Centrale, elle se chargera de former Lenalee Lee et à maîtriser la nouvelle forme d'Innocence. C'est une experte en la matière._

Il lui jeta un regard en biais et un affreux sourire. Oh, il devait être ravi de s'être débarrassée d'elle aussi facilement, mais Mancinia se jura de se faire encore entendre rien que pour lui mettre les nerfs.

******—** _Inspecteur..., _répondit Mancinia d'un ton serein. _Ça va prendre du temps...Son Innocence a l'air vraiment faible._  
******—** _Vous avez le temps, non ?_ sourit Leverrier.  
******—** _Vous êtes flippant._

Cross Marian, Maréchal de la Congrégation de l'Ombre venait enfin de recevoir un vin digne de son statut. Mais ce qui le faisait sourire était son disciple, Allen Walker, qui avait réagit comme il l'avait prévu même si il s'était surpris lui - même en le prenant dans ses bras. Néanmoins, il pouvait partir en paix si besoin était car Allen devenait plus que ce qu'il avait escompté.

******—** _Il est devenu assez impertinent, mon petit bonhomme, tu sais ? Il n'aurait pas imaginé utiliser un tel langage quand il est venu là pour la première fois. Zack, je pense que cette fois..._

_Toc. Toc._

Marian fixa la porte en sachant pertinemment ce qui il avait de l'autre côté, il se saisit de son arme...Et...Après ça, on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il est advenu du Maréchal Marian Cross de la Congrégation de l'Ombre...

******«** _Tu rencontres le contraire de la gentillesse,__  
__Tu tombes dans un dédale de tristesse,__  
__La rancoeur brûle à l'intérieur de moi_ ******»**


	4. Mystérieuse Mancinia

**Titre** : _The Last Hope._

**Auteur :** Mancinia.

**Fiction à partir de quelque chose ?** : _-Man_ de **Katsura Hoshino**.

**Résumé et Intrigue :**

_Après une bataille destructrice contre un Akuma de Niveau Quatre, la Congrégation de l'Ombre est anéantie et les Exorcistes décident de changer de Quartier Général. Lenalee Lee, devenue un type Cristallisation n'arrive plus à suivre l'évolution subite de son arme anti - Akuma, son taux de résonance chute et elle redevient incapable de défendre ses amis...Décidant qu'elle ne doit pas relâcher ses efforts, l'Administration Centrale envoie une nouvelle Exorciste, présente au Vatican depuis environ un an. Komui Lee fait sa rencontre et remarque que leur quotidien au sein de la citadelle ne sera plus jamais comme avant ! ...Dans l'ombre, le Comte se met en marche accompagner des Noé. Les rouages sont placés. Quel destin pour les Héros ?_

Une ******I**nnocence ne peut appartenir un ******N**oé et un ******N**oé ne peut vivre avec une ******I**nnocence en lui.

******/!\** _Avertissement_ ******/!\** : Pour ceux qui débute le Manga, je vous conseille d'avoir lu les dix - sept premiers tomes avant de débuter "_The Last Hope_". J'espère que sinon, vous apprécierez mon histoire, même si au départ elle suit un peu trop la trame du Manga, elle commencera à diverger sur de nombreux points. Attendez - vous à des surprises de taille !

**Troisième Nuit / Mystérieuse Mancinia**

******«** _Il sait maintenant_ ******»**

Les chocs monotones de ses talons sur les dalles parfaitement cirés de la Congrégation avait tendance à faire réfléchir Mancinia, comme si elle était la mélodie qu'on devait accorder à la musique. La pluie continuait à marteler les vitres, laissant de longues traînées sinueuses sur les rosasses. Le couloir était éclairé par les nitescences faibles des torches, l'ambiance rassurante de l'endroit mettait la jeune femme à l'aise, bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait été au cours de l'année écoulée au Vatican. Les statues blanches de marbre, taillées avec un soin exquis, représentaient des anges qui semblaient la fixer sans l'apercevoir.

"L'Inspecteur Leverrier est venu ici sans l'avis du Pape ?"

******—** _Il sait maintenant...Dû moins, je suppose_.  
******—** _Qu'est - ce que tu dis ?_  
******—** _On écoute les gens parler maintenant ?_ rabroua Mancinia. _Bravo._

Elle se retourna pour se trouver face à la jeune femme qu'elle avait vu quelques heures plus tôt. Lenalee Lee. Plus proche d'elle, Mancinia pouvait constater qu'elle avait la même taille. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, irritée d'avance.

******—** _Enchantée_, dit Lenalee. _Nous n'avons pas encore été présentée officiellement. Je suis Lenalee Lee._

La jeune Exorciste avait un large sourire affiché sur le visage, elle tendit la main vers Mancinia, sans doute dans l'espoir qu'elle lui rende son geste. Ce qui ne fût point le cas.

******—** _..._  
******—** _... ?_  
******—** _Bon, je te laisse, je suis occupée_, dit Mancinia.

La jeune femme tourna les talons d'un pas assurer en agitant la main de droite à gauche pour la saluer avant de lui lancé :

******—** _Je t'attends demain à la première heure dans la nouvelle Chambre d'Hevlaska. Ne sois pas en retard surtout !_

Ah ! Elle n'avait pas mieux fait que le jour où elle avait rencontrer Manami. Dommage. Mancinia eut la moue tout en essayant d'imaginer le visage de Lenalee à cet instant précis, faisant de gros efforts pour ne pas se retourner. Puis, elle arriva au bout du couloir et s'aperçut que la jeune femme avait disparue elle aussi. Mancinia se balada encore dans les corridors malgré l'heure tardive, voulant faire le tour du bâtiment où elle allait désormais habiter. Seule la lune, brillant ardemment dans le ciel nocturne, éclairait le chemin extérieur. Il n'y avait désormais plus personnes aux alentours et elle n'entendait que les stridulations harmonieuses des cigales ainsi que ses propres pas. Maintenant, elle y était. Dans cette guerre qui dure depuis un siècle maintenant. La guerre. Un concept abstrait pour bon nombre de personnes. Dont la plupart pensaient n'être qu'une impersonnelle accumulation de batailles faisant de nombreux morts. D'aucuns ne pensaient que ces morts n'étaient pas toujours ceux qu'on pensait, les années passaient et le combat devenait plus rude et âcre chaque jour. C'est dans cet état d'esprit un peu pessimiste qu'elle décida d'aller se coucher, bien qu'elle avait la désagréable sensation d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important. Sa chambre était dénudée de toute décoration, il y avait une armoire, un lavabo, un bureau et un miroir. Ainsi qu'un lit bien évidement. Mancinia ne prit même pas la peine de se changer et se jeta à plat ventre sur le lit. Il était duveteux, profond et confortable, elle pût alors s'endormir rapidement.

À l'aube, des rayons du soleil traversèrent la fenêtre, réchauffant le visage de la jeune femme qui s'éveilla doucement et s'assit au bord de son lit. Le sol, chauffé sous ses pieds lui donnait une raison de plus pour ne pas se lever, mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Le soleil était pourtant froid et pâle quand on regardait à travers la vitre brillante. L'aube. Mancinia se leva, fit sa toilette du matin et se changea. Lorsqu'elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle pencha la tête sur le côté et se dit à elle - même :

******—** _Bien. Maintenant, épreuve Lee. Leverrier à le don de me taper sur les nerfs, enfin...Je dois bien cela à Rebecca._

Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers la Chambre d'Hevlaska. Cette journée, elle le sentait, allait être sacrément mouvementé, Mancinia était certaine que le Grand Intendant de la Congrégation n'allait pas apprécier du tout, aggravé par son Sister Complex, Komui allait la détester. Bah, ce n'est pas si grave. En haut des escaliers, elle avait bien envie de faire un large détour histoire de faire poireauter Lenalee, enfin...Elle n'avait nulle envie de faire entendre Hevlaska cela , que de contradictions dans son esprit ! Quand une silhouette en bas magnétisa son regard :

******—** _Tiens, tiens._

Mancinia dévisagea Allen de haut en bas, il avait un pentacle au dessus de l'oeil gauche, des cheveux blancs acquis au court d'un grand traumatisme et l'apparence d'un adolescent de type normal, quoique migon puisqu'il s'apparentaît à une fille. La jeune femme se demandait ce qu'elle devait faire - où était d'ailleurs passé Link ? -, aussi descendit - elle les marches de pierre bleue d'un pas assurer. Allen regarda la jeune femme descendre en entendant ses pas, son esprit était ailleurs...Ils se scrutèrent pendant un long moment. Tout chez elle jusqu'au moindre de ses battements de cils respiraient l'autorité. De quoi mettre mal à l'aise, même si il ne laissait rien paraître. Habitude tenue de chez Marian ?

******—** _Tu ne serais pas Allen Walker par hasard ?_ questionna Mancinia en sachant pertinament la réponse.  
******—** _Hein ? Heu...Oui !_  
******—** _Hum...Quelle tristesse._

"_Une lame frappée de la croix qui chasse les démons...Elle ne prend pas la vie, ne touche pas les chairs, mais exorcise les ennemis de Dieu qui s'y tapissent. Voilà la véritable forme du coeur d'Allen Walker. Celle d'un baladin, qui, sourire aux lèvres, porte la bannière de l'amour au combat_".

******—** _Tristesse ?_ s'étonna le jeune homme.  
******—** _Non rien_, murmura Mancinia. Je parle souvent seule.  
******—** _Et vous_, dit Allen d'un ton amicale qui engageait confiance. _Vous êtes bien mademoiselle Mancinia Berkclay ?_

Les yeux électriques de Mancinia se plissèrent, tandis que son visage semblait exaspérer :

******—** _En effet, tu tiens le caractère charmeur de Cross_, annonça - t - elle à Allen.  
******—** _Quoi ? Mais non, pas du tout !_

Une ombre passa sur le visage d'Allen. Comme si parler du Maréchal lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs - ce qui devait être le cas - mais elle se douta que ce fût autre chose. Les échos de bruit de pas se rapprochèrent des deux jeunes gens, Mancinia devina l'arrivée du Cerbère.

******—** _Allen Walker, où étiez - vous passer ? Je vous ai...Ah ? Mancinia ?_  
******—** _Salut, Linkchounet._  
******—** _Qu'est - ce que tu fait ici ?_  
******—** _Je vis ici._  
******—** _..._  
******—** _Quoi ? Ce n'est pas la vérité peut - être ?_ questionna Mancinia.

Link se contenta de soupirer face à cette réponse totalement vraie mais un peu hors du contexte. Allen ne dit rien à face à cette scène presque anormale. Ce n'est qu'un détail. Mancinia sourit, enfin, si ont pouvait appellée cela un sourire et non une invitation pour essayer de s'enfuit au loin tant ce sourire était faux. Ce que le jeune Exorciste remarqua et ce fût ce qui le frappa le plus.

******—** _Pas la peine d'agir en chien enragé, Walker est resté ici et n'a pas bouger d'un yota._  
******—** _Un quoi ?_ demanda Howard.  
******—** _Un centimètre si tu préfères, il n'est pas encore une menace à ce que je sache._

Howard ne dit rien mais Allen resta surpris face à sa dernière remarque. Elle avait pourtant été présente lors de la réunion d'hier entre son Maître et lui, alors comment pouvait - elle être sûr qu'il ne soit pas une menace pour elle, Link et les autres membres de la Congrégation ? Cela lui remonta un peu le moral cela dit. Mancinia fixa de ses yeux bleus électriques le visage d'Howard. Rien ne lui échappait à cette femme.

******—** _Howard, tu n'as pas dormi ?_ demanda - t - elle.  
******—** _Je t'ai attendu toute la nuit_, répondit l'Inspecteur. _Mais j'ai été appeler ailleurs par la suite donc, cela revient au même._  
******—** _Je n'étais pas sérieuse hier quand je disais qu'ont devaient parlés ! ...Je me disais aussi que quelque chose s'était éloigner de ma vue._  
******—** _Ah ? ..._

Mancinia plissa une nouvelle fois les yeux, un air supçonneux afficher sur son visage.

******—** _Tu sembles déçu._  
******—** _Non, non_, répondit promptement le jeune homme.  
******—** _Quelque chose ne va pas ?_ demanda - t - elle d'un air plus grave.  
******—** _Tout va bien._  
******—** _...Okay._

Mancinia abandonna la partie lorsqu'un malheureux inattendu vint perturber les plans d'Howard. Lenalee remonta un peu dans l'estime de la jeune femme qui se jura de mieux la traiter si cela était possible. La jeune Exorciste avait débouler dans le couloir aussi vite que des jambes normales le lui permettaient, le visage déformer par l'inquiétude et ensuite par le soulagement de voir Allen en entier, comme si elle s'attendait à le voir mort au départ.

******—** _A...Allen !_ dit - elle à bout de souffle. Je_...J'ai accourut quand j'ai sût pour le Maréchal Cross...Oh, mon Dieu !_  
******—** _Il est mort, c'est ça ?_ lança froidement Mancinia.  
******—** _Je ne peux visiblement rien te cacher,_ répondit Link. _Tu aurais été au courant de toute manière, je ne veux pas être porteur de mauvaise nouvelle._  
******—** _Hum..._, dit Mancinia en se passant une main dans les cheveux. _Bah... Je crois qu'une des femmes qu'il a trompée à dû engager un tueur pour le traquer._  
******—** _..._

Link ne ria pas à la plaisanterie mais elle non plus, elle comprenait donc pourquoi Allen avait un air abattu. Mais mince ! L'Administration Centrale allait le soupçonner maintenant ! Mais...Ils ne lui feraient rien, ils ne prendraient pas se risque énorme qui pourrait déclancher une guerre ouverte. Mancinia savait qui aurait l'avantage avant même le début des hostilités, rien que de voir Lenalee...C'était parlant de faiblesse. Cette fille était pourtant au stade Cristallisation, la jeune femme se jura de faire d'elle une Exorciste très puissante, au point qu'elle pourrait battre un Noé à elle seule !

...D'accord, Lenalee était une fille. Les filles aiment se faire consoler par les garçons mais...Ce ne serait pas plutôt Allen qui devait pleurer ? C'en était trop.

******—** _Bon ça suffit maintenant !_ dit Mancinia.

Elle s'avança avec un pas assez pressé en attrapant la jeune femme par le bras, la kidnappant presque des bras d'Allen.

******—** _Toi, tu viens avec moi et tu le laisses respirer. Sayonara les gars !_  
******—** _Mais..._  
******—** _Tu as un entraînement_, répondit Mancinia avec froideur. _Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de mes journées. Je ne pense pas que Cross serait fier qu'on pleure sur un macchabée, surtout sur le sien !_

Lenalee resta abasourdie, tant de froideur, comment était - ce possible ?

******—** _Mais...Le Maréchal était un type bien, il ne devait pas mourir. C'est injuste ! Comme toute cette guerre qui a fait des victimes parmi les humains. C'est pour ça que je me bats, pour mes amis et les habitants de cette Terre ! Le Comte doit être éradiqué._

On aurait dit qu'elle récitait une leçon. Mancinia sourit avant de reprendre :

******—** _Quand on y réfléchit bien. Les êtres humains sont des moins que rien sur cette planète, qu'un petit point dans l'univers. Nous vivons un certain nombre d'années, passé ce délai, notre corps retourne à l'état de poussière. La vie est synonyme de mort, si je mets un enfant au monde, il mourra lui aussi. L'existence est pitoyable._  
******—** _Comment... ?_  
******—** _Le Comte à peut - être raison, les humains sont un fléau sur cette Terre, ils ne pensent qu'à ce faire la guerre, trahir et faire souffrir._

Lenalee se dégagea de son emprise et les deux jeunes femmes se fixèrent d'un regard noir.

******—** _Comment vous osez... ! _s'étouffa Lenalee. _Beaucoup de mes camarades sont morts dans cette guerre ! Et vous dite que ce n'est rien ?! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de ce battre au front toute seule, d'être abandonner par ses parents, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que de perdre des êtres chers !_

Lenalee ne la vit pas venir, mais elle la sentit passer cela dit. La jeune femme plaça ses doigts glacés sur la rougeau qui apparaissait sur sa joue, Mancinia baissa son bras, le regard incendiaire, sourcils froncer, comme si elle était prête à la tuer. Le regard d'un démon.

******—** _Tu ferais mieux de te taire que de faire la morale, c'est plus décent quand ont ne sait pas de quoi ont parle !_  
******—** _Ha, vous vous voilà toute les deux_, dit Reever un peu plus loin. _Vite le Grand Intendant vous attends !_  
******—** _Il ne sait pas travailler pour une fois celui là ?_ demanda Mancinia.

La jeune femme tourna le dos à l'Exorciste encore un peu dans le vague, elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Cependant, elle la suivit quand même, la tête basse mais le regard encore enrager. Qui était cette fille qui débarquait de nulle part et qui se moquait éperdument des pertes occasionner par cette horrible guerre. A peine eut - elle le temps de faire un pas que...

******—** _Qu'est - ce que tu fous, Komui ?!_ demanda Mancinia, énervée. _Lâche - là, je ne vais pas pouvoir travailler si tu es dans mes jambes._  
******—** _Mais...Mais...Ma Lenalee... !_  
******—** _Grand Frère, c'est bon, je peux me défendre._

Mancinia commençait à se demander si elle n'était pas tomber dans un asile de fou. Ce qui était fort probable. Un peu énervée par Lenalee, elle commençait à perdre patience face au Grand Intendant. Aussi, elle s'avança et lui donna un grand coup de pied dans les côtés histoire de le faire lâcher prise...Mais c'est qu'il est corriace !

******—** _Mancinia !_ dit Lenalee. _C'est l'habitude, je vais le faire partir, désolée._  
******—** _Mais comment un imbécile pareil peut être ton fr... ?_

Lenalee vit la jeune femme porter sa main à son front et s'écrouler en arrière, comme si ces jambes ne la tenait plus. Mancinia se mordit la lèvre inférieure et la douleur déformait ses traits. Lenalee se dégagea de Komui et se dirigea vers elle :

******—** _Est - ce que ça va ?_ demanda - t - elle.  
******—** _Oui oui, tant fait pas pour moi !_ répondit Mancinia avec mordant. _J'ai juste...Un peu mal aux jambes._  
******—** _Ah bon ?_ s'étonna Lenalee. _Pourquoi ?_  
******—** _Cela ne te concerne pas, Exorciste._

Lenalee fronça les sourcils mais ne devait pas se laisser avoir, s'était peut - être une combine pour la tester. Aussi, elle ravala un soupir et tendit sa main vers Mancinia pour l'aider à se relever. Si elle devait être son Instructrice, autant qu'elles s'entendent plutôt bien que très mal. Mancinia regarda sa main mais ne la prit pas et se redressa par ses propres moyens.

******—** _Komui, dégager d'ici, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Déjà que votre soeur est une pitié._  
******—** _Mancinia,_ dit - il d'un ton sérieux. _Ne pensez - vous pas que j'ai le droit d'être ici ?_  
******—** _Non_, répondit - elle d'un ton sans réplique. _Restez admiré mais n'ouvrez pas la bouche, compris ?_  
******—** _Hum..._

Komui semblait d'accord avec cette condition. La Chambre d'Hevlaska était grande et spacieuse, un siècle qu'elle servait à la Congrégation. Ce qu'elle avait entendu sur cette fille avait de quoi se faire hérisser les cheveux sur la nuque, mais Mancinia savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de connaître son histoire. Elle se ferait un avis elle - même sur le sujet.

******—** _Bonjour Hevlaska_, dit Lenalee.

C'était une entité immense, translucide et qui dégageait une sorte d'aura divine. Mancinia la trouva très impressionnante et pencha sa tête sur le côté.

******—** _Bien le bonjour, Lenalee._

Sa voix de chantre se répercuta en échos. Ce qui surprit Mancinia.

**__****—**_ Pourquoi tenez - vous à entraîner Lenalee ici, mademoiselle Mancinia ?_  
******—** _Tout ceci me regarde_, répondit Mancinia. Mais_...Je pensais que vous pourriez m'aider, tout simplement. Alors, Lenalee Lee, quelle taux de Synchronisation possèdes - tu avec tes Bottes de Sang ?_  
******—** _Hé bien..., _commença Lenalee mal à l'aise.  
******—** _Je ne peux calculer son taux de résonance_, répondit Hevlaska à sa place. _J'ignore pourquoi._  
******—**_ Tu te fais vieille, tiens, donne moi un de tes bras. Je vais calculer moi - même._  
******—** _Comment ?_ s'étonna Komui.  
******—** _J'ai entendu une voix ?_ marmonna Mancinia. _J'ai dû rêver, les fantômes à ce qu'on dit..._

Hevlaska lui tendit une de ses tentacules translucides, à son contact, Mancinia se sentit encore plus apaisée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Comment Leverrier pouvait - il la qualifier de monstre ? Puis, elle invita Lenalee à s'asseoir près d'elle et posa une main sur un de ses anneaux carminés.

******—** _Deux pourcent..., _commença - t - elle en fermant les yeux. _Dix pourcent...Vingt - trois pourcent...Quarante pourcent...Quarante - sept pourcent..._

Ce fût plus fort qu'elle, Mancinia éclata d'un rire cristallin.

******—** _Qu'est - ce qui ne va pas ?_ demanda Komui.  
******—** _Par l'enfant ! _s'esclaffa Mancinia. _Combien était ton taux de synchronisation avec tes anciennes bottes ?_  
******—** _Quatre - vingt six_, répondit Lenalee, surprise de la réaction de Mancinia.  
******—** _Seigneur, comment as - tu atteinte le stade de Cristallisation aussi vite ? Pour cela je te félicite...Cela dit, tu n'excède maintenant pas plus de quarante - sept pourcent. Incroyable._  
******—** _Lenalee à repousser avec Walker une attaque d'un Niveau Quatre_, la défendit Komui d'un air buté.  
******—** _Rien de bien impressionnant_, répondit Mancinia en souriant. _C'est facile de liquider des Akuma._  
******—** _Vous n'étiez pas là ! _s'exclama Lenalee. _Il était si puissant que je ne pensais même pas le battre ! Alors comment vous auriez pût faire mieux ?_  
******—** _Tu serais surprise si je te répondais. Alors, ne me compare pas à toi. Lève - toi et avance, sinon tu mourras au front. Mais moi...Je me fiche si tu meurs, ce qui ne doit pas être le cas du Grand Intendant._

Les deux derniers membres de la famille Lee se turent et ce n'est que bien plus tard que Komui décida de quitter la pièce. Mancinia en profita pour lui montrer ses objectifs de la journée, Lenalee trouva cela facile et réalisa l'exercice avec une habilité et une vitesse époustouflante, cela dit...

******—** _Tu n'est pas assez rapide, cinq minutes pour faire cela. Et encore tu t'es arrêtée._  
******—** _Mais..._  
******—** _Ce ne sont que des sacs qui ne ripostent pas, mais les Akuma eux, n'hésiteront pas à te tirer dessus jusqu'à ce que tu crèves. Tu ne dois pas avoir la moindre hésitation. Fie toi à ton instinct de survie et à ton Innocence, sinon, tu seras bientôt au champ Élysée avec tes copains._  
******—** _Mancinia, je te trouve sévère. Je trouve qu'elle à bien fait cet exercice_, commenta Hevlaska.  
******—** _Elle n'avancera jamais comme cela !_

******—** _Mais je..., _débuta la jeune femme.  
******—** _Franchement Lenalee, tu es une gamine._  
******—** _Pardon ?_ s'étonna - t - elle.  
******—** _Bouge - toi un peu ! Tu es une Exorciste, tu sais que tu es capable de faire mieux, alors avances ! Tu vas me le refaire, deux secondes de gagner dans une attaque peut te sauver la vie ! Allez, go !_

Lenalee passa sa journée à refaire le même exercice, mais cela ne convenait toujours pas à Mancinia. Qui lui reprocha de ne pas se donner à fond, au maximum de son potentiel. Lenalee était exténuée et n'avait améliorer que son temps de trente secondes, aussi Mancinia la poussa dans une flaque de boue du parcours, histoire de lui donner l'allure d'une guerrière puisque c'était ce qu'elle désirait être. Mancinia lui laissa sa soirée étant donné qu'elle ne pourrait plus rien tirer d'elle, Lenalee enrageait et alla se changer avant d'aller manger un morceau. À la cantine, Lenalee ne cacha pas son exaspération à Allen et Lavi, ce qui lui attira une réprimande de Link.

******—** _Mancinia n'est pas une fille facile, dit - il. Mais lorsqu'on la connaît ont peu la trouver sympathique._  
******—** _Vraiment ?_ dit Lenalee avec ironie. _En tout cas, j'ai la fâcheuse impression qu'elle ne m'aime pas._  
******—** _C'est parce qu'elle ne se dévoile pas volontiers_, répondit Link.  
******—** _Ha ? ...C'est vrai. En tout cas, elle est ponctuelle et travailleuse, malgré une journée rude d'entraînement et le fait qu'elle m'ai traînée dans la boue - dans les deux sens du terme - je trouve que sa logique implacable et son esprit d'analyse sont des atouts de réussite. Mais elle à la fâcheuse tendance à critiquer et de tout dénigrer !_  
******—** _Hum..._

"_Tout les Exorcistes et les membres hauts placés de la Congrégation doivent se rendre dans le grand hall immédiatement_".

******—** _Il est évident qu'Allen Walker est l'hôte des souvenirs du Quatorzième, annonça Leverrier. Cependant, nous ferons en sorte qu'il garde son statut de membre de la Congrégation. Bien sûr, il continuera a remplir son devoir en tant qu'Exorciste. J'ajouterai qu'il vous est interdit d'aborder ce sujet à l'avenir. Personne n'est au courant mis à par Centrale, les membre de l'Ordre et vous, Exorcistes. Pour le bien de l'Ordre, il devra assumer son rôle de "Musicien". D'ailleurs, perdre un autre Exorciste serait extrêmement regrettable. C'est pour ces raisons que Centrale a décidé de garder ce Noé pour le moment._  
******—** _...C'est donc vrai ?_ demanda Chao Jî.  
******—** _Allen est..., _poursuivit Arystar.  
******—** _Grand frère..., _murmura Lenalee.  
******—** _...En tant que Grand Intendant de l'Organisation, je vais à présent vous assigner un ordre sans appel. Si...Allen Walker devait s'éveiller en tant que Quatorzième et si nous jugions qu'il représente un danger pour l'Ordre..._

"Dis - le ! pensa Komui. A l'heure actuelle...C'est le seul moyen de le garder en vie !"

******—** _Si cette chose devait se produire, alors tuez - moi. Mais...Ça n'arrivera pas. Si le Quatorzième en venait à attaquer l'Ordre. Je l'arrêterai personnellement._

Leverrier jeta un regard à Mancinia qu'elle lui rendit d'un air supérieur, elle le lui rendit d'une manière provocante et sûre d'elle avec un sourire froid sur le visage, satisfaite de la réponse d'Allen. Leverrier n'y verrait rien contre. Par la suite, Reever et Komui l'invitèrent à venir visiter ce qu'ils connaissaient de l'Arche, en espérant la convaincre qu'ils étaient assez doués pour cela !

_L'Arche de Noé. C'est raconté dans les chapitres six à huit de la Genèse, dans l'Ancien Testament. Pour punir l'Humanité, corrompue, Dieu décida d'envoyer le Déluge. Il permit cependant à un homme, Noé, d'en réchapper. Il le fit monter sur cet Arche, qui s'échoua sur les pentes du Mont Aparat quand les eaux se retirèrent. Dieu établit ensuite son alliance avec Noé et fit de lui le nouvel ancêtre de l'Humanité à la suite d'Adam. Ainsi est - ce écrit...Dans l'Histoire officiel du moins._

_Mana, attends moi, articula un enfant les yeux humides._

******—** _Mana..., _dit Allen.  
******—** _Walker, je peux savoir ce que tu me veux ?_

Cette voix ! Allen sembla se réveiller de son rêve et il fût d'autant plus surpris qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans son lit mais dans les couloirs de la Congrégation, sa main sur l'une des épaules de Mancinia qui le fixait avec un air réprobateur. Le jeune Exorciste ne savait pas quoi lui répondre mais la lâcha.

******—** _Je...Je me promenais_, mentit - il. _Désolé, je voulais juste...Heu...Discuté._  
******—** _Et Howard est passer où ?_ demanda Mancinia.  
******—** _Ho, j'ai dû lui échapper sans m'en rendre compte_, répondit Allen, ce qui était à moitié vrai.  
******—** _Tu ferais mieux de retourner près de lui avant que Leverrier ne se demande si tu n'as pas prévue de tous nous tuer encore une fois, un paranoïaque ce mec, franchement._

La jeune femme tourna les talons en lui souhaitant bonne nuit et Allen ne pût s'empêcher de la fixer jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

******—** _Pourquoi ai - je l'impression que quelque chose ici m'attirait ? ...Cela doit être un rêve._

******«** _Tu as touché une ombre vacillante,__  
__L'écho qui résonne est celui de la tristesse,__  
__L'odeur que tu sens est celle des souvenirs brûlés_ ******»**


	5. Six Pieds sous Terre

**Titre** : _The Last Hope._

**Auteur :** Mancinia.

**Fiction à partir de quelque chose ?** : _-Man_ de **Katsura Hoshino**.

**Résumé et Intrigue :**

_Après une bataille destructrice contre un Akuma de Niveau Quatre, la Congrégation de l'Ombre est anéantie et les Exorcistes décident de changer de Quartier Général. Lenalee Lee, devenue un type Cristallisation n'arrive plus à suivre l'évolution subite de son arme anti - Akuma, son taux de résonance chute et elle redevient incapable de défendre ses amis...Décidant qu'elle ne doit pas relâcher ses efforts, l'Administration Centrale envoie une nouvelle Exorciste, présente au Vatican depuis environ un an. Komui Lee fait sa rencontre et remarque que leur quotidien au sein de la citadelle ne sera plus jamais comme avant ! ...Dans l'ombre, le Comte se met en marche accompagner des Noé. Les rouages sont placés. Quel destin pour les Héros ?_

Une ******I**nnocence ne peut appartenir un ******N**oé et un ******N**oé ne peut vivre avec une ******I**nnocence en lui.

******/!\** _Avertissement_ ******/!\** : Pour ceux qui débute le Manga, je vous conseille d'avoir lu les dix - sept premiers tomes avant de débuter "_The Last Hope_". J'espère que sinon, vous apprécierez mon histoire, même si au départ elle suit un peu trop la trame du Manga, elle commencera à diverger sur de nombreux points. Attendez - vous à des surprises de taille !

**Quatrième Nuit / Six Pieds sous Terre**

******«** _Petite garce sous tes grands airs !_ ******»**

L'éclat argenté des étoiles accompagnait la passante aux cheveux noirs, ses deux yeux errants sur le ciel parsemé d'étoiles semblable à des diamants. La jeune femme baissa la tête et continua à marcher, l'été touchait à sa fin et l'automne approchait rapidement, les feuilles multicolores étaient déjà pendues aux arbres, certaines au sol. Comment en était - on arriver là ? Déjà près de seize années était passée depuis ce jour. Seize ans. La femme sourit. _Nos petites guerres voleront en l'air six pieds sous terre._ Avait - elle eut raison finalement ? Fixant ses deux anneaux carminés, inactifs, la jeune femme sourit en poursuivant sa route. Les maisons étaient toutes éclairés, chaleureuses. Elle s'arrêta devant l'une d'entre elle au parvis de pierre et frappa délicatement à la porte massive. Aujourd'hui, elle en était certaine, ce serait sa filleule qui lui ouvrirait.

**

* * *

**

Il n'y avait pas de tonnerre, mais les éclairs allaient et venaient dans une danse obstinée que Mancinia observait avec ennui derrière sa fenêtre. A l'intérieur de sa chambre, il faisait une chaleur humide, comme chaque soirée depuis son arrivée. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, ses idées se chamboulaient dans sa tête alors que la chaleur lui collait à la peau comme un épais manteau de fourrure, il devrait vraiment baisser le chauffage, cela leurs feraient des coûts en moins à ces membres de la Congrégation ! Les cheveux blond de Mancinia, allonger sur son lit, lui collait à ses tempes, elle les rejeta en arrière avec indifférence. La jeune femme paraissait encore plus jeune dans son vêtement de nuit quasi transparent, dessinée en touches contrastées d'ombre et de lumière par les éclairs incessants. Après quelques instants sans bouger, Mancinia resta assise en silence saisi d'un malaise vague. Les éclairs ne cessaient de vaciller en éclats déchiquetés puissant qui la firent sursauter. Elle soupira et tenta d'apaiser ses muscles crispés et de se détendre car la journée et la soirée avaient été oppressantes dans une chaleur moite particulièrement étrange, très calme et inquiétante. L'obscurité bienveillante avait calmé le jeu, mais tous semblait surnaturelle aux yeux de la jeune femme...Finalement, cette nuit, il pleut. Les goûtes clair noircie par la nuit. Des grondements au loin montrent le bout du nez de l'orage. Elle commençait à somnoler devant ce spectacle. Un mois était déjà passer depuis son arrivée et rien n'avançait pour elle, que faisait - elle ici finalement ? Elle ne savait plus, elle ne désirait plus maintenant, que de rentrer chez elle. Rentrez chez elle et vivre en paix.

Lenalee soupira. Elle n'avait nullement envie de s'entraîner aujourd'hui, surtout pas avec "_elle_". C'était avec cet état d'esprit que Lenalee avait quitté sa chambre ce matin pour aller s'entraîner avec Mancinia. Cette femme avait tendance à tout dénigrer, son travail compris, elle avait pourtant fait de large progrès, principalement en vitesse et en précision, ce dont elle lui était néanmoins reconnaissante. Mais son attitude laissait à désirer, en vérité, Lenalee détestait sa façon de penser aussi négativement. Elle aurait bien aimée la remettre à sa place, pourtant, ce genre de sentiments...Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Mais Mancinia devait être une exception en toutes matières, même l'Inspecteur Link, qui surveillait Allen et laissait paraître un dénigrement total pour lui, laissait Lenalee perplexe quand il parlait de la jeune femme. C'était décidé, aujourd'hui, elle allait la filer. Elle désirait savoir comment elle fonctionnait pour essayer de calmer les tensions entre elles, essayer de percer la carapace de Mancinia. Découvrir qui elle était vraiment, même si...C'était assez mal partit !

******—** _Tu es encore trop lente à mon goût, Lenalee_, lui dit Mancinia. _Même si tu progresses assez vite, ce qui me rassure, mais tu restes bloquée sur quelque chose._  
******—** _Je donne de mon maximum_, répondit Lenalee. _Mais ont dirait que tu ne le remarques pas, ou plutôt, que tu es la seule à ne pas le remarquer_.  
******—** _Dans ce cas, tu es vraiment mal partie pour survivre à cette guerre._

Lenalee se leva d'un bond, les poings serrés, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa chair. Son regard lui lançait des éclairs sans l'intimider pour autant :

******—** _En attendant tu m'exaspères, petite garce sous tes grands airs !_

C'était sortit d'un coup, pourtant, au lieu de se sentir mal à l'aise envers Mancinia, voir obliger de lui faire des excuses, cela la soulagea plus qu'autre chose, lui dire ce qu'elle pensait d'elle sans retenue. Mancinia sourit ce qui surpris Lenalee, mais la suite allait tourner en combat verbal généralisé.

******—** _T'es bonne à vivre avec les soeurs_, dit Mancinia. _Avec ta morale de bigote, tu prends ton pied quand tu tricotes, ma pauvre._  
******—** _Tu triches avec tes sentiments_, dit Lenalee. _Mais c'est à toi même que tu mens._  
******—** _Que peux - tu savoir de mes sentiments ? Moi aussi j'ai perdu des amis au combat. Je comprends que tu n'aimes pas que j'insulte les tiens, mais ils sont morts. Et je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils seraient ravis de savoir que tu combat pour eux pour finalement te faire tuer sans avoir développer tout ton potentiel, alors maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de me laisser tranquille et de te concentrer, c'est nobles d'avoirs de tels idéaux mais ne meurs pas, fait le pour eux._

"Mancinia vient - elle d'ouvrir un peu son coeur ? ...Ou bien est - ce une ruse pour me faire culpabiliser ? Je vais la filer, de toute la journée. Je veux savoir".

Enfin, elle était parvenue à se débarrasser d'elle quelques instants. Sa présence l'insupportait et réciproquement. Ce fut la mission la plus accablante qu'il lui donné à accomplir par Leverrier et elle en avait eut de sa part ! Harassée, pourquoi donc était - elle ici ?

"Pour lui. Pour l'aider. Pour le sauver. Je n'ai pas renoncer à tout pour repartir bredouille, je dois rester".

Lenalee se mit donc à la suivre discrètement, bien qu'elle était épuisée par les nouveaux entraînements de la jeune femme, elle ne céda pas à la fatigue, ni à l'abandon, ce n'était pas son genre. Il faisait encore jour à l'extérieur, elle entendit Mancinia discuter avec Reever de son entraînement qui n'avançait pas trop vite à son goût, puis elle s'amusa à la suivre à la bibliothèque...Elle fit semblant elle aussi de lire en gardant Mancinia à l'oeil. De nouveau, elle avait regagné son aise initiale et se rasséréna. Depuis quelques temps, ses propres raisonnements l'angoissaient, que faisait - elle ici ? Qu'est - ce qui lui prenait ? Pour dire vrai, la présence de cette femme la consternait. Cela dit, elle devait être douée puisque Mancinia ne l'avait pas remarqué, elle semblait absorber par sa lecture. Après avoir refermer son livre terminé, elle s'en alla, suivit de près par Lenalee. Mancinia s'arrêta en plein couloir, aïe, l'avait - elle remarqué ? Ah non, elle avance. Lenalee soupira de soulagement mais hésita lorsqu'elle la vie entrez dans sa chambre rechercher des vêtements pour prendre un bain. Ah...Cela était une bonne idée.

******—** _Dis donc, tu le fais exprès ?_ demanda Mancinia.  
******—** _J'ai autant le droit que toi de prendre un bain_, répondit Lenalee avec un large sourire.  
******—** _Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire...Enfin, si tu veux._

C'est ainsi que Lenalee partagea son bain avec cette peste aux cheveux de platine, elle qui fredonnait une mélodie entre ses lèvres charnues entrouvertes, Mancinia fourbit son bras avec son savon à base de suif et de cendres. Exaspérée par la simple présence de cette fille, qui pourtant, sur l'instant, semblait avoir calmé ses ardeurs injurieuses, Lenalee eut un soupir agacé.

******—** _Tu ne veux vraiment pas qu'on soit amies ?_ demanda - t - elle. _Je trouve ce petit jeu ridicule._  
******—** _Quel jeu ?_ susurra Mancinia dans un sourire mauvais en s'adressant à elle de par ses yeux électriques un regard amusé.

Se hissant sur ses pieds à l'aide de ses bras exerçant pression contre les parois de bois, son corps nu émergea de l'eau. Pourvue de formes remarquables non trop excessives, Mancinia n'était pas à plaindre. Mais...Toutes ces cicatrices, la plupart remarquables hypnotisèrent Lenalee jusqu'à ce que Mancinia se saisit d'un tissu duquel elle enroula son corps encore mouillé et sortit un pied agile du large bain de bois.

******—** _Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis comme vous, dit Mancinia. Mais tu as raison, demain nos petites guerres voleront en l'air six pieds sous terre. Laquelle de nous deux mourra en premier ?_  
******—** _Aucune de nous deux_, répondit Lenalee.

Cette réponse surprit Mancinia qui fixait Lenalee avait un regard surpris tandis que l'autre lui lançait un regard sérieux et déterminer. Puis, l'Exorciste baissa les yeux et demanda d'un air gêné :

******—** _Ces cicatrices, où les as - tu eut ?_  
******—** _Je n'ai aucune autorisation officielle pour te le dire, Lenalee. Même juste prononcer le nom de cette endroit me donnerait un aller simple pour leurs geôles. Tu sais comment est l'Inspecteur Leverrier...Le Pape est encore plus terrible que lui._

Lenalee comprit où elle voulait en venir. Parler sans pour autant rien dévoiler, c'était cette méthode que Kanda et elle utilisaient quand ils étaient jeunes.

******—** _Tu les as eut durant une bataille ?_ demanda - t - elle alors.  
******—** _Oui,_ répondit froidement Mancinia.  
******—** _Contre des Akuma ?_  
******—** _Non._  
******—** _...Contre des...Humains ?_  
******—** _Oui._  
******—** _C'est toi qui les as attaqués ?_  
******—** _C'est la seule réponse que tu n'auras jamais._

Mancinia quitta la pièce pour se rendre à celle adjacente pour se vêtir de vêtements propres, Lenalee ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Cette femme détestable pouvait être humaine, du moins, dans son être. Mais ces cicatrices étaient trop monstrueuses...Alors, était - ce des humains qui l'avait attaqués si violemment. La jeune femme se redressa d'un bond, s'habilla également et essaya de retrouver Mancinia dans les couloirs pour essayer de s'excuser. De quoi ? Elle ne savait pas trop, jusqu'a ce qu'elle la trouve...Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se cache derrière une colonnade. Passant légèrement la tête pour entrevoir Mancinia et Link. Ce qui perturba Lenalee, où était d'ailleurs passer Allen ? A cette heure tardive, sûrement en train de dormir, et puis, sa chambre n'était pas loin. C'était pour voir Howard que Mancinia était venue ici ? Quelle était leur relation à ces deux là ? Écouter aux portes n'était pas son genre, mais l'envie de savoir l'emporta sur ses habitudes.

******—** _Que me veux - tu encore ?_ demanda Mancinia  
******—** _Je vais bientôt partir en mission,_ lui annonça - t - il.  
******—** _Ah..._

Howard lui lança un regard en biais.

******—** _Tu n'as pas l'air ravie de cette annonce._  
******—** _Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent...Ce n'est pas un adage pour moi. Je suppose que vous serez plusieurs ?_  
******—** _Allen Walker sera bien sûr là, je pars pour le surveiller. Nous serons aussi en mission avec Yû Kanda._  
******—** _Kanda..., _murmura Mancinia.  
******—** _..._  
******—** _Tu n'as finalement pas changée d'avis, hein ?_ lui demanda Link en perdant toute retenue. _Sinon, ont peu toujours s'arranger avec..._  
******—** _T'es fou ?_ s'indigna Mancinia. _Moi épouser Yû Kanda ? Il a déjà assez souffert de vos lubies alors lui imposer ça reviendrait à une demande de suicide. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie d'imposer ça à Yû ! Tu sais très bien tout ça ! Et aussi...Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as accepter çà ! Tu es pourtant le préférer de Leverrier, il n'aurait jamais dû t'imposer ce mariage grotesque !_

"Un...Ma-ri-a-ge" pensa Lenalee.

Cette idée ne l'avait pas effleurée. Lenalee resta un peu abasourdie. Ils étaient fiancés ! Mancinia Berkclay et Howard Link. Alors, c'était ce mariage qui la rendait si amère ? Il lui avait été imposer par l'Inspecteur Leverrier, c'était pour ça...Lenalee réfléchirait plus tard et reprit le fil de la conversation.

******—** _Je dois le faire, c'est mon devoir_, lui dit Howard avec fermeté.  
******—** _Ton devoir n'est pas de m'épouser pour un quelconque truc politique, mon Gouvernement était déjà sur les dents. Une Alliance ne leur apporte rien._  
******—** _Mais elle nous apportera, non ?_ lui demanda Howard. _Ce serait un bon moyen de mettre un terme à a guerre._

L'idée n'était pas au goût de Mancinia.

******—** _Ils ne vous donneront rien, détenir une telle force militaire ne pourra alors qu'engendrer de nouvelles guerres par la suite, cela ferait encore plus le jeu du Comte. Les Humains qui s'exterminent les uns les autres, ce serait beau !_  
******—** _Alors tu préfères abandonner et rentrer chez toi ?_  
******—** _Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, Howard ! Je ne veux pas te forcer à ça, tu n'as rien demander et moi non plus._  
******—** _Alors tu retourneras au Vatican, Leverrier ne te laisseras jamais rester si tu ne veux plus de ce mariage._

Howard compris qu'il venait de se vendre sans s'en rendre compte et plaça une main sur sa bouche comme si il venait de dire une obscénité opprobre à son statut. Lenalee vit les yeux écarquiller de Mancinia.

******—** _C'était toi_, dit - elle dans un murmure. _Tu as dis à Leverrier que tu voulais approfondir tes liens avec moi avant le mariage et tu m'as fait venir ici, sous prétexte de l'entraînement de Lenalee Lee. Tout ça...Pour que je puisse..._  
******—** _Je sais ce que tu as traversé, je m'étais dit...Que cela te donnerais encore une chance de vaincre..._  
******—** _Tu es au courant, alors ?_  
******—** _De quoi ?_  
******—** _Non rien._  
******—** _C'est as propos de l'assassinat du Maréchal Cross ?_  
******—** _Peut - être._  
******—** _Il n'y a pas de peut - être. Tu dois tout dire à l'Administration Centrale, qui l'as tué ?_  
******—** _Je ne sais pas qui, répondit Mancinia. Mais ce n'est pas nous._

Link se tut et regarda Mancinia comme si s'était une enfant, il l'attrapa par l'épaule pour la soutenir jusqu'à sa chambre. Lenalee resta un bon moment au moment au même endroit avant de prendre la décision d'aller se coucher. Ils étaient fiancés, Mancinia était contre les ordres du Vatican car elle ne venait pas de là en premier lieu. Voilà pourquoi Link la comprenait mieux qu'elle. Lenalee comprit une chose, il y avait quelque chose d'important pour elle à cet endroit, ici, à la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Quoi ? Elle n'aurait sût le dire. La jeune femme ne remarqua pas qu'elle était déjà arrivée à destination et ne prit même pas la peine de se changée. Son corps chuta sur le dur matelas, bras écartés en croix. Le sommeil arrachait peu à peu sa conscience et les paupières fermées. Elle souffla sur la flamme de la bougie de suif qui expira dans un filet de fumée. Un froissement indiqua qu'elle s'enroula dans ses draps, recroquevillée sur elle - même, elle s'endormit.

******«** _Le plus dur, c'est de se souvenir du bonheur,__  
__Tu esquives les décisions prises avec les amis,__  
__Tu conserves les hésitations d'hier_ ******»**

Pour écrire ce chapitre, quoi de mieux que "_Six Pieds sous Terre_" de Claire Pérot et Mélissa Mars pour _Mozart, l'Opéra Rock_ ? Quoi de plus amusant que d'imaginer Lenalee et Mancinia se crêper le chignon sur cette chanson, reflétant ardemment leurs pensées ? Ouais, y'a de quoi rire ! Qui plus est, bien que cela devait être comme cela au départ, je me suis amusée à mettre les paroles de la chanson dans les dialogues, vous n'aurez aucun mal à les reconnaître - pour le titre, je n'avais pas d'idée alors...


	6. Courant de Déplacement

**Titre** : _The Last Hope._

**Auteur :** Mancinia.

**Fiction à partir de quelque chose ?** : _-Man_ de **Katsura Hoshino**.

**Résumé et Intrigue :**

_Après une bataille destructrice contre un Akuma de Niveau Quatre, la Congrégation de l'Ombre est anéantie et les Exorcistes décident de changer de Quartier Général. Lenalee Lee, devenue un type Cristallisation n'arrive plus à suivre l'évolution subite de son arme anti - Akuma, son taux de résonance chute et elle redevient incapable de défendre ses amis...Décidant qu'elle ne doit pas relâcher ses efforts, l'Administration Centrale envoie une nouvelle Exorciste, présente au Vatican depuis environ un an. Komui Lee fait sa rencontre et remarque que leur quotidien au sein de la citadelle ne sera plus jamais comme avant ! ...Dans l'ombre, le Comte se met en marche accompagner des Noé. Les rouages sont placés. Quel destin pour les Héros ?_

Une ******I**nnocence ne peut appartenir un ******N**oé et un ******N**oé ne peut vivre avec une ******I**nnocence en lui.

******/!\** _Avertissement_ ******/!\** : Pour ceux qui débute le Manga, je vous conseille d'avoir lu les dix - sept premiers tomes avant de débuter "_The Last Hope_". J'espère que sinon, vous apprécierez mon histoire, même si au départ elle suit un peu trop la trame du Manga, elle commencera à diverger sur de nombreux points. Attendez - vous à des surprises de taille !

**Cinquième Nuit / Courant de Déplacement**

******«** _Je n'y peux rien si tu es malheureuse !_ ******»**

Lenalee s'éveilla aux aurores avec l'impression d'avoir rêvé la veille. La conversation d'Howard et Mancinia l'avait stupéfaite, qu'ils soient fiancés était surprenant sur plusieurs points, dans un premier temps, ils n'avaient pas la même mentalité, si Howard obéissait aux ordres, ce n'était certainement pas le cas de Mancinia. Ensuite, il était surprenant qu'une personne avec la mentalité de la jeune femme puisse accepter un mariage arranger sans broncher, elle avait quelqu'un ici qui devait compter pour elle pour faire ce sacrifice...Mais qui ? Lenalee n'avait jamais vu une personne lui ressemblant de près où de loin, peut - être un autre membre de sa famille ? Et puis, Howard avait lui même dit "ce que tu as vécu", mais qu'avait - elle connu au juste ? La marque de ces cicatrices restait dans sa mémoire. Mais aussi le fait que Mancinia ne vienne pas directement du Vatican mais bien d'un autre pays, ce qui semblait pourtant logique. Lenalee mit son bras sur ses yeux, pour se rendormir tant bien que mal mais les rayons dorés filtrant de ses rideaux l'en dissuadèrent. Elle avait un entraînement mais...La jeune femme n'avait pas envie d'affronter le regard de Mancinia, cela lui faisait peur rien qu'à l'idée qu'elle puisse deviner "pourquoi" elle serait mal à l'aise. Lorsqu'elle eut le courage de se lever, elle se changea et alla déambuler dans les couloirs, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était déjà arrivée à la Chambre d'Hevlaska. L'envie de s'enfuir l'oppressa encore plus. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle parvint à ouvrir les portes à deux battants fait de fer, elles étaient d'ailleurs horriblement glacés. Lenalee espéra que Mancinia ne verrait pas son air embarrassée, mais la jeune femme était en train de lire un rapport avec un air épuisé...Qu'avait - elle fait avec Howard la veille ? Lenalee se sentit rougir face à cette pensée grivoise tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers Mancinia. La jeune femme leva son regard vers elle et lui sourit :

******—** _Pas la peine de faire cette tête là_, dit - elle. _En quoi est - ce un problème que je sois fiancée ?_  
******—** _Je suis désolée_, répondit directement Lenalee. _Je ne voulais pas vraiment espionner votre conversation, mais j'en est plus qu'assez de nos disputes complètement futiles._

Mancinia cligna des yeux et reporta son attention sur son rapport, Lenalee soupira, heureuse que Mancinia l'avait remarquée et visiblement, elle n'essayait pas de lui faire passer un savon.

******—** _Qu'est - ce qui m'a trahit ?_ demanda - t - elle néanmoins.

Un nouveau sourire illumina le visage de Mancinia tandis qu'elle reporta son attention vers l'Exorciste :

******—** _Tu tenais ton livre à l'envers à la bibliothèque..., _dit - elle d'un air amusée. _Et puis, tes talons font quand même du bruit._  
******—** _Ah...Je suis désolée._  
******—** _Pour te punir, tu dois me faire ce parcours cinq fois en dix minutes._

Lenalee fit son parcours sans bronché et cette fois, Mancinia ne lui dit rien et ce contenta de soupirer quand une des tentacules d'Hevlaska vint se poser sur son épaule, Lenalee vit en elle un martyr avec ce regard :

******—** _Bon...D'accord. J'admets, tu t'es vraiment améliorée. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais pour te remonter, mais ça marche alors continue. Demain, ont refait la même chose. Mais quand j'aurais le temps, je te ferais un parcours bien plus difficile._  
******—** _On s'arrête là ?_ s'étonna Lenalee. _D'habitude, ont en prend la journée !_  
******—** _Si tu veux continuer, tu peux,_ répondit Mancinia. _Ce ne serait pas perdu, mais tu peux prendre ta journée, tu peux bien te reposer un peu. De toute manière, je dois saluer Peck et l'autre machin. Des vrais débiles en plus...Je préfère encore Komui comme Scientifique Mégalo. Je pense donc que tu peux te détendre pour cette fois._

Lenalee baisa la tête quand Mancinia tourna au coin du couloir, elle prit alors la direction de la cantine, la tête semer de doutes. Ensuite, elle décida de penser positif ! Peut - être que les membres de la Scientifique en avait assez qu'elle ne leur apporte plus du café ? Face à cette idée, la jeune femme sourit.

******—** _Vous ne trouvez pas cela surprenant ? Une Exorciste qui fait le service pour la Section Scientifique !_  
******—** _C'est à dire..._

Regory Peck, ancien Scientifique de l'Administration Centrale. Chef de la deuxième section Scientifique du Quartier Général, un abruti fini selon les dires de Mancinia. Il avait de court cheveux café au lait, un regard améthystes très désabuser sur sa condition, grand et très arrogant, Reever soupira un grand coup.

******—** _J'ai tort de m'interroger peut - être ?_ demanda Peck d'un air supérieur.  
******—** _Ce n'est pas ça...,_ s'empressa de répondre Reever.  
******—** _C'est une de mes initiatives_, répondit Lenalee. _Cela me fait plaisir quand je n'ai rien d'autre à faire._  
******—** _Ah, cela te fait plaisir ?_ l'interrogea Peck.  
******—** _Parfaitement !_  
******—** _Dans ce cas, voudriez - vous bien me servir une tasse, mademoiselle Lenalee Lee ?_ questionna - t - il.  
******—** _Heu...Oui, bien sûr !_

Lenalee se retourna d'un air vif et commença à servir le Scientifique qui lui lançait des regards soutenus par l'arrière sous l'oeil attentif de Reever qui ne semblait guère apprécier cette outrage envers la jeune femme, mais il était tellement épuiser par ses nouveaux associés qu'il ne protesta pas tout de suite.

******—** _Si c'est pour son plaisir, ont y peut rien !_ commença Peck.  
******—** _Monsieur Peck,_ protesta alors Reever. _Je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de ne pas poser un regard aussi concupiscent sur Lenalee._  
******—** _Ah ? Pourquoi, elle un petit ami ?_  
******—** _Non, un frère._  
******—** _Voici pour vous_, les interrompit Lenalee.  
******—** _Tu es bien aimable !_  
******—** Vous _n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de vous plaindre à longueur de temps sur Reever, Regory ?_

Lenalee se retourna, surprise de cette interruption assez mouvementer, mais ce type de langage était à admettre à deux personnes ici, Mancinia et Yû.

******—** _Tiens, tiens !_ commença Peck avec une note de mépris dans la voix. Ma _petite Berkclay, vous avez le don de me surprendre._  
******—** _Ce qui n'est pas votre cas,_ répondit Mancinia avec un ton arrogant. _Et laissez Lenalee tranquille où je m'occupe de votre cas._  
******—** _Je vous retourne l'avertissement._  
******—** _Plaît - il ?_  
******—** _Non rien._  
******—** _Tiens donc, Miss Berkclay._

Marc Barroz, ancien Scientifique de l'Administration Centrale. Chef de la troisième division de la Section. C'était un homme qui avait la trentaine, noir de peau et des cheveux blonds. Mancinia avait un air condescendant :

******—** _Ah...Monsieur Barroz. Comment allez - vous ?_  
******—** _Bien bien,_ dit - il d'une voix de chantre. _Oh, du café !_  
******—** _Mais hé !_ protesta Peck quand Marc lui prit son café.  
******—** _Dé-li-ci-eux !_ affirma Barroz. _Je voulais vous dire, Commandant Reever que..._  
******—** _Alors ?_ demanda Lenalee. _Tu as pû te reposer ?_  
******—** _J'ai une tête à me reposer ? Servir du café..._

Lenalee se mordit la lèvre inférieure, une nouvelle réprimande était à craindre de la part de Mancinia. Mais ce n'était quand même pas elle qui allait changer ses habitudes !

******—** _C'est bien. Tu aides les gens de la Section Scientifique, le moral des troupes doit être important en tant de guerre. Mais toi aussi, tu devrais prendre du repos._

Puis, elle tourna les talons et laissa Lenalee en plan, surprise de sa réaction. Mancinia montrait de plus en plus le peu d'humanité qui l'habitait. Laissant Reever sous les réprimandes, l'Exorciste suivit la jeune femme dans les couloirs, courant pour la rattraper...

Dans la Cantine de la Congrégation, Bookman mit un peu de sel sur son plat tandis que son disciple, Lavi, avait l'air plus ou moins furieux face à cette passivité. Ayant envie de comprendre ce qui se tramait, il décida de rompre le silence assourdissant de ce repas.

******—** _Dites, vieil homme_, commença - t - il.  
******—** _Pourquoi me fixe - tu comme un idiot ?_ questionna Bookman d'une voix grave.  
******—** _Tu n'as plus jamais revu le Maréchal Cross depuis cette nuit ?_ questionna Lavi.  
******—** _Non_, répondit le vieil homme d'un ton calme.  
******—** _Et pour quelques raisons les gars de l'Organisation semblent penser qu'il est toujours débranché de son voyage à Central._  
******—** _C'est vrai._  
******—** _Donc il n'est pas ici ?_  
******—** _Probablement pas._  
******—** _Où est - il allé ainsi ? Vieil homme ! Tu t'es rendus compte de quelque chose ce jour - là, n'est - ce pas ? Tu as sembler tout troublé, même bouleversé...Depuis que tu l'as entendu dire que..._

_**Il y a une face cachée à cette Guerre.**_

******—** _Qu'as - tu compris ?_  
******—** _Je devrais penser..., _débuta Bookman d'un air hésitant. _Que cette fois, Cross Marian ne reviendra pas. Bien sûr, en supposant qu'il se soit évadé et qu'il est en fuite._  
******—** _S'est enfui ? De qui ? Ne me dites pas..._  
******—** _Nous devrions bouger avec prudence. Tant vous que moi, ayant témoignés de cette scène, pouvons aussi être en danger._  
******—** _En danger ?_ répéta Lavi. _Je ne veux pas y croire._  
******—** _..._

Face à se silence, que pouvait - il dire ? N'ayant subitement plus faim, il se redressa et alla, lui aussi, arpenter les couloirs lugubres de ce nouveau Quartier Général.

******—** _Mancinia ! Attends - moi, s'il te plaît !_  
******—** _Que me veux - tu, Lenalee ?_  
******—** _C'est à dire..., _débuta l'Exorciste avec un certain malaise dans la voix.  
******—** _Si tu veux t'entraîner, ce n'est pas un soucis tu sais ? Je pensais que te laisser ta journée..._  
******—** _Ce n'est pas ça ! _s'écria Lenalee.  
******—** _Ah ?_ s'étonna Mancinia.  
******—** _Je veux dire..._

Lenalee fixa Mancinia en repensant la veille. C'était affreux, ces cicatrices et ce mariage arrangé par Leverrier. La jeune femme fixa les couloirs d'un air hagard et sentit comme une présence proche mais personnes n'était aux alentours, elle vit cependant Mancinia soupirer de soulagement avant qu'elle ne se reprenne et fixe Lenalee avec un air surpris en voyant son sourire afficher. Pour l'Exorciste, le moment était venu d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Cette fois - ci serait la bonne. Mancinia devait bien se sentir seule.

******—** _Et toi, tu vas aussi en profiter alors !_ demanda - t - elle d'une voix chantante. _Tu devrais te reposer également. On va manger un morceau à la Cantine ?_  
******—** _Non, merci_, répondit Mancinia d'emblé. _J'ai un tas de paperasse à rattraper, cette histoire de Noélisation sur Walker prend tout mon temps, c'est vraiment stupide. Maudit Quatorzième, il ne savait pas prendre quelqu'un d'autre franchement ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire._

Il y avait une note de mépris dans sa voix. Lenalee ne savait pas quoi dire, Mancinia semblait pourtant apprécier Allen mais peut - être n'était - ce pas ça son problème ? Peut- être y avait - il autre chose ?

******—** _Pourquoi es - tu si froide avec les autres ?_ demanda subitement Lenalee.  
******—** _C'est dans mon caractère, je suis désolée si ça te dérange mais je ne peux pas changer ce que mes parents ont fait._  
******—** _Tu as des parents ? _se surpris à dire Lenalee.  
******—** _Heu..., _dit Mancinia déconcerter. _Bien sûr, comment crois - tu que je sois arrivée ici ? Par la Volonté de Dieu peut - être ?_  
******—** _Ha ha ha...Heu...Et ta famille, elle ne te manque pas ?_  
******—** _Eh bien..._

Mancinia fixa Lenalee avec un regard électrisant qui paralysa durant une fraction de seconde la jeune femme. Le coeurs lourd, Mancinia soupira d'un air triste...

******—** _Oui ?_ murmure Lenalee.  
******—** _Tu as faillit m'avoir !_ dit Mancinia. _Ne te soucie pas de moi, Lenalee. Je ne le mérite pas, surtout de ta part. La détende n'est pas pour moi aujourd'hui..._

Pas de mérite ? Pas de...Lenalee subitement à fulminer, ne comprenant pas trop ce qui lui arrivait, ne réfléchissant même plus aux mots qu'elle prononçait...Elle explosa de colère :

******—** _Oh...Je vois !_ dit - il d'un ton arrogant.  
******—** _Ah bon ?_ s'étonna Mancinia. _Tu as les yeux bien ouverts pourtant._  
******—** _...Je suis sûre que tu t'es assez "détendue" avec Howard hier soir, non ?_  
******—** _Hein ?_  
******—** _Ne joue pas à la sainte nitouche maintenant, c'est de notre âge de nous marier, non ? Ah, j'espère que tu seras enceinte, plus ont est de fous plus ont rit._

Lenalee dépassa Mancinia d'un air provocant tandis que la jeune femme stupéfaite de sa réaction semblait...Être comme malade ?

******—** _Retire...Ce que tu viens de dire...Immédiatement !_ trembla violemment Mancinia.  
******—** _Lenalee !_ dit Lavi au coin du couloir. _Je te cherchais !_  
******—** _Je n'y peux rien si tu est malheureuse, tu n'as ce que tu mérites !_ cria Lenalee.

Lenalee ne vit pas le coup venir...Bien pire que la gifle qu'elle avait reçue quelques mois plus tôt...Mais les deux Exorcistes ne rêvait pas. Non, Lenalee ne rêvait pas, c'était bien une épée qui lui avait transpercée l'épaule droite. Lavi s'arrêta, figé, Lenalee s'écroula sur le sol dans un bruit mat et sourd. Jamais, elle n'avait vu autant de haine dans le regard de quelqu'un : _C'est la seule réponse que tu n'auras jamais_. L'Exorciste devinait sans trop de peine, c'est elle qui avait attaquer ces humains ! Mancinia s'approcha doucement de Lenalee, sans la lâcher du regard. Son sourire fendait dangereusement son visage, le rendant encore plus menaçant. Ses yeux électriques avaient l'air de briller dans le noir. Lavi tremblait face à ça, incapable de bouger lui qui avait vu encore pire. L'Exorciste tremblait également, face à la douleur mais aussi également à la terreur. Cette douleur insoutenable faisait perler des larmes sur son visage éclabousser de sang. La pointe de l'arme lourde de Mancinia croissait incessamment sur le plancher, sa victime la regardait, tétanisée, sans oser bouger. Mancinia leva sa lame comme pour l'abattre, c'est à ce moment là que Lavi parvint à bouger mais Lenalee le vit, le regard de Mancinia se changea brusquement, son arme disparut comme de la brume versatile et elle se jeta à genoux devant Lenalee et se pencha sur elle en plaquant sa main sur son épaule déchiqueté et ensanglantée.

******—** _Imbécile_, marmonna - t - elle.

Lenalee sentit peu à peu sa conscience la quitter ainsi que la douleur. _Mais à qui appartenaient ces larmes qui tombèrent sur son visage ?_

******—** _Comment va ma soeur, Infirmière ?_ dit l'étrange voix de son frère.  
******—** _Elle va beaucoup mieux depuis quelques heures_, dit une voix féminine grave. _Grand Intendant...Qu'est - ce qu'il est arrivé avec Mancinia exactement ?_  
******—** _Elle me dit qu'elle à chuter dans les escaliers, je crois qu'elle ment. Je dois admettre...Que c'était le cadet de mes soucis mais...Ces blessures...Et puis même Lavi n'as pas compris sa réaction face à Lenalee._  
******—** _D'ailleurs, où est - il ?_  
******—** _Avec Bookman qui désirait parler à Mancinia...Lenalee !_

Une douce chaleur enveloppait ses membres engourdis. Peu à peu, elle reprit possession de son corps, remuant ses doigts encore refroidis qui s'agrippèrent à un tissu soyeux. Puis, une douleur étreignit son épaule droite, remémorant à mon esprit mes récentes réminiscences. Sa vision s'éternisa sur un plafond aux poutres rongées par l'humidité, gagnées par la moisissure. Sa tête reposait sur un oreiller si mou qu'elle s'enfonçait jusqu'à ses oreilles dans lesquelles bourdonnaient d'éternels murmures, reliques d'un rêve lointain. Une violente douleur lui vrilla la tempe, causant son réveil progressif.

******—** _Grand frère ?_ s'étonna Lenalee. _Que ce passe - t - il ?_  
******—** _Tu étais en sang, je m'inquiétais !_  
******—** _En... ?_ débuta Lenalee.

Un peu paniquée, elle pivota le regard pour le confronter à son épaule...Où plutôt à sa peau lisse et fraîche. Nulle cicatrice ne démontrait une ancienne présence de plaie, si profonde avait - elle été ! Son membre meurtri et déchiqueté par un coup violent était redevenu comme neuf, guéri. L'Infirmière en chef lui annonça alors :

******—** _Mancinia est arriver en courant en te serrant dans tes bras, tu étais en sang mais aucune blessure ne se faisait voir._  
******—** _Elle m'a...Oh, Seigneur ! J'ai dû probablement rêver !_  
******—** _Non, lui signala son frère. Lavi a assister à la scène et me la raconter. Je crois que Mancinia est capable de faire apparaître et disparaître certaines choses._

Lenalee reçu comme un choc cette révélation et se mit subitement à comprendre. On l'avait fait venir ici pour l'entraîner, comment avait - elle pût être aussi aveugle. C'était des humains qui l'avait bien attaquer à cause de ses dons...Parce que qu'en vérité...

******—** _Alors...Mancinia est une Exorciste ?_ demanda Lenalee.  
******—** _Probablement_, répondit Komui.

Lorsqu'elle fût prête, elle sortit de sa chambrée en prenant garde que l'Infirmière ne remarque pas sa fuite subreptice. Au détour du long corridor plongé dans les ténèbres, dissipée par quelques rares torches, deux silhouettes se détachaient. Une d'elle était Mancinia, l'autre Bookman.

******—** _Pardonne, Lavi, _disait Bookman. _Il est en colère._  
******—** _Moi aussi je suis en colère contre moi - même. Comment ai - je pût perdre mon sang froid comme cela ? Il faudrait que je lui présente des excuses dès qu'elle sera réveillée..._

Lenalee s'arrêta brusquement, avait - elle entendu ? ...Sa voix était beaucoup plus clair et plus doucereuse que la normal, comme si sa froideur habituelle avait disparue. Présenter des excuses ? C'était à elle de présenter des excuses, elle qui avait si mal parler à Mancinia, Exorciste sûrement chassé par les siens, portant d'horribles cicatrices blanches sur les épaules...Oui. C'était à elle de s'excuser d'avoir approuver le malheur qu'elle subissait. Pourtant...

******—** _Rah !_ s'énerva Mancinia. _Howard va m'assassiner quant il sera cela ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer les répercutions que cela va impliquer, quelle gourde !_  
******—** _Ce n'est pas de ta faute,_ répondit Bookman. J'ai _eu l'impression que tu n'aimais pas Lenalee quand tu es arrivée ici pourtant...Tu l'aides ?_  
******—** _C'est Lavi que je devrais détester, pourtant ce n'est pas de sa faute. Comme Daniel et Vicky...Mais merde Lenalee, arrête de me fixer comme ça !_

Surprise de nouveau en flagrant délit d'espionnage, Lenalee s'avança doucement vers Mancinia. Le regard baissé, elle n'osait pas la regarder en face tant elle était morte de honte.

******—** _Pfff..., _commença Mancinia. _C'est bon, je laisse tomber, faire la méchante n'est pas dans mon profil génétique, je crois._

Elle se retourna vers Lenalee avec le regard le plus franc que l'Exorciste n'eut jamais vu.

******—** _Je suis navrée de t'avoir attaquer de la sorte, j'espère que tu me pardonneras_.  
******—** _Non !_ s'exclama Lenalee. _C'est ma faute, je me suis emportée et...Mancinia...Qu'est - ce qui t'es arrivée ?_

Lenalee ne l'avait pas vu d'aussi loin, mais maintenant qu'elle était proche de la jeune femme et que les torches les éclairaient toutes deux, l'Exorciste resta paralysée. Un bandage prônait sur le crâne de Mancinia, ainsi que sur son avant bras gauche et son cou. Elle semblait si affaiblie.

******—** _Je suis tombée dans les escaliers_, répondit tout naturellement Mancinia. _Pourquoi tout le monde s'en étonne ? Je suis humaine moi aussi !_

Bookman sourit et Lenalee trembla en posant la main sur les épaules de Mancinia, ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle tremblait et autant Bookman que Mancinia en restèrent stupéfaits.

******—** _Je...Je suis désolée !_ s'exclama Lenalee. _Pardon !_  
******—** _Bon, tu veux un compromis c'est ça ? D'accord. Alors, nous sommes quittes._  
******—** _Si tu veux qu'on soit quitte, explique - moi comment tu as guéris ma blessure et ce qui t'es arriver._  
******—** _Bon, je sais que je t'ai plantée mais..._

Voyant le regard de Lenalee, si insistant et déterminé. Mancinia soupira.

******—** _Je suis une...Une Exorciste,_ commença Mancinia.  
******—** _Je le savais_, dit Lenalee. _Comme cette épée que tu as fait apparaître et disparaître !_  
******—** _Mon Innocence est effectivement cette épée que tu as vue mais...Je suis Symbiotique alors elle se mêle à mon sang. Quant à ses blessures...Ben, je te dirais rien puisque je suis tombée bêtement des escaliers._  
******—** _Ha ha ha ! D'accord, je te crois._  
******—** _Lenalee Lee ! Mancinia Berkclay !_ s'écria une voix perçante à travers les corridors. _Que faite - vous en dehors de l'Infirmerie ?!_  
******—** _Désolée, madame, ont reviens dans une seconde !_

Mancinia sourit et tandis lentement sa main vers Lenalee, elle en fût surprise mais l'attrapa avec joie. Oui, Lenalee avait eut raison. Cette nuit, elle avait enterré la hache de guerre.

**__****—**_ Franchement, cette fille est une garce ! commença Peck. Comment as - t - elle pût s'en prendre à Lenalee ?!__  
_**__****—**_ Du calme, ont ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé, dit Reever. C'est peut - être un accident. Lavi n'a rien compris non plus.__  
_**__****—**_ Pas étonnant, ce type à un oeil en moins !__  
_**__****—**_ Okay, c'est bon maintenant ! s'écria Reever. Laissez - moi travailler !___

_Reever fulminait contre Peck et Regory était furieux contre Mancinia. Komui fixait ses feuilles parcourues de mots mais ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Sa soeur était à l'Infirmerie mais avec les nouvelles restrictions, il ne pouvait même pas aller la voir. Il avait beau supplier sa Secrétaire, il avait beau essayer lui faire entendre raison, rien n'y faisait. Il posa son front contre son bureau et soupira avant de se rendre compte qu'un grand silence régnait, étrange vu l'agitation d'il y à un instant, s'était - il endormi ?!___

**__****—**_ Grand Intendant, mon rapport.__  
_**__****—**_ Posez - le là, Berkclay, dit froidement Komui sans bouger.___

_Mais il dû le faire pour prendre le rapport mais ne daigna pas poser un regard sur elle avant de prendre conscience que les feuilles portaient des tâches de sang. Son regard remonta doucement sur le poignet de Mancinia, lui aussi en sang puis son regard effarer se releva vers son visage maculée du liquide carmin. Komui se redressa d'un bond :___

**__****—**_ Mancinia !__  
_**__****—**_ Je suis juste...Tombée des escaliers, répondit - elle faiblement.___

_C'est à ce moment que ses jambes flanchèrent et elle tomba inconsciente sur un des tas de feuilles de la Section, Komui et Reever se précipitèrent vers elle sous le regard hagard des autres membres. Regory avait un regard furibond et quitta la salle, comment cela s'était - il produit ? Son état était labile quand ont l'emmena à l'Infirmerie tandis que celui de Lenalee s'était subitement amélioré._

******«** _Ton coeur palpite,__  
__Les clés des ténèbres t'attirent,__  
__Le fait que je te mente te refroidit »_ ******»**

********* _Les Courants de Déplacement_ : L'énergie s'accumule à un endroit et elle se décharge rapidement en un courant de déplacement (comparable à des éclairs), c'est très irrégulier et très mortels. Merci au Docteur Rodney McKay (_David Hewlett_) de _Stargate Atlantis_ pour ces détails explosifs.


	7. Les Griffes de l'Arrogance

**Titre** : _The Last Hope._

**Auteur :** Mancinia.

**Fiction à partir de quelque chose ?** : _-Man_ de **Katsura Hoshino**.

**Résumé et Intrigue :**

_Après une bataille destructrice contre un Akuma de Niveau Quatre, la Congrégation de l'Ombre est anéantie et les Exorcistes décident de changer de Quartier Général. Lenalee Lee, devenue un type Cristallisation n'arrive plus à suivre l'évolution subite de son arme anti - Akuma, son taux de résonance chute et elle redevient incapable de défendre ses amis...Décidant qu'elle ne doit pas relâcher ses efforts, l'Administration Centrale envoie une nouvelle Exorciste, présente au Vatican depuis environ un an. Komui Lee fait sa rencontre et remarque que leur quotidien au sein de la citadelle ne sera plus jamais comme avant ! ...Dans l'ombre, le Comte se met en marche accompagner des Noé. Les rouages sont placés. Quel destin pour les Héros ?_

Une ******I**nnocence ne peut appartenir un ******N**oé et un ******N**oé ne peut vivre avec une ******I**nnocence en lui.

******/!\** _Avertissement_ ******/!\** : Pour ceux qui débute le Manga, je vous conseille d'avoir lu les dix - sept premiers tomes avant de débuter "_The Last Hope_". J'espère que sinon, vous apprécierez mon histoire, même si au départ elle suit un peu trop la trame du Manga, elle commencera à diverger sur de nombreux points. Attendez - vous à des surprises de taille !

**Sixième Nuit / Les Griffes de l'Arrogance**

******«** _Je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis, Walker !_ ******»**

Le changement radical du comportement de Mancinia avait stupéfait les membres de la Congrégation. S'affichant de plus en plus souvent avec Lenalee qui prenait fort bien leur nouvelle amitié, consolider par un acte de sang - c'est le cas de le dire. Ces dernières discutaient de plus en plus souvent d'elles - même, mais bien que l'Exorciste s'épanchait sur son passé en compagnie de Yû, puis Lavi et enfin Allen - dans ces cas - là, le visage de Mancinia devenait triste - faisant l'impasse sur les expériences dirigées par Leverrier à son encontre. Mancinia, elle, se taisait sur les véritables raisons de sa venue à la Congrégation - masquée par Howard dans un fort et habile mensonge pour resserrer leurs liens -, mais restait également muette sur son passé, non pas qu'elle ne désirait pas en discuter avec Lenalee, mais plutôt à cause des accords de non - divulgation tenue avec l'Administration Centrale, elle était comme une chienne muselée. Mais le plus inquiétant était cette fameuse chute dans les escaliers que la jeune femme refusait de remettre en cause. Par mégarde, Mancinia avait également parlé d'Howard à Lenalee et devant son air gêné, elle n'avait pas pût s'empêcher de lui faire signaler que son Inspecteur favoris l'avait uniquement raccompagnée jusqu'à sa chambre, que s'était un gentleman et non pas un voyeur de la pire espèce. Lenalee avait éclater de rire et lui avait répliquer qu'Allen était exactement pareil, mais elle avait bien entendu le murmure de Mancinia, celui qui disait ou plutôt ce demandait...Pourquoi ces deux - là ne s'entendent - ils pas alors ? Puisqu'ils sont pareils. Par contre, elle était pire qu'un cadavre quand l'Exorciste essayait de parler de sa mystérieuse Innocence...Durant cette semaine écoulée, bien que typique entre les murs, cet événement fût spéciale puisque cette fois, ce n'était pas le Grand Intendant qui avait provoquer un scandale ! D'ailleurs, les membres de la Section Scientifique était aux petits oignons avec Lenalee qui avait pourtant bien rattraper et était la mieux portante des Exorcistes. Sur ce point, la jeune femme avait insistée auprès de Mancinia, certaine qu'elle y était pour quelque chose et elle avait vu juste ! Coincée, la jeune femme lui avait simplement répondu :

******—** _Mon Innocence est liée à mon sang, je suis Symbiotique comme tu le sais. Vu cet état de fait, je peux utiliser mon Innocence pour guérir les plaies peu profondes, mais il est très épuisant, je dois le reconnaître._

Puis, ce fût le silence radio à ce sujet et Lenalee n'insista plus, mais elle avait fini par penser que c'était à cause d'une forte perte de sang et à cause d'une chute de tension qu'elle avait fait une escapade dans les escaliers, même si cela tenait la route et que s'était le but de Mancinia de lui faire croire ça, elle n'était pas dupe mais les pistes trop bien brouillées, la vérité disparut dans les ténèbres dévorantes. Sur un autre plan, c'était Komui qui s'amusait avec Mancinia, pas méchamment comme un frère d'une soeur agressée aurait dû le faire, non, mais il aimait parler de tous ces Exorcistes venu de contrés différentes, Mancinia lui demandait alors s'il n'essayait pas de l'engager par la fourberie malgré les ordres reçus des hauts - gradés. Le Grand Intendant lui répondait alors qu'il aimerait la prendre sous le nez de Leverrier...Mais Lenalee soupçonnait son frère de ne pas vouloir laisser son amie entre les griffes de l'Inspecteur Général, même lui ne souhaiterait pas ça à son pire ennemi, c'est à dire, même pas au futur mari de Lenalee donc...Mancinia, hein ! Il voulait faire le chevalier servant, un nouveau rôle qu'il prenait à coeur cela dit. L'Exorciste lui demanda aussi qui était Daniel et Vicky, son amie avait sourit en lui affirmant que Victoria était sa meilleure amie et que Daniel était son père passionnée de tout objets poussiéreux et anciens, Lenalee lui avait demander si cette Vicky ne ressemblait pas à Lavi et elle avait exploser de rire en disant que c'était tout à fait çà ! Mais la jeune femme avait touché un point sensible parce qu'entre le Bookmen et Mancinia, c'était le froid Arctique ! Lavi qui essayait d'habitude de draguer toutes les filles qu'il voyait était surprenant et Mancinia se fichait pas mal de ce détail au grand soulagement de Lenalee...Pour combien de temps encore ?

Donc, pas grand chose ne se passait au sein même des murs et Lenalee ne s'ennuyait pas pour autant bien qu'elle aurait aimée rejoindre le champ de bataille en compagnie de ses camarades, mais aurait - elle pût seulement douter de ce qui allait arriver à sa chère amie ? Elle n'aurait sût le dire. Alors que Mancinia passait dans un des couloirs inondés de lumière en ce début du mois de Février, elle remarqua rapidement le retour de deux Exorcistes. Lenalee à ses côtés, ne se fit pas prier pour aller les saluer. Il s'agissait d'un homme et d'une femme. L'homme était grand, des cheveux noirs de jais avec une mèche blanche pour couronner le tout, le teint pâle et un sourire sur le visage. La femme était plus petite que lui, des cheveux d'un noir d'aniline, bouclées et rattacher en queue de cheval, ils portaient tout deux la tenue des Exorcistes. Arystar Krory et Miranda Lotto.

******—** _Miranda ! Krory !_ dit Lenalee.  
******—** _Lenalee...,_ dit Miranda.  
******—** _Tout à bien été lors de cette mission ?_ questionna la jeune femme.  
******—** _Oui,_ répondit Krory. _Nous n'avons pas vraiment eut à faire à trop d'Akuma et nous avons pût récupérer une Innocence. Ah, tiens...Mancinia..._  
******—** _Bonjour,_ dit Mancinia.  
******—** _Non,_ dit Lenalee en prenant un faux air choqué. _Tu te mets à saluer les gens maintenant ? Ah, aurais - je eut un effet sur toi ?_  
******—** _Je te l'ai dit, répondit son amie sans sourire. Être méchante n'est pas dans mon profil génétique._  
******—** _BON DIEU DE MERDE !_

Ce cri ou plutôt ce hurlement ébranla une bonne partie du bâtiment. Les quatre personnes sursautèrent et reconnurent presque aussitôt la voix du Grand Intendant Komui qui semblait désincarné. Mancinia explosa ensuite de rire en comprenant les causes de cet excès de peur, un nouvel Exorciste avait été trouvé près de Paris et visiblement, Komui allait en faire les frais dans tout les sens du terme. Le petit Timothy Hearts possédait une Innocence des plus étranges, un cristal encastré dans son front, ce dernier était d'ailleurs d'un bleu azur hypnotisant. Lenalee ne comprit pas trop sa réaction mais lui donna une tape dans l'épaule l'instant suivant :

******—** _Regarde, Howard est revenu._  
******—** _Ne te sens pas obliger de faire ça à chaque fois,_ dit Mancinia. _Nous sommes peut - être fiancés mais ce n'est pas comme s'il était déjà mon amant._  
******—** _Mancinia !_ s'exclama Lenalee.  
******—** _Eh bien quoi ?_ s'étonna Mancinia face à sa réaction. _C'est la vérité. Tu savais qu'il ne supportait pas travailler tandis qu'une femme dort dans la même chambre ?_  
******—** _Vraiment ? ...J'en connais un qui ne se retiendrait pas._  
******—** _Je peux me défendre tu sais ?_  
******—** _Tu n'irais quand même pas jusqu'à utiliser ton Innocence ?_  
******—** _Tout dépend de l'homme. Et si un tel homme te faisait la même chose, il passerait le plus mauvais quart d'heure de sa vie._  
******—** _Je sais me défendre aussi..._  
******—** _Nous n'avons qu'à nous défendre mutuellement...Nous vivons dans un monde si cruel..._  
******—** _Ha ha ha !_

Allen et Yû revenaient donc de mission à l'instant, ils semblaient non seulement épuisés mais également de mauvaise humeur. Leurs golems semblaient de fusiller du regard et Mancinia était persuadée que Timcanpy lançait des éclairs à son rival, par contre, Howard n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier ces deux compagnons d'armes.

******—** _...Comme je ne l'ai plus revu depuis la dernière fois et comme je ne connais pas son nom, je ne peux même pas finir mon rapport._  
******—** _Ce type en rouge...Il est venu avec nous, non ?_  
******—** _Quelque chose te tourmente, Howard ?_ demanda Mancinia. _Tu n'as pas l'air emballer plus que ça._  
******—** _"Emballer" ?_  
******—** _Tu commences à te faire vieux,_ rit Mancinia.  
******—** _Je n'ai que dix - neuf ans !_  
******—** _Tu vois Lenalee ? Je te l'avais bien dit._  
******—** _Si vous ne vous barrez pas tout de suite,_ commença l'un des nouveaux Scientifiques. _Je vais vous serrer contre moi ! Ne sous - estimez pas un type qui n'a pas pris sa douche pendant des jours !_

Quelque chose d'absolument incroyable se passa alors - du point de vu de Lavi en tout cas - Timcanpy délaissa son rival pour aller se poser, tout pâteux sur la tête de Mancinia, il replia ses ailes et la jeune femme ne fit même pas un geste pour l'enlever, ce qui ne fût pas le cas d'Allen.

******—** _Timcanpy ! _s'écria - t - il. _Qu'est - ce qui te pends ?! Ah, je suis désolé Mancinia _!  
******—** _Mais il n'y a pas de problème,_ répondit Mancinia en souriant.  
******—** _Reste tranquille..._

Allen attrapa Tim et essaya de le maîtriser dans sa main mais le pauvre golem n'était de l'avis de son maître et se libéra assez violemment pour aller se coller contre le visage de Mancinia pour éviter à Allen de le reprendre.

******—** _Woah ! Timcanpy !_  
******—** _Dis - donc, Tim,_ dit Mancinia en le prenant dans la paume de sa main. Tu _me sembles bien entreprenant pour un golem, qu'est - ce qui se passe ?_

Tim agita ses ailes et retourna voler au dessus d'eux avant de revenir sur l'épaule droite de Mancinia qui pencha légèrement l'oreille pour se prêter au jeu puis Timcanpy retourna sur l'épaule de son maître qui n'avait pas l'air plus enthousiaste que cela.

******—** _Woah,_ commença Lavi. _Tu n'as pas embroché Allen ? C'est surprenant !_

Presque tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Même ceux de Miranda et de Krory qui se croisèrent juste un instant pour essayer de comprendre ou voulait en venir le rouquin. Mais contrairement à toutes attentes, c'est Lenalee qui prit les devants :

******—** _Lavi ! _s'exclama - t - elle. _Je t'ai déjà dis que c'était de ma faute si Mancinia s'était énervée ainsi ! Elle ne peut pas toujours tout contrôler !_  
******—** _Comment ça ?_ demanda Allen.  
******—** _Figures - toi, Allen, _poursuivit Lavi. _Que cette fille à envoyer Lenalee à l'infirmerie d'une manière peu normale, alors si j'étais vous, je ne traînerais pas avec elle._  
******—** _C'est vrai ça ?_ questionna l'Exorciste. _Lenalee ?_  
******—** _Oui_, dit Mancinia. _Ne me fixe pas ainsi, Lena, je ne fais que répondre de mes actes moi._

Lenalee la fixait avec air outragée. Refusant catégoriquement que Mancinia soit considérée comme la seule responsable alors qu'elle même s'était énerver sur elle, bien que ce soit plus verbal qu'autre chose. Mais les mots font plus mal que les actes...Comme elle allait regretter que ce soit le cas !

******—** _Quant à toi, Lavi,_ poursuivit Mancinia. _Arrête de rire, ça me fatigue rien qu'à te regarder_.  
******—** _Hein ?_ s'étonna le Bookmen.  
******—** _Arrête de cacher ta face meurtrie derrière une bonhomie de tout instant._  
******—** _Quoi ?!_  
******—** _Puisque tu sais tout,_ s'énerva Lenalee contre son ami. _Tu peux peut - être me dire qui à envoyer Mancinia à l'infirmerie dans un état horrible, qui la pousser dans les escaliers en traître ? Alors, tu ne sais plus quoi dire ?!_  
******—** _Bon, calmez - vous tout les deux !_ dit Reever. _Pas la peine d'en venir aux mains._

Mancinia attrapa Lenalee par les épaules pour la faire venir en arrière et lui ordonna de reprendre ses esprits avant de la lâcher et de terminé avec ingéniosité.

******—** _Lenalee, pas la peine de t'énervée pour si peu, d'accord ? Lavi à raison de toute manière. Je t'ai attaquée alors que tu n'avais fait que dire tes pensées refoulées, je t'ai un peu mit au bout du rouleur et je m'en excuse._  
******—** _Mais..., _commença Lenalee.  
******—** _Pas de "mais" qui tienne, demoiselle Lee._

Reever soupira de soulagement et Allen fixa Lavi qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire tandis que Yû regardait Mancinia avec un air étrange mais qui n'inquiétait pas la jeune femme. Mais il faut toujours quelqu'un pour jeter de l'huile sur un feu presque éteint. Alors que Mancinia faisait de son mieux pour essayer d'apaiser les tensions naissantes, il fallait qu'une certaine personne vienne fourrer son nez dans l'histoire.

******—** _De toute manière, ont sait tous que Mancinia est une personne peu fréquentable_, argumenta Regory.  
******—** _Comment ?_ s'indigna Howard.  
******—** _Bon, ça suffit ! _s'énerva Allen en se déplaçant devant Regory et tournait le dos aux deux amis. _Vous n'en avez pas marre de la critiquer de la sorte sans rien connaître d'elle ?_  
******—** _Je la connais bien mieux que toi,_ répliqua Regory. _Attends...Tu n'as pas idée de qui elle est ? C'est la meilleure celle - là ! Enfin, cela ne m'étonne guère..._  
******—** _Et moi, cela m'étonne que des gens comme vous soit mieux traité qu'elle !_

Amusée par la réaction d'Allen parmi toutes celles qu'elle analysait, Mancinia sourit vraiment pour la première fois depuis des jours. Tandis que le jeune homme affichait un rictus a moitié gêné.

******—** _Allen le débonnaire_, murmura Mancinia. _Il y a quelque chose entre nous question destiné ?_  
******—** _Comment ?_ demanda Allen en se retournant.  
******—** _Je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis, Walker !_ s'énerva alors Regory en le pointant du doigt. _Tu n'es qu'un sale traître Noé !_

Un silence presque surnaturel peignait l'ambiance, un vide, une absence. Allen écarquilla les yeux mais ne pût que baisser la tête, parce que dans le fond s'était la vérité. Les Exorcistes présents - à l'exception de Kanda - furent totalement indigner et les autres membres de la Section ne savait pas quoi dire, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Et Mancinia ? Parmi les atrocités vécues par le passée, quelles sont les personnes coupables du malheur d'Allen pouvaient être ainsi traité ? Sur quels critères se basait Regory pour estimer que quelqu'un était un "monstre" ? Si l'on en croyait les nombreuses preuves concernant Allen, il n'en était pas un mais elle appartenait bien à cette catégorie. Dans son esprit, Mancinia n'avait jamais tentée de repérer la moindre illusion connotant un bonheur. Rares étaient ses pensées heureuses qui logeaient quelque part, au fin fond de son coeur qu'elle - même n'atteignait avec aisance, sauf que là, Allen l'avait défendue. Mancinia serra les dents et ce fût quelque chose de terrible qui se passa ensuite. Lenalee, Lavi et Allen furent éclaboussés, d'abord, il pensait qu'ils devaient s'agir d'eau mais...Ils constatèrent avec effroi que c'était...

******—** _Du sang ? _murmura Lenalee.  
******—** _Chef de Section !_ s'écria une voix. _Chef de Section Peck, reprenez - vous !_  
******—** _Bon Dieu..., _murmura ce dernier. _Qu'est - ce que... ?_

Regory était couvert de sang sur son flanc gauche, une entaille monstrueuse était soudainement apparue, faisant couler son liquide carmin de manière odieuse tandis que ses vêtements blancs devenait de plus en plus coloré. Abominable aurait été le qualificatif de sa blessure, qui allait de son épaule au bas de son bassin. Il s'écroula en arrière avant que l'un de ses subordonnés ait pût le rattraper avant sa chute. Lenalee tourna lentement la tête vers Mancinia :

******—** _Mais... ?_  
******—** _Dis donc, tu as perdu la tête ?_

Howard attrapa violemment Mancinia par les épaules pour l'obliger à la regarder, son amie vit clairement son expression de douleur mais elle ne cilla pas plus que cela et regarda son "fiancé" dans les yeux.

******—** _Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, Howard. De toutes manière, tu crois sérieusement que tes amis du Vatican vont tenir leur parole ?_  
******—** _Vu ta manière de faire, ils ne le feront certainement pas._  
******—** _Ma manière de faire est techniquement dans nos accords, tu sais ce que ça fait de ne pas utiliser ça durant une année ? Vous avez fait une exception pour Zack mais ça risque de le rendre de plus en plus furieux ce genre de chose._

Elle tourna la tête pour fixer Peck qui se redressa seule, sa blessure étant subitement refermée.

******—** _Je ne suis pas totalement mauvaise, je crois._  
******—** _Bien sûr que non,_ dit Lenalee dont les larmes remplissait les yeux. _Mais...Mais..._  
******—** _Putain, ça fait mal._

Regory fixait Mancinia de ses prunelles sans expression tandis que Lavi resta bouche bée, il ignorait comment Mancinia avait fait cela mais...C'était elle maintenant qui allait en baver puisque visiblement, son épaule droite avait l'air mal en point.

******—** _Mancinia !_ cria Allen, subitement revenu à lui.  
******—** _No soucy_, rit Mancinia. _Je vais bien. Ancienne blessure de guerre._  
******—** _Je suis désolé,_ dit Howard. _Je le sais bien pourtant..._  
******—** _Ça va allez, comme toujours._  
******—** _C'est bon !_ dit d'un coup Reever. _Tout le monde retourne travailler..._

Il se tourna vers Mancinia avec un air inquiet mais elle continuait de sourire tandis que Lenalee s'était mise à pleurer pour de bon. Howard avait l'air plutôt mal à l'aise face à sa réaction de tout à l'heure mais Mancinia se contenta de lui sourire en tapotant la tête de Lenalee. Lui disant que tout irait bien et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, alors l'Inspecteur attrapa Allen pour l'entraîner ailleurs tandis que la cohue se déplaça ailleurs. Lorsqu'Allen arriva dans sa chambre, Howard attrapa quelque chose et se laissa allez vers ailleurs, disons ses pensées tandis qu'Allen se laissa tomber sur le lit avant de s'allonger sur le ventre, des larmes aux coins des yeux, se répétant intérieurement.

******—** _Je ne suis pas un traître._

******—** _En relisant le rapport sur le Coeur Précieux...,_ commença Mancinia.  
******—** _Hum ?_ dit Komui à moitié endormi.  
******—** _Lenalee a été sauvée par ses "Darks Boots", alors qu'elle venait de libérer son Innocence au maximum de son potentiel. Hors, Allen à été également sauver par son Innocence par deux fois._  
******—** _Non,_ répondit Komui. _Une fois, alors que son ancienne Innocence venait d'être détruite par le descendant de Noé, Tyki Mikk._  
******—** _Tyki...C'est vrai, mais vous m'avez dit qu'Allen avait transformer son père adoptif en Akuma et qu'au moment ou il s'est sentit menacer, l'Innocence à réagit alors qu'Allen ne l'aurait pas activer, autodéfense. Le Clown Couronné de Dieu l'a protégé deux fois. Voir trois, puisqu'elle à évoluer quand Allen menaçait de mourir en Chine face au Niveau Trois ainsi que Bak Chan et la Protectrice de la Section._  
******—** _Hum..._  
******—** _Pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir ?_  
******—** _Oh, pour rien._  
******—** _Dans ce cas, je retourne auprès de Lenalee et promis, je ne lui ferais plus jamais aucun mal._  
******—** _Tu as intérêt sinon, je t'en colle une !_

Mancinia sourit mais avant de partir elle regarda Komui d'un air sérieux :

******—** _Dites, vous êtes vraiment partit de la Chine, étudier durant des années pour venir soutenir votre soeur ici ?_  
******—** _...Oui, la famille est précieuse à mes yeux. Et puis, je n'allais pas passer ma vie sans la revoir !_  
******—** _...Donc, c'est ainsi que doit agir l'aînée ?_  
******—** _Comment ?_  
******—** _Non rien, merci Grand Intendant._

Mancinia quitta la pièce d'un pas lent mais ne se pressa pas tandis que Reever la rattrapa pour la remercier d'avoir mit Regory à sa place tandis que Johnny la remercia d'avoir protéger Allen face à cet abrutit sans cervelle. La jeune femme ne plus qu'éclater de rire, peut - être était - elle arrivée dans un nouveau foyer moins dur que le Vatican ? C'est à ce moment là que le téléphone de Komui se mit à sonner et qu'il poussa un large soupir avant de prendre le combiner et de crier :

******—** _Ça suffit, Maréchal Tiedoll ! Je vous est déjà dit cent fois que Timothy serait l'apprentis de Klaud ! On ne va pas revenir là - dessus !_  
******—** _C'est moi !_  
******—** _Bak ?_  
******—** _Renée n'est toujours pas arrivée ?_  
******—** _Renée Epstein ? La nouvelle chef de la Branche Nord Américaine ?_  
******—** _Ouais, elle doit être en route. Komui, écoute, ne fais rien jusqu'à ce que j'arrive, d'accord ?_

Mais la porte de son bureau ne pût que s'ouvrir malgré l'avertissement de Bak, laissant place à une sculpturale femme, grande aux courts cheveux blonds et au regard bleu de glace.

******—** _Ah...Vous aurais - je interrompus, Grand Intendant ?_

******«** _Un remord dont on ne peut se défaire,__  
__Une histoire pour laquelle on n'est pas excusé__  
__Ce qui apparaît est un autre moi_ ******»**


	8. La Chanteuse aux voiles de Nuit

**Titre** : _The Last Hope._

**Auteur :** Mancinia.

**Fiction à partir de quelque chose ?** : _-Man_ de **Katsura Hoshino**.

**Résumé et Intrigue :**

_Après une bataille destructrice contre un Akuma de Niveau Quatre, la Congrégation de l'Ombre est anéantie et les Exorcistes décident de changer de Quartier Général. Lenalee Lee, devenue un type Cristallisation n'arrive plus à suivre l'évolution subite de son arme anti - Akuma, son taux de résonance chute et elle redevient incapable de défendre ses amis...Décidant qu'elle ne doit pas relâcher ses efforts, l'Administration Centrale envoie une nouvelle Exorciste, présente au Vatican depuis environ un an. Komui Lee fait sa rencontre et remarque que leur quotidien au sein de la citadelle ne sera plus jamais comme avant ! ...Dans l'ombre, le Comte se met en marche accompagner des Noé. Les rouages sont placés. Quel destin pour les Héros ?_

Une ******I**nnocence ne peut appartenir un ******N**oé et un ******N**oé ne peut vivre avec une ******I**nnocence en lui.

******/!\** _Avertissement_ ******/!\** : Pour ceux qui débute le Manga, je vous conseille d'avoir lu les dix - sept premiers tomes avant de débuter "_The Last Hope_". J'espère que sinon, vous apprécierez mon histoire, même si au départ elle suit un peu trop la trame du Manga, elle commencera à diverger sur de nombreux points. Attendez - vous à des surprises de taille !

**Septième Nuit / La Chanteuse aux voiles de Nuit**

******«** _Tu as la voix d'une déesse_ ******»**

Lorsque le crépuscule vint assombrir l'horizon, elles durent se résoudre à stopper leur entraînement. Celui - ci s'était avérée bien long, soldée que quelques pauses que Mancinia lui avait accordée sans prêter attention. Une chose cependant était peut - être regrettable : cette ambiance tendue, cet échange si peu fructueux de mots. La jeune femme parlait rarement à Lenalee avant les soucis de la semaine précédente, mais depuis ce début de semaine, s'était bien la première fois qu'elle la voyait renfermer sur elle - même, peut - être pire que leur première rencontre. Il fallait impérativement obvier à cette relation antipathique entre elle et les autres membres de la Congrégation, Lenalee s'en promis d'en faire une priorité. Ce soir, le silence fut maître. Lenalee alla s'installer près de Mancinia qui était assise sur l'une des allées, Hevlaska restait silencieuse comme à son habitude et l'Exorciste se demanda pour la première fois : Pourquoi Mancinia avait - elle choisit cette endroit ? Elle s'apprêtait à lui poser la question, histoire d'engager une discussion, mais c'est à ce moment là que les portes de la Chambre s'ouvrirent...Laissant place à deux Exorcistes. Lenalee vit la tristesse sur le visage d'Allen mais ne supporta pas le regard désabusé de Lavi. Mancinia tourna vaguement la tête et se releva, imité de près par Lenalee.

******—** _Je n'avais pas eut l'occasion de te remercier tout à l'heure_, dit Allen en s'adressant à Mancinia. _Alors, merci de m'avoir défendu_.

Un léger silence parcouru la salle. On aurait dit une scène de théâtre répéter à la seconde près. Lavi passa ses deux bras derrière sa tête en attendant une quelconque réaction de la part de la jeune femme, qui sait ? Allen se ferait peut - être planter à son tour ?

******—** _Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de particulièrement bien_, répondit Mancinia en lui tendant la main. _Mais je suis contente de te connaître, Allen._

Allen sourit sincèrement pour la première fois depuis des jours, voir des mois et serra à son tour la main de Mancinia sous le regard ravi de Lenalee mais surpris du Bookmen.

******—** _On dirait presque une demande en mariage...,_ marmonna Lavi.  
******—** _Lavi !_ s'indigna Lenalee. _Tu n'en à pas assez de t'en prendre autant à Mancinia ? Toi qui est un vrai chaud lapin dès qu'il y à une fille dans les parages !_

Mancinia manqua de s'étrangler et Allen avait une drôle de tête en voyant son amie s'en prendre avec autant d'acharnement à son compagnon d'arme.

******—** _Je ne suis pas un chaud lapin avec toi,_ répondit calmement Lavi.  
******—** _Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire !_

Mancinia s'avança vers Lenalee pour l'attraper par les épaules et la forcer à la regarder droit dans les yeux, son regard était franc et son sourire amusé mais son ton ne toléra aucune réplique :

******—** _Je préfères qu'il dise ce qu'il à sur le coeur, plutôt que de subir le regard condescendant de Yû._

Lavi reporta ses bras le long du corps.

******—** _...Je le savais,_ murmura - t - il.  
******—** _Il te tuerait s'il savait que tu l'appelles par son prénom,_ lui signala Allen.  
******—** _Je sais me défendre,_ répondit Mancinia.  
******—** _Oui,_ dit Lenalee. _Mais Lavi exagère. Les disputes entre Exorcistes peuvent avoir de graves conséquences._  
******—** _Alors arrête de te disputer avec lui,_ répondit son amie.

Mancinia relâcha la pression qu'elle exerçait sur Lenalee pour se retourner vers les deux garçons qui les fixaient d'un air distrait - surtout Allen. Mais Lavi ne cessait pas de regarder la jeune femme d'un air désabusé tout en étant sûr de quelque chose, subitement, comme si cela semblait fort évident. Mancinia continuait de sourire d'un air qui n'annonçait rien de bon et elle fini par déclarer.

******—** _Je suis persuadée qu'il est plutôt de mauvaise humeur parce qu'il se rappelle de notre première rencontre._

Lavi se figea d'un seul coup, elle lui aurait donnée une gifle que cela lui aurait fait le même effet. Lenalee et Allen ne purent s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

******—** _Vous vous êtes déjà croisés ?_  
******—** _Ouais,_ répondit - elle. _Mais il était tellement entreprenant, que je me suis laisser emporter avec mon poing._

Dans une synchronisation parfaite, les deux Exorcistes essayèrent d'imaginer Lavi en train de suivre Mancinia partout, essayant de penser à chaque détails de la scène, Allen ne pût s'empêcher de réprimer un rire en voyant son ami se prendre un coup de poing de la par de la jeune femme.

******—** _Ah ! _dit Lenalee. _Je comprends mieux toute votre...Heu...Non rien !_

Mancinia éclata de rire, Lavi ne savait plus quoi dire.

******—** _Il à été mauvais tout le reste de son séjour avec un Traqueur._  
******—** _Alors, tu connais Bookman de là aussi ?_ questionna Lenalee.  
******—** _Non, je ne l'ai vu qu'à la Congrégation._  
******—** _Vraiment ? J'étais persuadée que vous vous connaissiez !_

La jeune femme secoua la tête et jeta un regarda Lavi qui la fixait avec un regard dur, si ce dernier n'était pas rageur. Son sourire s'effaça de son visage, laissant une expression froide.

******—** _Arrête de jouer les machos avec moi ou je te préviens, je m'occupe de ton cas...Mon cher collègue_.  
******—** _Collègue ?_ s'étonna Allen.  
******—** _Oui,_ lui répondit Lenalee. _Mancinia est une Bookmen._  
******—** _Comment ? _s'exclamèrent les deux Exorcistes en même temps. _Depuis quand tu le sais ?_  
******—** _Depuis hier. Elle à de nombreuses facettes cachées la petite Mancy, non ?_  
******—** _Je ne le suis pas vraiment,_ répondit Mancinia. _C'est juste que Daniel me faisait pitié avec son travail...Et le regard de Vicky à ce moment là...Argh ! Comment résister ?_

Allen resta surpris et son regard alla de Mancinia à Lenalee qui ne pût s'empêcher de s'amuser de la scène, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas de Lavi qui attrapa Lenalee et Allen par le bras pour les faire sortir. C'est ainsi que Mancinia se retrouva seul dans la chambre d'Hevlaska qui se taisait, comme à son habitude. La jeune femme ne pût s'empêcher de soupirer en la voyant si calme et sereine, cela lui donnait envie de hurler, d'aller défoncer les portes du Vatican à grands coups de pieds. C'était tellement dur pour elle deux qu'elle ne pût se résoudre à quitter la salle à son tour...

Allen resta stupéfait avec la rapidité avec laquelle Lavi l'avait partir, mais pourquoi diable lui avait - il fait quitter la Chambre si s'était pour ensuite lui demander de le laisser seul avec Lenalee ? Enfin, c'est sans doute avec cette histoire. Qu'est - ce cela pouvait bien signifier pour Lavi, où même, qu'est - ce que cela pouvait faire à son ami que Mancinia soit dans le même métier que lui ? Voyant qu'ils avaient laissés Mancinia en plan, il reprit la direction de la Chambre pour ne pas la laisser seule, il y fût bien rapidement et lorsqu'il poussa les portes, une note d'une incroyable pureté retentit, avant de s'évanouir. Puis le son cristallin de la voix qui chantait reprit. Allen se retourna de surprise, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ses oreilles plutôt, ce chant lui était pourtant familier, mais il en avait encore le souffle coupé. Mancinia. Sa voix, lisse et brillante s'accordait bien avec les échos. Ce timbre si clair et doux à ses oreilles. Il semblait, en même tant que la voix de son amie, vibrer de passion, telle une harpe. La puissance avec laquelle Mancinia chantait était sans mots, il en avait les larmes aux yeux...Même si il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait.

_Saim sem xuey tnevarb sel segarim ud spmet,__  
__Ed tec egnahcra iuq esand rus sel spamhc seésyle.__  
__Ardneiv el spmet,__  
__Uo el uaetab arelovne's.__  
__Ruop revuorter sel serret seudrep,__  
__Seehcac ua niatniol.__  
__Saim erglam am,__  
__Ennob eetnolov..._

C'est à ce moment là que Mancinia remarqua sa présence, n'aurait - il pas pût se faire discret tant il aurait aimé l'écouter encore un peu ? Allen ouvrit les yeux et Mancinia détourna le regard, sûrement gênée d'avoir chanter devant lui pour Hevlaska. L'Exorciste ne pût s'empêcher de s'en vouloir mais la rassura avec sincérité.

******—** _Tu as la voix d'une déesse,_ lui dit Allen. _Mais...En quelle langue tu chantes ?_  
******—** _Ce n'est pas vraiment une langue, Allen,_ dit Hevlaska de sa voix grave. _Elle est facile à comprendre mais en même temps très longue à interpréter._  
******—** _Une langue s'apprend, Hevlaska,_ dit Mancinia à l'entité blanche. Je _suis sûre qu'Allen pourrait la comprendre, comme cette Partition._  
******—** _En l'occurrence, on ne me l'a pas appris mais on me l'a enfoncé dans le crâne_, répliqua glacialement Allen.

Même si cela n'était pas son but au départ, il ne pût s'empêcher d'être amer avec Mancinia tant il était furieux contre lui même, bien que Mancinia semblait avoir deviner qu'on lui avait apprit bien avant l'alphabet de la Partition. mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur et poursuivit sur le ton de la conversation comme si c'était le cadet de ses soucis qu'un Noé soit dans son corps, où plutôt qu'elle s'en fichait pas mal.

******—** _Je suis persuadée du contraire et je te dis de laisser tomber parce que à moins que tu m'apportes des preuves fiables, je serais contrainte de me fier à mon instinct...Mais, une minute...Où est Howard ?_  
******—** _Heu..., _dit Allen un peu surpris de ce changement brusque de conversation. _Bonne question, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a collé Lavi. Depuis que tu es là, j'ai l'impression qu'il fait mal son travail, je dois rêver, non ?_  
******—** _Oh là là,_ dit Mancinia. _Qu'est - ce qu'il est gauche avec les femmes...Moi aussi je suis gauche avec les hommes mais bon...Pourquoi est - ce qu'il panique alors que nous sommes fiancés ?_  
******—** _Quoi ?! _s'exclama Allen. _C'est ton fiancé ?_

Mancinia jeta un regard à Allen qui mêlait incompréhension et surprise, elle vit également le jeune homme de plus près puisqu'il venait de se placer à ses côtés.

******—** _Ah...Oui...Je croyais que Lenalee te l'avais dit._  
******—** _Je comprends mieux...,_ murmura Allen. _Il est amoureux._  
******—** _Ah..., _dit Mancinia avec un air triste. _Oui, il est amoureux..._

******—** _Et toi, Allen..., _sourit Mancinia._ Tu es heureux ?_

Allen ne pût s'empêcher de reculer de deux centimètres tant il fût surpris de cette question impertinente. Il ne pût pas vraiment se résoudre à accepter de lui répondre comme ça !

******—** _Pourquoi cette question ?_  
******—** _Juste pour savoir,_ répondit Mancinia d'un air désinvolte.  
******—** _Bah,_ dit Allen en souriant. _Vu les circonstances, oui. Je suis heureux. Et puis, je suis également content de t'avoir rencontrer Mancy, tu es géniale comme amie._  
******—** _Pourquoi tout le monde me le dit ? Je ne suis pas si spéciale que ça. C'est parce que j'ai l'air si débile ?_  
******—** _Hein ? Mais non pas du tout ! Tu remontes le moral des gens sans demander de reste. C'est juste que je suis un Noé, que tu me défends et que tu te fiches pas mal de savoir si je ne suis pas déjà devenu le Quatorzième._  
******—** _Si tu es le Quatorzième, je suis dans de sales draps. Enfin, je m'en fous de ces conneries, tu es Allen. Allen Walker, point barre. Si Regory continue de t'ennuyer, je le défenestre du dernier étage._

C'était vraiment une scène adorable du point de vue de Lenalee. Cependant, elle allait se brisée dans les secondes qui suivirent grâce à l'arrivé fracassante de Lavi qui attrapa Mancinia en courant pour la prendre dans ses bras.

******—** _Mancinia !_ s'écria - t - il.  
******—** _Tu me veux quoi, connard ?_

L'ambiance passa de la douceur au froid détestable de la jeune femme, Lavi fût déçu de cette attitude mais ne la lâcha pas pour autant, ce qui visiblement inquiéta Lenalee et Allen le remarqua. Pourquoi semblait - elle inquiète pour Lavi...Ou alors, elle était inquiète pour Mancinia.

******—** _Je veux savoir !_ dit Lavi.  
******—** _Tu ne me détestes plus ?_ demanda Mancinia.  
******—** _Non !_ lui répondit Lavi sans la lâcher. _Je voulais te montrer à quel point ton attitude était déloyal, tu me fais peur...Mais finalement, je t'aime bien._  
******—** _Ne dis pas ça, _murmura Mancinia.  
******—** _Lavi, lâche - là, tu vas la mettre en colère, _lui dit Lenalee.  
******—** _Mais non, qui n'aime pas mes câlins ?_ demanda Lavi.  
******—** _C'est indécent ! _dit Allen. _En tant qu'homme tu te dois de respecter les femmes._  
******—** _Je respecte Mancinia, regarde, je m'excuse de mon attitude inqualifiable auprès d'une si belle femme et surtout très intelligente._  
******—** _Qu'est - ce que tu racontes ?_ demanda Mancinia.

Lenalee ne savait plus ou se mettre et Allen remarqua que son visage était imprégner d'inquiétude toujours plus grandissante, mais qu'est - ce qu'elle redoutait - t - en ? Un faux pas de Lavi ? Ce que Mancinia pensait de cette scène absurde ? Allen, cesse de penser comme cela et pose - lui la question. Même si ce qui allait suivre allait donner tout son sens à cette histoire.

******—** _Allez Mancy, _rit Lavi. _Avoue - le toi, tu es folle amoureuse de Yû !_  
******—** _Lavi ! _s'exclama Lenalee. _Ne la met pas en colère !_  
******—** _Pas du tout, Lavi, _répondit doucement Mancinia. _Tu tiens donc tant que ça à le savoir ?_  
******—** _Oui, je te lâcherai pas avant !_  
******—** _Très bien._

Il n'eut rien le temps de rajouter. Les lèvres de Mancinia venaient de happer les siennes dans un élan emporté. D'elle - même, elle avait prit cette initiative pour le moins surprenante. Et, comme à son habitude, Lavi se consacra bien plus à ses questions dictées par sa raison qu'à l'instant présent. Représentait - ce un signe ? Était - ce véritablement ce qu'elle avait projeté d'accomplir depuis le départ, conquérir son coeur ? Mais la fougue introduite par Mancinia supplanta sa conscience et l'obligea à se dédier à elle seule. Les mains de la jeune femme avaient empoignés son visage avec tant de vigueur qu'il se retrouva dépourvu de toute marche d'action. Désormais, elle détenait un contrôle quasi total, Lavi devait cependant admettre que cela ne lui était pas déplaisant. Lenalee et Allen furent comme foudroyés de cette scène insolite, Lavi qui n'embrassait pas une femme ? Lavi qui se faisait embrasser par une femme ? C'est comme si ont n'avait annoncer à Lenalee que son frère la marierait et à Allen que son Maître allait rembourser ses dettes. Des secondes s'écoulèrent mais ils eurent l'impression que c'était une éternité, lorsque le golem de Mancinia s'activa laissant une voix féminine couper le silence :

******—** _Mademoiselle Berkclay, vous avez un appel de l'Administration Central._

La jeune femme relâcha la pression qu'elle exerçait sur le Bookmen et répondit simplement :

******—** _Très bien, j'arrive._

Elle tourna le dos à Lavi sans autre explication et quitta la Chambre d'un pas calme et assurer. Les trois Exorcistes était figés, principalement Lavi qui semblait non seulement mal à l'aise mais terrifier. Lenalee soupira un grand coup et Allen la regarda d'un air intrigué :

******—** _J'ai eu l'impression de revoir la scène ou Road à embrasser Allen_, dit - elle.  
******—** _Quoi ?!_ s'indignèrent Lavi et Allen d'une même voix.

Dans les couloirs, Mancinia se laissa un peu aller à ses songes mal proportionnés par apport à la réalité. La jeune femme ne pouvait mentir plus longtemps et cacher ses craintes, si Howard en était capable, elle ne pouvait pas nier ses sentiments puisqu'elle en avait beaucoup trop. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécue en seize années de vie...Non, elle avait vraiment bien fait de trancher une fois pour toute son incertitude quant à Lavi. Mancinia ne supportait pas d'être confrontée à des sentiments incertains, de ce sentir déstabilisée, abandonnée à ses souffrances physiques. L'insistance pesante l'avait fait céder. Les portes situés à ses côtés s'ouvrir à la voler et laisse place à un Komui heureux de la trouver :

******—** _Mancinia, je sais tout !_ s'exclama - t - il d'un coup. _Je suis tellement désolé, si j'avais mieux déceler les signes je ne t'aurais jamais fait subir tout ça. Regory va me payer cet affront contre ta famille, je te l'assure._  
******—** _Vous savez quoi ?_ demanda d'un coup Mancinia, surprise de l'intérêt soudain de Komui à sa petite personne.  
******—** _Tout sur toi, _dit - il d'un ton qui se voulait logique. _Renée me l'a raconté ainsi qu'à Bak._  
******—** _..._  
******—** _Tu n'as rien à redire ?_ s'étonna Komui.  
******—** _Cela dépend de ce qu'elle vous à raconter, néanmoins, me défendre sur quelque chose de vrai sera légèrement difficile, alors, Grand Intendant...Je vous laisse vous faire votre opinion._  
******—** _Je pense que tu es une grande soeur assez spéciale mais néanmoins fantastique._  
******—** _... !_  
******—** _Parce malgré la longue attende, malgré toutes les épreuves, tu es venue ici pour le chercher...Et je sais qu'il ne sera plus seul, merci pour ça._

C'en était trop, elle regarda Komui d'un air qui lui était inconnu. Mélange de tristesse et de haine. Tristesse envers son frère. Haine envers elle - même, le Grand Intendant l'entendit dans sa voix quand elle daigna lui répondre par politesse :

******—** _Ne me remercier pas, je ne voulais pas venir dans ce trou perdu au milieu de nulle part. Je ne voulais jamais le rencontrer et puis...Il y a plusieurs choses qui m'ont fait changer d'avis...Sans cet Akuma de Niveau Quatre, je n'aurais jamais mit les pieds dans la vie de mon frère._  
******—** _Un Niveau Quatre ? _s'étonna Komui.  
******—** _...Elle vous à raconter quoi au juste, Renée ?_

Komui n'eut pas le temps de lui expliquer qu'il fût rappelé à l'ordre par sa nouvelle secrétaire. Mancinia lui promis de repasser plus tard et se retrouva malgré tout confronter à Howard - combien de temps son interlocuteur allait attendre ? Dans le fond...C'était le cadet de ses soucis actuels, à moins que Leverrier lui donne feux verts sur tous les points, cet appel ne devait pas être vraiment important.

******—** _Ah, Howard, _dit - elle en se forçant de sourire. _Avec toute cette agitation hier, je n'ai pas pût de demander comment c'était dérouler ton voyage._  
******—** _Bien._

Son regard était distant, comme fixant une personne qui n'était pas là. Mancinia soupira de soulagement et se détendit, son intuition avait été juste. Howard ne l'aimait pas, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas attacher à quelqu'un, c'était même le contraire. Dans un sens, cela la soulagea, ce mariage n'était pas une bonne idée depuis le départ, avant sa rencontre avec Lavi, elle se fichait de qui elle épouserait et qui se retrouverait dans son lit mais maintenant...Et puis, elle trouvait cela égoïste de la part de Leverrier de désigner son successeur comme époux d'un monstre, alors, ce mariage pouvait être nul dans les deux cas, elle s'approcha d'Howard qui se décida enfin à la regarder tandis qu'elle souriait :

******—** _Tu penses à Aileen, c'est ça ?_

Howard la regarda d'un air surpris, comme un enfant prit en faute par sa mère et s'empressa de lui répondre, bien qu'aucunes négociations ne soient possibles.

******—** _Quoi !_ dit - elle. _Mais je..._  
******—** _Inutile de le cacher, ça se lit sur ton visage._ _De toute manière, ce n'était pas une bonne idée depuis le départ, pourquoi te gâcher la vie._  
******—** _Attends, reviens !_  
******—** _Allen est dans la Chambre d'Hevlaska. C'est ton travail, non ?_

Mancinia se retourna vers lui et sourit, Howard ne sût pas quoi répondre face à ça. Aussi, il décida de tourner les talons pour aller rejoindre l'Exorciste qu'il devait surveiller et la jeune femme pût reprendre tranquillement la route vers celui qui devait l'attendre au téléphone depuis au moins vingt minutes.

******—** _Ici, Mancinia Berkclay._

Pas de réponse, avait - il fini par se lasser ? Elle attendit quelque instants et une voix de chantre s'éleva de l'autre côté du combiné.

******—** _Ah, je vous est enfin !_

Mancinia recula doucement le combiné de son oreille pour le fixer, ce demandant si elle avait bien reconnu la voix, les yeux écarquiller, elle reprit la conversation.

******—** _Inspecteur Leverrier ?_ s'étonna - t - elle. _Que me vaux l'honneur d'un appel ?_  
******—** _J'ai reçu un appel de l'Inspecteur Link ce matin. Il m'a averti que vous aviez un comportement exemplaire, ce qui veux dire que j'ai eu une bonne intuition en vous envoyant à la Congrégation, cela dit...Tu restes distante avec Allen Walker ?_

Nous y voilà, c'était donc sur Allen qu'il désirait parlementer.

******—** _Cela vous étonne ?_  
******—** _Un peu. Je pensais que tu t'empresserais de t'en faire un ami proche._  
******—** _Désolée de vous décevoir, mais je croyais que vous préfériez que je sois...Comment dire ? Très loin de lui._  
******—** _...C'était effectivement le cas. Mais vois - tu, Mancinia, je crois que cela vous donne plus d'idée pour nous nuire._

La tension grimpa en elle et elle ne pût s'empêcher de s'indigner.

******—** _Vous vous foutez de moi ?! Qu'est - ce que j'aurais à me retourner contre vous maintenant ?_

Le silence s'imposa durant quelques secondes et Mancinia cru pendant un instant qu'il allait ordonner son exécution immédiate...Si Leverrier prenait cette décision, le Comte ne serait plus ou donner de la tête pour ressusciter le nombre de morts incalculables qu'il y aurait en quelques jours à travers la planète. Aucuns de ses amis, aucuns de ses supérieurs et aucuns membres de sa famille ne laisserait ce crime impunis. Mais l'Inspecteur décida alors de lui donner la réponse tant attendue :

******—** _Le Cube._  
******—** _Et prendre le risque de tuer mon propre frère ?_ répondit automatiquement Mancinia, soulagée.

Encore une fois, le silence fût roi quelques minutes.

******—** _Inspecteur !_ s'exclama Mancinia.  
******—** _Bien, je vois. Tu n'as pas changer de position, ta mission restes la même n'est - ce pas ?_  
******—** _Oui. En premier, c'est évité à ce monde de tomber dans une nouvelle guerre inutile._  
******—** _Nous ne pouvons pas te le rendre comme ça. Alors, pour te remercier de tes loyaux services...Je te demande de dresser ton frère en gentil mouton, une fois cela fait, nous te rendrons le Cube et tu pourras utiliser l'Arche pour retourner chez toi. Cela te convient - il ?_

Mancinia resta quelques secondes éberluée. Durant un an ont avait refusé tout rapport entre le Cube, son frère et elle et d'un coup le tapis rouge s'ouvrait.

******—** _Heu...Vous me faites une blague du Premier Avril ? ...Vous êtes en avances vous savez ?_  
******—** _Je ne plaisante jamais._

Elle avait sa réponse, Leverrier l'avait détourné. Le Vatican n'avait pas retrouvé la source d'énergie d'Innocence de sa patrie. Cela signifiait donc qu'elle pourrait être encore plus insubordonnée qu'avant, que les malveillances du Pape étaient fondés, mais qu'inévitablement, il y aurait des représailles des Noé du Compte. Mancinia ravala sa salive sur le sujet et reprit un ton froid et sérieux :

******—** _Alors...Vous voulez dire...Que j'ai le droit de parler à mon frère en toute honnêteté ? Je n'ai cas vérifier sa loyauté en somme ?_  
******—** _Exactement, approuva Leverrier. Une fois cela fait, tu seras libre de prendre le Cube et de quitter ce monde, où de revenir par la suite si l'envie te dit..._  
******—** _Merci mais, pourquoi me faite vous confiance pour ça ? Vous savez qui je suis, je pourrais vous mentir._  
******—** _J'ai confiance parce que tu m'as envoyer Zack._  
******—** _... ! Vous allez bien, Inspecteur ? Vous savez maintenant n'est - ce pas ?!_

Il ne répondit pas à sa question, finalement, les intentions de Leverrier sont honorables. Il devait faire beaucoup de sacrifices, mais le moment n'était pas à la compassion.

******—** _Je vois._  
******—** _Je t'en prie._

Et il raccrocha. Mancinia reposa le combiné et n'arrivait pas à le croire ! Était - ce possible ? Le coeur léger, elle s'en alla le retrouver, son petit frère...

******«** _Ce que je vois en toi n'est que mensonge,__  
__Je ne vois qu'un regard vide,__  
__Ce que tu vois en moi est une tristesse qui se répète_ ******»**


	9. Flamme Amoureuse

**Titre** : _The Last Hope._

**Auteur :** Mancinia.

**Fiction à partir de quelque chose ?** : _-Man_ de **Katsura Hoshino**.

**Résumé et Intrigue :**

_Après une bataille destructrice contre un Akuma de Niveau Quatre, la Congrégation de l'Ombre est anéantie et les Exorcistes décident de changer de Quartier Général. Lenalee Lee, devenue un type Cristallisation n'arrive plus à suivre l'évolution subite de son arme anti - Akuma, son taux de résonance chute et elle redevient incapable de défendre ses amis...Décidant qu'elle ne doit pas relâcher ses efforts, l'Administration Centrale envoie une nouvelle Exorciste, présente au Vatican depuis environ un an. Komui Lee fait sa rencontre et remarque que leur quotidien au sein de la citadelle ne sera plus jamais comme avant ! ...Dans l'ombre, le Comte se met en marche accompagner des Noé. Les rouages sont placés. Quel destin pour les Héros ?_

Une ******I**nnocence ne peut appartenir un ******N**oé et un ******N**oé ne peut vivre avec une ******I**nnocence en lui.

******/!\** _Avertissement_ ******/!\** : Pour ceux qui débute le Manga, je vous conseille d'avoir lu les dix - sept premiers tomes avant de débuter "_The Last Hope_". J'espère que sinon, vous apprécierez mon histoire, même si au départ elle suit un peu trop la trame du Manga, elle commencera à diverger sur de nombreux points. Attendez - vous à des surprises de taille !

**Huitième Nuit / Flamme Amoureuse**

******«** _Je n'ai plus de famille !_ ******»**

Cependant, son espérance disparut lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le réfectoire et qu'elle vit une touffe rousse juste devant elle. Lavi se tenait à quelques mètres de la jeune femme et la regardait sans vraiment d'expression sur son visage. Dans un sens, elle comprenait qu'il soit furieux après elle, ne l'avait - elle pas embrassée devant...Lenalee, Allen et Hevlaska ? Cela dit et à sa grande surprise, Mancinia vit un sourire apparaître sur le visage de Lavi, un sourire sincère et joyeux, devant ce spectacle, la jeune femme resta figée, les yeux écarquillés, comment pouvait - il lui sourire ? Pendant ce temps, le Bookmen s'était approché d'elle et lui offrit une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Mancinia s'attendait à ce qui lui fasse une remarque déplacée, mais elle se sentie abrutie quand elle entendit la première phrase :

******—** _On mange ensemble ?_ lui demanda le rouquin avec son grand sourire habituel.  
******—** _Heu..._, répondit Mancinia.  
******—** _Très bien !_

Lavi prit alors le bras et l'entraîna dans la salle :

******—** _A...Attends, Lavi !_ dit Mancinia. _Ce n'est pas toi que je cherchais !_  
******—** _Pas grave._

Le Bookmen força alors la jeune femme à s'asseoir en face de lui, alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce que Lavi lui jette son ressentiment en pleine figure, il se mit à lui parler de tout et de rien, comme si ils étaient amis. Amis. Uniquement cela. Le message passerait clairement. Finalement emportée par l'élan poli et aimable de Lavi, Mancinia commença à répondre à ses questions et à parler avec lui comme ils le faisaient avant, comme si rien n'avait changé. En fait, tout avait changé mais le garçon essayait de ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Mais au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme se releva brusquement et Lavi la regarda d'un air étrange.

******—** _Tu ne manges pas ?_ demanda - t - il.  
******—** _Je n'ai pas faim, je suis venue voir si mon frère était ici._

Lavi, qui venait d'apporter à ses lèvres son verre d'eau, s'étrangla et fût prit d'une quinte de toux incontrôlable tandis que Mancinia quitta la salle précipitamment avant que le Bookmen est pût la retenir...

Mancinia déambula dans les longs corridors avec des pas rapides et fluides, regardant partout où elle allait avec un air impatient et en même tant, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était abominable d'agir aussi égoïstement. Mais elle le vit et elle flotta sur le sol jusqu'en bas des escaliers où il était assit. Ce dernier tourna la tête et elle vit ses deux yeux bleus la fixer d'un air triste malgré le sourire qui fendait son visage. Mancinia vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

******—** _Qu'est - ce qui se passe, Allen ?_

Le jeune homme la regarda d'un air surpris. Par inconscience, Mancinia posa ses doigts sur le visage d'Allen.

******—** _Mancinia, qu'est - ce que tu fais là ?_ demanda - t - il à son tour d'une voix à peine audible.  
******—** _Je suis venue te voir_, répondit - elle avec un sourire.

Allen ne lui répondit pas, il baissa les yeux visiblement sensibles à ses douces paroles de réconfort. Mais en voyant cela, Mancinia s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

******—** _Mancinia ?_ demanda Allen.  
******—** _Désolée, mais tu avais l'air si triste que j'ai eue envie de te serrer contre moi._  
******—** _...Je pensais à Mana,_ hésita - t - il.  
******—** _Tu te sens encore coupable de l'avoir transformé en Akuma ?_

Il y eut un long silence et Mancinia ne desserra pas son étreinte durant ce temps, elle la resserra même. Mais elle sentit quelque chose couler dans son cou et compris qu'Allen pleura dans ses bras, le souffle irréguliers et la parole coupée en sanglot, Allen ne pût que lui répondre :

******—** _...Je suis horrible._  
******—** _Non, c'est normal._

Sa réponse le surprit, Mancinia le recula de son corps et le fixa droit dans les yeux, bien que ceux du jeune homme soient embués de larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Voyant son air étonné, la jeune femme lui expliqua de manière sûre :

******—** _Tu ignorais que tu étais Exorciste à ce moment là, tu ignorais ce monde d'Akuma et tout concernant le Comte Millénaire ou les Noé, beaucoup de personne commette cette erreur de confiance, parce que c'est digne d'un être humain._  
******—** _Mais je ne suis plus humain pour certaines personnes...Est - ce que c'est le cas ? ...Je ne sais plus où j'en suis._

Allen se laissa aller et posa son front contre l'épaule de Mancinia, ne pouvant s'empêcher de pleurer. Mancinia le prit de nouveau dans ses bras mais ne retenu pas ses paroles :

******—** _Que ce passe - t - il quand tu joues au piano ?_  
******—** _J'entends...J'entends quelqu'un chanter dans ma tête...Une voix féminine qui apparaît dans ma tête quand je lis la partition...Mais où veux - tu en venir ?_

Il se recula d'elle pour la regarder droit dans les yeux et la confronter.

******—** _As - tu une idée de qui elle est ?_ questionna la jeune femme.  
******—** _Non,_ répondit Allen d'un ton froid.

Mancinia sourit.

******—** _...Tu n'es pas sans ignorer que l'Arche peut transporter des personnes, mais elle peut également nous transporter vers une autre dimension. La fille qui chante dans ta tête existe, elle vit cependant ailleurs, où son père l'a envoyer pour éviter au Comte Millénaire de la trouver, à cause de la chose qui l'habite._  
******—** _Comment le sais - tu ?_ se paralysa de plus en plus Allen.  
******—** _Parce que c'est moi,_ déclara Mancinia.

Cette fois, Allen recula précipitamment de son endroit tandis que la jeune femme se releva doucement. Cette révélation le foudroya psychologiquement :

******—** _...Quoi ? Qu'est - ce que tu racontes ?_

Ce furent les seules choses qui sortirent d'entre ses dents tandis que Mancinia le fixait droit dans les yeux d'un air lointain comme si elle fixait quelque d'invisible à son propre regard.

******—** _Rien d'important puisque tu ne me crois pas._  
******—** _Je n'ai pas dis ça !_ s'exclama Allen.

Mancinia se pencha en avant au point d'avoir son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Le jeune homme crut pendant un instant qu'elle allait l'embrasser comme elle l'avait fait avec Lavi. Mais elle lui sourit et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

******—** _Alors peux - tu accepter, Allen Walker, que je sois ta soeur ?_

La scène était vraiment troublante. Le jeune homme tremblait légèrement tandis que Mancinia se recula à son tour et regarda Allen avec un air triste.

******—** _Ma...Soeur... ?_ arriva enfin à articuler Allen. _Mais enfin...Je n'ai plus de famille !_  
******—** _C'est vrai,_ dit Mancinia.  
******—** _Hein ?_  
******—** _Je suis ta soeur, mais pas ta famille, c'est normal dans un sens, on ne se connaît presque pas._  
******—** _Mais...Mancinia, enfin !_  
******—** _Mais oui, c'est logique voyons ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je voulais juste te mettre au courant depuis que j'ai obtenu l'autorisation...Je n'espérais rien en retour, ne t'inquiètes pas._  
******—** _Tu mens !_ s'écria subitement Allen.

Le regard de Mancinia devint vide et elle pensa qu'elle n'avait ce qu'elle méritait, elle ferma les yeux et sourit. Sa voix était parfaitement maîtrisée et calme, mais Allen y ressentit de la tristesse :

******—** _Comme tu veux, allez à plus tard !_  
******—** _Attends !_

Mais elle avait déjà disparue. Toutes ses révélations troublèrent Allen. Il était une cible mobile mise à disposition de tous et le moindre de ses écarts pouvaient blesser la jeune femme. Mais que devait - il faire à présent ?

Les yeux de Mancinia étaient posés pour la énième fois sur le verre de bière se trouvant devant elle. Elle l'avait commandé une heure auparavant à Jerry mais elle n'y avait toujours pas touché. Pour l'instant, elle se contentait de l'observer. Fallait - elle qu'elle noie son désespoir dans cet alcool infect ou alors se ressaisir ? Essayer d'oublier aurait pourtant été tellement facile. Il lui suffisait de prendre ce verre dans ses mains et de le boire. Mais le lendemain et les jours d'après, serrait - elle obligée de recommencer ? Faudrait - il qu'elle refasse la même chose chaque soir pour pouvoir oublier ? Mancinia pensait à ses sentiments et presque instantanément, elle vit son visage apparaître dans son esprit. Elle eut beau essayé, il ne voulait pas en sortir ! Oui, elle était amoureuse et cette seule personne était Lavi, un Exorciste...Un Bookmen. Vicky la tuerait à son retour. La vie était si étrange. La jeune femme n'avait jamais été amoureuse de toute sa vie, mais la première personne pour qui elle devait éprouver de réels sentiments c'était lui...Le plus drôle, c'est qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte directement de cet amour. Mais depuis quand cet amour était - il présent ? Et pourquoi elle ne s'était pas rendue compte plus tôt de son existence ? Fallait - il lui avouer ses sentiments ou plutôt faire comme si de rien n'était ? Au début, elle s'était dit que le mieux serait d'employer la seconde solution et essayé de l'appliquer. Comme si elle n'était pas amoureuse, que rien n'avait changé. Les premiers jours, elle essayée de l'éviter dans les couloirs du Quartier Général, mais l'endroit à beau être grand, elle le croisait toujours au moins une à deux fois par jour. Elle aurait aimé rentrée à Central directement, mais elle avait été incapable d'en expliquer les raisons à Leverrier. Si il l'avait apprit, la nouvelle se serait propagée, tout le monde aurait été mis au courant et l'image de la Congrégation en aurait été souillée. Elle avait tout essayé pour faire semblant qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Mais elle n'en pouvait plus, alors, elle à avouer cet amour à Lenalee, espérant que sa nouvelle amie l'a conseillerait mais l'Exorciste n'avait pas la solution, préférant l'encourager...Alors elle à craquer : Il fallait qu'il soit au courant. Mais comment le lui dire et surtout comment allait - il réagir à pareille déclaration ? Puis...Elle l'avait embrassée. Elle se serait bien giflée mais...Mancinia ne le regrettait pas au contraire, même si elle était certaine que Lavi ne voudrait pas d'elle. Puis, ils avaient discutés et le jeune homme lui avait comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait que son amitié, cela l'avait brisé mais...Soulager aussi. Heureuse d'avoir ce titre. Et puis, désarçonner, elle avait été avouée à Allen leur lien de parenté et lui aussi avait préférer fuir. Décidément, vivement qu'elle rentre chez elle ! Mancinia se passa les doigts sur les lèvres, c'était étrange...Mancinia plongea dans les méandres du liquide en se disant qu'elle n'avait pas mérité mieux et que c'est elle qui aurait dû être à sa place...Mais Allen l'aurait - il abandonné ? Serait - il, au contraire, partit immédiatement à sa recherche ? ...Aurait - il seulement survécu la première fois ? Mancinia enfouit son visage entre ses bras, retenant les larmes qui allaient bientôt affluer si elle continuait à se laisser aller.

******—** _Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal..._  
******—** _Mancinia ?_

La jeune femme se redressa quand elle reconnut cette voix. Impossible. Elle se retourna doucement tout en refusant d'affronter son regard, il était mille fois plus facile d'affronter Lavi, que d'affronter son frère.

******—** _Allen ?_

Le jeune homme sourit et s'assit à ses côtés. Ils étaient vraiment étrange les garçons de ce monde, au lieu de rire de toutes tes erreurs, ils essayaient de venir en discuter pour trouver une solution qui plairait à tout le monde. Mancinia ne trouvait cependant pas les mots pour se faire pardonner :

******—** _Excuse - moi_, dit Allen. _Pour tout a l'heure..._  
******—** _Non, c'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû tout te dire de cette manière._  
******—** _Je me suis également mal exprimé_, répliqua son frère. _Quand je disais que tu mentais, ce n'était pas à propos de notre lien de parenté...Mais...Sur le fait que tu n'espérais rien en retour._  
******—** _Hein ?_ s'étonna Mancinia.  
******—** _Oui, tu es ma soeur quand même !_ s'indigna Allen. _Tu dois bien espérer pouvoir être avec ton frère sans que celui - ci ne pique une crise d'immaturité !_  
******—** _Allen...Tu...Tu n'es pas surpris ?_

Mancinia le fixait son visage pour chercher la moindre trace de surprise et peut - être aussi d'incompréhension, mais Allen se contentait de sourire avec un air désabusé.

******—** _Si, très !_ répondit - il.  
******—** _Mais tu ne le montres pas._  
******—** _Mais...Je suis prêt à accepter ça si tu me dis...Que tu étais distante à cause de ce lien que tu devais cacher ?_

Mancinia hocha la tête, elle n'osait pas parler tant elle avait l'impression de rêver.

******—** _Bah !_ fit Allen. _Maintenant, c'est terminé, ont va pouvoir mieux se connaître..._

La jeune femme ne pût se retenir cette fois, elle le prit dans ses bras une nouvelle fois tant ses paroles la réconfortait. Mais serait - il toujours aussi ravi quand il saura la vérité ? ...Peut lui importait, elle devait profiter de l'instant présent et de ne pas ce soucier des prochains instants.

******—** _Allen..._, dit - elle. _Mon petit frère, je t'aime._  
******—** _Je croyais que c'était Lavi que tu aimais ?_ questionna Allen d'un ton badin.

Mancinia serra ses doigts dans l'uniforme d'Allen qui regretta d'avoir poser la question.

******—** _Oui, je le suis mais...Je suis horrible, quand je pense que je me fichais de toi, je ne suis pas comme Komui. Je voulais te laisser ici, je pensais que tu étais heureux, comment ai - je pût être aussi égoïste ? Je ne mérite même pas prétendre être ta soeur...Pourtant, je suis fière de toi...Tu as tenu bon...Et maintenant que je suis là, je vais botter les fesses de tout ceux qui doute de ton intégrité._  
******—** _Tu sais quoi ?_ demanda Allen. _Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup...Si tu croyais que j'étais heureux, tu avais sans doute raison...Mais je suis encore plus heureux maintenant que tu es là._

Cette fois, les larmes coulèrent pour de bon sur les joues de Mancinia. Quand Allen s'en rendit compte, il la recula de lui et s'affola :

******—** _Mais non, ne pleure pas ! Je suis très sérieux._  
******—** _Merci..._, dit Mancinia.

Durant quelques instants, ce fût ainsi qu'ils restèrent puis un bruit énorme se fit entendre du ventre d'Allen, ce dernier, gêné posa une main dessus et essaya de tourner cela à la rigolade :

******—** _Toutes ces émotions m'ont ouvertes l'appétit...On mange ensemble ?_  
******—** _...D'accord !_

Une bonne heure plus tard, après qu'Allen est littéralement engloutit son repas, au sens propre comme au sens figuré, ce dernier quitta la salle tandis que Mancinia terminait son repas, prétextant un rapport non terminé. Mais en vérité, il allait partir à la recherche de Lavi pour mettre les choses au clair. Mais à peine eut - il le temps de quitter la cantine que le rouquin se retrouva devant lui comme par miracle. Ce dernier lui sourit mais Allen se demanda comment il allait lui annoncer son lien de parenté avec Mancinia puisque cette dernière venait de l'embrasser quelques heures plus tôt devant lui ? C'était si compliquer les femmes !

******—** _Lavi_, commença Allen avec hésitation. _Je voudrai te parler de Mancinia._  
******—** _Hum... ?_ fit ce dernier d'un air distrait. _Je ne lui est pas encore parlé mais..._  
******—** _Non, pas de toi et elle mais de elle et moi._  
******—** _Hein ?_

Le Bookmen prit un air surpris. Qu'avait - elle encore fait à ce pauvre Allen ? Qui plus est, il était dans un état psychique un peu labile et il avait peur que Mancinia finisse par lui faire griller un fusible. Mais le jeune homme allait très vite le contredire sur ses mauvaises impressions.

******—** _Lavi_, débuta Allen avec un ton solennelle. _Mancinia est venue me trouver et m'a avouer...Être ma soeur jumelle._  
******—** _Ta...Quoi ?!_ exagéra Lavi. _C'est quoi cette fille ?! Pendant des mois, elle te regardes fixement comme si elle était un cadavre et d'un coup ça se met à agir en être humain !_  
******—** _C'est de ma soeur que tu parles là !_ dit Allen. _Un peu de respect..._  
******—** _Mais si c'est ta soeur... ? Qu'est - ce que... ?_  
******—** _C'était pour te dire de ne pas trop la faire souffrir, quand elle parle...J'ai l'horrible impression que quelque chose la traumatiser...Quelque chose qui la perturbe tellement qu'elle tremble quand elle essaye d'en parler...Alors, soit direct avec elle. Même si cela la fait souffrir, tu auras dis ce que tu ressentais...Mais si tu la fais attendre pour de toute manière lui donner la même réponse, tu la feras de toute manière souffrir et là, je te tabasserais à mort._  
******—** _Mais c'est elle qui m'a embrassée !_  
******—** _Je sais. Mais c'est ma soeur et je ferais tout pour la protéger...Elle se fiche pas mal que je sois un Noé ou autre chose, elle est venue me chercher même si elle dit qu'elle était prête à m'abandonner lorsqu'elle à apprit mon existence, mais elle est venue, c'est le résultat qui compte. C'est ce que je sais._  
******—** _Très bien, je vais aller la voir rapidement dans ce cas._  
******—** _Merci, Lavi._

Allen passa à côté de lui tandis que Lavi réfléchissait, à propos de Mancinia. Pas que...Pas qu'elle lui déplaise, non. Physiquement, elle était adorable et côté mental, ils s'entendaient à merveille : elle était intelligente, vive, débrouillarde et savait manier l'ironie d'une main de maître. Non, ce n'était pas ça : Mancinia était une fille...Enfin, une Exorciste parfaite, à tous points de vue. Une Exorciste...Lavi redressa la tête vers la lumière vive qui émanait de la cantine tandis que la nuit s'avançait avec délicatesse. Puis, la lumière ce cisela en une ombre et Mancinia quitta la salle. Elle remarqua cependant la silhouette qui la fixait et la jeune femme perdit rapidement sa bonne humeur, laissant place à l'inquiétude. Mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était puisque Lavi voyait en elle qu'une amie. Elle passa donc à côté de lui sans lui prêter une sincère attention, mais ce dernier lui attrapa le bras et la retint à ses côtés.

******—** _As propos de tout à l'heure...,_ dit - il.  
******—** _Ne dis rien !_ répondit Mancinia sans tourner son regard vers lui. _Si c'est pour me dire que tu ne veux pas de moi, ne dis rien !_  
******—** _Mancinia..._  
******—** _Lavi, que cherches - tu à faire ?_ demanda Mancinia.  
******—** _Absolument rien,_ répondit - il avec un large sourire.  
******—** _Te foutres de moi, ça te fait rire aussi ?_  
******—** _Je ne me moque pas de toi si c'est ce que tu penses..._  
******—** _Oh ça oui, c'est ce que je pense !_  
******—** _Je veux simplement être proche de toi. Ça te dérange ?_  
******—** _Dasvi Dania_**__*******_, Lavi_.

L'Exorciste s'apprêtait à partir mais le Bookmen ne la laissa pas faire, il agrippa plus fort son bras au point qu'elle du tourner son visage vers lui et cette fois, ce fût Lavi qui posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Mancinia, lui bloquant les mains. Mais prise de panique, la jeune femme le repoussa violemment en s'enfuit dans les couloirs, des larmes coulant sur ses joues sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi.

********* Au plaisir de te revoir.

******«** _Tu ne retrouves pas le chemin du retour,__  
__Tu ne peux pas respecter la promesse que tu t'étais faite,__  
__Tu ne peux pas effacer tes souvenirs de moi_ ******»**


	10. Sombre Romance

**Titre** : _The Last Hope._

**Auteur :** Mancinia.

**Fiction à partir de quelque chose ?** : _-Man_ de **Katsura Hoshino**.

**Résumé et Intrigue :**

_Après une bataille destructrice contre un Akuma de Niveau Quatre, la Congrégation de l'Ombre est anéantie et les Exorcistes décident de changer de Quartier Général. Lenalee Lee, devenue un type Cristallisation n'arrive plus à suivre l'évolution subite de son arme anti - Akuma, son taux de résonance chute et elle redevient incapable de défendre ses amis...Décidant qu'elle ne doit pas relâcher ses efforts, l'Administration Centrale envoie une nouvelle Exorciste, présente au Vatican depuis environ un an. Komui Lee fait sa rencontre et remarque que leur quotidien au sein de la citadelle ne sera plus jamais comme avant ! ...Dans l'ombre, le Comte se met en marche accompagner des Noé. Les rouages sont placés. Quel destin pour les Héros ?_

Une ******I**nnocence ne peut appartenir un ******N**oé et un ******N**oé ne peut vivre avec une ******I**nnocence en lui.

******/!\** _Avertissement_ ******/!\** : Pour ceux qui débute le Manga, je vous conseille d'avoir lu les dix - sept premiers tomes avant de débuter "_The Last Hope_". J'espère que sinon, vous apprécierez mon histoire, même si au départ elle suit un peu trop la trame du Manga, elle commencera à diverger sur de nombreux points. Attendez - vous à des surprises de taille !

**Neuvième Nuit / Sombre Romance**

******«** _C'est lui que j'aime_ ******»**

Mancinia courait à en perdre haleine, ses poumons étaient en feu, ses joues étaient inondées de larmes mais elle passa outre cela et continua sa course comme une forcenée, sans but précis. Mais au bout d'un interminable instant, bien que sa volonté était de continuer sa course effréné vers ont ne sait où, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous ses pas, la jetant à terre comme une misérable, la jeune femme fini par se mettre à quatre pattes et à taper violemment ses deux poings contre le carrelage si superbement ciré et cette perfection la rendait encore plus folle de rage !

******—** _Pourquoi ?_ demandait - elle. _Pourquoi tout me semble si injuste ?!_

Elle ignora combien de temps elle resta au sol, ni pourquoi ses pas l'avait ramener inconsciemment à sa chambre pour qu'elle puise se jeter sur son lit. Pour oublier. Oui, mais oublier quoi... ? De l'autre côté de la Congrégation, à son extrême opposer, Lavi tapa violemment son poing contre le mur en face de lui. Il était dégoûté de lui - même, n'était - il pas un futur Bookmen ?! Bon sang, s'était dingue, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il avait conscience que même s'ils s'aimaient, leur histoire ne durerait que jusqu'à la fin de cette guerre, peut être moins encore. Mais cette fille lui était si familière et si sympathique. Jamais il n'avait ressentit ça. En vérité si, mais Lenalee comptait - elle dans sa tête et ses sentiments ? Lavi était perdu et ne savait plus quoi penser, aussi décida - t - il d'aller ce coucher, la nuit porte conseil et réfléchir était bien la seule chose qu'il soit encore capable de faire. Pourquoi l'avait - il embrasser sur un coup de tête ? Que voulait - il vérifier ? Ils ne pouvaient pas aimer, c'était inconcevable. C'est sous cet état d'esprit qu'il arpenta les derniers couloirs le séparant de sa chambre, celle qu'il partageait avec son grand - père, Bookman. Arriver devant la porte, une seule idée lui traversa l'esprit : Pourvu qu'il ne se rende compte de rien.

******—** _Pourquoi fait - tu cette tête ?_ questionna le Panda.

Raté. Dommage.

******—** _C'est une longue histoire,_ répondit - il.  
******—** _Alors, viens t'asseoir, j'ai tout mon temps._

Lavi n'avait pas envie de lui dire, mais qu'avait - il à perdre exactement ? Il était chamboulé par de telles nouvelles et avait besoin de conseils, bien que son grand - père n'était pas du genre indulgent, cette fois, Lavi supposait qu'il avait besoin de cette tyrannie. Allant s'asseoir sur son lit - celui du bas, puisque Bookman occupait celui du haut - tandis que son grand - père était assis sur une chaise et jeta sans ménagement le journal de la journée.

******—** _Dis - moi vraiment grand - père...Pourquoi n'ai - je pas droit à une maison ? Pourquoi n'ai - je pas d'endroit où fonder une famille ? Rencontrer des gens avec qui me lier ?_  
******—** _Tu es un Bookmen, Lavi. Il faut que tu arrêtes de croire en l'avenir et regarder le présent._  
******—** _Je suis désolé, je te déçois grandement grand - père._  
******—** _Non,_ répondit ce dernier à son grand étonnement. _Ce qui me perturbe est que tu sois si attacher à Mancinia._  
******—** _Comment as - tu deviner ?_  
******—** _C'est mon rôle que de savoir ce qui se trouve dans ta tête. Enfin, c'est vraiment très étrange..._  
******—** _Pourquoi ça ?_ questionna Lavi.  
******—** _Non, ce n'est rien de bien important._

Le silence s'imposa entre eux, Lavi resta les yeux dans le vide tandis que son grand - père fumait sa pipe. Puis, le jeune Bookmen se leva et alla près de la fenêtre :

******—** _Je dois tout sacrifier pour ce rang que j'occupe. Mais je me demande...Si je ne suis tombé amoureux d'elle sans m'en rendre compte. Contrairement à Lenalee, Mancinia semble si forte, comme si une aura l'entourait. Aussi, je la trouve si attachante, gentille, douce...Comme si elle ne possédait aucun défaut._  
******—** _Hum...,_ dit son grand - père. _Ce n'est pas un amour passager._  
******—** _Il faudra sans doute que je la quitte, n'est - ce pas ?_ demanda Lavi.  
******—** _Tu fais ce qui te semble le mieux, Lavi,_ répondit Bookman. _Attache - toi aux gens si tu le désires mais n'oublis pas que si cette guerre ce termine, tu devras quitter ces connaissances à jamais. Si tu aimes une femme, tu devras l'abandonner derrière toi, elle aussi._  
******—** _C'est cruel..._  
******—** _Pas pour nous, les Bookmen. Néanmoins, si tu vises le mariage, tu as ma bénédiction._  
******—** _Le mariage ? ...Qu'est - ce que tu racontes ?! Tu viens à peine de me dire de ne pas m'attacher à une femme pour l'abandonner après !_  
******—** _Idiot. Mancinia est une Bookmen. Vous deux, c'est possible._

S'infiltrant entre les tissus, un rayon de soleil vint chatouiller son nez. Mancinia fronça les sourcils, se retournant dans ses draps afin que la lumière se rabatte sur son dos. Trop tard. Elle n'allait pas réussir à se rendormir. De toute façon, le temps n'y était pas dédié car une nouvelle journée débutait et la moindre minute perdue la rapprochait inexorablement du danger. En tout cas, c'est ce que lui chuchotait son instinct. Ses doigts se serrèrent en un poing autour du textile et elle grogna. Pour une fois, elle avait bénéficié d'une vraie nuit, la première depuis une semaine, bercée par un serein sommeil. L'envie de le quitter ne lui frôlait même pas l'esprit, mais la raison l'y força. Cependant, elle ne pût que se sentir horriblement amoureuse en cette matinée, à tel point qu'elle passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres et qu'elle prononça son nom. Alors, elle s'étira, bâillant, comme un chat éveillé de sa longue sieste. Lorsqu'elle se positionna en tailleur sur son lit, en rajustant ses cheveux, elle demeura quelques secondes immobile, observant d'un regard neutre et endormi son environnement. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers la fenêtre. Hier soir n'était - il qu'un rêve ? Ses pieds engourdis la portèrent vers la vitre et elle constatait déjà l'agitation bien matinale des hommes qui s'affairaient travailler feuille après feuille. Mais tous les moyens du bord étaient bons à prendre aujourd'hui. Tandis qu'elle passait le chiffon mouillé sur son avant - bras en s'adonnant à quelques rêveries, quelqu'un vint à frapper à la porte. A l'affût, elle redressa la tête. Qui cela pouvait - il être ? Tout d'un coup, celui lui importait peu et se passa rapidement des vêtements avant de ce décider à ouvrir. Mancinia resta coi.

******—** _Bookman ?_

De l'autre côté de la Congrégation, certains étaient encore à peine réveiller et déjeunait seulement. Allen essayait de se concentrer sur les cases blanches et noires devant lui, cela l'agaçait de ne pouvoir pas prendre le dessus sur Johnny, qui, en face de lui, souriait de sa victoire prochaine. Cash s'amusait de ce conflit mental et Didi dormait encore sur le banc de bois, quant à Rob, il se moquait un peu du jeune Exorciste qui paraissait de plus en plus énerver. Timothy s'amusait lui aussi, mais contrairement aux apparences, il soutenait Allen. Entre Exorciste, on se serre les coudes ! Howard, de l'autre côté de la table, surveillait les déplacements.

******—** _Allez, Allen,_ l'encouragea Johnny.  
******—** _Vous êtes trois contre moi,_ répondit Allen. _Laissez - moi réfléchir !_  
******—** _C'est comme ça les échecs mon vieux, ont ne peut pas tricher !_ rit le Scientifique.  
******—** _Arf !_  
******—** _Moi,_ dit Howard. _Je vous conseillerais de faire une partie d'échec avec Mancinia, elle me bat à chaque fois. Vous en tirerez peut - être quelque chose..._  
******—** _Comment ?_ s'exclamèrent Allen et Johnny en même temps.  
******—** _Oui, elle est plutôt tenace._  
******—** _Je vais lui demander de m'apprendre à jouer,_ dit alors Allen avec un sourire.  
******—** _Ho ho ho !_ dit Timothy. _Ne serait - tu pas amoureux de cette ravissante jeune femme ?_  
******—** _Mais non !_ s'opposa Allen en riant de cette idée. _Et mesure tes paroles jeune laques !_  
******—** _Quoi ?!_ s'indigna le jeune garçon. _Tu n'as qu'à te débrouiller tout seul dans ce cas, jeune minable !_  
******—** _De quoi ?!_ s'écria Allen. _Reviens ici !_  
******—** _Nan,_ dit Tim en sautant sur ses rollers. _Viens me chercher si tu l'oses !_

Ce dernier ce dirigeait vers la sortit en ce moquant bien de cet Allen complètement hors de lui, à une vitesse assez rapide, il atteignit la porte mais tout en fixant l'Exorciste et en riant, il ne vit pas qu'il y était de dos :

******—** **__****"**_Maître, attention !_**__****"**  
******—** _Qu'est qu'il y a Tsukikami ?_

Tim ne la vit pas arriver mais la heurta de plein fouet. Heureusement, les deux jeunes gens ne tombèrent pas. Le jeune garçon releva la tête et vit les yeux de Mancinia qui s'était posé sur lui.

******—** _Tim,_ dit - elle. _Tu devrais faire plus attention, un jour tu vas finir par blesser quelqu'un._

Il se recula un peu et Mancinia lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un air attendrit, c'est la première fois que certains d'entre eux voyait la jeune femme aussi gentille, sauf dans le cas d'Allen et d'Howard même si ce dernier n'était pas jaloux pour un sou.

******—** _Oh, oui..., _répondit Tim, les joues légèrement rouges. _Désolé._  
******—** _C'est pas plutôt lui qui est amoureux ?_ demanda Johnny à Allen. _Regarde comment il est !_  
******—** **__****"**_Maître, c'est fille à quelque chose de bizarre..._**__****"**  
******—** _Qu'est - ce que tu racontes Tsuki ?_ s'indigna Tim. _Tu devrais avoir honte de dire ça !_

Il était très amusant de voir Timothy discuter avec son Innocence, puisque chacun des autres membres de la Congrégation ne pouvait le voir, ce qui donnait l'impression de le voir parler avec lui même.

******—** _Oh, alors c'est lui Tsukikami ?_ demanda Mancinia. _Je ne l'avais pas vu la dernière fois..._  
******—** _Oui, mais il est si..., _commença Tim avant d'arrêter brusquement.  
******—** _Tu peux le voir ?_ s'exclamèrent plusieurs d'entre eux.  
******—** _Bah oui...Je l'entends aussi..._  
******—** _C'est pas croyable !_ dit Johnny. _Même Allen ne peut pas le voir, pourtant, il à un oeil maudit._  
******—** _Hum..._  
******—** _N'oublis pas Tsuki, c'est fille est une a-l-l-i-é-e !_  
******—** **__****"**_Oui oui, je ne suis pas stupide ! Mais Mancinia, tu es quoi au juste ? C'est quoi ce truc dans ton corps ?_**__****"**  
******—** _Tu veux parler de mon Innocence ?_  
******—** **__****"**_Oui, je ressens ces pulsations...Mais c'est autre chose..._**__****"**  
******—** _Je vois de quoi tu parles. Mais c'est trop personnel ce que tu me demandes, cela concerne quelque chose auquel je ne veux plus faire allusion..._  
******—** **__****"**_...D'accord_**__****"**_._  
******—** _Tsuki, arrête de l'embêter, elle est si gentille notre Mancy que tu ne peux pas lui poser des questions pleines de sous - entendus !_  
******—** **__****"**_Mais..._**__****"**  
******—** _Mancinia est trop forte, elle va te balancer à travers la fenêtre si tu l'ennuies. J'aime beaucoup les Exorcistes puissant. Ton petit copain, il est trop fort ! Il a combattu un Akuma de Niveau Quatre, tiré dessus et il n'est pas mort !_  
******—** _De quoi tu parles là ?_ demanda Mancinia.

Tim eut un sourire sadique et pointa du doigt Allen, ce dernier resta surpris et explosa de rire avec Mancinia en même temps.

******—** _Mais non !_ dit Allen. _Tu es bête, Mancinia est ma..._  
******—** _Bon, tu viens ! _s'exclama la voix de Komui. _J'ai un temps assez limité ! Ce n'est pas que ces effusions ne me touche pas mais bon..._  
******—** _Oh...Pardon ! _dit Mancinia. _Je te suis, ont va où ? Ah mais...Allen !_  
******—** _Oui ?_

Mancinia fit une perpendiculaire de gauche à droite et s'enfuit. Aucun des Scientifiques n'avait compris mais Allen se retourna vers la table, sourit et posa son pion la où Mancinia lui avait indiquer, fixant Johnny de ses yeux pétillants :

******—** _J'ai gagné._  
******—** _Quoi ?!_

C'est à ce moment là que Peck arriva dans la salle et vit Mancinia, ce dernier la titilla un chouya :

******—** _Salut Mancinia, quoi de neuf ?_ questionna le Scientifique.  
******—** _Parce qu'en plus, vous me demander un rapport le matin ?_! s'indigna faussement la jeune femme.  
******—** _Heu... ?_  
******—** _Qu'est - ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ?_ dit - elle. _Les singes font des singeries, les girafes ont des torticolis, les éléphants se souviennent mais de quoi, faut que ça me revienne et les Exorcistes déjeunes ! C'est assez clair ?_  
******—** _..._  
******—** _Alors, tu vas me dire tout de suite que tu m'as mentit,_ dit Komui en prenant à part Mancinia.  
******—** _J'ai mentit._  
******—** _Dis - moi la vérité où je te fais accuser d'insubordination._  
******—** _Vous ne le ferez pas,_ déclara Mancinia. _Vous êtes trop juste envers moi et vous êtes attaché à mon frère, l'insubordination est passible pour moi de la peine capitale._  
******—** _Parce que tu es sa soeur ?_ questionna Komui.  
******—** _Non, c'est autre chose,_ murmura Mancinia. _Même s'il y à un peu de ça. En vérité, je ne suis pas tombée dans les escaliers, quelqu'un m'a poussé_.

Komui se retourna vers elle, les yeux enragés :

******—** _Qui ? Dis - le moi que je le fasse flageller !_  
******—** _Plusieurs de vos membres, Grand Intendant. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas...Cela ne se reproduiras plus, la prochaine fois, je mordrais._  
******—** _Tu t'es laisser faire, pas vrai ? ...Tu voulais ta punition divine pour ce que tu as fait à Lenalee._  
******—** _Peut - être. Maintenant, je dois parler avec Howard. Au revoir, Grand Intendant._  
******—** _J'espère qu'il saura te faire changer d'avis._

******—** _Alors, demanda Howard. De quoi voulais - tu me parler ?_  
******—** _Je vais quitter la Congrégation,_ déclara Mancinia.

Howard écarquilla les yeux face à cette annonce pour le moins inattendue, Mancinia continuait de lui sourire tandis que lui n'était pas vraiment satisfait à l'idée qu'elle quittait les murs de la Citadelle pour repartir vers le Saint Siège.

******—** _Comment ça... ? Donne - moi une raison valable de... !_  
******—** _Je...J'aime Lavi !_ répondit Mancinia en tournant le regard. _C'est lui que j'aime._

Le jeune Inspecteur resta surpris face à une pareille déclaration. Il était aussi un peux jaloux, non pas de Lavi mais de Mancinia, parce qu'elle à eut le courage de lui dire et non pas de fuir sous de faux sentiments. Il baissa la tête :

******—** _Tu as du cran..., _dit Howard. _Moi, je n'ai jamais su te dire que..._  
******—** _...Aileen à de la chance de t'avoir, tu sais ?_ dit Mancinia.  
******—** _Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi j'ai quand même accepter de t'épouser ? _s'étonna le jeune homme.  
******—** _Je m'en fiche un peu,_ répondit Mancinia. Mais _je ne veux pas t'empêcher d'être heureux ! ...Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux plus être aussi égoïste._  
******—** _Tu es sûr que partir est la meilleure solution ?_ questionna Howard. _Je peux essayer de m'arranger._  
******—** _Non, inutile. Je n'ai même pas prévenu l'Inspecteur Leverrier que je revenais, ça va lui faire un sacré choc. Tu le mettras au courant dans quelques heures..._  
******—** _Tu n'as pas l'intention de retourner au Vatican, n'est - ce pas ?_  
******—** _Je ne peux rien te cacher,_ dit Mancinia. _Mon mur ne fonctionne pas avec toi. Je vais rentrer chez moi. Je surveillerais Allen de loin et si par malheur, le Saint Siège désire le tuer...Je reviendrais pour attaquer._  
******—** _Alors, bon voyage._  
******—** _Tu es sérieux, tu vas me laisser partir ? Mais..._  
******—** _Je comprends tes craintes quant à ta vie et celle de ton frère. Je serais là pour veiller sur lui, je compte sur toi pour revenir chercher ce fichu Cube...Quand tu sauras où il est..._  
******—** _Merci, Howard._  
******—** _Rien ne te feras changer d'avis ?_ demanda - t - il une dernière fois. _Pas même Allen ?_  
******—** _Allen est trop généreux,_ répondit Mancinia._ Il me laissera partir. La seule personne qui peut me retenir ne désir pas que je reste...De toute manière, j'ai hâte de revoir mes camarades. Peut - être que je serais de retour dans quelques heures. Qui sait comment cela va se passer ? ..._

******—** _Où étais - tu passé, grand - père ?_ demanda Lavi.  
******—** _J'ai été voir Mancinia pour lui dire au revoir, tu devrais en faire autant._

Bookman s'assit alors de nouveau sur une chaise tandis que son jeune apprenti le fixait avec ahurissement. Il se redressa d'un bond et quitta la chambre précipitamment. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il faisait ça, il avait trop longtemps hésité et elle allait partir...Loin d'ici, loin d'Allen et loin de lui. Dans le fond, il le savait, il était tombé amoureux d'elle dès qu'il l'avait vu. Mais c'était une habitude qu'il soit attirer comme un aimant par les jolies filles, mais non, elle c'était différent, il en était persuader.

******—** _Tu es sérieux, Mancinia est ta...Ah !_

Lavi venait de heurter de plein fouet Lenalee au tournant d'un couloir. Allen resta stupide sur le coup avant de les aider à ce relever. Le jeune Bookmen savait qu'elle allait partir mais avant tout...

******—** _Je suis désolé, Lenalee,_ dit Lavi. _Mais dis - moi...Tu étais au courant ?_  
******—** _Non, je suis autant surprise que vous,_ répondit - la jeune femme.

Un bref silence s'imposa entre les trois Exorcistes. Allen se posait la question : Lavi avait - il finalement parler à Mancinia ? Peut - être pas puisqu'il ne l'avait pas vu en sautillant de joie ce matin.

******—** _Mancinia t'a parlé de moi durant ton entraînement ?_ questionna Lavi.  
******—** _...Oui, _répondit la jeune femme, hésitante. _Il y à quelques jours déjà...Bien avant tout ça._  
******—** _Je peux savoir ce qu'elle a dit ou tu ne veux pas me le dire ?_  
******—** _Eh bien...Suivez - moi...Je vais vous expliquer..._

**__****—**_ Mancinia, ça ne va pas ?__  
_**__****—**_ Je suis un peu fatiguée, répondit - elle. Excuse - moi. J'ai passée la moitié de la nuit à discuter avec Bookman à propos de tout et de rien, alors, j'ai un peu la tête ailleurs.__  
_**__****—**_ Ah, d'accord..., souffla Lenalee.__  
_**__****—**_ Et toi, ça va ? demanda la jeune femme.__  
_**__****—**_ Je...Je vais bien ! répondit précipitamment Lenalee.__  
_**__****—**_ Ah, d'accord...__  
_**__****—**_ ...Mancinia, hésita l'Exorciste. J'ai une question à te poser. Si je vais trop loin, tu me le dis, d'accord ?_

******—** _Tu lui à demander quoi ?_

Ils étaient à présent assis dans un endroit ou personne ne pouvait les entendre. Allen se demandait encore où était passer Link bien qu'il écoutait avec attention ce que disait sa camarade, hésitante sur certains points. Mais visiblement, cela ne semblait plus si secret que cela.

******—** _C'est un truc qui me regarde ! _répondit froidement Lenalee avant de reprendre.

**__****—**_ Non, répondit Mancinia d'un ton rassurant. Je te rassure, non.__  
_**__****—**_ Ouf, tu me rassures !__  
_**__****—**_ Eh bien ! rit - elle. On se rassure mutuellement !__  
_**__****—**_ Ha ha ha ! Heu...Et toi ? Tu as quelqu'un ?__  
_**__****—**_ ...Non. Et je n'aurai probablement personne dans ma vie. Mon adolescence n'a pas été superbe, je me sens si triste...Mais s'était avant de rencontrer certains de mes amis.__  
_**__****—**_ Qui ? demanda Lenalee.__  
_**__****—**_ Vicky, Ayumu, Miki, Yûki, Manami et Zack surtout. Et toi bien sûr, Lenalee.__  
_**__****—**_ Mais arrête, je vais rougir !__  
_**__****—**_ Tu le fais déjà ! Ha ha ! Ha...__  
_**__****—**_ Tu penses à quoi quand tu dis ça... ?__  
_**__****—**_ Je ne veux pas en parler !__  
_**__****—**_ Okay.__  
_**__****—**_ Lenalee, tu l'aimes ?__  
_**__****—**_ Qui ?__  
_**__****—**_ ...Lavi.__  
_**__****—**_ Mancinia ?__  
_**__****—**_ ...__  
_**__****—**_ Non, enfin si, mais c'est un ami. Et puis je te l'ai dit non ?__  
_**__****—**_ C'est vrai, tu seras heureuse si jamais ses sentiments sont partagés !_

******—** _Partagés ?_ questionna Lavi. _Avec qui ?_  
******—** _Lavi_, dit Allen. _Ont parle de Mancinia là !_  
******—** _Très bien, très bien ! Mais j'aimerai le savoir !_  
******—** _Respecte un peu les sentiments des autres pour une fois !_ dit Lenalee._ Bref..._

**__****—**_ Tu aimes Lavi, Mancinia ?__  
_**__****—**_ ...Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce que s'est d'aimer et d'être aimé. J'avoue, je n'ai jamais connu ça.__  
_**__****—**_ Tu n'as pas de famille ? s'étonna Lenalee.__  
_**__****—**_ Non.__  
_**__****—**_ Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas.__  
_**__****—**_ Mes amis sont ma famille, répondit Mancinia avec fermeté.__  
_**__****—**_ Tu as raison, sourit l'Exorciste. Mais...Alors, je vais t'aider, oui ! Dis - moi ce que tu aimes chez lui !_

******—** _Tu lui à demander ça ?!_ s'écria Lavi.  
******—** _Oui, entre copines ont ce dit tout !_ répondit calmement Lenalee.  
******—** _Pas à ce point là !_  
******—** _Qu'est - ce qu'elle à dit ?_ demanda Allen en coupant de nouveau Lavi.

**__****—**_ En faite...Je le trouve...__  
_**__****—**_ Hein ? Allez, dis - moi !__  
_**__****—**_ Il est un peu énervant.__  
_**__****—**_ Hein ?__  
_**__****—**_ Oui...Avec ses manies gamines et ennuyantes.__  
_**__****—**_ Ha...__  
_**__****—**_ Mais...Il est amusant avec son explosion de joie incessante, ça me tape sur les nerfs mais ça me remonte le moral aussi...Mais il me rend triste._

******—** _De quoi ?!_ s'écria Lavi.  
******—** _Ferme là ! _dit Allen.

**__****—**_ Ah bon ?__  
_**__****—**_ Son regard. Il ne reflète rien de ce qu'il éprouve vraiment, il n'y à ni joie ni gaîté. Il est froid et dur, comme si deux personnes habitaient en lui, arf, je connais ce regard de Bookmen, mais il irrite encore plus les gens comme ça ! Et pourtant, ces yeux ont un éclat vif qui lui procure un assez beau regard, surtout avec cette dureté et cette froideur surprenantes.__  
_**__****—**_ En clair, tu le trouves mignon ?__  
_**__****—**_ Arf ! Mais cette dureté disparaît quand il est avec toi ou Allen, je me demande si il n'est pas amoureux de toi !__  
_**__****—**_ Aucun risque !_

******—** _Quoi ?_ s'exclamèrent Allen et Lavi en même temps.  
******—** _Attendez, je n'ai pas fini !_

**__****—**_ Tu sais, il te regarde avec un air amusé, dit Mancinia.__  
_**__****—**_ Et alors ? demanda Lenalee.__  
_**__****—**_ Il me regarde avec un air sérieux, dit - elle avec tristesse. Surtout recouvert de déception. En ces moments là, je me sens vraiment coupable de l'aimer.__  
_**__****—**_ Mancinia...__  
_**__****—**_ Se regard déterminé c'est vraiment...C'est une personne de mots, comme moi ! Mais...Lui...Il me déteste depuis ce que je t'ai fait, il ne me le pardonne pas...C'est normal puisque tu es son amie mais..._

******—** _Mais quoi ?_ demandèrent Allen et Lavi.

Ils étaient presque avec agaçer face à se suspens. Lenalee se contenta de sourire et leur répondit.

******—** _Je suis trop amoureuse de lui, je suis prête à me battre pour cet amour. Mais si au final, je devais perdre, je me sentirais quand même soulager d'avoir tenter ma chance...Est - ce que je dois m'annoncer vaincue ?_

Le vent caressait son cou avec légèreté, lui procurant un frémissement de plaisir. Ses craintes se dissipèrent et ses colères disparurent en de vagues souvenirs flous, pour laisser place à la joie intérieure. Elle allait rentrer chez elle. Elle allait enfin franchir ce cap qui la retenait depuis si longtemps, elle était désolée d'abandonner Allen ainsi mais...

******—** _Et toi, là - bas !_ s'écria une voix chaude mais énervée. _Mancinia ! Ne bouge plus !_

Mancinia s'arrêta net et ne pût s'empêcher de se retourner quand elle reconnu la voix de Lavi. Que lui voulait - il encore ? Ce dernier s'arrêta proche d'elle et ne cessa de la regarder de ses yeux émeraude.

******—** _Ne part pas._

Ce furent les seuls mots qu'il prononça tandis qu'il essaya de reprendre sa respiration.

******—** _Je suis désolée,_ dit Mancinia. _Mais je pense que c'est mieux pour tout le monde._  
******—** _Et Allen, tu en fais quoi ?_ demanda Lavi.  
******—** _Il n'a pas besoin de moi_, répondit Mancinia. _Je ne suis rien pour lui._  
******—** _Et il n'est rien pour toi ?_  
******—** _Je tiens à lui, c'est mon petit frère. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour lui...Mais...Je n'ai de soeur que le titre._  
******—** _Mancinia..._  
******—** _Au revoir, Lavi._

Pour la seconde fois de sa part, la jeune femme lui attrapa son écharpe pour l'attirer vers lui et elle l'embrassa doucement, Lavi avait écarquillé les yeux sous la surprise et commença à prendre de plus en plus conscience qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre.

******—** _Juste un baiser d'adieu,_ dit - elle en souriant tristement. _La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, j'espère être arriver à ne plus te voir comme l'homme que j'aime._

"_Aimer_", quel mot fourbe. Mancinia lui avait déjà annoncé ses sentiments véritables, mais elle espérait encore se faire pardonner. Il ne voulait pas lui mettre une autre "claque" en lui répondant positivement. Alors, il ne dit rien. Lavi la vit tourner les talons et prendre la direction du train quand il la rattrapa et la retint par le bras.

******—** _...Reste_, dit - il.  
******—** _Lavi ?_ s'étonna Mancinia.  
******—** _Reste. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je suis peut - être un Bookmen mais tu l'es également. Tout peux encore changer, c'est ce que j'ai compris quand tu me l'as dit...Tu sais, la première fois que je t'ai vue, j'ai reçu comme une sorte de main chanceuse me permettant de t'approcher. Je trouvais ça chouette de t'ennuyer comme je le faisais avec Yû...Mais plus le temps passait plus je me rendais compte que tu changeais...Quand tu m'as embrasser ce jour là...J'avais envie de partir loin. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. Désolé, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais._  
******—** _Mais qu'est - ce que tu racontes ?_  
******—** _Je ne veux pas que tu partes._  
******—** _J'avais compris mais pourquoi ? Tu sais que si je restes, je te tournerai autour malgré moi, espérant toujours t'avoir...Et cela nous fera souffrir inévitablement. Je ne veux pas te voir t'éloigner de moi, je veux être ton amie si c'est ce que tu souhaites._  
******—** _Non, reste._  
******—** _Lavi... ?_  
******—** _Ex...Excuse - moi..._

Pourtant tant d'obstacles...Tant de contraintes ? Qui les retenaient tous deux alors qu'ils tentaient, chacun de leurs côtés, d'effacer les sentiments corrupteurs qu'ils pensaient irréalisables. Leurs raisons reniaient cela. Mais leurs cœurs en pensaient autrement, se contentant hurler en silence la douleur d'une plaie ouverte. Se taire. _Souffrir._ Affichant une moue compatissante, Lavi accueillit la tête de Mancinia contre son torse et berça la jeune femme en espérant une issue qui ne la blesserait pas.

******—** _Je t'aime,_ souffla - t - il à son oreille.  
******—** _Lavi..., _dit Mancinia les larmes aux yeux. _Je t'aime._  
******—** _C'est trop mignon_, dit Lenalee. _Ils vont si bien ensemble, tu n'es pas trop jaloux Allen ?_

Les deux Exorcistes étaient cachés un peu plus loin, bien qu'ils n'aient pût entendre les détails de la conversation, ils en avaient bien saisie l'issue.

******—** _Non, je ne suis pas jaloux,_ répondit Allen. _Je suis bien heureux de les voir ainsi, surtout ma soeur. J'espère quand même pouvoir me l'accaparer quelques heures pour discuter avec elle._  
******—** _Je n'en doute pas._  
******—** _Tu crois que Lavi sera prendre soin d'elle ?_  
******—** _Je le pense, oui. Il semble très amoureux..._  
******—** _Tu ne comprends vraiment rien des fois..., _dit une voix derrière eux. _Il s'habitue à l'associer avec des lits._  
******—** _Kanda !_ s'écria Allen. _T'es fou ?!_  
******—** _Tu me veux quoi, Moyashi ?!_  
******—** _...Rien, c'est bon._  
******—** _Hum..._

Yû Kanda n'était pas dupe, quelque chose n'allait pas avec Mancinia Berkclay, il en était certain. Et il avait la ferme intention de savoir si c'était vrai où non cette histoire...Par la force si il le faut !

******«** _L'odeur de la mémoire à disparu,__  
__Les cicatrices de la haine sont visibles,__  
__Les bruits de pas du passé résonnent_ ******»**


	11. L'Avancée de l'Imbécile

**Titre** : _The Last Hope._

**Auteur :** Mancinia.

**Fiction à partir de quelque chose ?** : _-Man_ de **Katsura Hoshino**.

**Résumé et Intrigue :**

_Après une bataille destructrice contre un Akuma de Niveau Quatre, la Congrégation de l'Ombre est anéantie et les Exorcistes décident de changer de Quartier Général. Lenalee Lee, devenue un type Cristallisation n'arrive plus à suivre l'évolution subite de son arme anti - Akuma, son taux de résonance chute et elle redevient incapable de défendre ses amis...Décidant qu'elle ne doit pas relâcher ses efforts, l'Administration Centrale envoie une nouvelle Exorciste, présente au Vatican depuis environ un an. Komui Lee fait sa rencontre et remarque que leur quotidien au sein de la citadelle ne sera plus jamais comme avant ! ...Dans l'ombre, le Comte se met en marche accompagner des Noé. Les rouages sont placés. Quel destin pour les Héros ?_

Une ******I**nnocence ne peut appartenir un ******N**oé et un ******N**oé ne peut vivre avec une ******I**nnocence en lui.

******/!\** _Avertissement_ ******/!\** : Pour ceux qui débute le Manga, je vous conseille d'avoir lu les dix - sept premiers tomes avant de débuter "_The Last Hope_". J'espère que sinon, vous apprécierez mon histoire, même si au départ elle suit un peu trop la trame du Manga, elle commencera à diverger sur de nombreux points. Attendez - vous à des surprises de taille !

**Dixième Nuit / L'Avancée de l'Imbécile**

******«** _Tu n'es pas une illusion_ ******»**

Un filet de vent effleura les pans de la robe de chambre blanche. Au sol, un stylo, encrassée d'encre noire, encerclée d'une dizaine de feuilles jonchant le plancher. La femme s'étira en secouant sa voluptueuse chevelure platine et ondulée sur le dos. Même si sa jeunesse s'estompait, sa vénusté n'en décroissait pas malgré sa trentaine d'années. Du haut de sa chaise, elle contempla cette mare de paperasse au sol, puis se releva, en profitant pour à nouveau tendre ses bras, engourdis de sommeil. Son regard électrique et rêveur balaya le dehors depuis la fenêtre de cet étage. Comme toujours, la mer matinale ronronnait sous le soleil levant, perçant la ligne d'horizon et brise salée caressait son visage. Accoudée sur le dormant de la fenêtre, la femme pivota et jeta un bref coup d'oeil à toutes ses feuilles à terre. Un soupir retentit et elle se baissa pour les ramasser un à un, les entassant dans l'ordre dans ses bras. Elle les passa en revue, y porta un oeil plutôt inattentif pour lire en diagonale puis récolta le dernier, reposant sous son stylo. Elle les reposa ensuite sur un bureau de bois et se dirigea vers la cuisine spacieuse et luxueuse de son appartement. Elle passa une main sur son front moite, elle se sentait prise de vertige, à force de respirer les pénétrantes odeurs salées de la mer ainsi que les odeurs sucrées de sa demeure. Son souffle en saccade lui brûlait sa gorge, pourtant, elle n'y accorda pas la moindre importance alors qu'elle porta sa main tremblante sur son ventre sans détacher ses yeux de la casserole. Un immense sourire vint illuminer son visage et des larmes de joie brouillèrent sa vision. Sans plus attendre, elle se précipita aux toilettes et rendit ce qu'elle avait encore dans le ventre.

******—** _Maman, tout va bien ?_  
******—** _Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, ma chérie. C'est normal que je sois malade, je l'étais aussi quand je t'ai eue._

******«** _Je me suis dit que, où que River puisse être...Et même si il m'oublie complètement pendant ce temps là...Il fallait que je crée un lieu où il ait envie de revenir quand il serait fatigué. C'est la seule chose dont on puisse me féliciter d'avoir réussi, Allen _******»**

**

* * *

**

**—** _Le corps de Lenalee ne contient aucune trace d'Innocence, n'est - ce pas ?_

Assise en face de Johnny en plein coeur de la Section Scientifique, Mancinia l'aidait à remettre en ordre la paperasse laisser par le Grand Intendant, Komui Lee, qui se fichait pas mal des derniers achats de Miranda Lotto dans un café d'Allemagne. Depuis quelques semaines, elle se sentait sereine. _Heureuse_. Mais elle se posait plus où moins des questions sur l'Innocence de Lenalee puisque quelque chose lui semblait anormale depuis leur première rencontre, mais partout, elle récoltait la même rengaine :

******—** _Non,_ répondit Johnny. _Les cristaux autour de ses chevilles sont composés à l'origine de son sang mais ils se sont changés en une structure métallique complètement différente._  
******—** _Le type Cristallisation peut donc être différent pour les humains ?_ s'étonna Mancinia.  
******—** _Comment ?_ ironisa Johnny. _Tu te prends pour une Noé ? Ha, tu soutiens bien Allen à ce que je vois !_  
******—** _Oui, je sais, c'était une remarque stupide,_ répondit Mancinia. _...Ses anneaux carminés sont là où repose son Innocence ?_  
******—** _Heu...Oui._  
******—** _Mais le sang...Reste une partie du corps humain._  
******—** _C'est la remarque qu'à dit Lavi..., _dit Johnny. _Va falloir te décider avec qui tu veux sortir.__  
_**__****—**_ Pourquoi tout le monde me dis ça ? demanda Mancinia._  
******—** _Parce que c'est vrai...Au fait, je suppose que tu n'es pas venue pour ranger des papiers qui pour toi n'ont aucun intérêt...Alors, qu'est - ce que tu veux ? Je te dois bien ça, Allen est un de mes amis et moi - même je ne l'aurais pas défendu aussi bien que tu l'as fait..._  
******—** _Ah...,_ se lamenta Mancinia. Non, c'est normal. _En vérité, si je suis ici c'est pour te demander quelque chose._  
******—** _Ah ?_

Mancinia se baguenauda le coeur léger dans les couloirs de la Congrégation, des fois elle se demandait si elle ne ferait pas mieux de vivre là. Dans ce dédale non dénué de splendeur, elle passa sur une terrasse suspendus donnant sur les jardins adjacents, elle vit d'ailleurs une silhouette s'amuser dans la neige, où plutôt avec la neige. Laissant de larges sillons derrière lui, Kanda, les yeux bandés, Mugen au clair, lançait des assauts contre la poudreuse. Ainsi, il ne semblait pas avoir remarquer sa présence, mais Mancinia savait. Oui, elle savait que Kanda pouvait ressentir sa présence car quelque chose les liaient depuis bien longtemps, en poursuivant son entraînement, Kanda la sentit également quitter les lieux. La jeune femme appréciait autant qu'elle détestait le jeune homme, d'un côté elle lui devait sa vie, de l'autre, il n'arrêtait pas d'emmerder son petit frère, alors elle concocta une vengeance de sa mixture...Elle fit demi - tour pour ce diriger vers les étages réservés aux Exorcistes, elle croisa Arystar qui la salua bien respectueusement tandis qu'elle lui fit un grand sourire, puis, elle se retrouva en face d'une porte.

******—** _Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, Zack. Que ce n'est pas une bonne idée et que Yû peut revenir à tout instant. Mais je me fiche pas mal de cette idée..._

Mancinia enleva de ses cheveux une épingle et crocheta la serrure. Oui, la serrure de la chambre de Kanda. Si Allen était douer en tricherie, elle était douée en crochetage et d'autres choses diverses et variés qui aurait fait blêmir son cher frère, à cette idée, elle ne pût s'empêcher de glousser quand un déclic ce fit entendre. La porte s'entrouvrit légèrement avec un grincement, Mancinia remit son épingle en place dans sa chevelure et entra dans la chambre, ne cherchant rien de particulier. Les carreaux de sa chambre étaient fissurés, son lit était constamment bien fait et une table en bois massif ce trouvait à sa droite, dessus était poser une cloche de verre retourner dans laquelle Mancinia ne vit rien, mais elle s'en approcha quand même et posa sa main dessus, un sourire flottant sur son visage.

******—** _Je vois...Tu tiens ce don d'Eiji, n'est - ce pas Yû ?_  
******—** _Qu'est - ce que tu fous là toi ?!_

La voix de Kanda avait claqué tel un fouet. Mancinia réprima au mieux un fou rire tandis qu'elle se retourna vers lui avec un air insolant dans le but de le mettre en rogne. La jeune femme vit clairement que le Kendoka était prêt à la trancher en deux mais ne s'en soucia guère.

******—** _Je suis venue exprès pour de te dire quelque chose, tu pourrais au moins être polit._  
******—** _Je me fiche éperdument de ce que tu as à me dire, je t'invites à dégager d'ici !_  
******—** _Tu me demandes mon avis ?_ s'étonna la jeune femme. _C'est bien rare !_  
******—** _Magne - toi avant que je ne change d'avis !_  
******—** _Et je préfèrerai que tu changes d'avis parce que j'ai vraiment quelque chose d'important à te dire, cela fait des années que j'attends ça._

Elle entendit des pas précipités et sentit la poigne ferme de Kanda ce saisir d'elle.

******—** _Je savais que tu étais liée !_ disait - il.  
******—** _Ah, tu sais de quoi je souhaite parler ?_ poursuivait Mancinia. _Tant mieux._  
******—** _Bon, d'accord, dis - moi ce que t'as à dire et après je te poserais des questions, gare à toi si tu ne veux pas répondre, c'est pas ton imbécile de copain qui me fait peur._  
******—** _Merci._  
******—** _Hein ?_  
******—** _C'est tout ce que je devais te dire : Merci._

Yû resta quelques instants sans rien dire avant de reprendre du poil de la bête :

******—** _Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle._  
******—** _Je te jure que non,_ lui assura Mancinia d'une voix profonde. _Je suis profondément sincère. Sans toi, je ne serais pas en vie à l'heure qu'il est. Tu veux savoir où elle est n'est - ce pas ?_  
******—** _Oui,_ dit Kanda d'un ton ferme. _Je ne te lâcherai pas avant._  
******—** _Elle est morte,_ déclara froidement Mancinia.  
******—** _Comment ?_  
******—** _Oui, elle a été assassinée lorsque j'avais à peine un an._  
******—** _Je vois,_ soupira Kanda. _C'était ta mère. C'est pour ça que tu l'as en toi._

Mancinia s'avança de quelques pas pour se retrouver près de la porte, le silence s'imposa entre eux durant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se retourne avec un regard à la fois triste et compatissant.

******—** _Tout comme toi tu es capable de voir des choses sur le plan astral, tu es mourant toi aussi ?_  
******—** _Quoi ? Tu es Symbiotique mais pas au point de... !_  
******—** _Je ne suis pas Symbiotique,_ dit fermement Mancinia. _Pourquoi crois - tu qu'on m'a envoyer ici, Yû ? Pourquoi une Symbiotique entraînerait - elle une fille qui à atteint la Cristallisation ? Parce que moi - même je suis de ce type._  
******—** _...Mais alors...Tu dois te porter merveilleusement bien ! C'est de la connerie ce que tu racontes !_  
******—** _J'ai vécu une guerre qui m'a brisé le corps, mon Innocence me détruit de l'intérieur, c'est un processus complexe et très difficile à expliquer. Ne le dis à personne mais...Je ne vivrais pas jusqu'à mes vingt ans..._

Kanda semblait s'en ficher pas mal de sa durée de vie, néanmoins, cela le perturba qu'elle lui dise aussi franchement et surtout avec cette moue rieuse sur le visage.

******—** _C'est comme toi, non ?_ poursuivit la jeune femme. _Tu as subit pas mal de dégât contre Skin et tu te portes à merveille, tu as protéger ma mère et elle t'a donner malgré elle une force qui détruit ton corps. Tu ne crains pas la mort parce que tu sais..._

******—** _Tu as raison, tu en sais des choses dis - moi !_  
******—** _Je sais ce que je suis. Bon, je te laisse à présent._

La jeune femme lui tourna le dos et quitta la chambre sans prendre garde à fermer la porte derrière elle. Mais le Kendoka la suivit et sur la pas de sa chambre il lui lança :

******—** _Une dernière chose..._  
******—** _Oui ?_ dit Mancinia en ce retournant.  
******—** _Ne m'appelle plus par mon nom, c'est clair Berkclay ?!_  
******—** _C'est pas Berkclay, mais Walker maintenant ! Attends !_  
******—** _Quoi encore ?!_  
******—** _Tu n'es pas une illusion, Yû !_  
******—** _RAH !_

Et elle s'élança dans le couloir sous le regard ahuri de Kanda qui rentra une fois pour toute dans sa chambre et claquant la porte derrière lui.

******—** _Préparer un repas n'as rien avoir avec le devoir des Exorcistes !_ disait Howard.  
******—** _Si Jerry est malade,_ répliqua Mancinia. _Je peux aider quand même ! C'est pas demain la veille que les Exorcistes n'auront plus besoin de manger, la preuve._

Mancinia montra Allen du doigt tandis qu'il engloutissait littéralement plats après plats, sous les regard rieurs de Lenalee et Bookman.

******—** _Lui mit à part ?_ demanda l'Inspecteur.  
******—** _T'es grave, Howard ! De toute manière, profite - en, après ce sera Aileen qui te fera à manger..._  
******—** _Mais... !_  
******—** _Tiens et tais - toi, je dois préparer le Soba de Kanda avant qu'il ne se pointe._

Mais quand ont parle du loup, on en voit toujours la queue. Johnny déboula en trombe dans la salle et vint se heurter littéralement à Howard tandis que le Scientifique reprenait sa respiration, Mancinia entendit clairement les mots :

******—** _Kanda...Arrive..._  
******—** _Chouette,_ dit Mancinia en haussant les sourcils.

La silhouette menaçante de Yû se profila aux portes de la cantine et un nouveau sourire fendit le visage de Mancinia tandis qu'Howard lui jetait un coup d'oeil, elle n'avait jamais autant sourit ici qu'en un an au Vatican. Cinq mois qu'elle était et déjà près d'un mois qu'elle était avec Lavi, depuis l'annonce de leur "dé - fiançailles", ils s'en portaient mieux chacun de leurs côtés. Kanda vint alors en face de la jeune femme qui lui tendit son bol, sans un mot il alla s'installer.

******—** _Je ne le sens pas,_ dit Howard.  
******—** _Mancy_, dit Johnny une fois qu'il eut reprit sa respiration. _Ce que tu m'as demandé est prêt. Tu seras passer tout à l'heure ?_  
******—** _D'accord !_ répondit avec enthousiasme la jeune femme. _Alors, Kanda, ils sont bons mes Soba ?_  
******—** _...Ouais, ils sont bien salés._  
******—** _Tant mieux, alors ! Johnny, je te suis !_  
******—** _Que vas - tu encore faire, Mancinia ?_ demanda Howard.  
******—** _C'est un secret !_ dit - elle en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

******—** _Oh,_ dit Allen. _Cet uniforme lui va comme un gant._  
******—** _Je suis amoureux,_ dit Lavi avec des étoiles dans les yeux.  
******—** _Il ta fallu tout ce temps pour t'en rendre compte ?_ s'indigna Allen. _Et ta promesse alors ?!_  
******—** _Mais elle n'est jamais féminine dans ce qu'elle porte, Allen. Elle est belle mais rien ne l'embellit encore plus. Là c'est parfait, même si c'est pas comme Lenalee...Je la trouve super sexy. Je vais me faire un plaisir d'enlever tout ça ce soir_ **__** _!_  
******—** _Quoi ?!_ hurla Allen en activant son Innocence. _Reviens ici, misérable !_  
******—** _Qu'est - ce qui se passe ?_ demanda Mancinia.  
******—** _Je ne sais pas,_ répondit Lenalee. _Lavi à dit dire quelque chose de déplacé..._  
******—** _Comme toujours..., _soupira Mancinia. _Alors, tu me trouves comment ?_  
******—** _Tu es superbe !_ dit Johnny. _On dirait presque la soeur jumelle d'Allen._  
******—** _C'est parce que je..._  
******—** _Ah, encore là vous ?_ dit une voix derrière elle. _Vous êtes toujours en vie ? ...Qu'est - ce qu'ils foutent ces deux - là ? Ils sont contaminés avec vos conneries je suppose..._

Regory était apparut entre toute la paperasse et l'éclairage vif de toute la Section Scientifique. Mancinia ne prêta pas attention aux propos qu'il tenait. Cette fois, elle avait bel et bien enfilée l'uniforme des Exorcistes. Elle avait refuser d'avoir le même vêtement que Lenalee, elle avait même refuser de porter une jupe tout court. Elle portait donc le même uniforme qu'Allen, un peu plus féminisé bien sûr.

******—** _Toi ?_ dit Regory faussement surpris. _Une Exorciste ? Pauvre Grand Intendant, tu n'es pas un cadeau, Berkclay. Cela doit être de famille je suppose puisque ton frère est une abomination lui aussi._  
******—** _Chef de... !_

Reever n'eut rien le temps de dire quand le poing de Mancinia valsa en plein dans sa figure, le propulsant à quelques mètres. Le Chef de Section ne bougea pas et la jeune femme sourit :

******—** _C'est plus Berkclay, Regory. Mon nom à moi c'est Mancinia Walker._  
******—** _Hein ?_ s'étonnèrent Reever et Johnny. _Depuis quand ?_  
******—** _Depuis quelques temps déjà,_ répondit Allen. _Je pensais que vous étiez au courant._  
******—** _Si vous oser encore tenir de tels propos envers mon frère,_ disait Mancinia d'une voix effrayante. _Je vous tuerais. Cette fois, ce ne sont pas des menaces en l'air._

Quelques heures plus tard, Mancinia était dans sa chambre et semblait supporter le froid plus que d'habitude. Cela devait venir du fait que ce nouvel uniforme mais aussi de la personne qui n'arrêtait pas de la serrer dans ses bras.

******—** _Bon Dieu, Lavi !_ dit Mancinia avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. _Arrête de me coller comme ça !_  
******—** _Mais, je croyais que tu aimais quand je te serrais dans mes bras !_ répondit Lavi. _Moi, de toute façon, j'aime bien te serrer dans mes bras._  
******—** _Ce n'est pas de ce gamin que je suis tombée amoureuse,_ dit Mancinia. _Soit un peu plus sérieux..._  
******—** _D'accord...Je t'aime, Mancinia._  
******—** _Rah, mais..._  
******—** _Tu me demandais d'être sérieux,_ répliqua Lavi. _Je trouves qu'on ne le dit jamais assez au cours d'une vie, alors laisse - moi le dire quand le moment me semble opportun._  
******—** _Oui, tu as raison,_ concéda Mancinia. _Reste comme ça le reste de ta vie, d'accord ? Quand tu as cet air grave, je t'aime encore plus..._  
******—** _Ah non !_ s'exclama Lavi. _Je ne veux pas ressembler à Bookman plus tard !_  
******—** _Ha ha ha !_  
******—** _Je suis quand même plus beau que lui, non ?_  
******—** _Tu es plus jeune aussi._  
******—** _Oui, je suis le meilleure je sais,_ plaisanta Lavi.  
******—** _Tu as beaucoup de prétention, Lavi. Penses - tu être le meilleur du monde ?_  
******—** _Non. Je n'es pas cette prétention, mais je pense que toi, tu es la meilleure du monde !_  
******—** _Et que compte - tu faire maintenant ?_ murmura - t - elle en lui entourant délicatement les bras autour de sa nuque.  
******—** _Ce que tu meurs d'envie de faire depuis que tu m'as rencontré...,_ conclut - il avec audace.

Ses cheveux roux tombaient bientôt sur le contour du visage de Mancinia lorsque leurs nez se frôlèrent, au moment où leurs souffles accélérés se mélangèrent pour ne former plus qu'un. Leurs sens en totale explosion festive, ils fermèrent leurs yeux quand leurs lèvres s'apprêtèrent à enfin se toucher. Encore une infime seconde, et leurs vies allaient irrémédiablement basculer vers un inconnu aussi grisant qu'effrayant...

Mais de cet inconnu, Mancinia n'en voulait pas.

******—** _Non _! dit - elle en repoussant Lavi. _Ça suffit ! Pourquoi fais - tu ça ?!_  
******—** _Mais enfin...Je...Je veux simplement te rendre heureuse._  
******—** _Non, non, non ! Je ne veux pas !_ hurla presque Mancinia, les larmes aux yeux.  
******—** _Je suis désolé,_ dit Lavi. _Tu ne dois pas être prête à ça..._

Lorsqu'il la força presque à venir dans ses bras, elle ne pût se retenir de pleurer. Lavi se sentit très bête sur le moment, il n'avait pas pensé que malgré ses airs de grande dame, Mancinia devait être très fragile, Allen lui avait dit que quelque chose n'allait pas, un traumatisme qu'elle aurait subi dans son passé. En sentant ses larmes contre son uniforme, il la serra encore plus fort au creux de ses bras.

******—** _Je suis désolé,_ répéta Lavi. _Je n'ai pas pensé à ce que cela implique pour toi, tu es plus jeune que moi, je comprends ce qui te retient._  
******—** _C'est moi qui si désolée_, sanglota Mancinia. _Je..._  
******—** _Non, je le sais. Tu ne veux pas prendre le risque de tomber enceinte, n'est - ce pas ?_  
******—** ...  
******—** _Ah, je comprends et tu as raison. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serais patient. Je suis confiant quant à notre avenir._  
******—** _Y'en - t - il seulement un ? Je suis si heureuse mais j'ai tellement peur..._  
******—** _Ne t'inquiètes de rien, Mancinia. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu seras toujours la seule dans mon coeur. J'ai promis à Allen de ne pas te faire souffrir, je compte tenir cette promesse quoi qu'il arrive._  
******—** _Je te fais confiance. C'est ça aussi aimer._  
******—** _Oui, mais uniquement ça, ce n'est pas drôle._  
******—** _Lavi ! Tu n'es qu'un pervers !_  
******—** _Mais euh ! Je t'aime trop pour n'envisager que ça...Moi, je veux une petite fille !_  
******—** _Lavi, si tu crois que je vais tomber enceinte aussi vite, tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil._  
******—** _Mais !_  
******—** _C'est pas toi qui pendant neuf mois va supporter nausées et vertiges !_  
******—** _Mais !_  
******—** _Nan, sors d'ici !_  
******—** _Ah, je ne comprendrais jamais rien aux femmes..._

******«** _Ce que je veux, c'est un peu de tranquillité,__  
__Ce que je vois, c'est un chemin de haine,__  
__Ce qui est tombé,__  
__C'est une fille des Ténèbres_ ******»**


	12. Mission Walker

**Titre** : _The Last Hope._

**Auteur :** Mancinia.

**Fiction à partir de quelque chose ?** : _-Man_ de **Katsura Hoshino**.

**Résumé et Intrigue :**

_Après une bataille destructrice contre un Akuma de Niveau Quatre, la Congrégation de l'Ombre est anéantie et les Exorcistes décident de changer de Quartier Général. Lenalee Lee, devenue un type Cristallisation n'arrive plus à suivre l'évolution subite de son arme anti - Akuma, son taux de résonance chute et elle redevient incapable de défendre ses amis...Décidant qu'elle ne doit pas relâcher ses efforts, l'Administration Centrale envoie une nouvelle Exorciste, présente au Vatican depuis environ un an. Komui Lee fait sa rencontre et remarque que leur quotidien au sein de la citadelle ne sera plus jamais comme avant ! ...Dans l'ombre, le Comte se met en marche accompagner des Noé. Les rouages sont placés. Quel destin pour les Héros ?_

Une ******I**nnocence ne peut appartenir un ******N**oé et un ******N**oé ne peut vivre avec une ******I**nnocence en lui.

******/!\** _Avertissement_ ******/!\** : Pour ceux qui débute le Manga, je vous conseille d'avoir lu les dix - sept premiers tomes avant de débuter "_The Last Hope_". J'espère que sinon, vous apprécierez mon histoire, même si au départ elle suit un peu trop la trame du Manga, elle commencera à diverger sur de nombreux points. Attendez - vous à des surprises de taille !

**Onzième Nuit / Mission Walker**

******«** _Vous nous envoyés à deux ?_ ******»**

Un timide rayon de soleil éclaira la chambre encore plongée dans l'ombre, en particulier le lit qui se trouvait à droite de la pièce. La nuit fut calme. Le jeune femme dormait paisiblement jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne vint picoter ses paupières. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, les clignant très rapidement car elle était éblouie. Mancinia ressentit cependant quelque chose d'autre qu'elle n'avait pas sentit durant la nuit. Elle aperçut quelqu'un contre qui elle était collée. Elle sentait la douce odeur de cette personne tandis qu'elle somnolait encore. Quand la jeune femme fut plus réveillée, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de Lavi. Elle sentait son bras autour de sa taille et sur son dos. Automatiquement, elle se raidit et écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement. Comprenant tout ce que cela impliquait, elle ne désirait que l'écarter, mais vu la façon dont elle l'avait repoussé la veille, elle refusait de devoir à nouveau le blesser. Après tout, il ne lui avait rien fait...De toute manière, elle était bien ainsi blottie dans ses bras. Mancinia ignora combien de temps elle resta ainsi, seuls les yeux de Lavi arrivèrent à sortir de sa torpeur, ils se fixèrent durant un bon moment puis le Bookmen lui fit un grand sourire auquel la jeune femme répondit avec un air gêné.

******—** _Tu as prit ton pied, hein ?_ se moqua Lavi.  
******—** _Effectivement,_ répondit Mancinia avec audace.

Lavi resta surpris face à cet aveu et comprit qu'elle essayait de racheter sa conduite. Mais il n'y avait pas lieu de s'excuser pour elle puisque c'était lui le responsable. Enfin, Mancinia n'y pouvait rien si elle faisait naître en lui des envies bien masculines.

******—** _Ta sincérité me touche_, dit Lavi.  
******—** _Je t'aime_, dit Mancinia.  
******—** _Arrête,_ dit le Bookmen avec un sourire pervers. _Je vais te sauter dessus._  
******—** _...D'accord, j'en est marre de ses mièvreries. Je t'aime, tu le sais, point barre._  
******—** _Ta froideur modère mes ardeurs._  
******—** _Oh, arrête. Mais...Pourquoi tu es là ?_

Mancinia venait de se rendre compte qu'elle l'avait chassé de sa chambre et c'était ensuite endormie, alors...Il avait profité de sa faiblesse pour s'introduire dans son lit ?! Elle se redressa brusquement tandis que Lavi resta allonger en la regardant et en comprenant à quoi elle pensait.

******—** _Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !_ dit Lavi en se redressant à son tour. _Je suis revenu avec l'objectif de m'excuser de ma conduite...Ta porte était ouverte et tu étais déjà assoupie, je voyais que tu tremblais alors...J'ai simplement voulu te rassurer de ma présence...Je suis désolé mais j'ai apprécier ça, rien de ce que tu diras ou faire ne me feras changer d'avis._  
******—** _Il n'y avait rien à pardonner,_ répondit Mancinia. _Tu as fait ce qu'un homme normal doit faire..._  
******—** _...Tu sous - entends que tu n'est pas normale ?_  
******—** _Non, si je t'aimais vraiment, pourquoi je t'ai repoussée ?_  
******—** _Il y à un million de raison à cela. Ton appréhension à notre couple, le fait que tu ne veilles pas tomber enceinte...Et peut - être autre chose...Non...Attends...Tu veux dire que c'est ta première fois ?!_  
******—** _...Bien sûr que c'est ma première fois et ne dis pas ça comme si ont avait tu - sais - quoi hier !_ s'indigna Mancinia en rougissant légèrement. Tu _me prends pour une vulgaire catin ou quoi ? Je ne suis pas accro à ça, moi, espèce de dépraver !_  
******—** _Ça alors ! _dit Lavi en posant ses mains sur ses joues. _Je suis choqué. Une aussi belle jeune femme comme toi, je suis ton premier, que faire ?_  
******—** _Comment ça "que faire" ?!_ questionna Mancinia de plus en plus énervée face à son comportement.  
******—** _Parce que ce sera ma première fois à moi aussi...,_ avoua Lavi sans retenue.  
******—** _Et alors ?_ demanda Mancinia.  
******—** _Je veux que ça soit bien, moi !_  
******—** _...Je laisse tomber...Bon, je dois me changer alors..._  
******—** _Va - y,_ déclara Lavi.  
******—** _Dégage de ma chambre !_ hurla Mancinia en le poussant hors du lit.

******—** _J'ai décidé de vous envoyer en mission,_ dit Komui avec un large sourire sur le visage.

Mancinia jugea que ce sourire n'était pas bon, c'était le sourire d'un type très fier de lui, le sourire d'un homme qui préparait un mauvais coup. La jeune femme se contenta de soupirer en tenant fermement le dossier en face d'elle et demande simplement :

******—** _Vous nous envoyés à deux ?_

Komui eut un sourire sadique qui heurta la jeune femme :

******—** _Mancinia, l'inceste est prohibé dans cette mission._  
******—** _Si j'avais voulu sauter sur Allen,_ dit Mancinia avec un sourire aussi sadique que le sien. _Je ne lui aurais pas dit que j'étais sa soeur. Ne me le faite pas regretter, je vous en prie._  
******—** _Quoi ?!_ s'écria Allen.  
******—** _Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre ces choses !_ s'amusa Mancinia.  
******—** _J'ai le même âge que toi !_ répliqua son frère.  
******—** _Non, j'ai trois minutes de plus que toi, alors, je sais plus de chose. Bon sur ce, allons - y !_  
******—** _...Oui,_ soupira Allen.

Le jeune homme se leva à sa suite et la suivit. Les couloirs étaient presque vides à cet heure - ci, seule rodait un rouquin très entreprenant près de la salle de commandement. Il s'accapara la jeune femme jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent arrivés à l'Arche. Mancinia essaya de ce dégager de l'étreinte de Lavi quand elle finit par lui demander si cela le dérangeait tellement qu'elle parte en mission :

******—** _Mais c'est pas ça !_ s'exclama Lavi. _Ont ne s'est même pas embrasser... !_  
******—** _Oh, mais c'est pas vrai ! _soupira Mancinia.  
******—** _Mais..., _protesta Lavi.  
******—** _Tais - toi et embrasse - moi,_ dit subitement la jeune femme.

Le Bookmen sourit et plaça deux doigts sous son menton pour lui relever le visage jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Devant cette étreinte, Allen eut le coeur qui se serra dans sa poitrine, son ventre en était noueux. Il se rendit compte à quel point il était triste. Non pas qu'elle soit amoureuse de Lavi, mais qu'il ne puisse pas être plus proche d'elle que ça. Depuis un mois qu'il savait que c'était sa soeur, ils n'avaient jamais prit le temps de discuter ensemble alors que Mancinia allait sûrement parler de tout et de rien avec Lavi. Qui plus est, la phrase qu'avait prononcer son ami la veille laissait supposer qu'ils étaient de plus en plus intime...Cela le perturba et il se rendit à l'évidence : sa soeur devait le détester. Elle avait beau le défendre...C'était pour faire semblant ? Juste pour ce donner une impression ? Non, il ne pouvait pas être aussi insensible à tous ces sacrifices...

******—** _Allen, tu rêvasses ?_ demanda Mancinia.

Le jeune homme descendit peu à peu sur terre et se sentit un peu embarrasser même si sa soeur n'y faisait pas trop attention.

******—** _...Allez viens, ont doit y aller,_ poursuivit la jeune femme.  
******—** _Oui, je sais,_ dit Allen.  
******—** _Bon, à plus tard, Mancy !_ disait Lavi. _Soyez prudents tout les deux !_  
******—** _Ouais, ouais,_ s'exaspéra la jeune femme. _À plus tard !_

Allen trouvait que Lavi, malgré qu'il soit le plus âgé dans le couple, agissait comme une jouvencelle en perdition alors que Mancinia se fichait pas mal de ses inquiétudes, cela devait être l'inverse pourtant. Il réprima un fou rire en imaginant son ami en train de pleurer à chaque fois que sa soeur partirait en mission, c'est dans un état d'esprit plutôt mitigé qu'ils empruntèrent l'Arche. Il fût étonné de voir à quel point sa soeur était silencieuse avec lui, avait - elle peur de le blesser dans ses paroles ou ses gestes ? Le jeune homme comprit alors qu'elle essayait d'éviter de lui faire de la peine et non de l'éviter lui, pourquoi, à cause de leurs parents ? Cette idée ne l'avait pas effleurée.

******—** _Mancy,_ commença Allen. _Ils sont comment...Nos parents ?_  
******—** _Je ne sais pas,_ répondit Mancinia._ Je ne les est pas connus._  
******—** _Ah ?_ s'étonna Allen. _Ils t'ont abandonnée toi aussi ? Tu as l'air pourtant normale comme ça..._  
******—** _Tu sous - entends que tu n'es pas normal ?_ demanda la jeune femme avant de s'arrêter subitement. _...Merde, je me mets à parler comme Lavi ! C'est flippant. Enfin, bref, tu es normal à mon sens, donc...Heu...Voilà._  
******—** _Mais ce bras ne l'est pas..._

Allen leva son bras gauche et retira son gant, laissant entrevoir sa main noire et son crucifix incrusté. Mancinia ne dit rien mais restas profondément troublée, même blessé de cet aveu. Lui aussi avait donc vu son Innocence en malédiction ? Elle se sentit un peu rassurée et finit par lui sourire en lui prenant cette main qui lui disait être anormal :

******—** _Si nos parents nous ont abandonnés, il doit y avoir une raison. Je ne le trouve pas si effrayant ce bras, Kanda est plus terrible que cela, non ? ...De plus, ils ont beau me dire en long, en large et en travers que ce connard de Quatorzième va prendre ta place, je ne veux pas renoncer à toi, c'est l'instinct fraternel ? J'en sais rien. Ce que je sais c'est que mes sentiments sont sincères, tu es honnête, loyal et si gentil. Tu me pardonnes chacun de mes défauts...Et puis la vie est si courte autant en profité, je sais ce que je dis, crois - moi._  
******—** _Mancinia...Ce que tu dis...Me fait tellement plaisir._  
******—** _Encore heureux ! _s'exclama la jeune femme. _Si je suis venue au monde pour te faire souffrir, toi, le plus mignon des garçons que j'ai croisé...Pitié Dieu, reprenez - moi à vos côtés, je ne mérite pas de vivre !_  
******—** _Ha ha ha !_

Le silence s'imposa entre eux lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte les menant vers une petite église, entre la frontière Française et Espagnole, les Pyrénées. Après s'être présenté au Prêtre et avoir donner leurs codes d'identifications donnés par Komui, devenu obligatoire depuis quelques temps, Mancinia et Allen quittèrent l'endroit pour se rendre dans la ville en contrebas.

******—** _Tu es déjà venu ici ?_ questionna Mancinia. _Ça à l'air sympa._  
******—** _Oui,_ répondit Allen. _Je suis venu avant d'aller à Paris y rencontrer Tim. Désolé de devoir te faire subir tout ça, mais une masse d'Akuma à été vue dans le secteur alors..._  
******—**_ Je sais me battre, tu sais ? De toute manière...Cette mission comporte un avantage._  
******—** _Lequel ?_ demanda Allen.  
******—** _Être seul avec toi par exemple ?_  
******—** _Je suis contre l'inceste, c'est mon bon sens d'adulte, chère soeur,_ répliqua le jeune homme.  
******—** _Mais qu'est - ce que tu racontes ?_ demanda Mancinia. _Je parlais d'être seule avec toi et discuter, qu'est - ce que tu as à penser comme ça ? Je n'ai même jamais rien fait avec Lavi alors avec toi..._  
******—** _Alors_, commença Allen en écarquillant les yeux. _Il ne t'a pas déshabillé cette nuit ? Ouf, je suis rassuré..._  
******—** _Qu'est - ce qu'il t'a dit cet enfoiré ?_

Allen se contenta de sourire gaiement tandis que Mancinia rumina contre Lavi. Finalement, sa soeur ne le détestait pas et il était heureux de cette issue. Brusquement, la jeune femme s'arrêta et le jeune homme faillit lui rentrer dedans tant cet arrêt fût soudain. Il regarda en avant et ne vit que les toits rouges vifs de la citée.

******—** _Allen,_ dit Mancinia d'une voix étrange. _Il n'y à pas d'Innocence dans cette ville._  
******—** _Comment tu le sais ?_ demanda Allen, surpris.  
******—** _L'instinct féminin ?_  
******—** _Pourquoi tu dis ça sous forme de question ?_  
******—** _...Bah, de toute manière, ont peut déglinguer les Akuma...C'est notre boulot. J'espère que ça fera enrager le Comte..._  
******—** _Pourquoi ?_ demanda Allen toujours autant surpris.  
******—** _D'avoir rendu heureuses toutes ses âmes..._  
******—** _Mancy..._  
******—** _Arrête de me fixer comme ça, je me demande comment Lenalee fait pour ne pas te sauter dessus._  
******—** _Quoi ?! _hurla Allen en manquant de s'étrangler.  
******—** _Non, en vérité...Même si pour l'Administration Centrale ces âmes n'ont pas d'importance, ce n'est pas le cas pour moi. Je trouve que Dieu à envoyer les Innocences pour sauver les âmes des humains, cupides ou non, parce que malgré l'atrocité qu'ils sont capables de commettre, ils savent aimés._  
******—** _Merci,_ dit Allen. _Tu as le don de dire les choses qu'on veut entendre._  
******—** _Je le pense, donc je suis directe lorsque je parle. Mais je suis ravie qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'onde. Allons chassez de l'Akuma !_  
******—** _Cherchons aussi la possible Innocence,_ lui rappela Allen.  
******—**_ Il y à ça aussi..._

Les deux jeunes gens commencèrent leurs investigations presque tout de suite, se séparant pour rechercher les raisons des disparitions qui sévissaient dans la région depuis quelques temps. Mais ils en arrivèrent à la même conclusion : Un Akuma s'amusait à s'en prendre à des jeunes femmes. Détail qui sembla amusé Mancinia même si Allen ne sentait pas sa présence, son oeil ne réagissant pas. Mais depuis ce qui lui était arrivé à Paris, il se méfiait du Comte et de ses pouvoirs qui pouvait lui bloquer son accès à l'Arche et la force de sa malédiction. Encore plus qu'avant. Pour finir, sa soeur eut une idée et entra dans un magasin avant d'en ressortir et de lui annoncer qu'il fallait chercher un endroit où dormir. Le jeune homme en fut surpris mais ne protesta pas, elle lui souffla que ce fût pour le bien de la mission bien qu'il ne comprenne pas vraiment en quoi cela allait leur être utile. Ils prirent donc une chambre double et la jeune femme entre dans la salle de bain et s'y enferma. Allen resta seul dans la vaste chambre assez luxueuse pour eux deux. L'heure s'écoulait peu à peu, il se mit à la fenêtre, contre la porte, s'assit sur le lit...Il ne supportait pas attendre et changeait sans cesse d'endroit. Il finit par s'allonger sur le matelas en utilisant son bras comme cousin. Il fixa le plafond et poussa un long soupir, se demandant ce que faisait sa soeur. Le seul détail dont elle ne lui avait pas parlé. Il attendait tellement qu'il commença à somnoler quand il entendu la voix de Mancinia :

******—** _Comment me trouves - tu ?_

Il se redressa assis. Ce fut un choc. Il était bouche bée, regardant sa soeur de haut en bas, se demandant si c'était la même femme que tout à l'heure. Elle était vêtue d'une magnifique robe turquin, brodée d'argent créant des motifs compliqués. Cette robe rendait les jambes de Mancinia encore plus longues. Elle portait un corset bleu foncé aux reflets noirs qui était à peine serré, qui mettait en valeur la belle poitrine rebondie de la jeune fille. Sa fine taille et ses belles hanches étaient accentuées par les couleurs et la façon de se tenir de sa soeur. Un magnifique décolleté ne laissait rien montrer mais tout supposé...Des sortes de manches froissées sortaient du haut du corset et longeaient les bras et étaient serrées avec un bandeau noir au niveau des poignets. Mancinia s'était aussi attachée ses cheveux platine en une coiffure complexe et sublime ce qui dégageait un magnifique cou. Les belles épaules n'étaient pas couvertes. La jeune femme avait aussi mis un collier discret avec un petit pendentif qui tombait juste au dessus de l'entre sein. Ses yeux avaient été finement maquillés ce qui mettait en avant leur bleu électrique. Mancinia était superbe et il fallut du temps à Allen pour retrouver pieds sur terre. Il secoua légèrement la tête et fixa sa soeur. Sans pouvoir contrôler ses paroles, il dit d'un souffle :

******—** _Sublime._  
******—** _J'étais sûr que cela te plairait, _déclara Mancinia.

L'Exorciste resta encore bouche bée. Il n'y croyait pas. Il se leva d'un bond, ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration puis s'approcha de sa soeur :

******—** _Tu peux m'expliquer ?_  
******—** _Toutes les jeunes filles disparues sont de classe aisées,_ expliqua - t - elle. _Ce soir, il y à une fête au château de Vensza, alors je me dis que notre Akuma va y faire un tour._  
******—** _Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?_ lui demanda Allen.  
******—** _Pour voir ta tête, pardi !_ l'informa sa soeur. _Ah, je donnerais chère pour voir celle de Lavi..._  
******—** _Je vais me changer alors... ?_  
******—** _Va - y !_

Allen se changea alors et ce fût au tour de Mancinia d'attendre, bien qu'elle ne cessait de fixer à l'extérieur et son frère dû lui même la sortir de sa rêverie.

******—** _Oh !_ s'extasia la jeune femme. _Tu es trop beau ! Arrête, je vais me sentir mal._  
******—** _Ces quoi ces pensées ?!_  
******—** _Les pensées à la Lavi, non ?_

Allen se surprit à compter le nombre de fois qu'elle avait prononcer son nom : _Trois fois_. Il en fût heureux et soulager même s'il ignorait pourquoi. Le jeune homme avait revêtu un habit de soirée simplement de couleur aniline avec une chemise blanche ainsi qu'une cravate noir. Ils sortirent alors de la chambre et ferma la porte derrière eux, Mancinia s'arrêta devant la porte et gesticula légèrement. Elle tourna le dos à son frère et demanda :

******—** _Tu peux serrer un peu plus le corset s'il te plait ?_  
******—** _Pourquoi ?_ s'étonna Allen. _Il est très bien comme ça !_  
******—** _Si je te demande ça, c'est pour une question...Comment dire ? ...Pratique si tu vois ce que je veux dire._  
******—** _Hum hum..._

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et porta des mains hésitantes sur les lacets arrière et tira délicatement dessus pour resserrer le corset. Il ne pût s'empêcher de rougir et de déglutir. C'était très intime de demander à un homme de resserrer ce vêtement. Il vit Mancinia se redresser un peu plus et poussa un petit gémissement puis chuchota :

******—** _Ça va là...Saloperie de truc !_

Il noua les lacets en essayant de ne penser à rien.

******—** _Tout va bien ? Tu auras du mal à combattre si c'est trop serré..._  
******—** _Ce n'est pas que c'et trop serrer, c'est que ça ne tenait rien tout à l'heure !_

Son frère écarquilla les yeux et rougit, il comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il s'empressa de tourner la tête pour cacher sa gêne.

******—** _Euh...Allons - y !_ finit - il par dire en lui tendant le bras.  
******—** _Ouh ouh,_ rit Mancinia en passant son bras dans le sien. _Merci, plaisant jeune homme._  
******—** _Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses courtiser par d'autres hommes !_ se défendit Allen.  
******—** _Ne t'inquiète pas,_ dit - elle. _J'appartiens entièrement à Lavi._

Ils marchaient à grand pas. Allen ressemblait à un chevalier servant, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la demeure splendide des Vensza. La demeure d'un blanc nacré se reflétait dans les bassins environnants, les lumières diffusent à l'intérieur leur indiquait que des invités étaient déjà présents sur les lieux et cela fit rire Mancinia quand elle regarda Allen qui semblait crispé :

******—** _Tu me sembles nerveux,_ fit - elle d'une voix fluette.  
******—** _Un peu,_ admit son frère. _Mais tu sembles plus à l'aise que moi, aurait - tu l'habitude ingrate de ces tâches ?_  
******—** _Non, je déteste ce genre de fête. Bien qu'ils ne sachent pas que nous sommes en guerre contre des monstres, je trouves ça grotesque de ce pavaner comme des imbéciles pour montrer bijoux et tendances._

Allen explosa d'un rire incontrôlé sous le regard surpris de sa soeur.

******—** _Ce n'est point drôle !_ rougit Mancinia. _Arrête, Allen !_  
******—** _Ha ha ha ! Non, tu es trop forte pour moi ! Je me demande comment tu peux être si froide des fois... ! Ha ha ha !_  
******—** _...Parce que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien,_ répondit la jeune femme.

Son frère cessa aussitôt de rire et la regarda avec un air encore plus surpris que d'habitude, quel était donc cette tristesse dans son regard ? De quoi avait - elle peur ? Que ce reprochait - elle ? Ils gravirent en silence quelques marches de marbre conduisant à cette demeure démesurée. Puis, Allen soupira.

******—** _Mais non,_ dit - il. _Tu es vraiment une personne importante pour moi, tu comprends ? Tu as le droit d'avoir des sautes d'humeur comme chaque humains sur cette planète_.  
******—** _Allen..._  
******—** _Je dis ça, mais tu es importante pour Lavi, tu sais ?_ le nargua son frère.  
******—**_ ...Je n'en suis pas si certaine que ça,_ sourit Mancinia.  
******—** _Comment ça ?_ s'étonna celui - ci.  
******—** _J'ai le pressentiment que ce bonheur ne va pas durer très longtemps...Mais non...Je ne dois pas être aussi pessimiste, si cela se trouve, nous allons vivre très heureux._

Quel étrange esprit de contradiction. Allen ne pût que sourire et repensa à ce baiser qu'ils s'étaient donner avant de quitter la Congrégation. Son frère s'arrêta et la regarda droit les yeux. Mancinia fit de même mais avec un air surpris face au sourire qu'affichait son frère.

******—** _Tu sais...Je n'ai jamais vu Lavi aussi appliqué dans ce qu'il fait._  
******—** _... !_  
******—** _Pourquoi tu rougis ?_  
******—** _Mais...,_ bégaya Mancinia. _Tu dis vraiment des trucs gênants !_  
******—** _Ah...Je suis désolé !_  
******—** _Mais non...C'est gênant mais ça me fait tellement plaisir !_  
******—** _Ça alors !_ s'exclama une voix masculine derrière eux. _Mademoiselle Mancinia ! Vous êtes donc venue du Vatican exprès ? Ravissante êtes - vous dites - moi !_

Allen vit le sourire de sa soeur se figé et elle se retourna presque comme une automate pour faire face à un homme d'âge mûr, les cheveux d'un brun clair tirant vers le gris, une barbe rongeant sa mâchoire. Ses vêtements opulents soulignaient son image de guerrier.

******—** _Merci, Comte Roland._

Mancinia fit une révérence respectueuse puis le Comte sembla fixer Allen qui lui fit un signe de tête :

******—** _Et ce jeune homme ?_ demanda - t - il.  
******—** _Mon frère, Allen, _répondit Mancinia d'une voix étrangement respectueuse.  
******—** _Ah ! _fit - il, ravi. _Que diriez - vous de marier mon fils ? Vous feriez une bru exceptionnelle._

Allen resta stupéfait face à la demande déconcertante que le Comte Roland faisait à sa soeur et sous son nez en plus ! Il aurait bien aimé répliquer mais il savait que Mancinia le ferait bien mieux qu'à sa place.

******—** _Je suis navrée,_ répondit sa soeur d'une voix désolée. _Mais j'ai déjà un homme dans ma vie._  
******—** _Oh, c'est fort dommage !_ dit - il, déçu. _Mais où est - il donc ce chanceux jeune homme ?_

Aïe, c'était bien une question rude mais il vit sa soeur prendre un air absent et sombre avant de répondre d'une voix lourde qui ne devait nullement laisser sa parole en doute :

******—** _Il est front...Vous savez, la guerre entre...L'Italie et l'Allemagne..._

Le Compte eut alors un air stupéfait devant cette enfant de seize ans à peine qu'il pensait sûrement déjà fiancée...Allen avait dû mal à s'imaginer Mancinia et Lavi en train de se marier et avec une ribambelle de gamins réclamant des histoires. Il réprima un fou rire.

******—** _Oh, ma pauvre chérie !_ se lamenta le Comte. _Ce n'est rien ! Je suis sûr qu'il sera prudent pour votre avenir ! Vous êtes chez le Comte Vensza qui est un de mes cousins, alors profiter de cette soirée ! Vous et votre frère._  
******—** _Merci, Comte._  
******—** _Oh,_ dit - il d'un ton faussement modeste. _Mais de rien ! Entrez, entrez !_

Allen essaya de réprimer un nouveau fou rire en le voyant se dandiner devant eux avant de les pousser vers l'entrée de cette demeure sublime, des escaliers circulaires dominaient l'architecture, parsemé de fenêtres rectangulaires, surmonté d'un drapeau exhibant les armoiries de la Famille. Un blason tranché carmin et gueules, orné d'une lune doré. Ce couloir débouchait sur une porte immense, épaisse comme un poing. Une peur incomprise se saisit des entrailles du jeune homme lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans cette salle gigantesque, aux tapisseries or et rouge qui sublimaient la somptuosité du lieu.

******—** _Mancinia, débuta son frère. Tu..._  
******—** _C'est une longue histoire_, la coupa sa soeur. _Le Comte Roland est un des caissiers de l'Ordre Papale que j'ai croisé plus d'une fois...Et c'est l'un des rares nobles à être courtois et non imbus de lui - même, je t'assure. Son fils, le futur Comte Roland, Eusis est...Un peu comme le Chef de Section Reever, tu vois ?_  
******—** _Ah..._  
******—** _C'est quand ton anniversaire ?_ demanda brusquement Mancinia pour changer de conversation.  
******—** _Le vingt - cinq décembre,_ répondit Allen. _Et toi ?_  
******—** _Le vingt - deux du même mois. C'est fou, non ?_  
******—** _Oui..._  
******—** _Ne fais pas cette tête...Je suis sûre que c'est notre date de naissance alors, de toute manière, le vingt - deux ou le vint - cinq...On aura qu'à le fêter ensemble l'année prochaine, d'accord ?_  
******—** _D'accord !_

Une musique douce et délicate commença à retentir partout, apportant encore plus de bonheur. Les aristocrates poussèrent un cri de joie et se mirent à danser, à parler, à manger et autres choses encore. De nombreuses animations étaient présentes : des cracheurs de feu, des jongleurs, des pièces de théâtre, du chant...Tout pleins de choses aussi agréable les unes que les autres. Mancinia oublia ses angoisses mais pas la mission. Elle serra le bras d'Allen un peu plus contre elle puis le regarda tendrement de ses yeux bleus :

******—** _Cette fête nous fera beaucoup de bien je pense, _dit - t - elle à voix basse sans lâcher son frère du regard.  
******—** _Je pense aussi. Mais je m'inquiète quant à cet Akuma...Crois - tu qu'il viendra ?_  
******—** _Restons pour le savoir !_

******«** _J'ai oublié la chaleur qui est la tienne,__  
__Un bruit de pas triste se répétant à l'infini,__  
__Je ne t'invite pas à entrer,__  
__C'est la clé de ma mémoire_ ******»**


	13. Le Spectre d'une Belle Défunte

**Titre** : _The Last Hope._

**Auteur :** Mancinia.

**Fiction à partir de quelque chose ?** : _-Man_ de **Katsura Hoshino**.

**Résumé et Intrigue :**

_Après une bataille destructrice contre un Akuma de Niveau Quatre, la Congrégation de l'Ombre est anéantie et les Exorcistes décident de changer de Quartier Général. Lenalee Lee, devenue un type Cristallisation n'arrive plus à suivre l'évolution subite de son arme anti - Akuma, son taux de résonance chute et elle redevient incapable de défendre ses amis...Décidant qu'elle ne doit pas relâcher ses efforts, l'Administration Centrale envoie une nouvelle Exorciste, présente au Vatican depuis environ un an. Komui Lee fait sa rencontre et remarque que leur quotidien au sein de la citadelle ne sera plus jamais comme avant ! ...Dans l'ombre, le Comte se met en marche accompagner des Noé. Les rouages sont placés. Quel destin pour les Héros ?_

Une ******I**nnocence ne peut appartenir un ******N**oé et un ******N**oé ne peut vivre avec une ******I**nnocence en lui.

******/!\** _Avertissement_ ******/!\** : Pour ceux qui débute le Manga, je vous conseille d'avoir lu les dix - sept premiers tomes avant de débuter "_The Last Hope_". J'espère que sinon, vous apprécierez mon histoire, même si au départ elle suit un peu trop la trame du Manga, elle commencera à diverger sur de nombreux points. Attendez - vous à des surprises de taille !

**Douzième Nuit / Le Spectre d'une Belle Défunte**

******«** _Pourrait - tu te taire ?_ ******»**

La jeune femme lui sourit puis afficha soudainement un air malicieux et elle l'attrapa par le poignet, le tira en bas des marches où des gens dansaient et se mit à valser avec le jeune homme. Allen, lui fut, étonné et mit un certain temps avant de se lâcher et de festoyer comme tout le monde. Au même moment, la fête dégageait un bonheur si immense, qu'on avait l'impression que cette euphorie s'engouffrait sur toute la planète. Les jeux des lampions, des lumières, des musiques, des chants, les animations, la nourriture : tout était parfait en cette nuit chaude.

******—** _Ah,_ soupira Mancinia. _J'arrive à danser._  
******—** _Comment ?_ s'étonna son frère. _Tu ne sais pas ?_  
******—** _Non,_ dit sa soeur. _Je n'aime pas ce genre de fête, alors à quoi ça me sert ?_  
******—** _En tout cas, pour une débutante, tu te débrouilles bien._  
******—** _Je suis ta quantième cavalière ?_ questionna Mancinia. _Avoue !_  
******—** _Quoi ?! Mais non je..._  
******—** _Mon frère est un gentleman, j'en suis ravie._

La musique s'arrêta au moment ou Allen décocha un sourire sincère et la salle du festin s'ouvrit alors. Trois tables disposées en "U" faisaient face au spectacle vespéral. Ainsi fûtes - ils disposés : la table centrale appartenant au couple Vensza et à leurs enfants, la table à leur droite fut attribuée aux femmes, l'autre aux hommes. Le doublier fut dressé, prêt à accueillir les mets des convives qu'ils étaient. Une large tranche de pain, un tranchoir de son nom, fut fournie à chaque personne, elle servirait d'assiette le temps du repas, tout comme l'on disposait d'une écuelle pour deux. Puis, enfin, la nourriture fut servie, préservée sous un tissu avant leur découverte. Un faisan, deux oies, des pois, des fèves, des cardons, le tout accompagné de sauces diverses et variées : miel, basilic, vin, épices, agrumes, raisin vert et bien d'autres. Tout cela signait les prémices délicieuses d'un dîner des plus succulents...Une fois le repas terminé, les couverts furent débarrassés, les restes balayés, les tables astiquées, les mains nettoyées et les invités se levèrent, Mancinia rejoignit rapidement son frère, les yeux exorbités qu'il abordait fit en sorte qu'elle se posa des questions.

******—** _Que ce passe - t - il ?_ questionna sa soeur.  
******—** _Oh, rien de bien grave,_ répondit Allen. _Mais je ne pensais pas rencontrer des gens pire que mon Maître._  
******—** _Je vois, tu ne supportes pas leur discours hypocrites. Tu imagines passer un an avec eux ?_  
******—** _Je me serais suicidé,_ avoua son frère. _Mon Dieu...Certains d'entre eux m'ont parlé de toi._  
******—** _Ah !_ fit Mancinia. _Je sais, je faisais pas mal de bêtises en leur présence. Ils ne me portent pas dans leur coeur._  
******—** _C'est là que tu te trompes !_ s'exclama Allen en l'attirant à l'écart. _Ils espèrent sérieusement te fiancée, heureusement que le Comte Roland n'était pas loin pour m'aider..._  
******—** _Je ne suis pas une femme à soldat,_ déclara sa soeur.  
******—** _Ce n'est pas..._  
******—** _Je sais, _le coupa - t - elle. _Ils sont simplement attirés par la fortune de notre famille._  
******—** _Hein ?_ s'étonna Allen.  
******—** _Ah, je ne t'en avais pas parlé ? On est assez riche pour rembourser cinquante fois les dettes du Maréchal Cross._  
******—** _Quoi ?!_  
******—** _...Mais je n'ai pas envie de dépenser tout ça pour lui...Mais tu es contraint de tout payés tout seul...Que faire ? Je ne veux pas me ruiner pour un imbécile pareil !_  
******—** _Décidément, _déclara une voix. _Tu n'as pas changé sur aucun point...Mancinia._

Un homme observait sa cadette avec sournoiserie.

******—** _Tu demeures toujours aussi...Égoïste !_

Un silence bégayant demeura entre les trois protagonistes. Allen se retourna vers l'homme qui devait avoir une vingtaine d'année, son visage ovale était encadré par des cheveux châtains qui atteignaient ses épaules, ses yeux ambrés reflétaient une sorte d'amusement.

******—** _Mes propos se sont toujours avérés justes. Et comme d'habitude, Mancinia préfère fuir plutôt que d'affronter les vérités._  
******—** _Je ne fuis pas là,_ répliqua - t - elle avec chaleur. _Je suis en face de vous. Quoi ? Vous voulez me voir pleurer peut - être ?_  
******—** _Ha ha ha !_ rit - il . _Mince, piégé !_  
******—** _N'importe quoi, Eusis. Qu'est - ce que tu fais ici ?_  
******—** _Je suis le futur Comte Roland, Mancy. Tu devrais savoir alors que les affaires de mon père je devrais reprendre, je suis déçu d'apprendre que tu es déjà fiancée sans vouloir te marier, un mariage arrangé ? Si ton futur époux ne te plaît pas, je suis là !_  
******—** _Je ne suis pas fiancée, _répliqua la jeune femme. _Je suis seulement perdue entre les voies de la raison._  
******—** _Ah !_ dit Eusis. _Quel esprit savant. Oh, mais qui est ce jeune homme ? Déjà un amant avant même d'être mariée ?_  
******—** _Mais non, imbécile ! C'est mon frère._  
******—** _Tu as un frère ?_ s'étonna le jeune homme. _Depuis quand ?_  
******—** _Un mois._  
******—** _Il est grand pour avoir un mois._  
******—** _Eusis !_ s'exclama Mancinia. _Arrête de dire des bêtises ! Pour un futur grande Comte en Aristocratie tu es un peu bête sur les bords et ton humour ne fait rire que toi !_

Allen resta stupéfait une seconde fois devant cette scène étonnante. Il n'osa pas piper un mot face à cette surprenante discutions. Sa soeur parlait avec tant de facilité, avec tant de familiarité avec ce garçon. Eusis, fils du Comte Roland. Mancinia lui jeta un regard et alla le présenter plus concrètement tandis qu'Eusis lui jetait un regard intéresser.

******—** _Allen est une personne cher dans ma famille,_ poursuivit Mancinia. _C'est aussi le dernier membre que je connaisse._  
******—** _Tu as de la chance, j'aimerais bien avoir un frère ou une soeur moi aussi._

Un silence s'imposa entre eux tandis qu'Allen regardait la mine triste d'Eusis et l'effarement de Mancinia face à cette annonce.

******—** _Mais..., _débuta - t - elle. _J'avais entendu dire que ta mère était enceinte..._  
******—** _Ma mère est décédée en couches, ma petite soeur n'a pas subsisté à sa première nuit..._  
******—** _Je suis désolée..., _dit la jeune femme avec sincérité. _Dame Svetlana était une femme intrépide._  
******—** _Oui, depuis mon père est hébété de chagrin même s'il ne le montre pas. Moi j'aimerai simplement qu'il oublie ces idées concernant ma future femme...Moi - même j'ai beaucoup de mal à m'en remettre._  
******—** _...Je comprends._

Il prit alors congé d'eux et les deux Exorcistes se regardèrent. C'était une piste. Le père d'Eusis avait sans doute invoqué le Comte Millénaire. Était - ce un signe ? Mancinia sourit gentiment à Allen qui le lui rendit, elle le prit par la main et l'entraîna sur la terrasse, lorsqu'ils furent sortit, sous cette nuit abritant milles astres, la jeune femme le serra contre lui et dit :

******—** Je _suis si heureuse de t'avoir comme frère, je suis si heureuse d'avoir Lavi pour moi mais...Eusis à dit la vérité, je ne suis qu'une égoïste, même s'il en rit, il dit quelque chose qui reflète ce que je suis._  
******—** _Ne dis pas ça,_ dit Allen. _Tu as le droit de profiter de ton bonheur._  
******—** _Mais ai - je le droit de te mentir ?_

Elle relâcha son étreinte et fixa Allen droit dans les yeux qui ne savaient pas où elle désirait en venir. Puis il songea à ce qu'elle avait dit, qu'elle avait été prête à l'abandonner car elle le croyait heureux...Mais elle était là, en face de lui en train de regretter.

******—** _Non,_ répondit Allen. _Tu ne peux pas me mentir._  
******—** _...Désolée._  
******—** _Mais moi aussi je suis heureux de t'avoir comme soeur. Alors, je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir eut l'idée de m'abandonner, je comprends que je sois un poids et..._  
******—** _Non !_ s'écria Mancinia. _Je t'aime, Allen ! Tu es mon frère...Si je voulais te laisser seul c'est parce que...J'ai vu mes amis crever sous la neige nordique...Je ne peux pas oublier leurs visages, je ne peux pas oublier la face de mes geôliers, je ne peux pas passer outre mes blessures car elles me font souffrir... ! Je suis désolée...Désolée ! Je ne voulais pas te voir dans un état similaire... !_

Mancinia s'était penché pour essayer de ne pas montrer ses larmes tandis qu'Allen la fixait, il ne voulait pas être aussi brusque et avait refuser de revoir sa soeur aussi démunie mais une seule chose lui traversa l'esprit :

******—** _Tes blessures ?_  
******—** _...Ce n'est rien !_ dit - elle en se redressant. _Rien de grave, comparez aux tiennes ce n'est rien. J'ai vu celle que tu t'es affligée pour détruire ce Niveau Quatre à Paris...Les miennes sont un peu comparables._  
******—** _Tu viens de dire que tu souffrais !_ dit Allen avec brusquerie.  
******—** J_'ai dis ça comme ça..._  
******—** _...Pourquoi tu me mens ?_  
******—** _Parce que je veux oublier. Je t'en prie, laisse - moi oublier !_  
******—** _Tu n'oublieras jamais, je sais ce que je dis._

En relevant la tête, en voyant la mine compatissante et souriante d'Allen, Mancinia lui sauta au cou. Le jeune homme s'en voulait mais dans le fond, cela avait renforcé ses craintes : sa soeur avait subie de graves séquelles dans son passé, lui aussi n'avait pas vu la vie en couleurs gaies mais si la jeune femme souffrait, il espérait que lui, son frère et Lavi, pourrait la réconforter et lui faire oublier tout ces désagréables souvenirs. Mancinia se sépara de lui et pour une raison inconnue, il la perdit rapidement de vue, entraîner par un bras amical d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs dans une foule en liesse de discutions guerrières, financières ou vestimentaires...Un picotement sur sa cicatrice. Ce n'est pas vrai !

******—** _Eusis !_

Son ami l'entraîna dans les bois aux alentours et les divers sons s'évanouirent, ils étaient éclairés par la lune et les seuls bruits connus étaient les hululements d'un hibou. Le chemin de nuit était rude dans la forêt, à éviter les arbres et les rameaux bas qui griffaient leurs visages. Avec ces talons, elle avait du mal à suivre sa cadence, mais elle fronça les sourcils quand il s'arrêta et lui lança un regard assez froid. Ce n'était vraiment pas normal...Eusis n'était pas comme ça.

******—** _Tu pleures ?_ demanda le jeune homme.  
******—** _Oui...,_ répondit Mancinia en séchant ces larmes. _Je devrais retourner près d'Allen, nous nous sommes disputés._  
******—** _Non, reste._

Il lui attrapa violemment le bras et Mancinia resta interdite face à cet acte. Son mensonge n'avait pas eut l'effet escompté mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être dur. Pas face à cette créature.

******—** _Lâche - moi, Eusis._  
******—** _Non._

Il la serra alors contre lui et la jeune femme se demandait ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Eusis se refroidit d'un coup, elle sentit la température de son corps descendre rapidement. Elle ne voulait pas le croire. Ses yeux roulèrent derrière sa tête révélant leur blancheur. Il tremblait comme posséder par une entité. Mancinia se dégagea de son étreinte et recula de quelques pas, une seule idée lui traversait l'esprit, une question en vérité. Quelque chose qu'elle pouvait comprendre mais qu'elle ne pardonnait pas :

******—** _Eusis, pourquoi as - tu fais ça ?_

L'instant suivant, des protubérances lisses et tranchantes jaillirent du corps de l'ancien futur Comte Roland comme s'il n'était plus capable de les retenir plus longtemps. Un bruit mécanique discordant brisa le silence aux alentours de la demeure Vensza, la peau d'Eusis se détacha et l'Akuma se dévoila entièrement. Mancinia recula d'un pas agile en arrière tandis qu'elle entendit les pas d'Allen précipités derrière elle :

******—** _Mancinia !_

La jeune femme leva son bras droit, une sorte de brume se forma entre ses doigts et le pommeau d'une arme fine se fit montrer, sa garde d'or pur étincelait sous les rayons de lune tandis que la lame brillait d'un éclat éburné, aussi longue que son poitrail et aussi épaisse que le pouce, Allen ne sût pas de quoi il eut peur : de son arme ou de son regard. La fille en larmes quelques minutes plus tôt ressemblait maintenant à un démon.

******—** _C'est un Niveau Trois, Mancinia !_ cria Allen. _Ne l'affronte pas !_  
******—** _Hi hi hi !_ riait l'hideuse créature. _P'tite Mancy !_  
******—** _Toi, ta gueule. Je vais tellement te trancher que plus personne ne saura te reconnaître !_  
******—** _Hi hi hi !_  
******—** _Je ne veux pas que tu meures !_ lui cria Allen en avançant encore plus.  
******—** _Je suis deux fois plus forte que toi, alors, recule !_

C'est que Mancinia aurait voulu croire si elle n'avait pas perçu ce sifflement, cet impact. Cette griffe qui s'abattit dans le dos d'Allen qui s'arqua dans cette douleur foudroyante. Son cri retentit et paniquée, Mancinia se précipita vers lui en s'agenouillant. Elle le vit qui peinait à rester conscient, un flot de sang noir jaillit de sa bouche, son visage blême et peint de sueur se voyait creuser par des ruisseaux de sang provenant de ses lèvres. Ses paupières tremblaient, tentant de garder ses esprits. Mais l'Akuma était toujours là et c'était elle qu'il menaçait maintenant. Car ses yeux venaient de pivoter pour se focaliser sur eux. La créature était dans les airs et la jeune femme sourit, visiblement cette chose ne l'avait pas vu se mettre sur l'une des branches derrière lui. Mais ce dernier sentit bien rapidement son odeur et se retourna.

******—** _Contrairement aux hommes,_ rit encore la créature. _Les femmes ne sont que faiblardes !_  
******—** _Tu veux parier ?_  
******—** _C'est la fin ! C'est la fin, Exorcistes ! Hi hi hi ! Plus d'Innocences vous trouverez en ce monde ! Hi hi hi ! Dommage, je désirais tuer tant d'humains encore ! Hi hi hi !_

Mancinia appuya fortement sur la branche qui se plia dangereusement et la jeune femme sauta d'un bon en l'air telle une flèche et l'Akuma la suivit d'une rapidité déconcertante malgré sa robe qui pouvait s'avérer gênante. Ayant trouvé sa proie, les yeux de l'Akuma scintillèrent et Mancinia se pencha légèrement vers l'avant, fit un tour sur elle même et lança une attaque qui percuta sa cible de plein fouet. L'Akuma explosa d'un coup. La vue d'Allen se brouilla un instant et quand elle revint, sa soeur était agenouillé à ses côtés et l'aide à se redresser, un peu sonner et il regarda sa soeur avec un air absent et surpris. Au point où elle stationnait, plus de retour en arrière. Il lui fallait agir en vitesse. Un friselis de bise semblait murmurer ses actions. Elle glissa alors sa lame contre sa paume, une dernière respiration et elle serrait son poing autour. Un filet de sang s'échappa par les plis de sa main et s'égoutta, retirant sa lame teintée de rouge, elle posa rapidement sa main contre l'épaule mutilée d'Allen. Le miracle se produisit un instant plus tard. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand, dans un visage scellé dans une stupeur, dévoilant des pupilles grisés de bleu, comme s'il était aveuglé. Après quelques clignements d'yeux et une grande bouffée d'air, il regarda sa soeur toujours sous le choc et quand il se retourna pour vérifier sa blessure, il eut l'immense surprise de voir les chairs se recoller d'elles - mêmes, le sang cessant de s'épancher.

******—** _Je n'arrive pas à le croire...Ça à marché !_ s'exclama Mancinia, soulagée.  
******—** _Qu'as - tu fais exactement ?_ demanda Allen.  
******—** _Mon Innocence est dans mon sang, je peux soigner des personnes avec des caractéristiques spécifiques...Si tu avais été un humain normal, je n'aurais rien pût faire ! ...Je ne veux pas te perdre !_  
******—** _Merci...,_ dit Allen en ne sachant pas trop de quoi elle parlait.  
******—** _...Tu..._, commença la jeune femme. _Tu voudras bien le garder pour toi ?_  
******—** _Hein ?_  
******—** _Si l'Administration l'apprends...Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils feront._  
******—** _D'accord, ce sera notre secret...Alors, il n'y avait pas d'Innocence dans cette ville ? _  
******—** _Non. Nous avons fait cela pour rien._  
******—** _Je vois. Tu veux bien m'aider à me relever ?_

Soutenant son frère encore déboussoler, la jeune femme sourit et retourna vers l'endroit où la fête se calmait doucement et lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel, Allen eut seulement une envie irrépressible de s'endormir, il dit bonne nuit à sa soeur et s'effondra sur le lit sans en comprendre les raisons. Mais peut - être que sa raison était justement altérée ? Mancinia sourit en le voyant dormir comme un loir et prit alors de quoi se changer et alla dans la salle de bain, c'est que dormir avec une robe de soirée n'était pas forcément évident et la jeune femme en profita pour également se démaquiller et prit un nouveau bain. Eusis. Un Akuma. Décidément, le Comte avait le don de lui prendre des êtres chers, mais elle était persuadée qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Et espéra secrètement que le Comte Roland lui pardonnerai...Elle alla ensuite se coucher et rejoignit Allen dans ses rêveries. Mais le lendemain matin, elle ressentit comme de l'eau froide couler dans son dos et elle se réveilla en sursaut, les sens en alertes, son frère dormait encore mais elle ressentait la présence d'une autre personne. Un uniforme de Crow. Une chevelure vermeille. Des yeux azurés. Un sourire élégant sur un visage féminin.

******—** _Aileen... ?_ demanda Mancinia encore endormie.

C'était elle. Mancinia la voyait et la vit à nouveau son sourire avant qu'elle ne s'efface mystérieusement dans l'aube naissante avec ses couleurs chatoyantes. Des couleurs qui lui rappelait la chevelure de Lavi. Puis elle posa son regard sur son frère endormi et lui remit ses couvertures.

******—** _Je suis meilleure depuis que je te connais, mon frère._

C'était vrai. Mais elle se sentait plus fragile également, comme si la vie devenait injuste. Sa force n'était pas pour autant diminuer et elle était heureuse qu'Allen n'avait rien vu d'autre que cette épée. Il n'aurait manqué plus que ça pour confronter son idiotie au Saint - Siège qui l'aurait fait brûlé dans l'heure, c'était qu'ils étaient un peu paranoïaques sur les bords, les profès. Aileen. Elle ne quittait pas son esprit et se leva rapidement pour se vêtir de son nouvel uniforme et se coiffer avant de quitter la chambre et de débouler à sept heures du matin devant le concierge en lui demandant un téléphone. La Congrégation. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle n'eut pas de réponse puis eut en ligne Howard qui prenait son appel pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait.

******—** _Howard !_ dit Mancinia. _Je...Quelques chose ne va pas ! Howard ? Tu vas bien ?_  
******—** _Merci, Mancinia,_ dit - il avec une sorte de tristesse dans la voix.  
******—** _De quoi ?_  
******—** _Tu m'as permis de dire à Aileen que je l'aimais avant la fin._  
******—** _Comment ça, la fin ?!_  
******—** _Elle...,_ marmonna Howard. _Aileen est morte ce matin._

Ce spectre n'était pas une illusion. Mancinia avait comprit. Mais alors...Aileen était une membre de Crow avait qui elle s'était rapidement liée d'amitié. Une fille juste et douce du même âge qu'elle qui ne l'avait pas juger sur ses habits mais son caractère. Elle était aussi une des gardes personnelles de l'Inspecteur Leverrier. Ce que son ami lui confirma à l'autre bout du fil :

******—** _L'Inspecteur Leverrier a été...Attaqué et...Aileen était avec lui..._  
******—** _C'est pas vrai !_ s'exclama Mancinia. _Mais pourquoi ?!_  
******—** _Les Fragments de l'Oeuf de sont plus au laboratoire...C'est étrange, les autres gardes n'ont rien vu._

La vérité frappa à sa porte. C'était ce qu'elle avait soupçonné. Des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus, cet air hautain et sournois. Bien sûr !

******—** _C'est Zack, _dit - elle. _Il a dû les détruirent..._  
******—** _Quoi ?!_ s'exclama Howard.  
******—** _L'ancienne Secrétaire Papale à servit un ennemi de l'Humanité...Je le savais !_  
******—** _Tu savais quoi ?_  
******—** _Désolée, Howard. Ce n'est plus de ton ressort. Ne t'en mêle plus si tu ne veux pas mourir..._  
******—** _Mais de quoi tu... ?!_

Mancinia raccrocha brutalement le combiné, les yeux charger de colère, Leverrier devait s'en être tiré puisqu'Aileen était dorénavant sur une morgue papale. Elle remonta les marches quatre à quatre pour retrouver son frère dans sa tenue d'Exorciste. Il remarqua bien vite son humeur sombre et s'en étonna.

******—** _Tout va bien ?_ s'enquit - il.  
******—** _Une de mes amies est morte, _déclara - t - elle. _Tuée par les Akuma au Quartier Général du Moyen - Orient. Eusis et maintenant Aileen._  
******—** _Je suis désolé,_ dit Allen. _J'aurais du le faire moi - même._  
******—** _Le prochain ce sera qui ? _dit Mancinia d'une voix sombre. _Toi ou Lavi ?_  
******—** _Aucun de nous ne mourras ! _affirma Allen. _Je ne me laisserai pas mourir et s'il le faut j'aiderai Lavi à s'en sortir ! Et je sais qu'il le fera inversement ! Cette guerre ne prendra pas fin de sitôt et tout les deux, nous avons une raison de vivre._  
******—** _Je sais, _répondit Mancinia. _Tu es dans l'action depuis plus longtemps que moi mais bon...Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de haïr ce foutu Comte Millénaire, incapable de prendre les armes de lui - même !_

Allen ne rajouta rien et ne pût que lui donner raison. Ils quittèrent alors ce sublime endroit et repartir dans le sens inverse, arpentant le même chemin prit la veille. Le soleil, au paroxysme de sa montée céleste, culminait la ville et lui offrait sa lumière divine. Dans l'église, ils donnèrent de nouveau leurs codes d'identifications et ils rentrèrent chez eux. La Congrégation. Elle ne vit pas Howard dont rien ne le retenait depuis que la surveillance de son frère avait été levée avant la mission. Allen la laissa seule, sachant qu'elle le désirait et était partit pour prendre son petit déjeuner, il l'avait invitée mais elle avait refusée. Reprenant la direction de sa chambre avec un air triste flottant dans ses yeux, elle n'avait pas prévu un détail pourtant si gros :

******—** _Mancy !_ dit une voix chaude. _Bienvenue à la maison !_  
******—** _...Lavi_, dit Mancinia qui retrouva subitement le sourire.  
******—** _Comment ça va ?_ questionna - t - il. _Tout c'est bien passer ?_  
******—** _Oui,_ répondit vaguement la jeune femme.

Mancinia remarqua ce regard appuyé et à moitié vide que Lavi portait à sa personne. Mais la jeune femme refusait de lui accorder le moindre coup d'oeil, elle refusait de craquer devant lui.

******—** _Mancinia..._  
******—** _Qu'est - ce qu'il y a, Lavi ?_ demanda - t - elle .  
******—** _Comment ça qu'est qu'il y a ? _s'étonna le rouquin. _Mais tu revenues !_  
******—** _Je ne suis parties qu'hier._  
******—** _Quelque chose t'ennuies ?_  
******—** _Non, tout va bien. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées..._  
******—** _Tu ne m'accordes pas totalement ta confiance, Mancy._  
******—** _J'ai de bonnes raisons pour ça, Lavi._

L'ironie était perceptible dans son ton, pourtant, le plus naturellement du monde, Mancinia haussa les épaules en tirant la moue. Cela troubla Lavi, gêné de la tension installé sans que la jeune femme ne s'en préoccupe. Il reporta son attention sur un élément inutile, histoire de paraître détendu. Pourtant, par inadvertance, il ne put s'empêcher de contenir sa question :

******—** _Lesquelles ?_  
******—** _Des choses qu'ils valent mieux être ignoré, _répondit Mancinia.  
******—** _Mais moi, _dit - il. _Je ne veux pas négliger quelqu'un qui souffre !_

Mancinia daigna alors se retourner vers lui, plantant ses yeux électriques dans les siens, stupéfiant Lavi par la force de son regard. L'Exorciste lui sourit alors avec sincérité avant de déclarer :

******—** _Ce n'est pas de ta faute si je souffre, Lavi._

Elle vit le regard dégoûter du Bookmen et eut l'horrible impression qu'un poignard venait de heurter son ventre tant ce regard était détestable. Le jeune femme crut qu'elle avait franchit une ligne qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dépasser. Elle se trompait et s'étonna de la question de Lavi :

******—** _Alors c'est quoi ces marques sur tes bras ?_  
******—** _...Des cicatrices, _répondit vaguement la jeune femme.  
******—** _Ne garde pas tout pour toi !_ s'exclama Lavi. _Si je suis à tes côtés, c'est pour t'aider, te soutenir et t'aimer._

Les mots de Lavi lui allèrent droit au coeur et ne pût réprimer le sang qui lui monta aux joues sous le sourire victorieux de son Bookmen favoris.

******—** _Tu as le droit d'être égoïste, Lavi,_ dit Mancinia en essayant de cacher ses rougeurs. _Je t'aime sincèrement mais je n'ai pas toujours envie de te faire partager mes peines et mes souffrances...Ce serait trop cruel de ma part._  
******—** _Ah ?_  
******—** _Toi aussi tu souffres et tu ne dis rien...Tu ne veux pas me parler de toi alors ne me demande pas de parler de moi, le passé compte - t - il tant ? Je ne le crois pas et toi non plus._  
******—** _Mancy..., _commença Lavi. _Tu as un problème._  
******—** _Vraiment ? Ce n'est vraiment pas nouveau._

La jeune femme ressentit alors une pression immense sur ses épaules, se qui la poussa contre le mur. L'air stupéfait, elle regardait Lavi qui avait un large sourire sur le visage et dont le faciès n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

******—** _Pourrait - tu te taire ?_

Sans laisser le temps à Mancinia de répondre, il se désagrégea en elle dans un baiser qui la fit frissonner de la tête au pied. Elle entoura de ses bras sa nuque pour ne pas le lâcher d'aussitôt. La jeune femme refusait de le laisser partir...Quelques instants plus tard, ils se lâchèrent et Lavi embrassa Mancinia sur la joue d'un air encore plus amusé qu'avant, ce qui n'était pas au goût de la jeune femme qui ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour voir son lit défait alors qu'elle était persuader de l'avait fait avant de partir en mission. Harassée, elle se retourna vers le coupable :

******—** _Lavi !_  
******—** _Quoi ?_ demanda le jeune homme. _Je voulais simplement profiter de ton odeur._

Un friselis de vent s'immisça par une faille dans le bois de la fenêtre. Lavi ne cillait pas, immobile, son visage exposé à la blafarde lueur bleutée, ses yeux brillant telles deux émeraudes à la lumière du jour. Mancinia soupira face à son regard si mirifique.

******—** _Je me laisse toujours avoir..._  
******—** _Tu es si belle quand tu es démunie._  
******—** _Quoi ?!_ s'écria Mancinia en l'attrapant par le col de son uniforme.  
******—** _Ha ha ha !_ rit Lavi en essayant de la calmer. _Désolé, mais c'est la vérité. Tu es trop transparente quand il s'agit de moi ou d'Allen. Rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de détruire tes murailles..._

Il appuya cette phrase en lui donnant un bisou sur le front avant de quitter la chambre, laissant Mancinia seule dans cette pièce qui lui semblait immense d'un coup. Puis, elle entendit des pas précipités et vit de nouveau Lavi surgir comme si la fin du monde approchait.

******—** _J'ai oublié quelque chose ! _s'exclama - t - il.  
******—** _Dans ma chambre ? _demanda Mancinia en se regardant autour d'elle.

Lavi se jeta alors vers elle et lui saisit vigoureusement le tête pour l'embrasser, happant ses lèvres d'une manière fougueuse tendis qu'il engouffra ses larges mains dans ses cheveux pour accentuer leur baiser. Mancinia s'en voulait d'autant apprécier cela, elle comprenait ce qu'était d'aimer mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se comparer à Lenalee dans ces cas - là...Mais son amie l'avait rassurée d'une manière inattendue et la jeune femme se détendit. Lorsque prit fin leur étreinte, Lavi n'avait reculé son visage de quelques millimètres et elle sentait encore son souffle chaud, ses yeux brumeux laissèrent bientôt place à un air désolé :

******—** _Tu es à peine revenue, que c'est moi qui dois partir._  
******—** _Tu as une mission ?_ demanda Mancinia.  
******—** _Je ne pars que demain matin mais...J'ai vraiment envie de passer mon temps avec toi...Cela ne te dérange pas ?_

Mancinia posa ses deux mains sur les joues de Lavi et attira son visage vers elle :

******—** _Je t'aime trop pour réfléchir à ces questions stupides._

Mancinia ne perdit pas une seule seconde avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Lavi et d'y faire naître un baiser doux et tendre. Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit les bras du jeune homme se refermer sur elle et la serra légèrement pour accentuer leur baiser. La jeune femme sentit une chaleur lui monter la tête dès qu'elle sentit la langue du rouquin s'immiscer dans sa bouche et, au fur et à mesure que leur embrassade durait, cette chaleur devenait de plus en plus plaisante. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'Exorciste s'écarta de lui, mettant fin à cette chaleur stimulante, chose que le Bookmen détesta. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux pour voir le visage de Mancinia très proche du sien, elle avait une mine heureuse et inquiète. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle affichait de tels sentiments aussi ouvertement alors qu'elle fixait les yeux émeraude de son aîné, le regard encore brumeux à cause du baiser, puis, après un moment, elle baissa la tête. Lavi posa sa main sur sa joue et à ce contact, la jeune femme releva la tête. Mancinia avait terriblement besoin d'un contact humain et tenir dans ses bras Lavi était très réconfortant. Elle commençait à réaliser la chance qu'elle avait eue de l'avoir rencontré lui, dans un moment aussi terrible que celui qu'elle vivait. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à savoir de quelle manière lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Il prétendait que sa présence lui suffisait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre. Elle voulait de se rendre utile car elle avait l'impression que c'était la seule chose qui lui permettait d'oublier un instant le vide qui se creusait en elle, chaque jour d'avantage. De plus, elle avait la sensation qu'avec lui, elle ne courrait aucun risque. De nouveau, elle happa ses lèvres de manière à le surprendre, objectif qu'elle atteignit sans trop de difficulté. Le Bookmen ne savait plus tenir en place, la perception de sa poitrine contre son torse décuplait ses forces. Elle passa une main dans le dos du jeune homme et posa l'autre au niveau de sa taille.

******—** _Mancinia, _dit - il en la serrant plus fort.

A chaque fois, s'était pareil. Quand Lavi murmurait son nom, elle fondait de l'intérieur. Le jeune homme la contempla avec ses yeux émeraudes puis se pencha pour lui souffler à l'oreille tout en lui passant la main dans ses cheveux suave :

******—** _Désolé, je ne peux pas...Si tu ne m'arrêtes pas...Je vais devenir aliéné..._

Entendre sa voix si sensuel, sentir sa chaleur près d'elle lui faisait monter le sang à la tête...Mancinia posa sa tête contre son épaule tout en fermant le verrou de la porte. Puis, elle reporta son attention sur Lavi, les joues rouges et les lèvres brûlantes.

******—** _...Alors continue._

La réponse surprit autant Lavi que Mancinia.

******—** _Je suis toute à toi,_ dit - elle avec une voix mystérieuse.

Lavi resta confondu, il c'était toujours dit de l'attendre le temps qu'il faudrait. Mancinia était jeune, dû moins par apport à lui. Si cela ressemblait à une blague pour la faire enrager...Il était tombé dans un piège !

******—** _Tu changes d'avis ? _s'étonna - t - il. _Que c'est - il passé en une journée pour te faire métamorphoser ainsi ?_  
******—** _La vie est trop brève,_ dit Mancinia avec un sourire aguicheur.  
******—** _Moi aussi..., _dit le jeune homme dans un murmure. _J'ai terriblement envie de toi mais..._  
******—** _Si je ne te plais pas, fais - le moi remarquer tout de suite avant que je ne me vexe davantage !_  
******—** _Ça n'a rien contre toi, je t'assure !_ s'empressa de répondre Lavi. _Au contraire ! C'est parce que je t'aime qu'il faut que l'on fasse attention et que...Mais, que fais - tu ?!_

D'un geste leste, elle venait de déboutonner la veste de son uniforme, révélant plus facilement ses courbes dont le sous vêtement noir comparable à un T - Shirt était serrant. Lavi resta bouche bée et Mancinia eut du mal à réprimer un fou rire.

******—** _Qu'est - ce qu'il y a ?_ demanda la jeune femme. _Je n'ai pas le droit de me changer dans ma propre chambre ?_  
******—** _Rah, tant pis ! Tu l'auras chercher !_

Les lèvres de Mancinia feignirent un sourire victorieux tandis qu'il engouffrait ses mains dans ses cheveux suaves. Ses gestes se firent tout à coup bien plus adroits que les dernières minutes. Les doigts de Lavi frôlaient la courbe de son dos comme la caresse d'une plume, procurant à la jeune femme un frisson perceptible. Au fil de leur baiser, comme chaque homme, Lavi se laissa porter par la passion, de plus en plus accentuée et l'aida à enlever les dernières barrières de son haut. La tendre romance se métamorphosa peu à peu en intense exaltation au fil de son avancée sur la chair de Mancinia, sa main alternant sa présence sur son corps jusqu'à son sein. Puis, Lavi ne tarda pas à lui accorder son torse mis à nu, me dévoilant sa peau légèrement bronzée et musclée qui contrastait tant avec la sienne, d'une pâleur de lait. Dans un élan d'ardeur, la bouche du jeune homme glissa sur son menton et sur le flanc de sa gorge. Emporté par ce geste passionné, il la plaqua dos au mur en accentuant chacun de ses baisers qui dévorait son visage. Ses bras crispés par l'enivrement naissant affirmèrent notre étreinte tandis que Mancinia sentait sa langue dévaler chaque courbe décrite par sa poitrine. Lorsque ses lèvres vinrent de nouveau intercepter les siennes, elle sentit son corps exercer une force contre le sien et peu à peu, il la poussa à reculer jusqu'au lit sans néanmoins détacher leur étreinte. C'est avec délicatesse qu'il l'allongea sur la couche et vint s'installer sur elle...

_Mes raisonnements suivants s'embrouillent. Je ne parviens plus à agencer deux pensées cohérentes face à ce flot de perceptions, ce flux d'émotions. Lorsqu'il m'est donné la possibilité de respirer, son odeur vient extasier mon être. Si j'ouvre mes paupières, je croise ses yeux proches, animés par la même étincelle que moi, qui me hurle ô combien il m'aime. Son corps n'est plus sien, désormais, il fait partie du mien. Et quand je focalise le peu d'attention qu'il me reste sur mon oreille inconsciente, j'entends mes geignements procurés par la jouissance dont mes rêves les plus grivois me laissaient croire l'existence mythique. Pourtant aujourd'hui, tout est réel...Et même si je savais qu'un jour, je serais passée par cette case, jamais je n'aurais imaginé être capable de prendre mes propres initiatives. Dans cette cadence de coups de hanches, nous nous perdons tous les deux dans un plaisir constitué de soupirs, de cris et de gémissements. Mais cesse de penser, Mancinia, abandonne - toi._

La nuit fut courte pour les deux amants, mais très agréable. Le soleil frappait de plein fouet le verre de la fenêtre mais ses premières lueurs du soleil vinrent caresser de leur douce chaleur la joue d'une Mancinia endormie mais qui se réveilla promptement. Elle était contre Lavi, lui tournant le dos. Il la tenait délicatement par le ventre et le buste qu'il caressait légèrement avec son pouce par dessus les draps...Lavi la tenait comme une chose précieuse et fragile, cela ne la déplut pas au contraire. Le corps du jeune homme était brûlant, elle se sentait en sécurité comme elle ne le fût jamais. La jeune femme n'avait pas dormi comme ça depuis des lustres, d'habitude coutumières à de longues nuits cauchemardesques. Mancinia était dans une douce rêverie, un désir inespéré d'un futur aussi flamboyant. Elle se redressa en prenant grand soin de ne pas le réveiller pour apaiser son ventre torturer, elle écarta quelques mèches pour dégager le visage de son amant qui avait l'air fragile, une caresse qui le réveilla avec un étrange sentiment de bien - être. Mancinia se serra contre son torse, le besoin de chaleur, de sa chaleur, n'étant pas encore assouvi. Pouvait - elle espérer un amour éternel digne des contes de fée ? Il fallait qu'elle lui montre qu'elle savais être sage et douce, mais surtout réfléchie...De toute façon, elle ressentait un tel besoin d'être auprès de lui que je qu'elle voulait en aucune façon le faire fuir. La moindre parole devenait souffrance puisqu'un drôle de phénomène emplissait ses veines. On appelle ça le désir, mais pour elle, il allait de paire avec l'amour.

******—** _... Ça va ?_ demanda le jeune homme. _...Tu n'as pas eu...Trop mal ?_  
******—** _J'ai mal au bas ventre...,_ répondit Mancinia. _Pourquoi tu rougis comme ça ?_  
******—** _Ha ha ha ! Désolé..._  
******—** _Pourquoi es - tu désolé ?_ demanda la jeune femme. _Je suis...Comment dire ? Comblée ! ...C'est maintenant que j'y pense mais...,_  
******—** _Oui ?_  
******—** _Tu ne devais pas partir en mission ?_  
******—** _...J'ai encore le temps,_ lui répondit Lavi. Je _veux passer cette matinée avec toi quitte à me faire engueuler !_

Mancinia se blottit encore plus contre lui et le jeune homme l'entendit glousser.

******—** _Ha ha ha ! Tu es trop charmant !_  
******—** _C'est vrai ?_ s'étonna - t - il. _...Oh oh...Que va dire Allen de sa soeur si dépravée ?_  
******—** _Il demandera si elle est heureuse et tu seras contraint de lui répondre que oui_, répliqua la jeune femme.

Elle abandonna ses bras pour se redresser, cachant son buste avec sa couverture en attendant une confirmation de la part de son amant.

******—** _Es - ce que Mancinia est si engagée ?_

Agacée, elle posa ses mains contre ses oreilles et avec un sourire quasiment mutin, elle le fixa d'un air enflammé :

******—** _Qu'est - ce que tu dis ?_ demanda - t - elle. _Je n'entends rien !_  
******—** _Je t'aime_, déclara Lavi en la prenant dans ses bras. _Voilà ce que j'ai dis..._

Heureuse, Mancinia s'avança vers lui et ils échangèrent de nouveau un baiser. Et c'est ainsi que trois mois plus tard...

******«** _N'aie pas peur de l'avenir...__  
__Ne me blesse pas,__  
__Ne t'excuse pas pour ce que tu as fait dans le passé_ ******»**


	14. Niveau Cinq

**Titre** : _The Last Hope._

**Auteur :** Mancinia.

**Fiction à partir de quelque chose ?** : _-Man_ de **Katsura Hoshino**.

**Résumé et Intrigue :**

_Après une bataille destructrice contre un Akuma de Niveau Quatre, la Congrégation de l'Ombre est anéantie et les Exorcistes décident de changer de Quartier Général. Lenalee Lee, devenue un type Cristallisation n'arrive plus à suivre l'évolution subite de son arme anti - Akuma, son taux de résonance chute et elle redevient incapable de défendre ses amis...Décidant qu'elle ne doit pas relâcher ses efforts, l'Administration Centrale envoie une nouvelle Exorciste, présente au Vatican depuis environ un an. Komui Lee fait sa rencontre et remarque que leur quotidien au sein de la citadelle ne sera plus jamais comme avant ! ...Dans l'ombre, le Comte se met en marche accompagner des Noé. Les rouages sont placés. Quel destin pour les Héros ?_

Une ******I**nnocence ne peut appartenir un ******N**oé et un ******N**oé ne peut vivre avec une ******I**nnocence en lui.

******/!\** _Avertissement_ ******/!\** : Pour ceux qui débute le Manga, je vous conseille d'avoir lu les dix - sept premiers tomes avant de débuter "_The Last Hope_". J'espère que sinon, vous apprécierez mon histoire, même si au départ elle suit un peu trop la trame du Manga, elle commencera à diverger sur de nombreux points. Attendez - vous à des surprises de taille !

**Treizième Nuit / Niveau Cinq**

******«** _Tu sais Allen, je..._ ******»**

**—** _Voici donc l'objectif de cette mission,_ déclara solennellement Komui. _Vous devez vous rendre à Saint - Pétersbourg, capitale de l'Empire de Russie_**__*******_ pour rechercher une Innocence. Nous avons eut confirmation de sa présence, bien que la constante apparition d'Akuma soit à signaler, le Compte ne semble pas encore avoir remarquer cette source d'énergie. Ce qui est une chance, à vous deux, vous devriez vous en sortir. Préparez - vous à partir pour dans deux heures._  
******—** _Bien !_ répondirent Allen et Lavi d'une même voix.

Les deux Exorcistes quittèrent la salle sous l'oeil attentif du Grand Intendant. Lavi rayonnait littéralement de bonheur, une sorte d'aura l'entourait, lumineuse. Allen était mal à l'aise à ses côtés, dans un sens, il se sentait affreusement jaloux de son ami, bien que les missions avec sa soeur se déroulaient toujours bien, le rouquin s'accaparait Mancinia dès qu'elle rentrait au Quartier Général et Allen la trouvait plus inaccessible que jamais, bien que ce n'était pas sa faute et que son frère ne pouvait pas la blâmer d'être heureuse, dans le fond, c'était lui était égoïste. Et bientôt, elle le serait encore plus heureuse. Il l'espérait.

******—** _Lavi_, commença Allen. _Tu sembles heureux._  
******—** _Oh !_ s'esclaffa Lavi. _Bien sûr que je le suis, Mancinia est une vraie femme, tu sais ? Je suis heureux d'être tombé sur quelqu'un comme elle, tu le sais bien puisque je ne vais pas tarder à le lui demander ! Je pense que tu dois comprendre, toi qui est son frère, à quel point elle peut être amusante, si belle et intelligente._  
******—** _..._  
******—** _Quoi ?_ demanda Lavi avec étonnement. _Tu ne sembles pas ravi...Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?_  
******—** _Non. Je ne comprends pas._  
******—** _Hein ?_  
******—** _Ce n'est pas quelque chose contre toi, Lavi,_ soupira Allen. _Même si des fois, j'aimerai que tu ne sois pas là...Simplement parce que je connais ma soeur depuis moins de six mois et que j'ignore presque tout d'elle !_  
******—** _Allen...Je..._  
******—** _C'est bon ! Je vais me préparer, fais - en autant !_

Allen poussa Lavi sur le côté et dévala les escaliers avec toute la rage qui l'habitait. Quand il arriva en bas, il essaya de se calmer mais en vain. Le jeune homme reprit sa route en heurtant quelqu'un sans s'en rendre compte, quand Allen ressentit le choc, il s'arrêta d'un coup.

******—** _Allen ?_ demanda une voix.  
******—** _Oh, Mancinia..._

Le jeune homme regarda sa soeur avec un air désolé et il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là. Il vit que Mancinia portait de la paperasse dans les bras, il devina alors qu'elle devait se rendre au centre de commandement porter du nouveau travail au Grand Intendant, Komui allait être ravi !

******—** _Tout va bien ?_ questionna sa soeur. _Tu sembles en colère..._  
******—** _Non,_ répondit Allen. _Je vais partir en mission avec Lavi, je vais donc me préparer._  
******—** _Oh non !_ s'exclama brusquement Mancinia.

Allen regarda sa soeur avec un regard plus dur que ce qu'il désirait, toujours en train de constater que Lavi était en avance sur lui. Mais, il espérait qu'un jour Mancinia puisse prendre du temps pour lui. Quelqu'un dans les cieux semblait l'entendre :

******—** _Moi qui avais essayer de préparer des Mitarashi !_ s'exclama Mancinia avec une voix déçue. _C'est trop nul, je voulais passer la soirée avec toi. Je te délaisse tellement ! Je suis désolée !_  
******—** _Tu es sérieuse ?_ s'étonna Allen qui se laissa prendre par un sentiment d'allégresse. _Alors, on les mangera quand je reviendrais ! D'accord ?_  
******—** _Je t'en ferais chaque jour de la semaine !_ déclara Mancinia.

Sa soeur lui sourit et monta les escaliers avec un air déçu sur le visage. Allen s'en voulu alors de s'être énerver comme un imbécile contre Lavi alors que c'était son droit d'être heureux au vue de sa réponse positive. Le silence dans les couloirs résonnait comme celui qui hantait un tombeau. Le jeune homme se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise de nouveau et se dépêcha de quitter cette endroit où quelqu'un semblait épier le moindre de ses mouvements. Dans cet état d'esprit, il regagna sa chambre et prépara ses affaires d'une manière déconcertante et rapide avant de redescendre vers la cafétéria, il y recroisa alors sa soeur qu'il l'embêta gentiment en disant qu'elle aimerait bien à être à sa place. Mais étrangement, ce n'était que la troisième fois qu'il mangeait ensemble sans être gêné par qui que ce soit. Néanmoins, il avait une horrible impression au creux du ventre, celle que sa soeur lui cachait quelque chose. Mancinia lui avait toujours dissimuler son passé mais là, il en était certain, la jeune femme lui cachait autre chose. Mais il était trop heureux de partager un moment en sa compagnie qu'il oublia rapidement ce désagrément. Une heure plus tard, il n'avait pas envie de décoller de sa chaise mais il ressentait encore le point de partager du temps avec Mancinia, même si leur conversation était plus que banale, il l'aimait l'écouter parler, sa voix mélodieuse lui donnait parfois l'impression qu'elle chantait...Mais c'est avec regret qu'il dû se rendre à l'Arche. Il y retrouva Lavi mais Allen n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'excuser de sa conduite envers lui. La jeune femme lui sourit et regarda le Bookmen, ce dernier lui lança un léger sourire. Son frère les laissa seuls quelques instants tandis qu'il alla se poster dans son coin.

******—** _Je suis vraiment désolé,_ lui dit Lavi. _Mais c'est important cette fois - ci._  
******—** _Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, je suis juste déçue de ne pas passer ma soirée avec mon frère...Pour une fois que tu ne me sauterais pas dessus en pleine soirée._  
******—** _Tu t'épuises trop à la tâche, Mancy...,_ plaisanta Lavi. _Mais attends une minute...Tu veux me tromper c'est ça ?!_

Mancinia resta alors muette avec un regard diriger vers ailleurs, le Bookmen ne semblait pas comprendre son égarement si soudain. Il n'osa pourtant pas le lui retiré. Mais son silence ébranla son amant durant quelques instants...

******—**_ Lavi,_ commença Mancinia d'une voix sérieuse. _À la fin de cette guerre...Tu voudras bien m'emmener avec toi ?_  
******—** _Hein ?_ s'étonna son compagnon.  
******—** _Je suis en partie Bookmen tu le sais, je peux devenir comme toi quand je le veux. Ce n'était pas ce que t'as dit Bookman quand il t'a autorisé à être avec moi ?_  
******—** _... !_

Lavi fût encore plus destabilisé qu'elle soit au courant de ce détail qui aurait, en effet, pût remettre leur histoire en question. Mais face à son mutisme, Mancinia sourit et lui posa la question :

******—** _...Tu voudras bien y réfléchir ?_  
******—** _D'accord,_ répondit Lavi. _Mais avant tout...Voilà pour toi !_

Il sortit de sa poche une petite boîte rectangulaire en bois, cette dernière surprit la jeune femme par la finesse des gravures qui l'ornait. Elle prit délicatement la boîte entre ses mains en prenant soin de ne pas l'abîmée, puis regarda Lavi dans les yeux.

******—** _Qu'est - ce que c'est ?_ demanda la jeune femme.  
******—** _Un petit cadeau...,_ répondit Lavi en posa une de ses mains derrière sa nuque. _Je tenais à te le donner dans quelques jours mais comme je pars en mission...Et que je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai. Alors je te l'offres maintenant, mais à une condition !_  
******—** _Laquelle ?_ s'étonna Mancinia.  
******—** _Tu ne l'ouvriras pas avant mon départ._  
******—** _D'accord...Lavi, je te dirai quelque chose de très important à ton retour puisque je dois attendre ton départ pour découvrir ce mystère._  
******—** _C'est du chantage !_ s'exclama son compagnon. _Mais je suis d'accord...Tu me diras ce qui est important à mon retour._

Puis, il happa ses lèvres dans un élan emporter puis il se détacha des siennes, front contre front, Mancinia en profita pour détailler chaque infime parcelle de ces yeux, tandis que les doigts engourdis par des sensations bien singulières parcoururent les courbes de son visage. Lavi lui tourna le dos et elle regarda son frère et sa mine triste puis elle s'exclama :

******—** _Allen !_

Le jeune homme se retourna avec un air étonné :

******—** _Soit prudent,_ dit sa soeur. _Tu me le promets ?_  
******—** _Bien sûr !_ répondit Allen. _Cela fait des mois que je te le promets...Bien entendu, je reviendrais avec Lavi !_

Lorsqu'il se retourna de nouveau vers Mancinia, cette dernière lui adressait un dernier signe de la main accompagnée d'un sourire. C'est avec tourment, lèvres pincées qu'elle le vit disparaître dans une des portes antiques. Pourtant, la jeune femme resta encore une ou deux minutes aux abords de la porte. Puis, elle s'en alla...Serrant contre son ventre la boite que son compagnon lui avait offert.

******—** _Comment les Saint - Pétersbourgeois vivent dans ce froid ?!_ s'exclama Lavi. _J'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer dans la neige !_  
******—** _Cela doit être une habitude pour eux..._

De la poudreuse...À perte de vue ! En plein mois de Juin ! Et oui, pourtant, cela était parfaitement possible. Lavi et Allen avaient franchit une des portes de l'Arche pour se rendre en Ukraine, ils avaient fait le reste du chemin en train ou à pieds. Bien entendu, une fois à la Capitale, Allen avait également pour mission de créée une porte. Le lendemain de leur arrivée, il avait commencé à neiger, les températures étaient descendues subitement au point de les forcés à se vêtir encore plus chaudement. Saint - Pétersbourg possède un ensemble architectural unique qui en fait une des plus belles villes d'Europe. Principal port Russe sur la mer Baltique c'est un centre majeur de l'industrie et de l'intellectuel Russe. Sa beauté alliée à l'existence de nombreux canaux lui ont valu le surnom de "Venise du Nord". Les tensions entre les deux jeunes hommes avaient finis par s'atténuer et Lavi était très heureux de cet état de fait. Au bout de quelques jours de recherches infructueuses, ils eurent enfin une piste qui les conduisit vers une maison aux abords de la citée, une petite fille s'amusait avec une poupée et elle prit du temps avec les deux Exorcistes quand ils lui décrivirent l'Innocence, cette dernière donna alors ce qui garnissait son aquarium, le sourire qu'elle abordait était vraiment adorable. Une fois cette mission terminée, Allen et Lavi rentrèrent à l'hôtel pour ensuite rentrer à la Congrégation, rapidement. Aucun Akuma n'avait été vu dans ce secteur mais c'était très bien comme cela. Pour rompre le silence, Lavi fini par s'asseoir sur son lit et regarda Allen avec un air amusé :

******—** _J'ai hâte de voir Mancinia,_ dit - il. _Elle me manque tellement ! Deux semaines loin d'elle me rendent presque aliéné..._  
******—** _...Moi aussi,_ dit Allen.  
******—** _Je me demande si elle l'a ouverte,_ se demanda Lavi. _Que va - t - elle me répondre ?_  
******—** _Je ne douterais pas de sa réponse si j'étais toi,_ dit Allen. _Je suis persuader qu'elle sera plus que ravie de voir ton petit cadeau..._  
******—** _J'en peux plus...,_ suffoqua Lavi.  
******—** _...De quoi ?_ demanda son ami en se retournant vers lui.

Ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche bée, son ami était assit, une main devant le visage et des larmes aux yeux...Sans qu'Allen le sache, perdu dans ses pensées, il revoyait la nuit qu'il avait passé avec elle...Il l'aperçut vêtue de sa légère robe bleue. Ils semblaient heureux et elle s'abandonnait totalement a ses baisers et a ses caresses. Ils s'embrassaient...Il lui caressait les jambes...Elle lui plantait ses ongles dans son dos...Ils s'embrassaient de nouveau...Mancinia n'avait finalement été qu'une simple amante éphémère pour lui ? Non, il refusait d'admettre ça ! Il sentit ensuite la main d'Allen sur son genou et celui - ci le regardait avec compassion.

******—** _Lavi...Est - ce que tu serais sincèrement amoureux de Mancinia ?_  
******—** _Je ne sais pas...,_ lui répondit - il. _Si je suis incapable de dire à Mancinia que je reviendrai la chercher à la fin de cette guerre...Est - ce que ça veut dire qu'en réalité, je ne l'aime pas ? ..._  
******—** _Bien sûr que non. Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tout ton amour pour elle se voit dans ton regard. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir._

Allen comprit qu'il n'était pas jaloux que Lavi s'accapare sa soeur. Mais du sentiment qui les unissaient. Que cela était stupide ! Un léger bourdonnement se fit entendre, ce dernier devint de plus en plus fort. Lorsque Lavi en reconnut la provenance, il bondit de son lit et plaqua brutalement Allen contre le sol.

******—** _À terre !_

Une explosion d'une rare violence retentit alors dans toute la ville. C'était le commencement de la fin...

Le ciel était recouvert de nuages gris et menaçants. A cette heure cependant, Mancinia ne pouvait rêver de mieux...Confortablement installée dans un fauteuil de taffetas vert, un livre siégeant entre ses mains, celui - ci traitant des symboles ésotériques. Mancinia avait l'impression d'être au mieux de sa forme alors qu'elle n'avait cependant pas fermer l'oeil de la nuit, elle rêvait de revoir ces deux hommes le plus rapidement possible, elle essayait, de temps à autre, de ce rendre près de l'Arche à heure fixe dans l'espoir de les voir franchirent une des portes. Pour casser son ennui, elle discutait avec les membres de la Section Scientifique qui travaillait sur la mythique citée. D'ailleurs, l'horloge massive logée dans le coin de la pièce sombre chantait son habituelle mélodie. Un tic - tac berçant et perçant...Seul l'accompagnait le son des pages qu'elle tournait au fur et à mesure. Lorsqu'elle trouvait que cela allait la rendre folle, elle se redressa d'un bond et marcha à grand pas vers l'Arche...Lorsqu'elle passa la porte, elle se retrouva dans les allées sinueuses de la ville. Elle y rencontra Reever et Johnny avec qui elle partagea une discution. A cet instant précis, tout commença à basculer. Les regards des deux Scientifiques étaient devenus subitement surpris et horrifiés en regardant derrière Mancinia, cette dernière ce retourna et la vision qui s'offrit à elle lui glaça les entrailles. C'était Allen. Il fallut un moment à la jeune femme pour le comprendre : Ses vêtements était en lambeaux, des entailles monstres parcourait son torse et il était recouvert de liquide carmin dont une traînée se trouvait derrière lui. Quand Mancinia comprit cela, elle le vit s'écrouler au sol et elle s'élança en criant son nom.

******—** _Reever, Johnny ! Allez chercher un médecin !_  
******—** _Heu...Oui !_

Lorsque Mancinia arriva à sa hauteur, elle l'attrapa dans ses bras, son uniforme devint rapidement rouge mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis, elle vit Allen ouvrir les yeux, le bleu de son regard était la chose qui différenciait son visage du reste de son corps. Sa main relâcha alors un objet lumineux que la jeune femme reconnu : Une Innocence.

******—** _Je suis désolé...,_ murmura - t - il d'une voix faible.  
******—** _Allen !_ dit Mancinia. _Ne parle pas, je t'en prie ! Garde tes forces !_  
******—** _Je n'ai...Pas tenu...Ma..._  
******—** _Je t'ai dis de te taire, espèce d'imbécile !_ s'écria Mancinia dont le visage était submerger par les larmes.  
******—** _Lavi...Lavi me disait...Qu'il t'aimait et..._

Allen cracha du sang combiner à une quinte de toux qui semblait l'asphyxier. Mancinia ne bougeait plus. Lavi lui était sortit de la tête, les blessures de son frère lui semblait plus grave que le sort de son amant...Mais où était - il maintenant ?

******—** _Lavi ?_ demanda - t - elle. _Où est - il ?_  
******—** _Il est...Il à disparu..._

Sa mort lui était préférable plutôt que d'entendre ses paroles qui parvirent à ses oreilles. Elle sentait sa poitrine se comprimer...Mais cela lui donna encore plus de force quand elle se rendit compte que son frère avait perdu connaissance et que ses amis ne revenaient pas, elle l'attrapa et essaya de le mettre du mieux qu'elle pouvait entre ses épaules et commença à courir à travers l'Arche puis à travers le Quartier Général.

******—** _Tout ne vas pas ce terminer ici...J'en est l'absolue certitude !_

Au bout de quelques couloirs tortueux et sombres à travers les étages de la Congrégation, Mancinia atteignit l'Infirmerie. L'ambiance était sinistre...Seules les torches comme source de lumière, se reflétant sur le carrelage, sur lequel se percevaient ses pas rapides.

******—** _Infirmière ! Mon frère est blessé !_

L'Infirmière en Chef se retourna vers elle, le sang dégoulinait maintenant dans ses cheveux et sur son visage, cela stupéfia la femme qui se précipita vers elle, le regard alarmé. Elle s'empara d'Allen avec l'aide de confrères et le déposa sur un lit :

******—** _Sortez Mancinia !_ lui ordonna - t - elle d'une voix sévère.  
******—** _Vous ne pouvez pas me demander ça !_ cria Mancinia.  
******—** _Faites là sortir d'ici !_ dit - elle.

Des médecins se saisirent d'elle, même Rob et Reever pour essayer de la faire sortir de la pièce. Mais elle ne voulait rien entendre, elle se débattait comme une démente :

******—** _C'est mon frère !_ criait - elle. _Vous ne pouvez pas ! C'est mon frère !_

Mais les portes se refermèrent à son passage. Lenalee se précipita vers elle tandis qu'elle était assise au sol, elle l'attrapa et la serra dans ses bras pour essayer d'atténuer sa douleur, lui enlever de la tête. Mais rien n'y faisait, elle ne pouvait pas oublier. Tête baissée, des larmes déferlaient sur ses joues. Jamais elle n'aurait voulu être séparer de Lavi ainsi, mais Allen lui avait seulement annoncer sa disparition...Peut - être était - il encore là - bas, mourant à petit feu dans le froid hivernal du Nord ? Mais non...Komui était formel, l'hôtel était en ruine et aucun corps qui pouvait appartenir à son amant...Au bout de quelques heures, les larmes de Mancinia s'était taries mais elle avait fini par rejoindre sa chambre, veiller par son amie qui elle aussi pleurait encore plus qu'elle. Cela la mit hors d'elle inconsciemment. Lorsque Lenalee s'endormit alors qu'elle en était incapable, Mancinia quitta doucement sa propre chambre et se dirigea de nouveau vers l'Infirmerie. Lorsqu'ils virent débarquer soudainement dans la pièce, ils retournèrent leurs têtes sans expression vers elle, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Les larmes sur le visage de la jeune femme frappèrent Komui, mais il ne dit rien.

******—** _Il va bien,_ lui annonça l'Infirmière en Chef. _Cela prendra du temps, mais il va s'en remettre..._

Mancinia le vit. Allen était allonger sur un lit et se reposait, il était recouvert de bandage et sa soeur se précipita à son chevet tandis que les larmes se remirent à couler le long de ses joues. Puis, dans son délire, elle s'endormit au pied du lit de son frère. Au bout de quelques jours, ce dernier parvint à ouvrir faiblement les yeux, aveugler par la lumière diffuse, il se retourna sur le côté et vit sa soeur dans un lit près du sien. A cet instant, la jeune femme dormait toujours, plongée dans quelques cauchemars dévoreurs d'âme, voraces de ses peurs les plus angoissantes. Son corps réagissait comme faisant face à un mur de feu, la sueur emperlait sur sa peau frissonnante. La chaleur virulente l'étouffait, elle ne cessait de pivoter dans tous les sens, le visage blême et terrifié. Dans sa tête se déroulait à nouveau là possible scène de la mort de Lavi. Du feu, l'odeur fétide du sang chaud, Lavi en ensanglanté. En boucle, les images défilaient, comme pour m'imprimer à son insu ces clichés dans son cerveau et l'accuser...Lâche. Couarde. _Meurtrière_.

******—** _Non !_

Son cri la souleva dans son élan et l'éveilla sous la même occasion. Suffocante, elle s'essuya le front d'une main tremblante avec une respiration saccadée. Vite, se libérer de la chaleur cuisante...Elle se dépêtrait de ses draps suintant de sueur lorsqu'un bruit parvint à ses oreilles. Le coeur lourd, la jeune femme se redressa en position assise. Ses yeux balayèrent d'un regard épuisé la salle de l'Infirmerie, son sommeil s'était prolongé jusqu'à tôt dans l'après - midi. Pourtant, ses cernes noirs et profondes témoignaient de son manque de repos. D'une main, elle ramena sa longue chevelure blonde sus sa poitrine. Lavi aimait quand elle faisait ça...

******—** _Mancinia..._  
******—** _Allen... ?_ demanda Mancinia à peine réveiller. _Allen !_

Quand elle se rendit compte que son frère était bien près d'elle, vivant. Alors seulement, elle jeta dans ses bras et l'étreignit très fort, comme si elle désirait transmettre tout l'amour qu'elle n'avait pu lui consacrer ces dernières années. D'abord surpris de sa réaction, Allen lui rendit au final son embrassade. Sa tête blottie contre son torse, Mancinia percevant chaque infime battement de son coeur et les palpitations de son corps, celui d'un jeune homme. Les émotions de ses derniers jours ressurgirent et enserrèrent ses entrailles, au point de lui extraire des larmes de plus belle.

******—** _Allen,_ répéta Mancinia entre deux sanglots.  
******—** _C'est bien moi,_ dit - il. _Je suis revenu._

Mancinia s'écarta de lui et sécha ses larmes contre la manche de son uniforme. Un propre puisque l'autre était fichu face à l'hémoglobine qu'il s'était prit.

******—** _Je suis heureuse que tu sois revenu, tu me l'avais promis._  
******—** _Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse..._, débuta Allen. _Je suis désolé !_

C'était à son tour de verser des larmes, des larmes de rages puisqu'il avait rendu sa soeur malheureuse à cause de sa jalousie. Il ne pût s'empêcher de lui expliquer :

******—** _Il m'a sauté soudainement dessus et...J'ai perdu mes sens durant quelques instants et Lavi...Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu...Je ne me souviens plus de rien...Je suis désolé ! Pardonne - moi, Mancinia... !_  
******—** _Pourquoi dis - tu que tu es désolé ?_ demanda Mancinia.

Allen releva ses yeux vers elle, choqué et surpris de cette question. Elle le regarda avec des yeux compatissants :

******—** _Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, mon frère. À moins que tu désirais que Lavi disparaisse ?_  
******—** _Non...Non !_  
******—** _Tu voulais me faire du mal ?_ demanda Mancinia. _Nous faire du mal ?_  
******—** _Non !_  
******—** _Dans ce cas, tu n'as pas à être désolé. Je ne veux pas être séparer de toi à cause d'un malheureux accident...Oui. Toi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre !_

De nouvelles larmes apparurent et Allen la serra contre lui. Il ignora pendant combien de temps il la tenu dans ses bras, ni combien de temps elle pleura. Mais l'Infirmière fini par venir elle aussi, mais cette dernière demanda avec vigueur qu'elle aille manger quelque chose, que cela n'était pas bon pour elle.

******—** _Mancinia n'a pas quittée ton chevet,_ lui annonça l'Infirmière. _Elle mangeait à peine...Je commençait à m'inquiéter pour elle..._  
******—** _Oui,_ concéda Allen. _J'ai vraiment une soeur en or._

******—** _Je m'inquiète pour toi,_ dit Lenalee.  
******—** _Merci,_ dit Mancinia. _Mais ça va aller, tu sais ? En plus, Allen est là pour moi._  
******—** _C'est vrai, tu as raison..._

Après un instant d'hésitation dans leur marche, elle demanda :

******—** _Mancinia...Tu penses qu'Allen est... ?_  
******—** _Non. Je suis sûr que non._  
******—** _Mais tu ne sais même pas ce que... !_  
******—** _Si. Tu me l'as demandé, c'est mon frère, tu es mon amie. Je ne peux rien faire contre ça. Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai rester avec lui quelques minutes...Je viendrais te chercher._  
******—** _Très bien, mais ne tarde pas trop. Moi aussi, j'ai très envie de le voir !_

Mancinia ouvrit la porte de l'Infirmerie et regarda son frère avec un large sourire :

******—** _On les mange ces Mitarashi ?_

Après une nuit à discuter avec lui, Mancinia retourna dans sa chambre et laissa Lenalee seule avec Allen. Elle avait essayer d'être forte mais perdre Lavi l'avait rendu si vulnérable...Perdre un être cher ? Mancinia croyait bien que c'est la pire chose qui puisse arriver à quelqu'un. Parce que lorsque l'on perd la personne aimée, c'est comme perdre un morceau de soi - même. Comment respirer sans son oxygène ? Comment vivre sans sa moitié ? Comment être heureux sans elle à vos côtés ? Alors on pleure quand on réalise qu'on ne la verra plus sourire, rire. Et puis peu à peu les larmes finissent par se tarir, car toute l'eau contenue dans votre corps s'est évaporée. Oui, c'est ça perdre l'être aimée. On n'a plus goût à rien, la vie nous semble bien amère sans elle. Et quand vous regardez toutes ces photos d'elle, toutes les photos la concernant, vous songez à tous ces moments passés, anodins. Et au fond de vous, vous sentez comme une rage folle devant tant d'insouciance. Pensait - elle réellement que personne la ravirait, cette perle rare rayonnante de beauté ? Quel imbécile elle a bien pu faire...Elle se releva et regarda avec détermination la porte en face d'elle...Puis, elle vit une sorte d'éclat près de son lit. C'était sa boîte...Mancinia se leva précipitamment de son lit. Elle ne l'avait pas ouverte. Elle voulait attendre son retour, mais comme il ne reviendrait plus...Elle l'ouvrit. Elle était toute de velours rouge amarante, il y avait une petite feuille pliée, lorsqu'elle la prit entre ses fins doigts, quelque chose tomba dans sa main. C'était une bague. Composée de sept pierres ovales, dont la couleur d'un éclat bleu intense aux reflets gris est ensorcelante. Cette pierre lumineuse et noble est véritable symbole d'élégance. Pour sertir les pierres, un large anneau d'or massif aux douces ondulations, il y avait quatorze diamants de part et d'autres de la bague, comme pour les éclairer encore plus. Mancinia lu alors le petit mot.

_Je ne peux vraiment pas me passer de toi, tu sais ? Au moment où j'écris ces lignes, tu dois êtes en train de deviner ce que je veux de notre histoire...Un jour, je sais que nous serrons séparés. Alors, si tu ne veux plus appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre, comme moi je ne veux plus être seul...Si tu es prête à supporter l'absence, si tu es prête à te sacrifier...Tu veux bien m'épousée ?_

La jeune femme sortit à l'extérieur et savoura chaque moment de ce semblant de liberté. Le chaud soleil d'été contre sa peau, l'air pur et froid dans ses poumons. Vivre. Puis, elle remarqua quelqu'un d'autre. Un forme familière qui lui redonna le sourire.

******—** _Allen !_ s'exclama Mancinia.  
******—** _Oh, Mancinia,_ souffla - t - il. _L'Infirmière m'a donner l'autorisation de faire une balade, elle à dit que cela me ferait le plus grand bien._  
******—** _Vraiment ? C'est génial ! ...Je voulais justement de parler..._  
******—** _A moi aussi, n'est - ce pas ?_ demanda une voix.

Bookman était apparut derrière elle. Un air sérieux et impassible sur le visage et Allen détourna bien vite le regard...

******—** _Je veux reprendre la place de Lavi,_ déclara Mancinia.

Son frère tourna la tête vers elle avec un air encore plus désespérer. Bookman poussa un léger soupir et s'avança un peu plus pour arriver à sa hauteur.

******—** _...Tu ne devrais pas prendre cette décision à la légère,_ dit - il.  
******—** _Je sais,_ répondit la jeune femme. _Je sais ce que cela implique._  
******—** _Ma réponse est non_, déclara - t - il fermement. _Je ne veux pas d'une femme dans ton état._  
******—** _Je ne suis pas malade !_ s'exclama Mancinia.  
******—** _Dites,_ dit Allen. _De quoi vous parler là ?_  
******—** _C'est à moi de reprendre sa place ! J'en suis parfaitement capable..._  
******—** _Je le sais. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça à Lavi, ce n'est pas la vie qu'il désirait pour vous._  
******—** _Vous ?!_ s'exclama Allen.  
******—** _Il savait ?_ souffla Mancinia. _Il savait même avant que... ?_  
******—** _Non,_ répondit Bookman. _Mais moi oui. Je sais qu'il me reste peu de temps...Mais...Non. Si tu veux bien faire, tu n'as qu'à survivre comme tu l'as fait jusqu'à maintenant..._  
******—** _...D'accord,_ céda Mancinia. _J'élèverais mon enfant avec tout l'amour possible. Je suis persuadé qu'elle sera enjouée et sage même si elle grandit sans père._  
******—** _Mon...Ton enfant ?_ murmura Allen.  
******—** _Je suis enceinte,_ lui annonça Mancinia.

Allen ne pût que faire un pas en arrière malgré lui, cette annonce le perturba...Lui fit peur...Le rendit complètement fou à l'idée d'avoir privé sa soeur de la vie qu'elle semblait mériter. Où bien c'était son esprit qui se désagrégeait ? ...

******—** _...C'est ce que je voulais dire à Lavi avant qu'il ne..._  
******—** _Et la bague ?_ demanda subitement Allen.  
******—** _Comment tu le sais ?_ s'étonna sa soeur.  
******—** _Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'il te l'aurait demandé sans mon accord ? ..._  
******—** _Il me la donner...S'il était revenu...J'aurais dit oui._  
******—** _Tu es vraiment très forte,_ dit Bookman. _Tu ne pleures plus._  
******—** _Je crois que je n'ai pas de bonne raison de pleurer._  
******—** _Si !_ s'exclama Allen. _Tu en à des tonnes !_

Mancinia sourit et le serra dans ses bras :

******—** _Je vais voir Lenalee...Nous avions prévues de passer la journée ensemble..._

******—** _Mancinia est aux premiers mois de sa grossesse,_ lui annonça l'Infirmière en Chef. _La mort de Lavi lui a fait un choc. Je la considère chanceuse de ne pas avoir perdu son enfant..._  
******—** _Je vois,_ répondit Allen. _Merci._  
******—** _Sachez qu'elle n'est pas si jeune que cela pour avoir un enfant. Elle aura dix - sept ans quand naîtra son bébé, ce qui est parfaitement normal à notre époque..._

Le frère ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu et sortit de la salle l'esprit en proie au doute. Il croisa Lenalee dans le couloir qui lui demanda des nouvelles, son apparition ne heurta pas tout de suite le jeune homme. Puis, quand il se rendit compte que son amie n'était pas censée se trouver là, elle la regarda les yeux ronds à son grand étonnement :

******—** _Où est Mancinia ?_ demanda Allen.  
******—** _Hein ?_ s'étonna Lenalee.  
******—** _Oui, elle m'a dit que vous deviez passer la journée ensemble..._  
******—** _Non, Allen. Je n'ai pas vu Mancinia depuis ce matin..._

Pourquoi le temps semblait si rapide ? Bien qu'Allen avait l'impression que trois ans s'était écoulés depuis la disparition subite de sa soeur, seul trois semaines avaient disparus dans sa misérable existence. En état quelque peu aphasique, le jeune homme parlait peu et n'avait plus la même force qu'avant. Chacun savait à quel point cela devait être dur. Mais Lavi mort. Mancinia disparue. Il y avait de quoi rendre fou le plus sage des hommes.

**__****—**_ C'est une bague de mariage, déclara Lavi.__  
_**__****—**_ Toi ? s'étonna Allen.__  
_**__****—**_ Oui, affirma son ami.__  
_**__****—**_ Vraiment ?__  
_**__****—**_ Oui.__  
_**__****—**_ Sérieux ?__  
_**__****—**_ Tu m'écoutes face de raie !__  
_**__****—**_ Oui, j'avais compris, mais c'est précoce.__  
_**__****—**_ Hum...Peut - être. Alors, tu en dis quoi ?_

Le jeune homme sentit alors une main chaleureuse se poser sur son épaule, ce qui le sortit de ses pensées...

******—** _Lenalee ?_  
******—** _Tu commences à m'inquiéter_, dit - elle. _Tu ne manges plus, ne dors plus. S'il te plaît !_

Voyant ses yeux inquiets et à l'idée quelle puisse commencer à pleurer, il se redressa et la suivit. Toujours les yeux rougis et des larmes coulant incessamment sur ses joues, cet état avait de quoi inquiéter tout le monde. Lenalee ne savait plus quoi faire, bien que complètement rétablit, Allen semblait encore plus malade que l'état dans lequel il se trouvait quelques temps plus tard. La jeune femme s'arrêta et Allen l'imita un peu...

******—** _Tu sais Allen, je..._

Allen la vit redresser son visage avec un regard affreusement sérieux. Lenalee ne termina jamais sa phrase et posa ses douces lèvres contre celles d'Allen, ce dernier resta encore plus surpris que tout le reste, ses idées se chamboulant dans son être. Quand son amie s'écarta de lui, elle posa violement sa main contre son propre visage. Le jeune homme resta stupéfait devant elle, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui prenait.

******—** _Lenalee..._  
******—** _Je..._, dit la jeune femme en s'écartant encore plus.  
******—** _Alerte !_ cria une voix désincarnée. _Un Akuma vient de franchir nos barrières !_  
******—** _Encore ?_ dit Allen.

Lenalee lui attrapa le bras, ils foncèrent, tout les deux, contre un Akuma. Mais quel genre d'ennemis ? ...

******—** _Je suis triste pour Mancinia, tu sais ?_ dit Bak à Komui.  
******—** _Ah bon ?_ demanda Komui.  
******—** _Grrr, elle à pourtant agresser Lenalee cette timbrée !_  
******—** _..._

Ils se trouvaient tout les deux dans le couloir menant à la Chambre d'Hevlaska.

******—** _C'est triste qu'elle soit la soeur de Walker, cela prend de l'ampleur puisque c'est un Noé. Elle doit être malmener par l'Administration Centrale, subir une pression monstrueuse..._  
******—** _Elle n'est pourtant pas comme un certain Chef de Section qui vient au Quartier Général sans raison..._  
******—** _Hein ?!_  
******—** _Komui ! Chef Bak ! Un Akuma est...Argh !_

L'homme s'écroula au sol. Si ils s'attendaient à voir une machine mécanique, ils en furent déçu. Arborant un chiffre romain incarnant le cinq, l'Akuma n'était rien de plus qu'un enfant. Il en avait l'apparence. Oui. Celle d'un enfant âgé entre cinq à sept ans, des cheveux noirs de jais, seul le différenciait ses yeux dorés, plus foncés que ceux des Noé, plus doux et sadique...Ils abordaient maintenant forme humaine ! Ces machines de guerre devenaient humaines...Au Niveau Cinq !

******—** _Hi hi hi ! Je vous est trouvés !_

Il y eut un bruit sourd et l'Akuma recula, laissant place à un Exorciste assez remonter.

******—** _C'est quoi ce truc ?_ demanda Yû. _Vous ne savez pas faire la différence entre un Noé et un Akuma ?!_  
******—** _C'est...,_ souffla Bak, choqué de cette idée. _C'est un Akuma...C'était un Niveau Quatre...Ce truc...Il à encore évolué..._  
******—** _Un Niveau Cinq ?_ demanda Allen qui venait d'arriver.

******—** _Dis - moi, Allen Walker,_ rit l'Akuma d'un sourire humain en volant dans les airs. _Ton maître viendra - t - il te sauver cette fois ?_

Quelque chose qui ressemblait à une arme se posa alors à l'arrière de sa tête et un sourire carnassier se grava sur visage de la jeune femme.

******—** _Tu paries combien sur la grande soeur ?_

******«** _Crois - tu ce que tu vois ?__  
__Crois - tu ce qui arrive ?__  
__Crois - tu en moi ?_ ******»**

********* Saint - Pétersbourg a été la Capitale de l'Empire Russe de 1712 jusqu'en 1918.


	15. Six Démoniaque

**Titre** : _The Last Hope._

**Auteur :** Mancinia.

**Fiction à partir de quelque chose ?** : _-Man_ de **Katsura Hoshino**.

**Résumé et Intrigue :**

_Après une bataille destructrice contre un Akuma de Niveau Quatre, la Congrégation de l'Ombre est anéantie et les Exorcistes décident de changer de Quartier Général. Lenalee Lee, devenue un type Cristallisation n'arrive plus à suivre l'évolution subite de son arme anti - Akuma, son taux de résonance chute et elle redevient incapable de défendre ses amis...Décidant qu'elle ne doit pas relâcher ses efforts, l'Administration Centrale envoie une nouvelle Exorciste, présente au Vatican depuis environ un an. Komui Lee fait sa rencontre et remarque que leur quotidien au sein de la citadelle ne sera plus jamais comme avant ! ...Dans l'ombre, le Comte se met en marche accompagner des Noé. Les rouages sont placés. Quel destin pour les Héros ?_

Une ******I**nnocence ne peut appartenir un ******N**oé et un ******N**oé ne peut vivre avec une ******I**nnocence en lui.

******/!\** _Avertissement_ ******/!\** : Pour ceux qui débute le Manga, je vous conseille d'avoir lu les dix - sept premiers tomes avant de débuter "_The Last Hope_". J'espère que sinon, vous apprécierez mon histoire, même si au départ elle suit un peu trop la trame du Manga, elle commencera à diverger sur de nombreux points. Attendez - vous à des surprises de taille !

**Quatorzième Nuit / Six Démoniaque**

******«** _Arrête de me fixer comme ça_ ******»**

**—** _Ah ?_ s'étonna Cinq. _Tu es toujours en vie ? Le Comte a été très déçu de ton attitude. Il pensait que toi, tu comprendrais. Même si tu es de la famille, je suis obliger de t'abattre. C'est un ordre que j'ai reçu._  
******—** _Très bien,_ sourit Mancinia. _Si tu parviens à me tuer, tu deviendras comme ta copine au - dessus._

L'Akuma eut l'air surpris qu'elle soit au courant de ce détail, cette chose qui échappait aux autres membres de la Congrégation. Les traits humains de l'objet mécanique laissèrent d'ailleurs stupéfaits la plupart des personnes présentes, notamment Bak et Komui. Mancinia pointait toujours son arme au niveau de la tête de son ennemi. Pourtant, cette arme standard était totalement inutile contre les mécaniques démoniaques du Comte. Allen était sans nul doute le plus inquiet, qui plus est, son oeil gauche ne réagissait pas à la présence de l'intrus. Ce qui n'était pas normal mais pas impossible. Comme l'autre fois en Espagne où il avait été lamentablement mis hors course...Non, ce qui était perturbant, c'était que sa soeur allait affronter un Niveau Cinq dans son état. Mancinia était - elle devenue folle ? Ou bien la vie de son enfant ne comptait pas pour elle ? Non...Pas Mancinia. Elle avait forcément une idée derrière la tête ! ...Pourtant, c'était à peine s'il reconnaissait sa soeur, ses yeux reflétaient un sang froid déroutant et un léger sourire en coin présent sur son faciès. Le silence était pesant, ils n'osaient pas bouger de peur de rompre un cycle mystique. L'Akuma poussa un soupir - chose sûrement improbable auparavant - et fixa Allen d'un regard appuyer malgré que ce dernier était dénuer d'émotions normales. Dans ces yeux, l'Exorciste crût y voir leur fin...

******—** _Bon_, déclara Mancinia en retirant son arme. _J'espère que nous n'allons pas restés comme des imbéciles à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux en attendant une révélation divine ?_  
******—** _Hi hi hi ! _rigola l'Akuma. _Tu crois que tes amis viendront cette fois ?_  
******—** _Ouais,_ répliqua Mancinia. _Mais de toi à moi, ils n'ont pas besoin d'être là pour que je te casse la gueule, mon gars._  
******—** _Vraiment ?_ explosa de rire l'Akuma. _Ha ha ha !_  
******—** _Tout à fait !_ dit Mancinia. _Je suis beaucoup plus puissante que toi...Des Niveau Cinq, j'en mange au déjeuner chez moi._

Il y eut un puissant flash qui fit perdre toutes perceptions à Allen et à ses compagnons. Leur vue devint floue, leur ouïe perdit son statut et ils avaient l'impression que leur esprit avait quitté leurs corps. L'Exorciste n'arrivait pas non plus à respirer, les odeurs de fumée l'étouffait et son cerveau en fût atteint. Quand Allen eut un bref répit en entendant quelque chose céder devant lui, il ressentit une autre présence derrière lui. Une personne malveillante...

******—** _Hé hé ! _ricana l'Akuma. _Allen Walker, tu es le suivant !_  
******—** _Essaye d'abords de me passer sur le corps, connard !_

Allen récupéra entièrement sa vie à ce moment là, quand son inquiétude envers sa soeur grandissait. Mais tout ce qu'il vit, c'était une lame blanche de Mancinia, il crut durant un vague miment qu'elle allait le heurter de plein fouet et il eut le simple reflex de fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir sa propre fin. Mais l'impact ne vint pas, il se sentit comme un vent lui fouetter le visage et un sifflement aigu dans ses tympans...Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, une seule pensée lui traversa l'esprit : La lame l'avait traversé ! Étonné, Allen cependant l'Akuma qui arrivait à peine à repousser l'Innocence de Mancinia. Cette dernière avait un sourire froid et il y avait comme une note de démence dans ses yeux.

******—** _Mancy !_ cria Allen. _Arrête ! Dans ton état, tu ne peux combattre !_  
******—** _Je ne crains plus ces Akuma, Allen,_ répliqua sa soeur d'un ton sarcastique. _Ils me font juste bien rire !_  
******—** _Mancinia !_

La jeune femme parue surprise à ce moment - là, Allen fût aussi attiré par la voix de Lenalee qui arrivait au dessus d'elle.

******—** _Tsss ! Elle ne comprend vraiment rien celle - là !_ dit Mancinia.

Avec rapidité, sa soeur s'éloigna de la cible et son amie percuta l'Akuma, par contre, ce coup de maître ne fit pas beaucoup de mal à l'Akuma qui ne bougea pas d'un chouya, tout ce qu'il savait faire, c'était rire incontrôlable.

******—** _Ha ha ha ! Tu es très faible, toi ! N'essaie pas de te mettre en moi et mes proies, misérable humaine !_  
******—** _Lenalee !_ dit Mancinia. _Dégage de là !_

Si un Niveau Quatre était parvenu à mettre Allen à terre avec une pichenette comme arme, le Niveau Cinq n'avait besoin que de cligner les yeux. Sous son apparence de jeune garçon, il dégagea tellement d'énergie autour de lui que Lenalee prit de plein fouet la décharge qui la toucha en pleine poitrine, lui ouvrant une entaille béante au niveau de la poitrine, la jeune Exorciste fût également propulsée en arrière, rien n'aurait pût l'empêcher de percuter le plafond avec violence. Ils ne purent ensuite que regarder sa chute vertigineuse mais sur ce coup là, Mancinia rattrapa de justesse sa camarade. L'Akuma eut un rictus méprisant et dévisageait sans outre mesure la soeur d'Allen.

******—** _Tu es vraiment surprenante, _déclara l'Akuma. Tu _veux absolument sauver les humains alors qu'ils ne sont pourtant pas très utiles._  
******—** _Ah ouais ?_ répliqua Mancinia avec un ton ironique. _Tu n'es pas humain à la base ?_  
******—** _Malheureusement, contrairement à toi, c'est vrai._  
******—** _Je rêve ou elle se tape la conversation avec un Akuma ?_ s'étonna Krory. _Il nous à tous mit à terre et elle, il ne parvient pas à la dépasser, Mancinia n'a même pas une égratignure !_  
******—** _Sa vitesse est très surprenante,_ dit Bak. _Elle se déplace trop rapidement pour être honnête...Comment elle peut faire cela ?_  
******—** _Je suis persuadé qu'elle utilise l'H.S.M,_ déclara Kanda.  
******—** _Qu'est - ce que c'est ?_ demanda Allen.  
******—** _On appelle cela l'Harmonie Sonore du Monde,_ lui répondit Bookman. _Plus il y à de bruits, plus les impacts du son fournissent à Mancinia sa vitesse qu'elle à apprit à maîtriser. Si vous préférez, les ondes sonores sont des catapulteurs pour elle, là où elle peut se glisser en faisant un maximum de dégâts._  
******—** _Oh !_ s'exclama Komui. _Mais alors Kanda..._  
******—** _C'est ça !_ dit - il. _Mais Mancinia la deux fois plus que moi...Je comprends ce qu'elle voulait me dire...___

_"...Quand elle me disait qu'il lui restait peu de temps à vivre...La garce !"_

Allen ne comprit pas grand chose à ses accusations, il n'était d'ailleurs pas persuader que ce soit ça. Il était si déstabilisé que cela se faisait sentir jusque dans ses os. Il ignorait presque tout autour de lui, c'est comme si l'Akuma l'appelait avec des ondes, perturbant son cerveau et le moindre de ses nerfs lâchait sous la pression. Il en était certain. Il devenait fou. Lâche. _Meurtrier_.

_"Contre le Niveau Quatre, j'avais ressentit une peur inexplicable et un désespoir persistant...Mais face à cette chose, je ressens la même chose mais...C'est comme si tout nos coups seraient alors inutiles. Comme si nous allions tous y rester ! ...Non ! Je ne dois pas baisser les bras ! Ma soeur ce bat seule, je dois l'aider !"_

Mais ses jambes refusaient de bouger plus rapidement que ses pensées et cela augmenta une rage profonde déjà présente depuis quelques temps. Ne pouvait - il donc pas être plus utile que cela ? Il vit l'Akuma foncer vers sa soeur à une vitesse prodigieuse et crût pendant un instant qu'il allait la percuter. Non. Il ne crût pas. Cela c'était produit. Mancinia venait de subir un impact si puissant, que cela aurait tué n'importe quel humain normalement constituer. Mais non, elle ne fût que propulser en arrière à une vitesse si rude qu'Allen n'aurait pas le temps d'aller la secourir. Il ne pût que regarder impuissant sa chute. Il voulait tellement plus de rapidité. C'est à ce moment précis que Mancinia s'écria :

******—** _Innocences, activez - vous !_

Allen fût propulser en arrière suite à l'onde de choc dût au nouvel impact. Mancinia venait de heurter à son tour de plein fouet le Niveau Cinq qui alla ce fracasser contre le mur d'en face. Lorsque Allen reprit en main son esprit, sa soeur était à ses côtés en train de lui faire un large sourire. L'Exorciste ce demandait si ont était pas en train de lui faire une mauvaise blague...Une Innocence. Allen croyait que c'était cette épée, mais il était devenu évident qu'il y avait un ensemble. Cet Innocence est semblable en tout point à la sienne, en partie du moins. Mancinia était maintenant vêtue d'une magnifique cape blanche et un masque argenté reposait sur sa poitrine. Mais cela n'était pas la chose qui le heurta le plus : Sa soeur possédait deux Innocences ! Sa seconde arme lui était familière : Des bottes en tout point semblable à celle de Lenalee ! De couleur argentée comme le reste de son ensemble.

******—** _Alors, Allen,_ sourit Mancinia. _Comment trouves - tu Requiem et Destiny ?_  
******—** _C'est Impossible,_ lui répondit Allen.  
******—** _Ajoute ça à la liste...Franchement, nous sommes jumeaux, non ? Alors quoi de plus normales que des Innocences jumelles ?_

Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, Allen la prit et regarda ensuite sa soeur droit dans les yeux avec un air assez réserver mais également énerver. Franchement, qu'elle femme enceinte pourrait avoir l'idée d'affronter un monstre pareil ?! Komui resta stupéfaits devant cette possibilité. Mais jamais au cour de ce siècle écoulé, ont lui avait parler d'Innocences jumelles...A moins que...

******—** _Allen, arrête de me fixer comme ça,_ soupira sa soeur.  
******—** _Tu devrais arrêter de mettre ta vie en danger_, dit Allen. _Dans ton état..._  
******—** _Je ne suis pas malade ! _protesta Mancinia. _De plus, de nous tous, je suis la seule qui puisse battre cette créature._  
******—** _Ce n'est pas une raison !_ s'exclama Allen. _Je sais que tu es la plus puissante d'entre nous, mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te perdre ! Comprends - moi !_  
******—** _Mais je te comprends, petit frère. Crois - tu en moi ?_  
******—** _Oui !_  
******—** _Dans ce cas, fais que rien ne change...Allen, si ta mémoire de Noé devient si insupportable, bat - toi, tu gagneras !_  
******—** _Mancinia, derrière - toi !_ s'écria son frère en la poussant sur le côté.  
******—** _Tu veux rire,_ dit une voix gutturale. _On va rire !_

Dans un sursaut de protection envers sa soeur, Allen se sentit dévaler d'une hauteur qu'il ne sût déterminer. Il avait aussi l'impression que son corps n'était plus le sien. Sans aucune douleur, il alla heurter le sol en contre - bas. Ce qui eut pour effet de le rendre inconscient.

******—** _Allen !_ cria Lenalee.  
******—** _Enfoiré,_ dit Mancinia. _Tu vas me le payer !_  
******—** _Oh oh oh ! Viens donc !_

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et à une vitesse que seul l'Akuma pouvait voir, elle alla l'affronter avec encore plus de rage qu'avant. Kanda le remarqua et attendait le bon moment pour agir. Il devait se l'admettre, il ne pouvait pas tous les affronter. Il était encore trop faible. Les impacts entre les deux créatures faisaient des dégâts magistraux dans l'ensemble de la salle, voir de la Congrégation. Certains murs ne résistaient pas et s'écroulaient en soulevant un nuage de poussière qui ne gênait pas les deux combattants. Komui essaya de gérer ce détail mais cela fût bien difficile. Ils avaient encore en tête l'attaque du Quartier Général par le Niveau Quatre et craignait que ces scènes ne se répètent. Il y eut cependant une erreur que l'Akuma commit. Une erreur qui lui sera fatale.

******—** _Hi hi hi ! Tu es drôlement coriace, toi ! ...Mais j'ai compris comment tu arrives à me tenir tête...Maintenant, c'est terminé !_  
******—** _Ah ouais ?_ s'étonna faussement Mancinia.  
******—** _Tu captes les bruits de ma mécanique, je suis toujours une machine sous cette apparence. Un organisme plus complexe qu'au départ. Tu te focalises sur ces déclics pour me repérer et augmenter ta vitesse...Que feras - tu si je parviens à tout couper ?_  
******—** _Pas grand chose,_ admit la jeune femme. _Tu peux essayer pour voir !_

Ce fût là son erreur. Bien qu'au départ. Ce fût l'inverse. Bien que l'Akuma soit moins rapide car essayer de couper une tel connexion était épuisant mentalement, moins prompt à attaquer Mancinia. Cette dernière, en manque de la sonorité de la créature, eut du mal à le localiser parmi les nombreuses fumerolles et les débris présents. Mais la technique qu'elle employa pour remédier à ce problème était ingénieuse, bien que certains ne comprenaient pas trop comment elle avait fait...Timcampy, en fidèle compagnon, avait fini par se poser sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. L'Akuma ne vit pas le coup venir.

******—** _Tu veux donc jouer au plus malin ?_ rit Mancinia. _Timcampy, active ta fonction de Lecteur ! Je vais m'éclater un peu..._  
******—** _De lecteur quoi ?_ s'étonna Bak.

Mais la scène resta en suspens. Mancinia regarda Timcampy avait un drôle d'air, puis leva son doigt comme pour dire d'attendre une minute et ouvrit alors la bouche du Golem.

_They came for him one winter's night._  
_Arrested, he was bound._

******—** _Ah, voilà,_ dit - elle. _On va enfin pouvoir rire.___

_They said there's been a robbery,__  
__His pistol had been found.___

_Il était devenu évident que cette idée allait renforcer les répercussions sonores. Mais l'Akuma ne l'avait pas immédiatement compris et c'est Kanda, qui décida de le distraire un peu.___

_They marched him to the station house,__  
__He waited for the dawn.__  
__And as they led him to the dock,__  
__He knew that he'd been wronged.__  
__"You stand accused of robbery,"__  
__He heard the bailiff say.__  
__He knew without an alibi,_  
_Tomorrow's light would mourn his freedom._

L'Akuma ne s'attendait pas à cette attaque surprise de la part d'un Exorciste qu'il avait soit disant mit à terre quelques temps plus tôt, l'effet de surprise fit perdre au Niveau Cinq sa cible principale : Mancinia qui s'était élever si haut en l'air que plus personne ne savait la voir, si elle en avait besoin, la jeune femme détruisait quelques plafonds...

_Over the Hills and Far Away,_  
_For ten long years he'll count the days._  
_Over the mountains and the seas,_  
_A prisoner's life for him there'll be._

Il y eut un déclic dans l'esprit de l'Akuma quand il repoussa Kanda qui lui avait pourtant fait un sacré coup. Il leva les yeux en l'air et resta paralyser, incapable de bouger puisqu'il avait lui même enlever ses connecteurs.

******—** _Tsss,_ dit - il. _Je me suis fais avoir._

Komui n'entendit pas la phrase que Mancinia prononça au plus haut des clochers. Un chose était sur, sa vitesse phénoménale lui permit de heurter le Niveau Cinq à pleine puissance. L'explosion qui en résulta dévasta tout sur un petit périmètre. Le Grand Intendant le compris en serrant sa soeur dans ses bras. C'était terminé. Rapidement, presque sans morts. Un miracle.

******—** _Ici Komui, le Niveau Cinq à été détruit._  
******—** _Hé, Kanda, tu m'impressionnes !_  
******—** _Toi, je vais te buter, Walker ! Si jamais tu me refais un coup pareil._  
******—** _Je t'avais dit de dégager de mon chemin !_  
******—** _Tu n'as jamais dit ça, conasse !_  
******—** _Enfoiré de Kendoka, tu me cherches !_  
******—** _Du calme tout les deux,_ dit Lenalee. _Vous avez gagner, n'est - ce pas le plus important ?_  
******—** _Ouais...,_ avoua Yû.  
******—** _Tout va bien, Lenalee ?_ demanda alors Mancinia. _C'est que tu as subit sa libération brutale d'énergie de plein fouet._  
******—** _Non, ça va. La blessure est superficielle ! Oh..._

Lenalee regardait pas dessus l'épaule de Mancinia et cette dernière ce retourna, Allen était là. Aucunement blessé malgré le choc mais bien debout.

******—** _Allen !_ s'exclama Lenalee. _Tout va bien ?_  
******—** _Oui,_ répondit ce dernier d'une voix sardonique.  
******—** _Heu...Ha ha ha !_ fit la jeune femme en reculant. _Bon, je vais à l'Infirmerie ! Okay ?_  
******—** _Heu...Ouais,_ fit Mancinia en ne comprenant pas trop sa réaction. _On va te suivre, Lena._  
******—** _Mancinia,_ dit Komui. _Tu nous as sauvés la vie. Merci !_  
******—** _Marre de ce faire prendre en otages !_ dit Reever. _Bon, le prochain qui... !_  
******—** _WALKER !_

Ce cri heurta de pleins fouet chaque oreilles présentes dans la pièce - ou les pièces vus les murs manquants -, Mancinia ne pût retenir un soupir en se retournant vers Howard.

******—** _Combien de fois ont t'as dit de ne pas utiliser ton Innocence ?! Où étais - tu passée ces trois dernières semaines ?! Argh, je vais te tuer !_  
******—** _Cinq cents treize fois,_ répondit Mancinia. _Je ne vous le dirais pas, ça me regarde. Attends avant de me tuer, j'aimerais une dernière fois dire adieu à mes amis._

Howard n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'un rire effroyable retentit. Mancinia avait beau l'avoir détruit, le Niveau Cinq était toujours là, pour quelques minutes au moins...

******—** _Ha ha ha ! ...Tu as une puissance phénoménale...Mais cette force va finir par te détruire...Ha ha ha...Intéressant._  
******—** _Adieu, Niveau Cinq,_ dit Mancinia.  
******—** _Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, Walker. Je t'attendrais de l'autre côté..._

Et il s'effrita pour ne plus être que poussière. L'Inspecteur Leverrier et l'Inspecteur Link avaient une visite de prévue dans la journée, elle ne fût pas reporter malgré le siège du Quartier Général, lui - même refouler par Mancinia. Elle risquait gros mais cela ne semblait pas l'émouvoir plus que cela. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'Infirmerie, l'Infirmière en Chef la regardait avec un air hardi et irrité.

******—** _Vous ne devriez pas faire cela !_ s'exclama - t - elle. _Votre grossesse pourrait en pâtir._  
******—** _Ne vous inquiétez pas,_ répondit Mancinia. _J'ai une arme infaillible pour protéger mon enfant et...Pourquoi vous me regarder tous ainsi ?!_  
******—** _Mancinia !_ s'exclama Krory.  
******—** _...Tu es enceinte !_ dit Lenalee.  
******—** _Tsss,_ dit Kanda.  
******—** _Tu devrais être plus prudente !_ dit Timothy. _Tu pourrais perdre ton bébé._  
******—** _C'est bon, c'est bon ! Du calme. Enfin, comprenez - moi ! Je voulais juste..._

Dans une parfaite synchronisation, Yû et Mancinia se retournèrent vers l'allée qui donnait vers la salle de commandement.

******—** _Mazette,_ sourit glacialement Mancinia. _Voilà l'autre saloperie qui arrive..._  
******—** _Tiens ?_ dit Lenalee. _Où est Allen ?_

******—** _Je ne peux pas vous comprendre, Grand Intendant !_ disait Leverrier. _C'est inacceptable !_  
******—** _C'est bon, j'ai compris. Essayons de nous redresser au lieu de regarder vers cette attaque, si ont ne progresse pas ont va se faire vaincre par le Comte !_

Ce saut d'humeur inhabituel ne se fit pas passer inaperçu aux yeux de Johnny qui essayait d'empiler des papiers les uns sur les autres, dans les désordres, cela ne changeait guère puisque la moitié était carbonisée.

******—** _Dites, Chef de Section,_ dit Johnny. _Vous ne trouvez pas le Grand Intendant bizarre ?_  
******—** _Il est sur les nerfs, comprends - le...Tiens, Allen, que fais - tu ici ? Tu devrais être à l'Infirmerie !_

Le jeune homme venait en effet d'entrer dans la salle de commandement et fixait d'un air impénétrable la Porte Numéro Trois de l'Arche avec un large sourire froid, il ne daigna même pas à répondre à Reever, chose étonnante de sa part, cet autre détail surpris encore plus Johnny. Alors que Leverrier ruminait contre le Grand Intendant et qu'Howard Link surveillait ont ne sait quoi de l'autre côté de la salle. Il se passa quelque chose à laquelle ont ne s'attendait pas. Une énorme lance avait essayé de transpercer Komui Lee de part en part, cette lance, c'était le bras droit d'Allen. Toutes les personnes présentes en restèrent surprises. Plus encore puisque le Grand Intendant ne semblait pas blesser le moins du monde. Komui eut un regard anormal pour un humain et se retourna vers ce prétendu Exorciste. Reever et Johnny remarquèrent que les yeux d'Allen étaient devenus rouges et ceux de Komui dorés.

******—** _Je ne suis pas le Grand Intendant Komui Lee. Je suis..._

Il y eut une explosion derrière eux et Allen, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, prit l'Innocence Requiem de Mancinia en plein abdomen, autant dire qu'il en fût surpris. Sa vitesse propulsa la chose en plein milieu de l'Arche.

******—** _Joli coup, Mancy. Elle ne devrait plus bouger de là..._  
******—** _Zack, je vais avoir besoin de toi. Arrête de jouer Komui, je t'en prie...D'ailleurs, où est le vrai ?_

A peine eut - elle le temps de le demander qu'une des portes des nombreuses remises s'ouvrit, bâillonner et attachés, le Grand Intendant sautillait et appelait au secours dans un hurlement incompréhensible avec son bâillon. Mancinia soupira. L'autre Grand Intendant sourit et sembla reprendre sa forme originale...

******—** _Dite - moi que je rêve...,_ dit Leverrier.

Il ne fût pas le seule à ce dire ça.

******—** _Mancinia !_ cria Lenalee derrière elle. _Tu es partie comme une forcené, qu'est - ce que... ?_

L'autre Grand Intendant Komui avait visiblement repris son apparence normale. Et quel apparence, puisqu'il ne s'agit ni plus ni moins que celle d'Allen. Cela dit, cet Allen là semblait être ni plus ni moins qu'un Noé. Mais il n'avait pas le regard vide de tout sentiment humain, au contraire, il ressemblait plus au vrai qu'à un ennemi. Ses cheveux blancs et ondulés retombaient sur ses épaules et ses yeux dorés reflétait une chaleur presque humaine qui allait superbement bien avait sa peau bronzé...Même si ces Saintes Croix n'étaient pas présentes.

******—** _Allen ?_ s'étonna Lenalee. _Non...Le Quatorzième n'a pas pût avoir raison de toi..._  
******—** _Ce n'est pas Allen,_ répondit Mancinia. _Zack est un Noé. Mon Noé._  
******—** _Humf ?_

Tout le monde semblait avoir oublier la présence du Grand Intendant bâillonné. Mancinia soupira une seconde fois. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être long à la détende parfois.

******—** _Je suis une Noé,_ déclara Mancinia.  
******—** _C'est impossible !_ s'exclama Lenalee.  
******—** _Punaise, faites - vous une liste !_ dit Zack. _...Je ne veux pas te presser Mancy, mais je doute qu'Ambre nous attende plus longtemps._  
******—** _...Oui, je vais la massacrer...Je vais tuer celle qui à détruit ma mère avec une joie farouche._  
******—** _Le Châtiment des Walker_, rit doucement Zack. _Cela fera un bon titre de roman quand tu écriras ta biographie._  
******—** _Attendez, vous deux !_ dit Leverrier. _Que comptez - vous faire exactement ?_  
******—** _Je vous est sauver la vie,_ dit Zack. _Cela ce passe de question ! En plus, je ne sais pas vous, mais si vous ne voulez pas vous faire annihiler...C'est le moment d'agir._  
******—** _Non !_ dit - il. _Je ne vais pas vous laissez faire ! Ce n'est pas dans nos accords !_  
******—** _Je ne suis pas comme Allen !_ répliqua Zack. _Si lui il est calme avec vos conneries, ce n'est pas mon cas. Heureusement que je suis contrôlé par Mancy, sinon, je vous aurait déjà fait la peau !_  
******—** _Les Akuma évoluent_, dit Mancinia en guise d'explication pour les calmer tout les deux. _Cela nous le savions déjà mais nous...Nous leur connaissons à ce jour près de six stades d'évolution._  
******—** _Six ?_ s'exclama Howard.  
******—** _Je n'ai jamais affrontée de Niveau Six et la seule dont j'ai entendue parlée à détruit le Continent Nord Américain en l'espace de quelques jours...C'est aussi celle qui à assassiner ma mère._  
******—** _Soit prudente, Mancinia,_ dit Bookman. _Notre Cube est en sa possession, elle va très vite apprendre et sa puissance va s'accroître rapidement._  
******—** _Je ne la crains pas._  
******—** _Hum..._  
******—** _Comment cela a - t - il pût ce produire ?_ demanda Leverrier. _Juste sous notre nez..._  
******—** _Eh bien,_ débuta Mancinia. _Une fois le Niveau Cinq atteint, les Akuma peuvent...Comment dire ? ...Vampiriser l'énergie de l'Innocence. Comme notre Cube en est composé...Vous voyez, je vous avais prévenus ! Tu es prêt, Zack ?_  
******—** _Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été, très chère amie !_

Il y eut une sorte de flash et Zack disparut, c'est Mancinia qui avait à présent la peau bronzée et les yeux dorés. Innocences activées, elle se propulsa à toute vitesse dans l'Arche sans plus d'explication, sans demander d'aide ou de renfort. Reever s'occupa de Komui tendit que celui - ci ce débattait férocement.

******—** _Bookman ?_ demanda Lenalee.  
******—** _Oui ?_  
******—** _Si les deux Allen que nous venons de voir ne sont pas les vrais...Qu'est - il arrivé au nôtre ?_  
******—** _Je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui...Mais vous tous, écoutez - moi ! Je sais que votre état est grave...Notamment les Exorcistes...Mais Mancinia va avoir besoin de nous pour repousser cette agression, même si elle ne vous l'a pas demander pour ne pas mettre votre vie en danger inconsidérément...Que faites - vous ? Si cette jeune femme se fait tué...Ce sera la catastrophe pour nous tous..._  
******—** _On va se battre !_ s'exclama Timothy. _On va l'aider ! Le Comte ne s'en sortira pas comme ça._  
******—** _Je suis d'accord,_ dit Kanda avec un sourire en coin. _Mugen me démange quand il y à un Akuma dans le coin..._

De l'autre côté de la porte, Mancinia avait rejoint le silence de mort qui régnait. Les oiseaux qui étaient habituellement présent avaient disparus et l'air sentait déjà la fumée. L'Akuma surgit des décombres où Mancinia l'avait propulsé. Sa capacité était de prendre une seule fois l'apparence d'une personne distincte, en l'occurrence Allen, pour un temps limité. Elle avait donc retrouvé son apparence d'antan. Le Niveau Six avait l'apparence d'une jeune adulte entre dix - huit et vingt ans. Un regard ciel dénué de toute émotion, sauf peut - être d'une folie meurtrière qui animait ses prunelles et qui regardait Mancinia, sa première victime de choix. Ses cheveux roux de flamme allaient de pair avec son corps sculptural. Vêtue d'une tenue noire, elle avait vraiment l'air d'une meurtrière redoutable.

******—** _C'est donc toi, Ambre,_ dit Mancinia d'une voix dure. _Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à mon père...Tu l'as privé de la seule femme qu'il n'à jamais aimée !_  
******—** _Hu hu hu, ce cher Allen va avoir d'autres deuils à porter en peu de temps...Toi et ton frère serez mes prochaines proies...Je n'épargnerais malheureusement pas ton enfant non plus, oui, je sens sa vie bouillonner en toi...Cela me rappelle de bon souvenir...Je n'arriverais peut - être pas à tuer ton père, très chère, mais compte sur moi pour amenez mes enfants dans les ténèbres._  
******—** _Je ne te laisserais pas faire. Tu ne priveras pas Vicky et River de leurs vies que tu as si déjà bien détruites._  
******—** _On verra..._

L'Akuma et Mancinia se faisaient face. Deux puissances opposés. Qui allait l'emporter ?

******—** _À nous deux, Niveau Six !_

******«** _Je voudrais que tu voies qui je suis vraiment,__  
__Je voudrais que tu me pardonnes...__  
__Toi qui est si lunatique,__  
__Je voudrais que tu comprennes cet autre moi_ ******»**

********* La Musique que "chante" Timcampy est _Over the Hills and Far Away_ de ******Nightwish.**


	16. Guerre Fratricide

**Titre** : _The Last Hope._

**Auteur :** Mancinia.

**Fiction à partir de quelque chose ?** : _-Man_ de **Katsura Hoshino**.

**Résumé et Intrigue :**

_Après une bataille destructrice contre un Akuma de Niveau Quatre, la Congrégation de l'Ombre est anéantie et les Exorcistes décident de changer de Quartier Général. Lenalee Lee, devenue un type Cristallisation n'arrive plus à suivre l'évolution subite de son arme anti - Akuma, son taux de résonance chute et elle redevient incapable de défendre ses amis...Décidant qu'elle ne doit pas relâcher ses efforts, l'Administration Centrale envoie une nouvelle Exorciste, présente au Vatican depuis environ un an. Komui Lee fait sa rencontre et remarque que leur quotidien au sein de la citadelle ne sera plus jamais comme avant ! ...Dans l'ombre, le Comte se met en marche accompagner des Noé. Les rouages sont placés. Quel destin pour les Héros ?_

Une ******I**nnocence ne peut appartenir un ******N**oé et un ******N**oé ne peut vivre avec une ******I**nnocence en lui.

******/!\** _Avertissement_ ******/!\** : Pour ceux qui débute le Manga, je vous conseille d'avoir lu les dix - sept premiers tomes avant de débuter "_The Last Hope_". J'espère que sinon, vous apprécierez mon histoire, même si au départ elle suit un peu trop la trame du Manga, elle commencera à diverger sur de nombreux points. Attendez - vous à des surprises de taille !

**Quinzième Nuit / Guerre Fratricide**

******«** _Pour l'instant, je suis encore en vie _******»**

Un léger parfum de fleurs fraîches vint emplir l'atmosphère dans un arôme délicat. Les fêtes de fin d'année approchaient, mais même à un bon mois de Noël, les magasins affichaient déjà leurs sapins et autres décorations plus merveilleuses les unes que les autres...Et on pouvait également dire que Layla était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Pour elle, la venue de Noël versifiait avec examens ! Mais une autre chose la faisait crissée, la présence de son père. Non pas qu'elle le abhorrât, mais elle devait lui annoncer quelque chose qui, elle en était certaine, ne lui plairait pas.

******—** _Alors, maman à vraiment combattu un Akuma de Niveau Six ?_

La question resta un suspens durant quelques secondes et Layla essaya de se concentrer sur sa Physique Atomistique, son frère, Nathan, de six ans son cadet tourna la tête vers sa mère qui s'évertuait à préparer le dîner - l'odeur disait déjà à quel point cela serait bon. Cela arracha un sourire à leur père :

******—** _Nathan, tu devrais savoir que maman était une Exorciste._  
******—** _Toi aussi, papa !_ répliqua le garçon.  
******—** _Moi ?_ répéta son père d'un air dévasté. _J'étais un minable. Ta mère était beaucoup plus forte que moi...D'ailleurs, elle m'a foutue la raclée de ma vie !_  
******—** _Ha ha ha !_  
******—** _Layla, je t'interdis d'en rire !_ répliqua River. _...Qu'est - ce que tu fais ?_  
******—** _Heu..._

Mancinia s'arrêta de travailler et regarda sa fille, cette dernière paraissait mal à l'aise mais en croisant le sourire de sa mère, elle rassembla son courage et osa regarder son père :

******—** _Je..., _commença - t - elle, hésitante. _J'étudie la Physique Anatomique._  
******—** _Ce n'est pourtant pas dans ton programme cette année_, remarqua son père.  
******—** _C'est parce que...J'ai changé de Section._  
******—** _Vraiment ? Alors, tu fais quoi ?_  
******—** _Je...Je veux devenir médecin !_

Voyant le silence qui c'était imposé entre eux, Nathan quitta sa place et alla près de sa mère pour lui demander de mettre la table. Layla était très stressée mais en même tant contente, enfin ! Voyant le mutisme de son père, elle se risqua à plus :

******—** _J'aime beaucoup ce métier ! Sauvez des vies est ce qu'il y à de plus beau, maman et toi étiez dans l'armée, pour sauver des vies également ! Il n'y à que les instruments qui changent, c'est tout. Cela fait des semaines que j'essaye de te le dire, mais j'ai toujours peur que tu ne sois pas d'accord._  
******—** _Et ta mère, elle est d'accord ?_ demanda River.  
******—** _Évidemment_, répondit Mancinia. _Layla est ma fille, je la suivrais dans son choix. De toute façon, elle le fera quoi qu'on dise, elle est aussi tête de mule que toi._

Elle se retourna et lui adressa un de ses plus beaux sourires.

******—** _Hum !_ fit River. _Alors dans ce cas, fait ce que tu veux !_  
******—** _...Tu n'es pas fâché ?_ s'étonna Layla avec soulagement.  
******—** _Pourquoi _? s'étonna à son tour son père. _Tu es ma fille après tout, être médecin te sied bien._  
******—** _Tu le penses vraiment ?_  
******—** _Oui, sinon, je ne te le dirais pas...J'ai juste cru que tu allais finir comme moi vu le temps incommensurable que tu passais dans ma bibliothèque étant plus jeune._

La conversation s'arrêta là et Nathan replongea dans sa discutions initiale sur ce fameux Niveau Six avant que Mancinia ne décide de passer à table. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas prit un repas tout les quatre. Les heures s'écoulèrent. Un silence marqua un temps dans la nuit plongée dans le frimas de l'hiver. Ses paupières parurent lourdes : Il était temps qu'ils se livrent au sommeil. Enroulée dans ses couvertures, Nathan s'endormit dans des rêves profonds tandis que deux adultes continuaient encore à veiller un moment avant de se prêter à la même chose. Lorsqu'elle referma la porte, Mancinia se retourna vers River.

******—** _J'aimerai que tu évites de leur raconter toutes ces histoires..._  
******—** _Je ne suis pas présent à la maison pour les fêtes_, répondit - il. _Il faut donc que je compense...Mais très bien, je ne leur parlerais plus de ce qui c'est passé..._  
******—**_ ..._  
******—** _Tu sais bien qu'ils savent déjà que tu es l'Héroïne de la Guerre Nordique et tu as sauvée le monde, ce n'est pas une chose que nos enfants ignorent._  
******—** _Je n'ai pas sauvée le monde toute seule, vous étiez là vous aussi...Au faite, Yû nous invitent pour les fêtes, je compte y aller avec Lenalee._  
******—** _Tu veux me tromper c'est ça ?!_ s'exclama River. _Maudit Yû, je vais le buter !_  
******—** _Tu veux que je te trompe avec Sabrina dans les parages ?_ rit Mancinia. _Je suis trop jeune pour mourir, River !_  
******—** _Hum...Alors comme ça, ma fille veut devenir médecin ? Ce n'est pas vraiment à quoi je pensais pour elle mais bon, c'est un métier magnifique. Je suis tellement fière d'elle._  
******—** _Tu ne le dis pas à l'intéressée,_ remarqua Mancinia.  
******—**_ ...Je lui dirais à mon retour._  
******—** _Très bien...Je te fais confiance._  
******—** _Oh ! Dis - moi, l'accouchement est prévu pour quand ?_  
******—** _Fin Février, voir début Mars, pourquoi ?_  
******—** _Il faudra que je m'arrange avec Grand - Père, c'est dingue ça, plus de cent ans et toujours aussi robuste...Le pire est qu'il ne veut pas prendre sa retraite le bougre !_

Mancinia ne pût se retenir d'éclater de rire en même temps que son mari.

******«** _Avant le commencement des temps, il y avait le Cube. Nous ne savons pas d'où il vient, seulement qu'il renferme le pouvoir de créer des univers et d'y insuffler la vie. C'est ainsi que notre espèce est née. Nous avons d'abord vécu en harmonie, mais ce pouvoir suprême fût convoiter par certain pour faire le bien, par d'autres pour faire le mal. C'est alors que la guerre a éclatée. Une guerre qui a ravager notre monde, jusqu'à en faire un lieu de mort et de désolation. Et le Cube, fût perdu aux confins de l'espace. Nous avons tenté de le retrouver, pour reconstruire notre planète, fouillant chaque étoile, chaque mondes...Et alors que tout espoir avait disparut, la nouvelle d'une découverte nous parvint et nous conduisit vers une planète appelée...Terre_ ******»**

**

* * *

**

_Compte Millénaire. Akuma. Innocence. Exorcistes. Noé. Allen...___

_Toutes ces choses m'étaient inconnues. Il à fallu que j'entre dans l'armée pour que je puisse entendre parlé du Projet Arthurus. Même encore à ce moment - là, j'ignorais tout ce qui allait m'arrivée. Et même si j'avais sût...Aurais - je vraiment pût contrer le destin ?_

******—** _Walker, où es - tu ?_  
******—** _Quelque part au Japon...,_ répondit Mancinia dans le vide. _Vous verriez comment c'est dévasté, Présidente._

En effet, de là où elle se trouvait, Mancinia constatait les dégâts surprenants que le Comte avait exercer sur Édo. Il devait détenir une puissance effroyable, que elle - même ne pourrait contrer malgré toute sa résistance. Mancinia poussa un léger soupir avant de remettre en place un objet pour le moins surprenant à son oreille. Une sorte de boucle qui allait de son lobe à son tympan.

******—** _Tout va bien ?_ questionna la voix féminine dans l'appareil.  
******—** _Pour l'instant, je suis encore en vie,_ répondit Mancinia. _...Madame, comment ce porte mon père ?_  
******—** _Il va très bien_, soupira la femme. _Il fait comme si de rien était mais je suis sûre qu'il joue encore la comédie !_  
******—** _...C'est bien lui ça._  
******—** _Il y à quelqu'un qui désire te parler, je vous laisse donc à vos retrouvailles._  
******—** _Attendez !_ s'exclama Mancinia. _Je voulais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait !_  
******—** _Mais non...En tant que Présidente, je le devais à ton père et puis tu as sauvée pas mal de gens. Nous avions une dette envers toi._  
******—** _Si vous le dites.._., dit Mancinia d'un ton méconnu.  
******—** _Ah !_ s'exclama une autre voix, masculine cette fois. _Tu es encore en vie !_  
******—** _Katsumi ?!_ s'exclama à son tour Mancinia, surprise. _Que fais - tu au Siège d'Ecerg ?_  
******—** _Quoi ?_ s'étonna ce dernier._ Tu es désespérante, je travaille au Comité de la Défense maintenant !_  
******—** _Mais...Vous êtes tous rentrez dans l'armée ou quoi ?!_  
******—** _Manami y à été contrainte et Ayumu aussi, tu devrais le savoir._  
******—** _Et les autres ?_ demanda Mancinia.  
******—** _En plein entraînement pour y entrer,_ répondit Katsumi. _Akira est vraiment perturber et s'en veut beaucoup - comme moi d'ailleurs - et puis, Miki et Yûki refusent de nous laisser donc..._  
******—** _Hé bien, j'en suis ravie. Tout le monde se porte de bien..._  
******—** _Mancinia, cela fait deux ans qu'on ne t'a pas vue...Tu rentres bientôt ?_  
******—** _...Attention, Kat, Mana va être jalouse !_  
******—** _De toi ?_ rit son camarade. Sûrement _pas. Quoique...Peut - être ! ...Mais n'essaye pas de détourner le sujet !_  
******—** _Je rentrerais une fois que j'aurais retrouvé River._  
******—** _...Il s'est fait buter par les Noé ?!_  
******—** _Ne dis pas ça comme ça ! Je vais le retrouver !_  
******—** _Oh !_ railla Katsumi. _Ne serais - tu pas amoureuse ?_  
******—** _Tu as tout compris,_ répondit Mancinia. _Maintenant, silence radio. Je reprendrais contact dans quarante - huit heures._

Il y eut un grésillement dans son oreille et Mancinia arracha l'objet avant de le coller et sol et de le pulvériser à coup de pieds. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'immobilisât et patienta. Mais elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps...

******—** _Je savais que ce serait toi qui me retrouverais, Wisely._

Mancinia tourna légèrement la tête vers le côté, derrière elle se trouvait Wisely, le Cinquième Noé, détenteur de l'Oeil Démoniaque, lui permettant de manipuler les gens et de lire dans leurs pensées. Il possédait un bandeau noir rayé de couleur crème qui cachait son arme redoutable et maintenait ses courts cheveux blancs ondulés à leur place. Ses yeux dorés scrutaient d'une manière intéressante Mancinia avant que Wisely ne décide de lui sourire.

******—** _Ha_, dit - il. _Je suis ravi de t'accueillir dans la famille, petite soeur._  
******—** _Hum..., _rit Mancinia. _Oui, pourquoi devrais - je renier mes origines ? Je suis une Noé et non une Exorciste !_  
******—** _Il y en à deux qui ne l'ont pas encore compris. Mais qu'importe...Pour l'instant, tu es avec nous..._  
******—** _Bienvenue, hi hi hi !_ fit une voix enfantine.

Une porte surgit alors du sol, ce matérialisant derrière le Noé, sa forme de coeur fit rapidement deviné l'identité de celle qui l'avait dressée : Road, la Neuvième Noé, détentrice des pouvoirs du Rêve. La jeune demoiselle lui sourit également, quand Mancinia pensait que c'était elle qui avait offert son premier baiser à Allen, elle éprouva une subite envie de rire qu'elle réprima en un sourire franc. Rejoindre les Noé, tel était son rêve. Road lui tendit la main et la jeune femme la saisit. Elle suivit sa "Famille" à travers la porte, cela lui procura une drôle de sensation, mélange de terreur et de désespoir. Même si elle ne dura que quelques secondes...Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle fût éblouie par une vive lumière, différente de celle du Japon, plongé dans la nuit. Elle ignorait où elle se trouvait exactement, mais elle était certaine qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans l'Arche, après une semaine de voyage à pleine vitesse, elle allait devoir affronter de nouveau l'horreur de la Noblesse.

******—** _Tu vas trouver la maison amusante !_ dit Road. _Ma maman se repose, alors je vais t'habiller pour que tu fasses partie de la Noblesse !_  
******—** _Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?_ s'exclama Mancinia. _Pas encore toutes ces histoires de fou..._  
******—** _Si tu fais partie de la famille, il va falloir t'y habituer. En tant que nouvelle Noble...Ha ! Le bleu ciel est sans doute ce qui te va le mieux, ne bouge pas !_  
******—** _Tiens ?_ s'étonna Mancinia en regardant autour d'elle. _Où est passé Wisely ?_  
******—** _En mission,_ lui répondit Road.  
******—** _Ah ?_ dit Mancinia. _J'espère que ça se passera bien._  
******—** _Oh, ce que tu es mignonne !_ s'exclama Road.

Mancinia se sentit affreusement lourde, sans l'avoir remarqué et avec un temps record, Road lui avait confectionné une robe directement placée sur elle. De couleur bleue ciel, ce riche habit bordé d'argent était agrémenté de quelques rubans du même ton. La jeune fille appela alors un de ses serviteurs.

******—** _Karl, conduisez notre invitée à sa chambre !_ ordonna Road au domestique.

Le majordome s'inclina respectueusement, Road lui donna d'autres directives et il invita Mancinia à le suivre, chose qu'elle fit. L'opulence de la famille de la jeune Noé était effrayante ! Il possédait les tableaux de grands maîtres, les faïenceries les plus luxueuses que la jeune femme n'avait jamais vu. Puis, le majordome s'arrêta devant une porte de bois et l'ouvrit, la splendeur des lieux coupa le souffle de Mancinia.

******—** _Voici votre chambre, ma demoiselle._

Une chambre. Rien que pour elle. Un luxe appréciable. Un lit douillet, des meubles gravés et vernis ainsi que des fenêtres dont quelques parcelles vitrées filtraient une lumière colorée. Une délicate odeur de vanille berçait la pièce, beaucoup plus agréable que l'odeur humide de la Congrégation.

******—** _Ceci me conviendra,_ dit Mancinia avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. _Je saurais m'en accoutumer !_  
******—** _Une chambrière vous sera attribuée pendant la durée de votre séjour_, l'informa le majordome en hochant la tête, ravi d'une telle approbation. _Demoiselle Road a ordonné que l'on fasse chauffer du lait d'ânesse afin qui vous puissiez prendre un bain. Il vous sera livré d'ici quelques instants._  
******—** _Vraiment ?_ s'étonna Mancinia.  
******—** _Oui, le Comte organise un bal ce soir. Il aimerait que vous y assister._  
******—** _Parfait ! déclara Mancinia. Merci pour votre aide !_

Après une légère inclinaison, le garde se retira et elle pénétra dans cette salle immense. Bras écartés, elle se laissa chuter sur sa couche qui la réceptionna en douceur, sans causer de rebonds. Une servante arriva par la suite. A peine plus jeune qu'elle et se présenta d'un ton timide. Son nom lui échappa la première fois tant qu'elle l'eut prononcé si bas. Elle se prénommait Sylvia. Puis, le lait fut déchargé, amené par quelques autres chambrières qui se relayaient pour se passer les seaux pleins. Juxtaposée à la chambre mais dissimulée derrière un rideau de soie, une luxueuse salle de bain se découvrit à ses yeux émerveillés. Le lait fut déversé dans la large baignoire en marbre qui émergeait du carrelage de pierre. Une fois remplie, seule Sylvia demeura à ses côtés. Elle débarrassa Mancinia de sa tunique de soldate qu'elle rangea avec soin avant de la laisser à son bain. En goûtant la température de la pointe de son pied, la jeune femme estima qu'elle semblait délicieuse. Une douce odeur s'éleva avec une pointe de miel. Lorsque Mancinia eut considéré qu'il était temps de sortir avec une légère appréhension, elle trouva dans sa chambre une sublime surprise : Une magnifique cottehardie de couleur bleu ciel qui languissait sur son lit. Palpant le tissu, parsemé de broderies en fils argentés et des voiles pendaient sur les manches serrées, blanches et liserées de sinople. Une fois parée, maquillée par sa chambrière avec des onguents, ses cheveux blonds platine agrémentés d'un ruban également de couleur ciel, Sylvia l'estima prête à paraître. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, elle eut la surprise de constater que Road l'attendait, adossée contre un mur en face en train de lire un livre qu'elle jeta sans façon en remarquant sa nouvelle présence. La jeune Noé était également jolie dans sa nouvelle tenue blanche qui allait de paire avec sa peau de crème, un jolie serre - tête avec une rose bleuté agrémentait le tout.

******—** _Road !_ s'exclama une voix féminine. _N'embête pas notre invitée._  
******—** _Oui, maman !_

Mancinia aurait presque dit que c'était une famille normale si elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle savait. Elle vit apparaître la Maîtresse de Maison accompagner de plusieurs chambrières.

******—**_ Maman !_ dit Road en courant vers elle. _Mancinia assistera au bal ce soir, n'est - ce pas ?_  
******—** _Si elle le désire..., _répondit sa mère.

Mancinia savait que Road était une adoptée, cela semblait tellement évident. Sa mère de Road avait des cheveux blonds auréolin avec des yeux mélèze digne des grandes princesses.

******—** _Je suis ravie de rencontrer une des jeunes cousines de mon mari_, déclara la femme. _Je me nomme Tricia._  
******—** _Et moi, je suis enchantée d'enfin vous rencontrée...Appelez - moi Mancinia._  
******—** _Oh, mais que vous êtes jeune !_ s'exclama Tricia. _Quel âge avez - vous ?_  
******—** _Seize ans. Bientôt dix - sept, en Décembre._  
******—** _Dans quatre mois..., _murmura Tricia. _Mais venez donc, le Comte Millénaire vous attend dans le salon ! Road, ma chérie, tu devrais terminés tes devoirs de vacances avant le bal de ce soir mais soit prudente avec l'encre, je t'en prie..._  
******—** _Je ne veux pas faire mes devoirs maintenant, Mère !_  
******—** _Je viendrais t'aider après, _s'interposa Mancinia. _Promis._  
******—** _C'est vrai ? Dans ce cas, je suis d'accord._

Et la jeune Noé s'en alla en sifflotant dans les couloirs tandis que Tricia guida Mancinia à travers ces derniers, bordés de tapis rouge, elle la conduisit dans une vaste salle composée de quatre salon de vert malachite placé à chaque coins de la pièce, des lumières vacillantes éclairait l'endroit légèrement sombre. Mais quel était donc cette peur qui lui saisissait le ventre ?

******—** _Oh ! Ma très chère Caprica_ **** _! Je suis ravie de te revoir !_  
******—** _Moi de même, Comte,_ dit Mancinia en s'inclinant légèrement. _Mais je..._  
******—** _Hé hé hé !_ dit une autre voix. _Tu es donc l'une des cadettes de la famille ?_  
******—** _Pourquoi, cela te pose un problème Desires ?_  
******—** _Au moins, on ne peut pas dire que c'est une usurpatrice ! Mais soit prudente, en présence de ma chère femme, appelle - moi Sheryl...Parce que je suis en grand sadique, je risque de te faire payer chère ton manque d'attention !_  
******—** _Les Noé sont tous des sadiques _! s'exclama Mancinia.

Mancinia regarda Sheryl qui avait un air léger de "papa gâteau" tandis qu'elle sentait un regard perçant la fixer, provenant du Comte qu'elle discernait à peine dans l'ombre vacillante.

******—** _Tu devrais te mariée avec Tyki, cela serait bénéfique pour notre Famille, oh oh oh !_  
******—** _Jamais !_

Cette phrase avait traversé ses dents malgré elle. Si le Comte plaisantait ou non, elle ne sût le dire puisqu'elle sentit alors quelque chose la traverser de part en part au niveau du ventre. Pourtant, elle ne ressentait aucune douleur. Mais plutôt une peur grandissante...

******—**_ Tu ferais bien d'écouter le Comte_, dit une voix derrière elle.

La jeune femme se retourna, pétrifiée.

******—** _A moins que tu ne veuilles que j'arrache la vie que tu portes en toi ?_

L'homme était assez jeune, les cheveux noirs et légèrement bouclés, des yeux couleurs or et un grand sourire ornait le visage fin de celui - ci. Mancinia ne pu réprimander un froncement de sourcils en remarquant le regard dévoreur de son interlocuteur.

******—** _Tyki...Mikk..._

Lorsqu'elle sortit de cette endroit quelques secondes plus tard, elle recroisa la Maîtresse de Maison qui décela chez elle quelque chose d'anormal.

******—** _Ha, que vous semblez bien pâle,_ remarqua Tricia.  
******—** _Je suis un peu fatiguée,_ répondit Mancinia. _Mais je ne raterais pour rien au monde une si belle journée !_  
******—** _Mais venez avec moi dans ce cas, vos cousins vous attendes sur la terrasse extérieure._

Mancinia n'avait pas trop envie d'être confronté à des malades meurtriers. Mais autant pensée positif plutôt que de voir son avenir d'aliéné dans une famille complètement dégénérée...Le soleil éclatant de l'extérieur heurtait de plein fouet les baies vitrées de la demeure. La terrasse était placée derrière un somptueux jardin dont la pelouse avec une finesse de velours. Mancinia y recroisa Road avec soulagement.

******—** _J'ai décidé de venir étudier à l'extérieur, tu t'y connais en Histoire, Mancy ?_  
******—** _Oh, je suis une grande spécialiste. Tu dois étudier quoi ?_  
******—** _L'Empire Romain, bien que je n'en discerne pas l'intérêt._  
******—** _C'est pour ta culture générale,_ dit une voix masculine. _Tu en as bien besoin !_  
******—** _Qu'est - ce que tu racontes, Tyki ?_

Les cheveux châtains de Tyki avaient été attachés en queue de cheval, d'ailleurs, cela lui seyait fort bien. Il portait un habit dans des allures guerrières, qui permettait la souplesse de ses mouvements aux couleurs mauves et noires. En voyant Mancinia s'extraire de la salle, il se redressa et afficha un regard intéressé. Un léger sourire tétilla ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux examinèrent la moindre parcelle de son corps.

******—** _Dis donc,_ le rabroua Mancinia. _Ne me regarde pas comme ça !_  
******—** _Ha ha ha !_ éclata Tyki. _Je suis désolé, Mancinia. Mais cette robe te va à ravir, elle ne saurait t'embellir plus._

Troublée par ses compliments, ses joues gagnèrent une teinte érubescente en avançant d'un pas lent vers lui, faisant valser les pans de sa cotte en les agitant d'un bras languide.

******—** _Mais sans, tu serais toute aussi belle !_ badina - t - il d'un ton plus discret pour qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre.  
******—** _Jamais un compliment sans jouer avec ton intérêt charnel !_ nasilla Mancinia.  
******—** _De quoi vous parlez ?_ demanda Road.  
******—** _Rien, petite soeur_, répondit rapidement Mancinia en posant la main sur sa tête. _Alors, où en es - tu ?_

Après avoir expliquer de long en large et en travers les préceptes de l'Empire Romain à Road, cette dernière se leva pour aller ce changer en prévision du bal à venir.

******—** _Joyd, tu sais, je ne suis..._  
******—** _Appelle - moi Tyki, Mancy. Je n'aime pas ce prénom._  
******—** _D'accord._  
******—** _Alors tu participes au bal, ce soir ?_  
******—** _Mais qu'est - ce que vous avez avec cette chose immonde ?_ demanda Mancinia.  
******—** _Ha ha ha ! Excellente question !_

Ce soir - là, les jongleurs ou autres artistes amusèrent la galerie dans cette luxueuse demeure. La salle du festin s'ouvrit alors. Dirigée vers l'Est, une large baie vitrée offrait un panorama splendide vers l'océan, le flot s'illuminant de mille paillettes avec le crépuscule. Un camaïeu de rouge et d'orangé rehaussait les ciels d'une chaleur à réchauffer les coeurs. Cela ravit Mancinia, elle devait l'admettre. Il était donc quelque part près des côtes. Quelqu'un vint ce placé à ses côtés et elle ressentit de nouveau un léger frisson.

******—** _Suis moi, Mancinia, je vais te montrer à quel point l'espèce humaine est pathétique..._

Sur la terrasse extérieure, le Comte lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à le suivre. Ce qu'elle fit sans trop avoir le choix...Via une porte d'Arche noir, la sienne, sa nouvelle Arche beaucoup plus puissante que l'ancienne, il traversèrent une longue rivière, la perception de marcher sur l'eau effraya légèrement Mancinia. Le Comte, sous sa forme grotesque, avec son haut de forme et son parapluie à tête de citrouille, la conduisit discrètement dans une chaumière, misérable et délabrée, la jeune femme entendit des pleurs sincères. Elle comprit alors ce que le Comte Millénaire désirait lui montrer.

******—** _Pourquoi pleurez - vous_ ****_ ?_ questionna le Comte. _Cet être était si cher à votre coeur_ **** _?_  
******—** _Mon...Mon fils, monsieur !_ disait une voix masculine.

Un homme était avachi près d'un lit où reposait la dépouille d'un jeune garçon d'à peine dix ans. Mancinia essaya de ne pas intervenir, pourtant cela était dur. Elle désirait voir la naissance d'un Akuma !

******—** _Vous désirez qu'il revienne près de vous_ **** ?  
******—** _..._  
******—** _Si jamais c'est le cas, je peux réaliser votre souhait_ **** _! Prenez votre temps pour vous décidez..._

C'est vrai, seul le Comte est capable d'exaucer son voeu. Il connaît le coeur des hommes comme si s'était Dieu, lorsqu'il se retournera la prochaine fois, il appellera à coup sûr le nom de son fils bien - aimé d'un air tellement suppliant que le Ciel l'entendra. Souhaitant inverser l'Ordre du Monde. Ne sachant pas quel grand prix il va payer. Il rappellera son âme qui se dirigeait vers cette autre rive...Et alors, il apportera une nouvelle tragédie à ce monde. Le jeune homme lève lentement la tête puis acquiesce, le désespoir et la douleur a consumés sa raison. La douleur voile les yeux des gens, il ne voit même pas l'air moqueur qui apparaît sur le visage de l'homme aux oreilles longues. Le Comte produit un corps démoniaque sur le modèle d'un squelette apparut de nul part. L'homme appelle le nom de son fils comme ont lui avait dit de faire. Sa voix atteint l'âme de son défunt fils dormant gentiment et qu'on rappelle violemment au monde des vivants. Le Comte observe avec satisfaction, l'âme du fils est entrée dans le corps démoniaque, le Comte élève les coins de sa bouche en un sourire lorsque le nom se grave sur son front. Le corps se rue sur le malheureux, le tue, lui ouvre la bouche et s'impose dans son corps. Horrible spectacle à la hauteur de l'horreur des hommes. Le Comte applaudit et rit. La peau est celle de son père, le squelette est fait de Matière Noire et l'âme emprisonnée est celle de du fils. Une arme terrible vient d'être créée et un autre des jouets du Comte pousse son cri de naissance ! Le fruit de la tristesse humaine. Le résultat de la stupidité humaine. Tel est un Akuma. Et comme un nourrisson, il faut l'élever, le nourrir...

******—** _Absurde, n'est - ce pas ?_ dit le Comte. _Mais pour le bien de l'Humanité, il faut le faire. Je compte sur toi pour m'aider à renverser ce Dieu impur, menteur et abject ! Qu'importe ce qui arrivera, moi, je ne peux pas m'arrêter !_

Ils sont ensuite revenus sur leurs pas. Mancinia n'était pas inquiète mais perturbée. Elle savait qu'une vie de servitude attendait les Akuma, elle savait que si ils étaient détruits par autre chose que l'Innocence, si rare sur cette Terre, leur âme serait perdue à jamais...Si elle avait ignorer tout cela, si elle avait rencontrer Lavi malgré tout...Aurais - t - elle, elle aussi, invoquer le Comte ? Une vive brûlure s'empara de sa poitrine mais la jeune femme ne devait montrer aucun signe de faiblesse, pas maintenant, sinon, ils détruiraient son esprit.

******—** _Pourquoi as - tu quitté les Exorcistes, Mancinia ?_ demanda le Comte.  
******—**_ ...Je ne me sentais pas chez moi au Vatican,_ répondit calmement la jeune femme.  
******—** _Tu t'es pourtant lié avec l'un d'entre eux._  
******—** _Vous l'avez tué, débarrassez l'univers de son existence peu solvable._  
******—** _Hé hé...Tu es franche...Dis - moi, penses - tu que ton enfant sera un Exorciste ?_  
******—** _Non, ce sera une Noé bien puissante._  
******—** _Oui, oui...Cela me fait plaisir une telle confiance en toi _**** _!_

Lorsqu'elle retourna au bal, il n'eut d'yeux que pour elle. Mais, c'était probablement parce qu'elle était nouvelle et jolie. Le reste n'intéressait pas les hommes de cette époque. En plus, vu son nom de famille et sa richesse, il était claire que certains d'entre eux serait prêt à l'épouser à la seconde même. Pourquoi pas finalement ?

******—** _Mancinia !_  
******—** _Tu ne lâches jamais l'affaire, toi !_ dit - elle en se retournant.  
******—** _Tu as appris pleins de choses aujourd'hui, n'est - ce pas ?_ demanda Tyki.  
******—**_ Hum...Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je dois en penser. Mais je suis bien ici..._  
******—** _Oh oh,_ rit Tyki. _Tu ne serais pas en train d'essayer de me dire quelque chose ?_  
******—** _Tu ne m'écoutes pas...Je suis..._

C'est à ce moment là que le Noé l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna un peu plus loin :

******—** _Tyki, attends !_ s'opposa Mancinia.  
******—** _Non,_ répondit ce dernier d'un ton sans réplique.

_"Il ne m'écoute pas quand j'essaye de lui dire quelque chose...Il risque d'avoir une sacré surprise si tout ça continue !"_

Une fois qu'ils furent à l'abri des regards, dans un couloir sous - jacent tapissé de peu de lumière. Mancinia commença à ressentir un peu de peur, mais elle ne pouvait se défiler.

******—** _Tu es vraiment belle..._

Juste après avoir prononcé cette phrase, les lèvres de Tyki pressèrent celles de la jeune femme qui avait les yeux grands ouverts, horrifiée par ce qu'il se passait, par son changement si brusque d'attitude. Elle serrait les dents pour empêcher le Noé d'aller plus loin mais il sépara de lui - même leurs lèvres pour regarder le visage de sa proie. Il afficha un sourire de satisfaction en voyant son visage rouge :

******—** _Tu es encore plus belle comme ça,_ murmura - t - il. C'est _bien triste, mais je sais que cela énervera le gamin au plus haut point..._

Mancinia ouvrit les yeux et comprit que le Noé parlait de son frère.

******—** _Qu'est - ce que tu lui veux ?_ arriva à demander la jeune femme.  
******—** _C'est simple voyons !_ sourit Tyki. _Je veux le tuer. Et rien de tel que le mettre en colère._

Les yeux de Mancinia doublèrent de volume. Oh non ! Il ne fallait pas rendre en colère Allen, il perdrait le peu de dessus qu'il avait contre lui - même, contre sa propre conscience...

******—** _Allons...Laisse - moi continuer, tu vas sûrement aimer ça...,_ chuchota - t - il à l'oreille de la jeune femme avant de lui mordre doucement le lobe.

Mancinia n'eut pas d'autre choix que de prendre sur elle et d'endurer tout ce qui allait lui arriver, il ne fallait pas qu'elle cède ! Pensant que si elle résistait, son bébé finirait par mourir, arracher par le Noé lui - même et la jeune femme savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à le faire. Elle ouvrit les yeux et baissa légèrement la tête. A ce moment - là, elle croisa le regard vicieux et amusé de Tyki, mais sa bonne résolution s'effondra, sa raison était beaucoup moins forte que son coeur. Irrémédiablement, elle reçu une décharge de colère vive en elle et ne pût que faire du mal à Tyki.

******—** _Non !_ hurla Mancinia en le repoussant. _Ne salis pas nos souvenirs !_  
******—** _Qu'est - ce qui te prends _? demanda le Noé. _Tu ne m'aimes plus ? Je sais que tu as été avec un Exorciste...Mais je croyais que ton Noé t'avait tout montré..._  
******—** _Je ne t'ai jamais aimée Tyki !_ s'exclama Mancinia. _Je ne suis pas...Tyki ?_

_"J'ai dû profondément le blessé...Je suis désolée ! Mais je ne peux pas trahir Lavi...De toute manière...Je ne suis pas Caprica. J'ignore où elle est...Sinon, Zack et moi l'aurions sûrement déjà retrouvé !"_

La voix de Tyki n'est que du poison, tout comme celle des autres, tout cela n'était que mensonge. Le Comte devait avoir un autre objectif que d'essayer de vaincre Dieu. Il devait y avoir autre chose de cacher en dessous de tous cela...Ne sachant plus quoi faire, elle reprit la direction du bal où Road lui proposa de danser avec elle...De son côté, Tyki s'aventura un peu dans l'Arche, fou de colère et ivre de chagrin...Puisque c'était ainsi, il avait bien le droit de se venger de cet Exorciste qui lui avait prit son amour. Il prit un autre chemin qui le conduisit dans un endroit vraiment sordide. Les murs de la cellule étaient nus, une fenêtre étroite et grillée, percée de très haut de sorte qu'on ne puisse l'atteindre, éclairait la pièce claire et sinistre. C'était le silence le plus lourd. L'obscurité la plus noire. Le bruit de l'eau qui suintait de la pierre, goutte après goutte, pour tomber sur le sol humide et y faire naître une flaque d'eau pur et cristalline. Lavi était désespérément immobile, il respirait par saccade. Les lourdes chaînes qui l'emprisonnaient le suivraient s'il était dans la capacité de marcher, mais il était allongé sur un lit de fortune dans le coin le plus sombre. Ses doigts enfoncer dans le drap, de la sueur sur le visage, ses cheveux de flamme lui collaient à la peau...Doucement, non sans peine et sans douleurs en entendant des bruits de pas dans le couloir, il parvint à s'asseoir. Il se crispa, serrant faiblement les mâchoires, étouffant avec mal, un gémissement de douleur, roulé en boule, ses bras encerclant ses jambes repliées contre sa poitrine. Son visage d'habitude si rayonnant, n'était plus que l'ombre de lui - même. Son regard émeraude reflétait une immense tristesse, submergé en plus par une tempête de désespoir. La torture physique était une chose, mais la torture mentale en est une autre. Le fais de voir - par l'intermédiaire de Road - certains de ses amis torturés le blessait, car au fond de lui, il savait que c'était de sa faute. Il faisait un froid intense cette nuit, fouettant son visage et ses brûlures encore vives quand Tyki pénétra dans sa prison. Ce dernier retint difficilement un sourire et ne s'en priva guère, c'était donc lui, le héro de Mancinia ? Il faisait piètre à voir ! Qu'avait - il en plus que lui ? Absolument rien. Tyki éclata d'un rire sonore et chuchota une phrase au rouquin :

******—** _Elle est à moi._

Ces mots réveillaient les sentiments de colère et de jalousie de Lavi. Regardant le Noé avec un regard meurtrier, avec une voix faible et menaçante, il gronda :

******—** _Si tu touches à un seul cheveu de Mancinia...Je te jure que tu le regretteras..._  
******—** _J'arrêterais quand j'aurais eu ce que je voulais, mon petit_, dit - il en esquissant un sourire sadique.

Cette phrase était trop pour le jeune homme qui malgré ses blessures arriva à se lever et à former un poing qui atterrit rapidement avec rage sur le visage de Tyki. Ce dernier, surpris, ne pût l'éviter mais cela n'empêcha pas le coup de ne pas être assez fort pour le faire vaciller. Tout les deux ce dévisagea avec une haine incroyable.

******—** _Ha !_ fit Tyki. _Tu as encore du répondant...J'espère que ta chérie sera ravie de te revoir !_  
******—** _Mancinia est ici ?_ demanda Lavi._ ...Non ! C'est encore une de vos ruses !_  
******—** _Je t'assures que non, figures - toi que c'est une Noé, comme nous. C'est celle aussi qui deviendra ma femme dans cette vie !_  
******—** _Jamais !_ dit faiblement Lavi. _Tu ne racontes que des mensonges !_  
******—** _Nous verrons. J'ai hâte de la voir te dire que c'est moi qu'elle choisit et non pas le misérable que tu es !_

Le Noé tourna alors les talons et quitta la pièce, ravi de pouvoir encore le torturer un peu...Tandis qu'à l'intérieur, Lavi essayait de se persuader que ce n'était qu'une farce. Mais aujourd'hui, tout lui parût possible...

Le lendemain, Mancinia sortait de la Bibliothèque vaste de la Famille Kamelott. Elle ne croisa pas grand monde dans les couloirs, juste quelques servantes qui nettoyaient. Mais elle n'était pas totalement heureuse, elle savait bien que, durant la journée, elle allait devoir affronter Tyki dans une grande discutions, mais pour le moment, elle aurait préférer affronter mille dangers que de ce retrouver face à lui ! Le moment était venu : Elle devait redevenir comme avant. Penser au froid rude de l'hiver, les sillons laisser dans la neige qui arrivait jusqu'au genou. Lee. Kara. Grace. John. Alicia. Se concentrer sur sa colère, ravivez la flamme qui l'avait redresser durant son procès. Puis, elle entendit des pas rapides derrière elle, qui la sortit de sa rêverie et une main lui prit alors l'épaule, quand elle se retourna, elle vit clairement Tyki en train de lui faire un large sourire.

******—** _Bonjour, Tyki,_ dit Mancinia poliment avec une onde de stress dans la voix.  
******—** _Bonjour à toi également !_ lui répondit - il.

Mancinia ignorait pourquoi il était aussi joyeux. Tyki ignorait pourquoi son regard était devenu vide. Il eut un rire nerveux :

******—** _N'aie crainte,_ dit - il. _Si tu ne veux plus me revoir, c'est ton droit. Mais...Viendrais - tu avec moi dans un endroit assez spécial ?_  
******—** _Je te le dois._  
******—** _Et concernant Lavi ?_ demanda - t - il brusquement.  
******—** _L...Lavi ?_ s'étonna Mancinia. _Comment sais - tu que... ?_  
******—** _Que crois - tu ? Nous avons des espions partout._  
******—** _Lavi...Alors vous... ?_  
******—** _Oui, Lavi. N'est - ce pas celui qui t'aime à la folie ? Qui ferait tout pour toi ? Si je me suis trompé, il ne devrait pas être trop méchant._  
******—** _Comment ?_

Si le coeur de Mancinia venait de faire un bond dans sa poitrine, elle remarqua un sourire dessiner sur les lèvres du Noé. Un noeud serra avec force la gorge de la jeune femme. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre car le doute prenait possession de son esprit. Elle ne remarqua guère où Tyki la conduisait exactement.

******—** _Dis - moi, Tyki..._  
******—** _Oui ?_  
******—** _Tu as eu des mésaventures amoureuses ?_ demanda - t - elle.  
******—** _Oh non !_ répondit - il en riant. _Je n'ai jamais été amoureux, jamais je n'ai sût aimer quelqu'un...Sauf toi, Caprica. Tu es la seule que j'aime depuis des siècles._  
******—** _Les femmes aiment les histoires d'amour éternel, mais cela n'existe pas..._  
******—** _Tu m'abandonnes donc ?_  
******—** _Je n'ai pas dis cela. Mais j'aime Lavi, je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer comme tu le mérites._

L'atmosphère s'était un peu alourdie.

******—** _Chère Mancinia, bienvenue dans une pièce fort normale !_  
******—** _Je dirais que c'est une prison,_ répondit la jeune femme.  
******—** _C'est exactement cela !_

Tyki poussa alors une grande porte et Mancinia pût enfin le voir, ce type que le Noé détestait tant pour avoir eut la chance qu'il n'avait pas eut. La jeune femme ne pût contenir un exclamation de surprise :

******—** _Lavi... !_ s'exclama Mancinia.  
******—** _Oui_, dit Tyki. J'ai attaqué Allen et Lavi. Mais je ne l'ai pas tué. Ne vois - tu pas, Mancinia ? Je voulais que ce soit toi qui l'élimine...N'est - ce pas un magnifique présent ?  
******—** _Si...Vraiment, je te remercie, Tyki..._

_"Katsumi...J'espère que tu es fort au niveau du timing..."_

******—**_ Alors, qu'attends - tu ?_ questionna le Noé. _Je savais que tu devais le détester._  
******—** _Je veux le voir une dernière fois..._

Mancinia s'avança doucement vers lui. Elle ôta de sa bottine une dague, cadeau fait durant la guerre par un de ses camarades et approcha de Lavi. Une fois près de lui, Mancinia l'aida à s'asseoir et le regarda. Il ne semblait même pas conscient de sa présence, il dormait très mal et cela se voyait. Mais au bout de quelques instants, il ouvrit les yeux et vit le regard de sa bien - aimée.

******—** _Lenalee..., _souffla celui - ci._ ...Je me suis trompé..._  
******—** _Oh ! _s'exclama Tyki. _Il me semble qu'il s'est joué de toi ce petit imbécile ! Il rêve d'une autre femme alors qu'il était avec toi...Quel faux jeton !_  
******—** _Je le savais_, dit froidement Mancinia. _Cela se lisait dans son regard._  
******—** _Pourtant, tu portes la bague qu'il t'a donnée. Tu as en toi une vie qu'il t'as transmise..._  
******—** _Ha ha ha ! Quelle idiote je fais, j'aurais dû me rendre compte plus tôt que c'était inutile...Mais ce n'est pas grave, maintenant, je peux me venger !_

Ces mots lancer avec tant de froideur, Tyki resta paralysé. Lavi continuait de la fixer sans la voir, la jeune femme l'attrapa violemment par le col et le plaqua contre le sol, au dessus de lui, elle leva son arme bien en l'air :

******—** _Si tu ne m'aimes pas ! Meurs !_

Alors que Tyki attendait cet instant avec impatience, il sentit le sol légèrement vibrer pour se transformer en une puissante secousse.

******—** _Qu'est - ce que... ?!_

Il regarda Mancinia qui avait stoppé son élan meurtrier et qui avait un large sourire sur le visage.

******—** _Haa...On va s'amuser !_  
******—** _Tu n'es qu'une... !_ s'exclama Tyki.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une force époustouflante le repoussa en arrière, grâce à ses pouvoirs, il passa le mur sans le heurter.

******—** _Pile à l'heure, Ayumu._

Mancinia fût soulagée, sauvée à temps. La jeune femme qui se dressait devant elle devait avoir à peine seize ans, comme elle, des cheveux court d'un noir de jais éclatant, son regard chocolat fixait son amie avec une détermination non feinte. Un visage souriant accueillit Mancinia :

******—** _Viens ici !_ dit - elle en tendant sa main. _Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais les retenir !_  
******—** _Attends..._

Mancinia se pencha un peu plus sur Lavi qui reprenait conscience. Ce dernier avait de nouveau son regard franc et fixa la jeune femme avec un sourire.

******—** _Mancinia,_ dit - il d'une voix faible. _C'est vraiment toi ?_  
******—** _Oui,_ dit - elle en essayant de contenir ses larmes. _Je savais que tu n'étais pas mort !_  
******—** _Tu es toujours la même. Toujours si spontané, forte et si jolie...Mais complètement timbrée...Va - t - en d'ici ! Ne t'occupe pas de moi... ! Kof !_  
******—** _Lavi, ferme - là...Tu crois que je pourrais regarder Daniel et Vicky en face en t'abandonnant ? ...Je t'aime. Je ne te laisserais jamais. Désolée si je brises tes espoirs..._

Il y eut un craquement, comme du verre brisé, Mancinia se retourna vers Ayumu qui regardait son bras avec désolation :

******—** _Ah, mince !_ dit - elle de sa voix fluette. _Mon Chrono Disque est en train de se rayer ! Je ne sais plus l'utiliser !_  
******—** _Il te sera inutile ici, petite Exorciste._

Il y eut un nouveau craquement. Les murs de la cellule volèrent en éclat

******—** _Mancinia chérie, comment peux - tu nous trahir ? Tu es comme le Quatorzième..._  
******—** _Il s'appelle Allen,_ répliqua Mancinia. _C'est de famille de se trahir. Maintenant, laissez - moi passée, je repartirais sans vous défier._  
******—** _Ha ha ha !_ rit Sheryl. _Tu crois pouvoirs nous avoirs, nous quatre en plus de notre cher Prince, tu en as du culot !_  
******—** _Wisely, sort de ton trou !_ dit Mancinia. _Montre - toi. Je sais que tu es là._  
******—** _Tu as donc devinée..._  
******—** _Ce n'est pas trop difficile de savoir que vous non plus, vous ne me faisiez pas confiance._  
******—** _Bien sûr que oui,_ dit Tyki. _Tu es une Walker, alors forcément, quand il y à un problème chez les parents ça se répercute sur leurs enfants..._

Soudain, la furie de Mancinia sembla se décupler et elle envoya son poing dans la face dans son adversaire, dont la tête se cogna contre le mur. Mais Tyki était toujours conscient malgré le sang qui lui coulait sur le visage.

******—** _N'insulte plus mes parents, Tyki. Ils sont aussi de la famille._  
******—** _Peuh !_ fit Road. _Je ne sais pas accéder à ton esprit, tu as le soutien de ton Dieu impie._  
******—** _Oh que oui_, répliqua Mancinia. _Il veut peut - être la fin du monde, il nous trompes sans doute...Mais lui, il laisse une chance aux Humains. Pas vous !_  
******—** _Ne les déteste - tu pas, toi aussi ? Vois ce qu'ils font de la vie. Ils tuent sans pitié, ils arrachent des âmes qui ne méritaient pas leur sort. Alors, je contredis ces lois._  
******—** _C'est donc ça,_ dit Mancinia.  
******—** _Tu es la seule à pouvoir me comprendre, Mancinia_, poursuivit le Comte. _N'as - tu jamais aimé quelqu'un ?_

Le Comte désigna Lavi du doigt.

******—** _Moi, j'ai aimé. Pour elle, j'étais prêt à tout endurer, à tout réaliser. Et les hommes me l'ont prise, Dieu me la prise ! Alors, j'ai sacrifié mon Humanité pour retrouver le moyen de la ramener. Tu dois savoir, n'est - ce pas ? ...Mon seul but est de ressusciter ma Déesse. Avec elle, nous rendrons le monde meilleur, tout comme elle le désirait._  
******—** _Mensonges !_ s'exclama Mancinia. _Regardez tous ces morts ! "Rendre le monde meilleur" ?! Tout autour de vous n'est que peine et douleur. Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que c'est juste pour ramener une personne à la vie ?!_  
******—** _Si, je contrerais les lois divines...Mancinia, dis - moi...Veux - tu comprendre le désespoir et l'affliction de perdre un être cher ?_

Le Comte tendit la main vers Lavi qu'elle venait de quitter pour frapper Tyki. Ayumu n'eut pas non plus le loisir de faire quoi que ce soit :

******—** _Arrête !_ dit Mancinia.  
******—** _Tu es stupide de t'attacher ainsi aux sentiments humains !_ rit le Comte. _Quel est l'intérêt de vivre une vie de souffrances ou de tristesse ? Tu as beau essayée de te comporter en humaine, tu resteras une Noé !_  
******—** _Vous ressemblez tellement aux humains que vous haïssez ! Vous aussi vous êtes malheureux, je comprends cette peine ! Mais ça ne justifie pas ce que vous avez fait ! Laissez - nous partir où..._  
******—** _Où sinon quoi ?_  
******—** _Non, arrête !_ s'exclama Ayumu.  
******—** _Prends Lavi, repasse par où tu es venue. Dépêche - toi !_

Ayumu ferma les yeux pour essayer de se résonner mentalement et attrapa Lavi toujours au sol pour l'entraîner de là où elle était venue, c'est - à - dire, le mur derrière Mancinia. Road écarquilla les yeux :

******—** _Quel puissance..._  
******—** _Innocence, activation,_ murmura Mancinia. _Débloque ! Donne - moi tout ce que tu as !_

Mancinia prit comme cible Tyki qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. La vitre se trouvant derrière lui, se brisa et le choc fut tellement grand qu'ils tombèrent tous les deux sur les routes de l'Arche Noire.

******—** _Tu m'as trompé _! s'exclama Wisely. _Tu a pensée le contraire de la vérité !_  
******—** _Au moins, cela me prouve que tu n'es pas invincible !_  
******—** _Tu es trop téméraire, Mancy !_ dit Road. _Crois - tu vraiment pouvoir nous battre._  
******—** _C'est de famille ! ...Quant à la victoire, je ne m'inquiète pas._  
******—** _Hi hi, _rit Road. _Allen est tout comme toi, c'est ce qui me plaît chez lui._  
******—** _Chez Zack tu veux dire ?_ demanda Mancinia. _Il est fou de rage contre Tyki, c'est pour ça que je le cogne..._

Cette révélation frappa Road et Tyki de plein fouet. Au moins, ils avaient enfin compris ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle.

******—** _Zachary... ?_ demanda Road.  
******—** _Tu n'es pas Caprica ?_ questionna à son tour Tyki.  
******—** _J'ai essayer de vous le dire...,_ avoua Mancinia. _Mais dans le fond, c'était mieux comme ça puisque tu m'as rendu l'être que j'aime le plus en voulant te venger..._

Mancinia ferma les yeux et Zack apparut à ses côtés comme une brume naissante. Son apparence semblable à celle d'Allen perturba Road à un point incroyable, ce qui n'était guère étonnant.

******—** _L'attaque du Vatican, quand j'ai tiré sur ce type, c'était toi ?!_ s'exclama Tyki.  
******—** _Tout juste !_ dit Zack. _Maintenant, Tyki, dégage de mon chemin !_  
******—** _Mais, pourquoi ?_ demanda Road presque mise au supplice.

Mancinia soupira et regarda Road avec un air désolé tandis que Sheryl courait dans tout les sens en voyant des larmes naître au coin de ses yeux. Puis, la jeune femme se retourna sur Tyki.

******—** _Je ne suis pas celle que tu aimes,_ dit Mancinia. _Ne te berces pas d'illusions, Tyki. Tu n'es qu'un pantin, n'oublis pas que tu es de ma famille même si je te détestes, la porte sera toujours ouverte !_  
******—** _Walker !_ dit le Comte. _Je vais te tuer_ **** _!_

La jeune femme ne le comprit que trop tard, elle vit la lame du Comte Millénaire arriver sur elle à pleine vitesse. Aucun moyen de l'éviter. Zack resta stupéfait, hors du corps de Mancinia, cette dernière allait prendre cette attaque de plein fouet et peut - être même, y laisser la vie.

******—** _Merde !_ se dit Mancinia.  
******—** _Mancinia !_ cria Ayumu.

Elle sentit Lavi se redresser et se mettre à courir en direction de la jeune femme avec le peu de force qui lui restait.

******—** _Innocence !_ dit - il.

Peut - être avait - il oublié que les Noé l'avait détruite. Mais il se passa une chose à laquelle le Comte ne s'attendait pas...Il y eut un flash aveuglant et Lavi perdit connaissance.

******«** _Tu dépasses le carrefour habituel,__  
__Tu passes en courant le coin sombre,__  
__Tu arrives dans un endroit perdu, infranchissable _******»**

Ho ho ho ! Les plus fervents auront reconnu l'introduction digne de _Transformers_ ! Normal, c'est elle. Je suis dingue de ce film et cet intro va parfaitement bien avec l'histoire, je n'y peux rien, c'est comme ça !


	17. La Confusion des Sentiments

**Titre** : _The Last Hope._

**Auteur :** Mancinia.

**Fiction à partir de quelque chose ?** : _-Man_ de **Katsura Hoshino**.

**Résumé et Intrigue :**

_Après une bataille destructrice contre un Akuma de Niveau Quatre, la Congrégation de l'Ombre est anéantie et les Exorcistes décident de changer de Quartier Général. Lenalee Lee, devenue un type Cristallisation n'arrive plus à suivre l'évolution subite de son arme anti - Akuma, son taux de résonance chute et elle redevient incapable de défendre ses amis...Décidant qu'elle ne doit pas relâcher ses efforts, l'Administration Centrale envoie une nouvelle Exorciste, présente au Vatican depuis environ un an. Komui Lee fait sa rencontre et remarque que leur quotidien au sein de la citadelle ne sera plus jamais comme avant ! ...Dans l'ombre, le Comte se met en marche accompagner des Noé. Les rouages sont placés. Quel destin pour les Héros ?_

Une ******I**nnocence ne peut appartenir un ******N**oé et un ******N**oé ne peut vivre avec une ******I**nnocence en lui.

******/!\** _Avertissement_ ******/!\** : Pour ceux qui débute le Manga, je vous conseille d'avoir lu les dix - sept premiers tomes avant de débuter "_The Last Hope_". J'espère que sinon, vous apprécierez mon histoire, même si au départ elle suit un peu trop la trame du Manga, elle commencera à diverger sur de nombreux points. Attendez - vous à des surprises de taille !

**Seizième Nuit / La Confusion des Sentiments**

******«** _La preuve que je t'aime...Elle est en toi_ ******»**

Une douleur fulgurante le transperça. Un voile noir l'enveloppait, le privant de ses perceptions...Lavi ne savait même pas s'il était en vie. Mais si cela avait permit à Mancinia de survivre, alors, il s'en fichait. Mais, peu à peu, la conscience lui revint. Un mélange de gaz et de sang lui remplit les poumons. L'empêchant de respirer. Le jeune homme souleva avec difficulté les paupières, ses yeux lui brûlaient. Un brouillard lourd l'enveloppait mais s'efforça de reprendre ses esprits. La première vision qu'il eut fût comme un flash pour son regard, mais il remarqua bien vite que cela était dû aux murs blancs et à la lumière vive que se reflétait sur la vitre de la fenêtre. Une chose était sûre, il n'était pas à la Congrégation. Avait - il rêvé ? Les Noé le torturaient - ils encore ? Il entendit un déclic et distingua une fine silhouette féminine s'approcher de lui, il avait encore du mal pour percevoir qui c'était.

******—** _Tu es réveillé !_ s'exclama une voix.

Ce timbre, comme un chant, il le connaissait fort bien. Lavi ouvrit alors totalement les yeux, même si cela lui demanda un effort considérable. Il le savait. Son cauchemar était à présent terminé.

******—** _Mancinia ? ...C'est vraiment toi ?_

Il sentit sa main contre son front, elle était froide à son contact chaud.

******—** _Oui, c'est moi._  
******—** _Je suis si heureux que tu ailles bien !_  
******—** _Moi aussi,_ dit - elle. _Je t'ai enfin retrouvé._

Lavi sourit faiblement en pouvant voir distinctement les traits de son visage. Elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs avec ses longs cheveux platine et soyeux, sa peau de lait douce, son odeur de vanille et ses lèvres si sensuelles. Ce n'est pas le fait de ne pas l'avoir durant...Combien de temps déjà ? Il ne savait pas exactement. Pour lui, cela avait semblé plus long que l'éternité. Les douleurs s'étaient apaisées, il ne ressentait plus rien. Pour mettre sa résistance au jour, il essaya de se redresser sur le lit. Chose qu'il fit avec une aisance qui le surprit lui même. Mancinia, assise sur une chaise le regardait avec un sourire charmant.

******—** _Je me sens bien,_ dit Lavi. _C'est étrange. C'est comme si je n'avais même pas été blessé._  
******—** _C'est normal,_ répondit Mancinia. _Les meilleurs médecins sont aux petits oignons avec toi depuis trois jours._  
******—** _J'ai dormi pendant tout ce temps ?_ s'étonna Lavi.  
******—** _Tu avais une infection au niveau cérébral, il a bien fallu t'opérer. J'avais peur que cela te laisse des séquelles mais tu récupères vite, le traitement du docteur Lam à bien fonctionner. Il faudra que je remercie Samantha par la même occasion, sans elle, ce traitement n'aurait jamais aboutit et tu serais mort sans que je ne puisse rien y faire..._  
******—** _Je ne pense pas que ce soit les médecins qui y sont pour quelque chose._  
******—** _La force mentale est importante, c'est vrai._  
******—** _Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire..._  
******—** _Attends, je vais t'apporter quelque chose à manger._

Elle se leva de sa chaise et laissa le jeune homme seul dans sa chambre durant quelques minutes. Elle revint avec un homme en blouse blanche que Lavi supposa être un médecin. La jeune femme posa un plateau repas sur ses jambes. Mais le jeune Bookmen remarqua autre chose qui lui semblait plus important que tout le reste, une chose que Mancinia portait sur elle et qui lui fit énormément de bien. Un soulagement au niveau de sa poitrine.

******—** _Merci,_ dit Lavi.  
******—** _Mais je t'en prie._  
******—** _Je suis Jim_, se présenta le médecin. _Je suis venu voir si tout va bien..._

_"Elle porte ma bague...Ce qui veut sans doute dire qu'elle est d'accord de devenir ma femme...Mais je n'ai pas envie de penser à ce détail pour l'instant...Il c'est passé tant de chose...En plus, j'ai l'impression que Mancinia est très distante. Non, cela doit être mon imagination, c'est Mancinia quand même ! Je lui fais confiance"._

Le médecin regarda ses dernières analyses et en profita pour prendre sa température qui avait fini par tomber durant la nuit. Puis, Jim soupira d'exaspération.

******—** _La dernière fois que j'ai vu quelqu'un aussi mal en point, c'était vous, Mancinia._  
******—** _N'allez pas dire n'importe quoi, Jim !_ répliqua la jeune femme. _Vous avez eut énormément de blessés graves à cette époque._  
******—** _C'est vrai,_ dit - il vaguement. _Très bien, tout me semble en ordre. Il pourra quitté l'hôpital dès aujourd'hui. Quant à vous, je vous attends dans la salle d'examens._

Puis, il quitta la chambre d'un pas rapide tandis que Mancinia secoua la tête de gauche à droite, Lavi reposa sa cuillère avant même de l'avoir utilisé et fixa la jeune femme avec inquiétude.

******—** _Tu es blessée ?_ demanda - t - il.  
******—** _Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Juste une analyse de routine._  
******—** _...Et dans le passé ?_  
******—** _Je suis soldate,_ répondit froidement Mancinia. _Les blessures sont courantes._  
******—** _Tu réponds au tac au tac. C'est louche._  
******—** _Que veux - tu que je te dise d'autre ? Tu les as vues, non ?_  
******—** _..._  
******—** _Allez mange, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici si Jim constate que tu n'as pas d'appétit. Je te laisse quelques minutes._

Lavi n'était pas d'accord. Être soldate ne justifiait pas toutes les marques qu'elle possédait. Ses bras portaient des cicatrices blanches remarquables, à peine visibles sur sa peau de lait. Il avait déjà même pût constater durant les nuits qu'ils avaient passé ensemble que Mancinia souffrait au niveau des épaules et son dos portait des traces de brûlures au premier degré ainsi que des marques semblable à des coups de fouet. C'en était effrayant. Il avait débord penser aux Akuma, mais Lavi se voilait la face. Aucun Akuma ne ferait ça. Ils tuent et ne torturent pas. Il fût couper dans ses pensées en sentant un poids sur son bas ventre.

******—** _Zut...,_ dit - il à lui - même. _Où sont les toilettes ?_

Lavi quitta sa chambre et croisa un infirmier qui lui déclara formellement qu'il y avait des toilettes dans sa chambre, lui demandant également de quelle planète du Système Avatar il venait, chose que Lavi ne comprit nullement avant de reprendre le chemin inverse, cela dit, il croisa de nouveau Jim qui sortit de deux salles plus loin, ne l'ayant par remarqué. Ce dernier discutait avec une infirmière mais le jeune Bookmen l'entendit :

******—** _L'état de Mancinia à empirer depuis la dernière fois_, disait la femme.  
******—** _Je sais_, répondit Jim. _Les traitements ne lui font plus aucun effet, je perds espoir, Melinda...Qui plus est, elle est partie dans un endroit où la médecine n'était pas avancée, elle à trop puiser dans son énergie pour elle et pour les autres, je ne te parles même du fait qu'elle soit en..._  
******—** _Docteur !_ s'exclama une voix lointaine. _Venez vite ! Un accident vient de se produire sur l'axe B. Quatre blessés graves._  
******—** _J'arrive !_

_"De quoi ils parlaient ? Mancinia m'a l'air d'être en pleine forme...Me cacherait - elle quelque chose ? ...Non, j'ai l'impression que tout est différent...Des choses que je n'ai jamais vue son ici, même les gens parlent de façon étrange"._

Lorsque Lavi regagna sa chambre et pût enfin se soulager dans des latrines qu'il n'avait jamais vue, il fût rapidement rejoint par Mancinia. Il hésita à lui parler de ce qu'il avait entendu et préféra reporter le sujet à plus tard. Ce n'était peut - être pas une bonne idée, mais cela lui semblait être le mieux à faire.

******—** _Combien de temps suis - je rester chez les Noé ?_ demanda - t - il.  
******—** _Pendant trois semaines,_ lui révéla Mancinia. _J'ai mis du temps pour te trouver, je suis désolée._  
******—** _Comme dirai Allen, c'est le résultat qui compte. Merci d'être venue me chercher...Mais tu n'aurais pas dû mettre ta vie en danger pour sauver la mienne. Moi, tant que tu te portes bien, le reste, je m'en fiche._  
******—** _..._  
******—** _Mancinia ?_

Son silence perturba le jeune homme, avait - elle comprit quelque chose d'insaisissable à ses sens ? Il ne savait le dire. Puis, elle se leva de sa chaise et vint s'asseoir sur son lit, pendant un instant, Lavi crût qu'elle allait l'embrasser, chose qu'il désirait ardemment. Mais elle se contenta de le fixer :

******—** _Je pense à une chose...Lavi,_ commença doucement la jeune femme. _...Tu as été sévèrement blessé à ton oeil droit, n'est - ce pas ? ...Au point que tu ne peux plus rien voir. J'aimerais savoir si cela te dérange..._  
******—** _Ce n'est pas si important_, lui répondit - il rapidement. _Dieu à jugé bon de m'en donner un deuxième._  
******—** _Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire...Cela te dérange si je regarde ?_  
******—** _Hors de question !_

Il avait répondu avec plus de violence qu'il n'aurait dû, cela le perturba un peu mais Mancinia ne sembla en être nullement infecté. A cet instant, Lavi était persuadé d'avoir affaire avec un Yû Kanda déguisé en fille. Non. C'était bien elle, celle qui ne prenait pas garde à sa protestation et qui avança doucement sa main vers son cache - oeil. Une dernière fois, Lavi tenta de la stopper en attrapant son poignet, mais voyant son sourire chaleureux, il la laissa poursuivre. Il sentit le tissu s'enlever d'un endroit qu'il n'aurait jamais cru devoir montrer, il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir l'expression du visage de la jeune femme...Mais au lieu d'entendre une exclamation étouffée, il n'eut qu'un soupir de soulagement. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et vit distinctement Mancinia, comme il ne l'avait jamais vue. Ce fût un choc.

******—** _Mais...,_ débuta Lavi, prenant conscience de ce qui ce passait. _Je discerne normalement !_  
******—** _Tant mieux,_ dit Mancinia avec un sourire. _Je me doutais bien qu'elle ferait ça._  
******—** _Qui ?_  
******—** _Ton Innocence bien sûr. Regarde à tes poignets._

Lavi baissa les yeux vers ses attaches, il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce détail impressionnant. Une Sainte Croix situé en dessus d'un anneau carminés, fixé à chacun de ses poignets. L'Innocence de Lenalee en version Lavi.

******—** _Mon Innocence !_ s'exclama le jeune homme. _Ils ne l'avaient pas détruite ?_  
******—** _Je pense que si,_ répondit Mancinia. _Mais malgré ce que tu penses, l'Innocence ne peut pas être détruite aussi facilement. Elle change de forme, tout simplement. Il faut que le Comte détruise le Coeur pour pouvoir l'anéantir sous toutes ses formes._  
******—** _Mais...Grand - père va me tuer ! Je suis devenus un Cristallisation sans m'en rendre compte !_  
******—** _Cela n'est pas si grave,_ lui fit remarquer la jeune femme. _Pour l'instant, elle t'a sauvée la vie._  
******—** _C'est vrai ?_ s'étonna le jeune homme. _Elle peut donc faire ça ? C'est étrange qu'elle soit si affranchie de sa forme._  
******—** _Qu'est - ce que tu racontes ? Tu ne sais donc rien sur l'Innocence ?_  
******—** _Non, racontes - moi._  
******—** _Pas maintenant,_ dit doucement Mancinia. _Tu es encore convalescent malgré le fait que tu te sentes en pleine forme. Alors, plus tard._

Nullement persuadé par sa douce et tendre, Lavi plia néanmoins devant son sourire. Alors, il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain prévue dans un hôpital et se regarda dans le miroir. Malgré que sa vue lui soit revenue dieu sait comment, il y avait un détail perturbant. Mancinia le rejoignit ensuite.

******—** _Hum...,_ dit Lavi. _Mon oeil droit à une couleur différente._  
******—** _Les yeux vairons te vont bien_, lui dit - elle.  
******—** _C'est la même couleur que..._

Stupéfait par sa propre remarque, il se retourna vers Mancinia qui fût surprise de sa brusque réaction quand il l'attrapa par les épaules pour la forcé à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Une abjecte idée lui était passer par la tête, en espérant s'être tromper.

******—** _C'est la couleur de tes yeux_, dit sombrement Lavi.  
******—** _Bien sûr, il faut un modèle pour le pirater._  
******—** _Tu vois normalement ?_ questionna - t - il.  
******—** _Ne t'inquiètes pas, il s'agit d'une avancée technologique importante. Je vois parfaitement bien de mes deux yeux, Lavi. Je n'ai que donner quelques uns de mes codes génétiques._  
******—** _Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis_, avoua le jeune homme. _Mais je vais enfin te voir toute entière, alors, cela ne me dérange pas. Merci de penser autant à moi._  
******—** _Hum..._  
******—** _Tu veux que je te dise comment j'ai perdu mon oeil ?_ demanda Lavi avec douceur.  
******—** _Vouloir tout savoir de toi, ce n'est pas si important,_ répondit Mancinia.  
******—** _Tu es vraiment mignonne._  
******—** _Lavi, j'aimerai...,_ débuta la jeune femme.

Elle fit un pas en avant et s'approcha de lui, au moment où il crût qu'elle allait l'embrasser, Mancinia se ravisa et quitta la pièce d'un pas chancelant. Lavi resta perturbé par sa réaction, il se demandait ce qu'il avait pût faire pour qu'elle soit aussi distante avec lui. Avait - elle peur de le blessé ? Ou au contraire, avait - elle peur de lui ?

_"Pourquoi as - t - elle hésitée à me toucher ?"_

Quelques heures plus tard, Lavi lui demanda s'il pouvait quitté cette endroit qu'il trouvait dorénavant étouffant. Mancinia se contenta de sourire en lui disant qu'il allait la ramener chez elle. Chose qu'il ne comprit pas tout de suite, elle lui donna ensuite de quoi se changer, une chose était sûre, le jeune Bookmen n'avait jamais vu ce genre de vêtement mais il se les enfila sans broncher. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant l'Accueil, ils croisèrent une nouvelle fois Jim avec qui Mancinia donna des instructions.

******—** _Envoyez cela sur mon compte,_ dit - elle au médecin.  
******—** _Très bien, mademoiselle Walker. Faite bonne route !_  
******—** _Merci, Jim ! ...Oh faite, je ne viendrais pas la semaine prochaine. Je dois me rendre au QG, je me ferais ausculter là - bas._  
******—** _D'accord, je demanderais les résultats au docteur Lam._

Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin dehors, un soleil éclatant illuminait le ciel bleu azur, où quelques nuages cotonneux jouaient les sauveur. Lavi était persuadé qu'il faisait au moins trente degrés. Chose encore plus étonnante, pour lui qui avait tant voyager. Il ne reconnaît pas cet endroit.

******—** _Mais...Où sommes nous ?_  
******—** _Bienvenu à Shari'a,_ répondit Mancinia. _Il s'agit d'une petite bourgade dans le port de Tokyo._  
******—** _Tokyo ?_ s'étonna Lavi. _Je n'ai jamais entendu le nom de cette ville._  
******—** _Normal, chez vous, elle n'existe pas puisque le Japon à été annexer par le Comte. En gros, tu es chez moi. Sur ma planète Terre._  
******—** _Hein ?_  
******—** _L'Arche possède les connexions pour voyager entre les différentes dimensions. Tu es sur l'une d'entre elle._  
******—** _Tu veux dire...Que s'il t'a fallu tout ce temps pour venir à la Congrégation...C'est parce que...Tu vivais dans une autre dimension ?!_  
******—** _C'est cela !_ confirma Mancinia. _Allen et moi sommes nés ici et nous avons été séparés. Pourquoi ? Je ne te le dirais pas, c'est trop gros pour ton état...Oh ! Cela te dérange si je vais à la librairie rechercher mes bouquins ?_  
******—** _Heu...Non._

La jeune femme sourit joyeusement depuis des heures, cela réchauffa le coeur de Lavi. Il la vit presque flotter sur le sol en entrant dans un étrange bâtiment fait de briques blanches. C'était parce qu'il était dans une autre dimension que tout lui semblait si étrange ? Sans doute. Il ne chercha pas plus loin, tant que Mancinia était avec lui...

******—** _Il est rare de voir Walker dans les parages...,_ dit une voix derrière lui.

Surpris, le jeune homme se retourna pour voir un groupe de trois jeunes hommes vêtus en conséquence de cette canicule. Chemise blanche à manche courte et pantalon décontracté, comme lui - même était vêtu. Il fit semblant de rien mais écouta attentivement ce qu'il avait à dire.

******—** _Elle est non seulement très belle,_ poursuivit le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs. _Mais en plus, elle avait de super note en classe !_  
******—** _Ren, je t'en prie, tais - toi !_ dit un blondinet avec un air dégoûter sur le visage.  
******—** _Quoi ?_ demanda Ren. _Je ne peux même plus parler de cette pauvre fille ? Bien qu'elle fasse partie de la famille Walker, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'avoir en pitié..._  
******—** _Hé !_ s'exclama le troisième, un brun. _Je te rappelle qu'elle nous à sauver la vie !_  
******—** _C'est son job ! Ont y peux rien nous si elle à faillit crever dans le Nord._  
******—** _Elle nous a aidée alors que rien ne l'y obligeait, tout de même, tu pourrais être reconnaissant !_  
******—** _Elle mérite pas d'être traitée comme une alliée cette connasse ! C'est une traîtresse, en plus à la base, elle est même pas humaine !_  
******—** _Dites,_ dit une voix féminine derrière eux. _Si je vous dérange faite - le moi savoir._

Si Lavi s'attendait à voir Mancinia les humilier, il en fût déçu. La jeune femme qui venait de parler avait des cheveux blonds aurore ondulés jusqu'à ses épaules et un regard franc ambré, une fille qui avait tout pour elle mais dont le regard semblait abriter un quelconque démon.

******—** _Ma...Manami !_ s'exclamèrent les garçons. _Nous sommes désolés !_  
******—** _Je n'en est rien à faire de vos excuses_, réprimanda - t - elle d'une voix tranchante. _Demander pardon à Mancy la prochaine fois que vous la verrez, au lieu de discuter sur son dos, essayer d'être comme elle dans le coeur._

Ils s'en allèrent sans rien répliquer, mais quand les trois garçons passèrent à côté de Lavi, ils les entendit très clairement :

******—** _Ptain, vaut mieux ne pas nous mettre Anzai à dos...Cette fille est une malade !_

Puis, il regarda la dénommée Manami qui le fixait d'un air méprisant. Lavi aurait voulu lui dire merci mais ce regard l'en dissuada, il rapporta donc son attention vers l'inutile étagère contenant des livres divers. Puis, il vit Mancinia sortir en faisant un signe de la main au Libraire avec un paquetage énorme dans les bras.

******—** _Mancinia ! _s'écria une voix enjouée.

Lavi vit la jeune femme se faire happer par les bras de sa camarade.

******—** _Manami !_ s'exclama Mancinia, surprise. _Que fais - tu ici ?_  
******—** _Ayumu est retourné au Quartier Général faire son rapport et transmettre le tien,_ lui expliqua la jeune femme. _Alors, je suis venue te rendre visite. Je suis en perm', Katsumi viendra nous rejoindre plus tard ainsi que les autres. La Présidente est vraiment une personne sympathique ! ...Au faite, bon retour parmi nous._  
******—** _Merci, Mana. Dis, tu viens boire un verre à la maison ?_  
******—** _Avec joie...Mais au bout de deux ans...N'essaye pas de m'empoisonner._  
******—** _Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça..._

Le jeune homme était resté poliment à l'écart pour les laisser à leurs retrouvailles. S'étonna sans retenue de voir Mancinia aussi contente. Sa rêverie fût de courte durée :

******—** _Lavi, tu viens ?_ demanda - t - elle.  
******—** _C'est qui ?_ demanda Manami. _Il est plutôt pas mal..._  
******—** _Désolé,_ dit Lavi en s'approchant. _Je suis déjà avec quelqu'un._  
******—** _Ta copine à de la chance, pas vrai Mancy ?_  
******—** _Si tu le dis._

Sa réponse refroidit Lavi qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réplique pour le moins glaciale.

"Pourquoi ne lui a - t - elle pas dit que c'était elle ?"

******—** _Comment ça va ici ? _demanda Mancinia alors qu'il longeait une rue en macadam.  
******—**_ La Guerre Nordique étant finie depuis quatre ans, il est évident que notre monde ce remet péniblement. Mais aucun accident grave n'a été déclaré aux frontières de la Voie Lactée. Je pense que nous serons tranquille durant un bon moment._  
******—** _Je pense que la Guerre Nordique aurait pût être évitée dans ce cas, soumettre un pays pour finalement ne rien en tirer..._  
******—** _Mancy...,_ dit doucement Manami. _Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, okay ?_  
******—** _Hum..._  
******—** _Oh faite, Lavi, c'est ça ? Tu viens d'où toi ?_  
******—** _Heu..., _commença le jeune homme prit au dépourvu. _Je..._  
******—** _Arrête,_ dit Mancinia en attrapant son amie. _Le pauvre vient de la Congrégation, il est un peu perdu._  
******—** _...Et Allen ?!_ demanda Manami. _Tu as fini par le trouver ? Il va bien ? A quoi il ressemble ?_  
******—** _Oui. Absolument en bonne santé. Il ressemble un peu à mon père, mais le côté doux de ma mère._  
******—** _Ah, super ! ...J'espère que Zack va bien, lui aussi ?_  
******—** _C'est qui, Zack ?_

La question était sortie malgré lui. Lavi posa une main devant sa bouche quand les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent vers lui. Si Manami semblait surprise de cette question, Mancinia ne prononça pas un seul mot. Le jeune homme se sentit un peu mal d'être aussi indiscret. Mais il devait admettre qu'une pointe de jalousie s'était immiscée en lui.

******—** _Tu ne sais pas ?_ demanda Manami. _C'est étrange...Même si tu viens de..._  
******—** _Zack est mon Noé,_ déclara Mancinia. _Je suis une Noé. Voilà, tu le sais maintenant_.  
******—** _Hein ? ...Alors Tyki avait raison ?_  
******—** _Heu...,_ fit Manami mal à l'aise. _Mancinia... ?_  
******—** _Hum...Je comprends,_ dit - elle. _C'est inutile de chercher plus loin, Lavi. Si tu veux rentrer à la Congrégation, je te renverrais dès que possible._  
******—** _Mais je...,_ débuta le rouquin.  
******—** _Bon, allons - y,_ déclara Mancinia.

Lavi ne sût que répondre et préféra ce taire. Mille questions se bousculaient de nouveau dans sa tête et même le doute persista en lui. Mancinia. Sa Mancinia était une Noé. Avait - elle trahit la Congrégation ? ...Non, pas avec Allen là - bas. Et puis, quel était vraiment cet endroit entre autre ? Finalement, ne rien savoir de Mancinia était plus un poids qu'autre chose. Même lui ne lui avait jamais raconté son passé. Mais cela était dur. Quand ils arrivèrent près de chez la jeune femme, le jeune homme resta subjugué par la beauté de la demeure. Typique des pays de l'Est. Mancinia les fit entrer, mais à part des murs nus et quelques meubles, il n'y avait rien de bien anormale. Mancinia fit asseoir ses deux camarades dans une petite pièce où ils étaient assis par terre mais Lavi et Manami préféraient garder le silence...

******—** _Alors, _commença Mancinia. _Comment vont tes séances ?_  
******—** _Bien,_ répondit Manami. _Je suis presque prête à prendre les armes._

Lavi n'écoutait que d'une oreille mais y prêta attention. Manami était sans doute sa seule chance de briser la carapace de Mancinia...Et pourquoi devait - elle prendre les armes ?

******—** _Tant mieux, depuis le début des hostilités, il en va de ta sécurité. Même si les Humains nous acceptent, certains sont prêt à nous poignarder une fois le dos tourner depuis les attentats, c'est la fureur._

Lavi porta à ses lèvres une boisson typique du monde de sa chérie à ses lèvres pétillante et au goût sucré.

******—** _C'est vrai. Le 21 Septembre 2001 à été une catastrophe._

Lavi recracha le contenu entier de sa tasse et fût prit d'une violence quinte de toux. Manami resta surprise durant quelques secondes.

******—** _2001 ?!_ s'exclama - t - il en reprenant son souffle.  
******—** _Pourquoi ?_ s'étonna Manami devant une telle réaction. _On est quand chez vous ?_  
******—** _1883_.  
******—** _Ouah ! Nous ont est en 2014._  
******—** _Encore pire...,_ murmura Mancinia. _Bien, alors, nous partirons dès que possible._  
******—** _Oui, je vais aller chercher un hôtel pour Katsumi et moi. Bye, Lavi. Prends bien soin de Mancy !_  
******—** _Je sais me défendre,_ bouda Mancinia. _De toute manière, ce n'est pas si important._

Lavi fût prit au dépourvu quand il vit la réaction de Manami, subitement très agressive :

******—** _Qu'est - ce qui n'est pas important ?!_  
******—** _Manami,_ souffla Mancinia.  
******—** _Tu es vraiment ingrate !_ poursuivit la jeune femme avec fureur. _On dirait que tu es la seule à souffrir dans ce monde de tordus complètement stupides ! En vérité, ils ne sont pas capable de reconnaître que c'est une Noé qui à mit fin à la boucherie dans le Nord. Ils sont jaloux et ne peuvent pas..._  
******—** _Manami ! _s'exclama son amie.

Elle venait de lui saisir les épaules de façon brusque, cela sembla ramener sa camarade à la réalité.

******—** _Oh, je...Pardon !_

Manami s'enfuit alors en courant de la maison sans que Mancinia n'est pût la rattraper. Cette dernière soupira et regarda Lavi qui ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi elle le fixait. Lavi se redressa pour être à la même hauteur du regard hautain qu'il haïssait tant chez elle. La jeune femme l'invita à le suivre à l'arrière de chez elle, dans le jardin. Bien que celui - ci soit verdoyant de santé, beaucoup plus loin, à environ deux kilomètres, la terre était brûlé, calcinée au point d'être aussi noire que du charbon. Le jeune homme en resta choqué.

******—** _Diantre !_ s'exclama - t - il. _Qu'est - t - il arrivé à cette région ?_  
******—** _La Terre est malade,_ répondit Mancinia. _Elle se meurt...C'est pour cela que je suis partie, chez vous, pour recherchez Allen...Mais aussi accomplir ma mission, retrouver le Cube, source vitale de notre planète. Sans elle, ma Terre est condamnée à dépérir et à mourir._  
******—** _Je comprends, mais pourquoi toi ? Il aurait pût envoyer quelqu'un d'autre, même pour Allen..._  
******—** _Je possède deux Innocences,_ déclara Mancinia.  
******—** _Je ne comprends pas,_ avoua Lavi.  
******—** _Disons qu'Allen en a une, une épée et la cape, c'est pareil pour moi._  
******—** _Tu peux donc activées tes deux Innocences en même temps, cela doit être rude..._  
******—** _De tout les Exorcistes et les Noé de ce monde, je suis la plus crainte. Je bats les Akuma les plus puissants, je peux les sentir approcher..._  
******—** _Tu sens les Akuma ?_ s'étonna le jeune homme.  
******—** _C'est un de mes pouvoirs de Noé._

Toutes ses révélations étaient dures à avaler. Une mission. Une Noé. Pour une gamine de seize ans comme Mancinia, pourquoi son Gouvernement lui faisait - il confiance à ce point ? A moins qu'il ne l'ai envoyée en mission suicide, dans l'espoir qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Quand il la regarda pour voir son expression, il eut l'impression de voir une autre personne. Depuis ce matin, sous cette chaleur cuisante, elle ne s'était pas approcher de lui. Parce qu'elle avait peur que ces révélations...Fassent en sorte de les séparer ? Qu'il éprouve du dégoût à son égard ? Non, Lavi l'aimait encore plus pour son courage. Puis, Mancinia soupira et demanda :

******—** _Allen est destiné à devenir le Destructeur du Temps, n'est - ce pas ?_  
******—** _Oui...,_ répondit doucement le jeune homme. _Pourquoi ?_  
******—** _Je suis la Gardienne de l'Harmonie Sonore du Monde, c'est long comme nom, tu ne trouves pas ?_  
******—** _Qu'est - ce que c'est ?_  
******—** _L'Harmonie Sonore, c'est ce qui fait exister la musique. Par une série d'ajustements, il rétablit petit à petit les décalages, les ruptures, les dissonances...C'est de cette façon qu'il fonctionne. C'est grâce à cela que je vis. Beaucoup son ceux qui contrôlent une partie de leur monde entre leurs mains et qui l'ignore. Je suis désolée, ne prête pas attention a cela. Ce n'est qu'une annonce sans importance. Mes Innocences m'aide beaucoup sur ce coup - là, même si elles ne me sauvent pas particulièrement..._  
******—** _Pourtant, les Innocences d'Allen et Lenalee ont sauvés leur utilisateur._  
******—** _Parce qu'elle était en phase d'évoluer,_ lui expliqua Mancinia. _En activant leur Innocence au maximum de son potentiel et avec une volonté de sauver ou de protéger, le Compatible et l'Innocence commence une évolution vers la Cristallisation. Allen a seulement correctement activé son Innocence, il n'est pas encore au stade Cristallisation comparé à Lenalee. Prie pour ne jamais avoir mon frère comme ennemi une fois qu'il sera comme moi. Un Noé transcendé à l'Innocence._  
******—** _Tu as sans doute raison..., _soupira Lavi. _Mais, sur le bateau d'Anita...Lenalee était entouré de ce cristal et Anita a entendu...Une chanson ?_  
******—** _Tu comprends ?_ sourit Mancinia avec un pincement au coeur. _Lenalee connaît la Musique._

Face à cette révélation. Il demanda avec stupeur :

******—** _Lenalee est une Noé ?_

Mancinia ne répondit pas et il vit son regard de nouveau s'égarer au loin. Puis, elle soupira de nouveau et regarda Lavi droit dans les yeux, fouettant sa peau de son regard électrique :

******—** _Non. Mais elle peut le devenir. Sais - tu pourquoi les Noé existent ?_  
******—** _Car ils sont les démons envoyer pour combattre Dieu, _répondit Lavi. _Mais je suis persuadé que non._  
******—** _C'est vrai...Lavi, nous naissons tous humains mais avec une prépondérance à l'évolution génétique, en d'autre terme, nous naissons tous prédisposer à devenir Noé. Je suis née de l'union d'une Humaine et d'un Noé, j'étais donc Noé à la naissance mais Manami et Satoshi le sont devenu par la suite._  
******—** _Mancinia, tu..._  
******—** _Je vais prendre un bain,_ déclara - t - elle.

Il voulut l'empêcher. Lui saisir le bras. Mais il n'eut pas le cran de le faire. La retenir, tout lui demander. Ce malaise qui régnait ne cessait de croître. Lavi pensa que c'était un Bookmen et même en sachant cela, il avait décidé d'avoir ce genre de relation. Cependant, il désirait le lui demander, mais il avait peur de savoir. Tout sur elle. C'était comme demander d'avoir la lune. Il décida de la suivre pour lui demander, mais sa maison était grande - Comment faisait - elle pour la payer ? - et le jeune homme ne la trouva pas tout de suite. Mais quand il entendit les clapotis fort plaisant de l'eau qui s'échappait de la pièce du fond, il se dirigea vers cette dernière sans penser une seule seconde à taper à la porter. Mais au moment même où la porte s'ouvrit et qu'il discerna Mancinia, il reçu en pleine face à coup de poing qu'il le fit chanceler jusque dans le couloir.

******—** _Aïe !_ s'exclama Lavi.  
******—** _C'est de ta faute,_ dit Mancinia en se mettant une serviette. _Tu n'aurais pas dû ouvrir la porte !_  
******—** _Je t'ai déjà vue nue, tu sais ?_ dit le jeune homme en ce remettant du choc. _Inutile de monter sur tes grands chevaux._  
******—** _Ce n'est pas elle qui t'a frappé, mais moi,_ déclara une voix masculine. _Alors, la prochaine fois que tu le fais, je te tabasse jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive._

Un Noé se dressait devant lui. Mais il n'avait pas le regard vide de tout sentiment humain, au contraire, il ressemblait plus au vrai qu'à un ennemi. Ses cheveux blancs et ondulés retombaient sur ses épaules et ses yeux dorés reflétait une chaleur presque humaine qui allait superbement bien avait sa peau bronzé...Même si ces Saintes Croix n'étaient pas présentes.

******—** _...Allen ?_ s'étonna Lavi.  
******—** _Je suis Zack, le Noé de Mancinia,_ répliqua - t - il. _Alors, qu'est - ce que tu faisais à la mater nue ?_

La question piqua le jeune Bookmen :

******—** _Et toi alors ? Tu fous quoi dans cette salle de bain en train de fixer ma copine des yeux ?! Hein ?! Au passage, je l'ai déjà vue nue un bon nombre de fois, alors une fois de plus ne la tuera pas !_  
******—** _Fais attention, mon gars ! Tu parles de... !_  
******—** _Arrêté vous deux !_ dit Mancinia. _Zack, je t'en prie..._  
******—** _Je ne veux plus laisser ce salaud pro...Mancinia ?_

Elle se sentait vraiment mal, elle s'appuyait sur le bras de Zack, sentant ses forces l'abandonner. Elle s'écroula sur le sol...Mancinia ignora combien de temps elle resta dans les vapes. Ses articulations étaient en feu, sa tête l'élançait mais malgré cela, la jeune femme parvint à immerger à et distinguer deux formes près d'elle.

******—** _Je ne suis pas d'accord ! _disait la voix de Lavi.  
******—** _Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, enfoiré,_ répliqua Zack. _Mancinia est la seule personne que je protègerais !_

Jim entra dans la salle et fût le premier à voir qu'elle était éveillée. Furieux était - il. Mancinia était assise au bord du lit et fixa son regard effrayant sans broncher.

******—** _Je vous avais dit d'être prudente, bon sang !_ dit Jim. _Tu n'écoutes donc jamais ?!_  
******—** _Je prenais un bain,_ répondit Mancinia.  
******—** _Ah...Autant pour moi !_ dit - il stupidement. _Mais ta grossesse est vraiment mal partie si tu penses ainsi !_

La dernière phrase du médecin percuta la conscience de Lavi de plein fouet. Mancinia...Attendait un enfant. Son enfant. C'était donc cela, ce qui la rendait mal à l'aise depuis ce matin ? Il était vrai qu'annoncer ce genre de nouvelle quand ont est un jeune couple doit être effrayant mais quand même. Quelle allégresse.

******—** _Mancinia, tu es enceinte ?_ demanda doucement Lavi.  
******—** _Bien sûr qu'elle est engrossé !_ s'exclama Zack. _On se demande à qui la faute !_  
******—** _Cela ne vous regarde pas de toute manière,_ répliqua Mancinia. _Layla est ma fille avant tout. Jim, je ne prends plus vos médocs, ils ne me font aucun effet, c'est bon, je vais bien. Je retourne au Quartier Général et..._  
******—** _Tu ne vas pas bien du tout !_ s'exclama Lavi. _Tu viens de faire un malaise, reste allongée !_  
******—** _Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils !_ répondit Mancinia. _Tu n'es..._  
******—** _Assis !_ dit - il en l'y obligeant. _Je ne veux pas que tu sois dans un état lamentable...Pense au bébé !_  
******—** _Elle y pense plus que toi,_ répliqua Zack. _Tu n'es qu'un menteur alors à quoi bon ?_  
******—** _Tu voudrais pas la fermer ?_ demanda le Bookmen. _Je sais que tu tiens à Mancy, mais moi aussi ! Elle m'est aussi importante que grand - père...Elle compte plus à mes yeux que le reste de la planète... !_  
******—** _Tsss...,_ dit Mancinia. _C'est bon, tais - toi !_

La jeune femme venait de se redresser d'un coup pour fusiller du regard son amant qui avait un air impassible et sérieux sur le visage. Elle l'aurait presque tabassé à mort si elle avait eut la force de le faire.

******—** _Tu peux marcher ?_ rit le jeune homme. _...Ou je te portes comme une Déesse ?_  
******—** _Je marche, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide !_

A peine eut - elle fait un pas, que son membre droit vacilla sous la pression et elle posa un genou au sol tendit que Zack disparut dans un élan de fumée blanche pour retourner dans son corps. Mancinia soupira et Lavi trouva cela amusant :

******—** _Ha ha ha ! _sourit le rouquin. _Tu disais ?_  
******—** _Que je n'ai pas besoin d'aide,_ répondit Mancinia. _Surtout pas la tienne !_

Le sourire de Lavi s'effaça devant cette froideur...Jim lui tendit alors une béquille qu'elle prit et s'avança chancelante en dehors de la pièce. D'un coup de tête, le médecin fit comprendre au jeune homme qu'il ferait mieux de la suivre. Ce qu'il fit, mais Mancinia ne bougeait plus d'un pouce et regardait la personne en face d'elle avec une fureur non dissimulée. Sortant de la Chambre 333, le Maréchal Cross Marian semblait terrorisé. Pendant un bon moment, Lavi crût que ses yeux lui jouaient des tours, mais non, il était donc bien en vie !

******—** _Vous..., _dit Mancinia en serrant les dents.  
******—** _Heu...,_ dit Cross en reculant. _Attends une seconde... !_  
******—** _Allen...,_ poursuivit la jeune femme. _...Tu es un bâtard abandonné..._  
******—** _Mancinia ?_ dit Lavi avec inquiétude.  
******—** _Tu es le Quatorzième, hein, Allen ?!_  
******—** _Bon, écoute, c'est un...,_ débuta Marian.  
******—** _ENFOIRÉ !_

À peine eut - il fini sa phrase que Mancinia venait de l'envoyer balader dans les airs via le plafond. Lavi en resta profondément perturber devant le choc. Il osa regarder Mancinia avec un air stupéfait tendis qu'elle daigna même pas le fixer. Mais le jeune homme fit un pas et se prit une porte qui venait de s'ouvrir brutalement en pleine figure, ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et le jeune Bookmen chancela en arrière.

******—** _C'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan ?!_ s'écria une voix féminine. _Bordel de merde ! Y'a des gens qui revienne de guerre et qui aimerait ce reposer ! ...Mancinia ?_  
******—** _Vicky ?_ s'étonna la jeune femme.

C'est au moment où les deux jeunes femmes se dévisageaient sans s'en rendre compte que Lavi se redressa. Il fixa cette nouvelle connaissance de Mancinia, qui lui semblait bien familière. Des yeux émeraudes incruster dans un fin visage, de longs cheveux roux de flammes qui lui descendait au - delà de ses épaules et ramener en queue de cheval. Lavi ne rêvait pas, c'était comme s'il se regardait dans un miroir avec une version alternative de lui en femme. Tout les deux perturbés par le choc, Mancinia sourit, même si ce n'était pas forcément ce à quoi elle s'attendait comme rencontre.

******—** _Attends...,_ dit la rouquine en regardant son amie. _C'est... ?_  
******—** _Ouais,_ répondit Mancinia.  
******—** _Non...,_ affirma Lavi. _Pas possible...On dirait que je me regarde dans un miroir !_

Il n'eut rien d'autre à ajouter quand elle lui sauta dans les bras comme un vieil ami qu'on avait plus vu depuis plus de trente ans. Lavi en resta perturber. Il ne savait absolument pas qui était cette femme. La mémoire lui faisait rarement défaut.

******—** _River !_ dit la jeune femme. _C'est vraiment toi ?_  
******—** _Heu..., _commença Lavi. _Je ne sais pas...Vous êtes qui exactement ?_  
******—** _Ha ha ha ! _rit la rouquine en ne le prenant pas au sérieux. _Très amusant !_  
******—** _Il ne le sait vraiment pas,_ dit Mancinia. _Je ne lui est pas encore annoncé._  
******—** _Annoncer quoi ?_ demanda le jeune homme.  
******—** _Que je suis ta soeur cadette,_ répondit la fille. _Ta soeur jumelle également._  
******—** _Quoi ?! ...Et River c'est mon nom ?_  
******—** _Oui,_ dit - elle. _Moi, c'est Victoria. Mais appelle - moi Vicky. Vicky Jackson._  
******—** _Si tu es là, tu peux venir chez moi,_ dit Mancinia. _Vous pourriez faire connaissance ainsi._  
******—** _Allez - y_, dit - elle. _Je vous rejoins après..._

Lavi - ou plutôt River - avait du mal à digérer cette nouvelle, quelle journée ! Il avait apprit plein de chose et sûr le chemin du retour. Mancinia s'efforça de lui expliquer. Comme pour elle et Allen, ils avaient dû être séparés. Pourquoi ? Elle ne se prononça pas sur ce sujet. Ils rentrèrent chez elle et Vicky les rejoignit plus tard. Le crépuscule tombait doucement sur cette petite bourgade en bord de mer et Mancinia déclara qu'elle allait se coucher. Lavi essaya de rattraper son amante dans le couloir pour lui poser une question :

******—** _Mancinia !_

La jeune femme se retourna alors vers lui, plantant ses yeux bleus électriques dans les siens, stupéfiant River par la force de son regard. Par la haine.

******—** _...Tu n'as plus ta petite princesse Lenalee, alors tu viens te consoler chez moi ?_

Sa question choqua autant qu'elle blessa River au plus profond de lui. Comment en était - elle venue à penser ça ?! Qu'avait - il pût faire pour le doute s'installe en elle ?

******—** _... ?! Hein ? Qu'est - ce que tu racontes ?!_  
******—** _Tu n'es qu'un égoïste, River,_ dit Mancinia. Tu _es avec moi mais tu rêves de Lenalee...Tu ne penses donc pas à ce que je ressens ?!_  
******—** _Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles !_ s'exclama - t - il. _Si je pouvais comprendre..._  
******—** _Chez les Noé, tu dormais et tu as dit : "Lenalee...Je me suis trompé..."._

C'était donc ça. Comment avait - il pût être aussi stupide ? Les sentiments de Mancinia devaient être fragile tant elle n'était pas sûr de leur avenir. Il lui avait donner une preuve...Mais elle l'avait mal compris, normal, il s'y était tellement fourvoyer !

******—** _Je suis stupide,_ poursuivit Mancinia. _À quoi bon vouloir vérifier notre relation alors qu'elle n'a aucun sens ?_  
******—** _Non !_ s'exclama River. _Je t'aime ! Ce que je voulais dire c'est que...Je n'étais pas sûr de mes sentiments envers toi, je...Je croyais que tu étais sans importance pour moi, cela me faisait peur de penser ainsi...Ce séjour chez les Noé m'a ouvert les yeux...Tu es plus importante à mes yeux que n'importe qui d'autre. Lenalee ne t'arrives pas à la cheville...Tu es douce, belle et intelligente comme personne. Je t'aime ! Tu es celle qui m'a ouvert le coeur...Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais..._  
******—** _Bon, t'es sûr maintenant, dit Mancinia sur un ton cinglant. Tant mieux, allez à demain._

La jeune femme lui tourna le dos sans rien ajouter. Mais River ne lui laissa pas le loisir d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre qu'il l'attrapa dans ses bras. La serrant très fort pour ne pas lui permettre de s'échapper.

******—** Mancinia, poursuivit River. _La preuve que je t'aime...Elle est en toi._

La jeune femme comprit alors qu'il parlait de la vie qui grandissait en elle. Sa fille. _Leur fille._ A cette annonce, elle réalisa sa stupidité. Comment avait - elle pût douter de lui ? Elle se retourna pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, River lui rendit ce baisé fougueux qu'il attendait depuis des semaines. Quand elle se retira, elle le serra dans ses bras plus fort encore...

_"Pourquoi est - ce que je me sens tellement à ma place ?"_

Puis, il entra dans sa chambre pour l'aider à s'endormir, chose qu'elle fit presque immédiatement tant elle semblait épuisée par les épreuves de cette journée. Il rejoignit ensuite le salon pour retrouver Vicky...Enfin, sa soeur.

******—** _Alors ? _demanda la jeune femme quand il ouvrit la porte.  
******—** _Elle se repose..., _répondit - il.  
******—** _Ouais, je suis sûre que tout le quartier vous as entendus._  
******—** _..._  
******—** _Vicky...Elle était comment, Mancinia, quand tu l'as connue ?_  
******—** _Malheureuse,_ répondit sa soeur. _Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un aussi dévaster à douze ans à peine, c'était effrayant._  
******—** _Je vois...Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'elle à vécu, j'aimerais tellement qu'elle me le dise._  
******—** _Tu n'as qu'à demander,_ dit une voix derrière lui.  
******—** _Mancinia !_ s'exclama Vicky. _Tu devrais dormir !_  
******—** _Je n'en peux plus de ces grondements assourdissants,_ dit Mancinia d'un air monotone, des larmes commençant à perler sur ses joues. _De ces odeurs horribles...Je vois des villes et des villages entiers anéantis par les maladies, des pays entier piétiné par des armées, non, des hordes de démons montés sûr d'énormes monstres ! Je les vois s'écrouler dans des tremblements de terre et englouties par des raz - de - marrées ! Le ciel est marqué par d'épaisses fumées noires, des gens affamés et perdus. Leurs capitales envahies et occupées. Ils ignorent si leurs souverains sont encore vivants. Je vois leurs parents, voisins et enfants. Ils sont...Ils sont tous en train de se battre pour survivre ou ce ne sont plus que des cadavres gisant inconscient dans des vêtements gorgés de sang. Ensuite, il y à se bruit impossible à décrire...Ces visages...Tant de visages !_  
******—** _Arrête !_ s'exclama River en la serrant dans ses bras pour la faire taire. _C'est bon, ne dis plus rien. Je t'aime...Si tu savais comme je..._  
******—** _River,_ dit Vicky. _Je suis désolée mais..._  
******—** _Je vais lui raconter,_ dit Mancinia avec fermeté. _Si tu veux savoir..._  
******—** _Oui, je veux connaître tes plaies pour pouvoir les soigner avec toi._  
******—** _Okay,_ dit Vicky. _Je serais là pour t'aider, Mancy._

La véritable discutions allait vraiment commencer. Quels secrets Mancinia cachait - elle encore ? Pire que tout, quels étaient ses souvenirs qui la hantait chaque jour ? ...

******«** _Tu es obsédée par la décapitation du passé,__  
__Tu es attirée par la coexistance du futur,__  
__C'est encore une plaisanterie que tu y trouve_ ******»**

Je suis désolée, ce chapitre me semble lamentable même s'il est aussi gros que l'ancien, je suis vraiment une romantique notoire ma parole ! J'aime les mièvreries parfois trop ! Enfin, je n'ai pas de petit ami alors je compense (j'en est jamais eut, comprenez - moi T.T !) et puis, que serais le monde sans amour ?

******F**élicitations, à la fin de ce chapitre, vous venez de dépasser les cent pages Word en _Georgia Neuf_ qui est ma police d'écriture, c'est votre petit exploit du jour !


	18. La Guerre Nordique

**Titre** : _The Last Hope._

**Auteur :** Mancinia.

**Fiction à partir de quelque chose ?** : _-Man_ de **Katsura Hoshino**.

Dix - Septième Nuit / Guerre Nordique

**«** _Tu veux que tout cela s'arrête n'est - ce pas ?_ **»**

Le silence était maître de la pièce. Le coeur de Mancinia était déchiré et la tristesse se propageait dans chacun de ses membres. Au souvenir douloureux de ses camarades morts au combat, l'enfer du feu s'abattant sur eux et le froid perçant régnant sur la région. Lee. Kara. Grace. John. Alicia. Les pertes unilatérales, les découvertes en cascades. Son procès et sa réinsertion dans la vie active. Elle le devait à Lavi, enfin, River de son vrai nom. Mais l'accepterait - il ? Sacrifier une chose pour une autre. Un dilemme ignoble ! Vicky lui jetait un regard bienveillant sans en paraître, Mancinia lui rendit un faible sourire forcé et un élan la surprit. Elle se jeta contre Lavi, le serrant dans une unique étreinte.

_Être dans ses bras, quel ravissement intense_.

Etonné par son geste, le jeune homme hésita durant un court instant. Mais pour la soulager du poids qui l'écrasait, il entoura de ses bras musclés le buste de sa compagne. Première fois qu'ils échangeaient un tel contact depuis leur séparation en présence de quelqu'un ! Vicky parut surprise mais ne dis rien qui pourrait casser l'ambiance. Tenailler cela dit par le regret, le jeune Bookmen se posait des questions :

_Je lui demande quelque chose de sans doute trop difficile pour elle. C'est égoïste, mais je dois savoir ! ...Qui plus est, je veux lui prouver que je suis là, que rien d'autre ne compte à cet instant. Quoi que Mancinia m'annonce, je devrais la soutenir et non la juger. J'ai eut du mal à la suivre jusqu'à ce soir, toute cette histoire de dimension parallèle m'a fait décrocher...Mais son comportement m'inquiétait plus que tout le reste. Ah, elle était donc jalouse ! Elle ne l'admettra pas car elle est fière, mais je la comprends, mes mots l'ont prêté à confusion. Quel con. Enfin, cela ne me déplaît cependant pas qu'elle ne voie que moi, mais elle m'a fait peur, douter au point de me cacher sa grossesse...Ah ! Je vais être papa ! Quel bonheur mais en même temps...Quel crainte...J'ai pris ce risque beaucoup trop à la légère, résultat...Quel avenir pour l'enfant de deux Bookmen ? D'ailleurs, m'épouseras - t - elle ?_

Oreille contre sa chaude poitrine, Mancinia discernait chaque battement de son coeur et respirait avec délicatesse son odeur qu'elle aimait tant. C'est un doigt pointé sur la sonnette intempestive qui les ramena à la réalité. La jeune femme tenta de chasser la profusion des sentiments qui l'envahissait mais quand elle tourna la tête et vit Victoria se lever pour les laisser tranquille, elle lança à son amie un nouveau sourire, plus sincère que le dernier.

**—** _Je vais voir qui viens nous déranger_, dit - elle.

Lavi serrait toujours Mancinia dans ses bras mais leva la tête vers la chevelure de flamme qui fût bientôt hors de sa vision. Sa soeur. Perturbant. Bientôt, Yû Kanda aurait en aurait une ! Allen, c'était déjà assez surprenant mais quoi de plus normal pour un enfant abandonner ? Mais lui...Il n'avait plus de famille. Alors comment son camarade et lui c'était retrouvé dans une dimension autre que la leur ? A moins que cela ne soit Vicky et Mancinia qui soient dans la mauvaise ? Mais il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Ses questions allaient bientôt être assouvies, il fût surpris de voir la porte coulissant s'ouvrir avec violence, laissant entrevoir un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un blond topaze et d'un regard azurin qui lançait des éclairs, tantôt amusé tantôt agacé. Sa stature était assez frêle et il devait avoir un an de moins que le Bookmen qui fût encore plus estomaqué en voyant un doigt se pointer vers lui :

**—** _Mais quel est donc ce vicelard qui enlace Mancinia ?_  
**—** _Mon frère_, répondit Vicky.  
**—** _Ah ?_ s'étonna le garçon.  
**—** _Gènes ressemblant à nonante - neuf pourcent_, affirma la jeune femme.  
**—** _Laisse - moi deviner où ce cache le dernier restant_, dit le jeune homme avec un sourire.  
**—** _Hum..._  
**—** _Ha ha ha !_

Le rire de Mancinia laissa planer un silence surpris. Le nouveau venu n'en comprit pas la raison mais Lavi en sourit gaiement.

**—** _Katsumi !_ dit la jeune femme. _Tu n'as pas changé !_  
**—** _Par Bleu !_ dit - il. _Toi tu as grandis et épaissis, diantre, je suis choqué !_  
**—** _Ha...Effectivement._

C'était une chose sûre : Mancinia n'avait pas pût annoncer à ses amis sa grossesse récente. Lavi lui - même l'avait appris durant la journée et en restait toujours perturbé autant que l'allégresse présente au fond de lui. Comment le prendrait - il ? Une autre question vint le heurter...Allen était - il au courant ? Si c'était le cas, Lavi était certain de rendre son dernier soupir la prochaine fois qu'il allait le croiser, dans le cas improbable où il l'ignorait, il jura de le lui annoncer lui - même. Katsumi se retourna vers eux en baissant son bras, Vicky fulminait quant à sa dernière phrase et Mancinia se redressa sur ses deux jambes.

**—** _Que me désires - tu ?_ demanda alors la jeune femme.  
**—** _Venir te voir, bien sûr ! A quelle est bonne celle - là ! Tu crois sérieusement que nous allons te laisser revenir sans commémorer cela ? Au bout de deux ans, Mancinia, je croyais que tu en serais heureuse !_  
**—** _Ce n'est pas ça, mais..._  
**—** _Bon, tais - toi et suis - moi !_  
**—** _Att..._

Elle n'eut pas le loisir te terminé sa phrase que Katsumi la saisit par le bras. Il bouscula Vicky et s'en alla en courant à moitié, la jeune femme fût victime d'un vrai kidnapping sous le regard incompréhensif de Lavi. Sa soeur soupira d'un air las avant de lui dire :

**—** _Viens, nous devons les rejoindre !_  
**—** _Sais - tu où ils sont partis ?_ demanda le Bookmen.  
**—** _Sans doute vers le Café d'Azerty, ont étaient habitués à aller là - bas...Tu viens ?_

Lavi se leva doucement et suivit sa soeur, ressemblait - il à ça ? Avec les atouts des femmes en moins ? Eh bien, de quoi affirmer dans toute sa splendeur qu'il était un bel homme. Vicky se retourna vers lui, il ressentit un léger mal aise...Il ne la connaissait pas. Il ne savait même pas avant ce jour qu'il avait encore un parent...Mais elle ne pouvait lui mentir, cela ce voyait. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement :

**—** _River, tu peux me dire comment tu arrives à faire sourire Mancinia ?_ lui demanda alors Vicky.  
**—** _Pardon ?_ s'étonna le jeune homme. _Elle à toujours été ainsi pour moi !_  
**—** _Vraiment ? ...Tu as vraiment réussis un exploit._  
**—** _Pourquoi dit tu cela ? Mancinia n'as pas toujours été comme ça ?_  
**—** _Je te l'ai dis, quand je l'ai connue, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un de dévaster pour ses douze ans...Bien que sur ses archives civiles, elle eut plus. Erreur de dates à cause de sa famille d'adoption...Te rends tu compte que moi, sa meilleure amie...Je n'ai même pas pût l'empêcher de faire une tentative... ?_  
**—** _Une tentative de quoi ?_  
**—** _Que crois - tu ?_ demanda - t - elle. _Mancinia n'aime pas la vie, elle à toujours voulu mourir._

Cette révélation ébranla le jeune homme. Que cherchait - elle en lui avouant cela ? Mancinia, une suicidaire ? Improbable. Pas sa Mancy...Les expériences qu'elle avait vécue l'avait donc ébranler à ce point ? C'est le lot de chaque guerre ici - bas, toujours, cela se passait ainsi, réduisant des vies innocentes à l'état de cadavre et laissant des cicatrices mentales dévastatrices aux soldats.

**—** _Je ne peux pas le croire_, articula Lavi.  
**—** _Quand elle à sût qu'elle avait un frère, ça l'a peut - être sauvée, je crois_...

Le jeune homme s'arrêta net ce qui surprit sa soeur qui se retourna quelques pas plus loin vers lui.

**—** _Et toi ?_ demanda Lavi. _Mon existence t'as - t - elle apporter quelque chose ?_  
**—** _Eh bien, j'ai appris uniquement ton existence il y a quelques jours...Mais je suis super heureuse d'avoir un frère !_  
**—** _Ah...D'accord, je ne suis donc pas aussi démuni que je le crois. Parce que je dois reconnaître que je ne sais pas c'est quoi être un grand frère ! Je n'ai pas vraiment eut de famille depuis tout jeune._  
**—** _Bah, ça doit être te comporter comme d'habitude, je suppose...Franchement, si j'avais sût, je serais partie avec Mancinia botter le cul de quelques Akuma pour te chercher ! ...Hum...Ah, mais il faut qu'on se présente correctement !_  
**—** _Hein ?_

Elle lui lança un large sourire amuser face à son air dépourvu.

**—** _Je me nomme Victoria Jackson, dix - huit ans, je suis licenciée en Histoire et suis Soldate de l'Alliance._  
**—** _Moi, c'est uniquement Lavi. Heu...Dix - huit ans aussi...Enfin...Je suis un Exorciste._  
_**—**__ En fait, ton vrai nom c'est River Jacks...Ah, non, tu es encore au nom de maman sur les fiches civiles.__  
__**—**__ Maman ?_ s'exclama le jeune homme.  
**—** _Bah oui, tu crois que tu es née comment ?__  
__**—**__ Non mais...J'ai une mère en vie ?__  
__**—**__ Ah non, elle est morte et j'en suis bien contente !_

Cette phrase étonna autant qu'elle choqua Lavi. Être heureuse de voir sa mère morte ? Enfin, la sienne ? Pourquoi donc un tel rejet envers la femme qui l'avait mise au monde ?

_**—**__ Pourquoi ?__  
__**—**__ Tu ne le...Sais pas ?_

Cette simple idée semblait ébranler à son tour la jeune femme comme s'il venait de lâcher la plus grosse connerie de tout les temps.

_**—**__ Non, je ne savais pas que j'avais une famille.__  
__**—**__ Si Mancinia ne t'as rien dis, alors moi non plus._

Nouveau silence ébahis. Pourquoi devait - il en discuter avec sa bien - aimée alors que Vicky n'avait qu'à lui expliquer maintenant ? C'est une histoire de fous.

_**—**__ Mais, c'est ma mère !__  
__**—**__ Non,_ répondit sa soeur. _Cela concerne plus Mancinia et toi que toi et moi.__  
__**—**__ Arrête de dire des conneries !_ s'énerva le rouquin. _T'es ma soeur, je te rappelle ! Dis - le moi !__  
__**—**__ Non,_ répéta - t - elle.  
**—** _Hum...Bon allez, retrouvons donc celui qui à voler ma dulcinée.__  
__**—**__ ...Oui._

L'ambiance tendue relâcha ses effets peu à peu mais aucun des deux jeunes gens ne décida à rompre le silence pesant. Sauf peut - être Lavi qui jugea être allé trop loin dans ses paroles, lui à qui ont avait enseigné l'impassibilité durant des années voyait ses murailles brisés à cause de Mancinia. Bookman ne le lui pardonnerais jamais ! Mais il comptait bien se racheter. Mancinia serait heureuse avec Allen à ses côtés ainsi que leur enfant...Il reviendrait la voir autant que possible...Parce qu'il le savait, il le sentait, leur relation allait bientôt prendre fin. Il ne le voulait pas mais c'était inévitable. Pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées, négatives et nuisibles à son état, il se risqua à engager la conversation. Après tout, Rome ne c'est pas construite en un jour ! Alors, sa relation avec Vicky devait être entamé maintenant et durer des années :

**—** _Donc, tu es une Exorciste toi aussi ?_

Cette question resta en suspens puisque la rouquine venait d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise face à cette remarque, puis, elle sourit. Visiblement ravie qu'il daigne encore lui parler malgré son refus de parler de leur génitrice. Après tout, Lavi n'avait jamais connu l'amour maternel, elle ne lui manquait donc pas. On ne peut pas pleurer ce que l'on n'a pas connu.

**—** _Oui_, répondit - elle.

Victoria lui montra ses poignets. Lavi resta troubler et lui montra les siens. Le symbole des Noé traînait en leurs milieux, entourés d'anneaux carminés, fait de leur sang transformer en un autre alliage plus résistant, plus puissant. Le Bookmen se demanda à quoi pouvait ressembler ces nouveaux pouvoirs, son maillet ayant disparu, mais pourquoi donc possédait - il la même Innocence ? Quel mystère cela cachait - il ?

**—** _Ce sont des Innocences jumelles ?_ questionna Lavi.

Son âme de Bookmen revenait à la charge. Sa soif de connaissance était inassouvie depuis quelques temps maintenant et cette nouvelle arcane méritait sa plus haute attention. Cette question, quant à elle, poussa littéralement Vicky au rire !

**—** _Non !_ gloussa la jeune femme. _Cela n'existe pas ! La seule raison pour laquelle elle est semblable à la mienne, c'est parce que nous sommes de deux dimensions différentes. On suppose que malgré les doubles, ces cubes spéciaux sont capables de communiquer entre eux, faire que le sang ne fasse qu'un si un lien de sang soit détecté. C'est assez complexe._  
**—** _Je le vois, mais essaye quand même_.  
**—** _Notre planète était très prospère, la Guerre Nordique à remis en cause pas mal de chose...Mais, pour en revenir aux Innocences, elles sont toutes nées d'un Cube née du Déluge, ce Cube vous le possédez, nous le possédions. Mais il y a des années, un Akuma de Niveau Cinq a..._  
**—**_ Un Niveau Cinq ? _s'exclama Lavi.

Jamais Lavi n'avait entendu parler d'un tel niveau. Les Akuma de Niveau Quatre étaient déjà puissants et redoutables, alors un Niveau Cinq devait être effrayant ! Le Comte venait - il donc ici aussi ? ...Combien d'autre monde comptait - il annihiler ?

**—** _Bon Dieu !_ dit Lavi. _Je viens officiellement de tomber dans la quatrième dimension !_

Ne prêtant pas attention à cette dernière remarque, Vicky poursuivit son récit :

**—** _Et donc, le Niveau Cinq a été emprisonné dans le Cube qui c'est perdu dans l'Arche des Noé, aujourd'hui en votre possession. On ignore ce qui se passe quand l'Innocence pure et un Akuma sont en contact. Enfin, toutes Innocences semblent en tirés profit pour communiquer entre elles et s'échanger de précieuses informations concernant le sang. Plus tu tentes de protéger quelque chose, plus l'Innocence s'affranchie de sa forme d'arme. Dans le cas de Mancinia, puisque c'est une Noé, ses Innocences et Zack sont en perpétuelle conflit, maintenir se niveau de puissance pèse lourd. C'est très dangereux pour sa santé, les tributs qu'elle paie chaque jour risque bien de lui coûté la vie à court terme...Mais tant que tu ne fais pas d'actes inconsidérés, cela ne devrait pas poser de problème._

_La vie est trop courte_.

C'était ça qu'elle voulait dire quand ils ont passés leur première nuit ensemble ? Que malgré tout, elle allait mourir, tant pis et autant en profiter ? Lavi resta éberlué face à cette remarque. Sa grossesse mettait donc sa vie en danger, elle à prit le risque parce qu'elle croyait l'avoir vexé ? Mais quel con !

_**—**__ Les Innocences de Mancinia sont nés de sa puissance de Noé. Elle est de type Symbiotique et de type équipement. Quand elle la découvert, peut de temps après son hospitalisation, elle c'est entraînée dure. Lors d'une attaque d'un Niveau Cinq sur la ville de New York...C'est là que Zack est apparut pour la première fois...Une expérience très pénible.__  
__**—**__ Hum...__  
__**—**__ Enfin, maintenant tout est au mieux._

Faisant peu cas des Innocences ou des Noé, Lavi pensait à autre chose :

**—** _C'est loin ce café ?_ demanda Lavi.  
**—** _C'est juste là._

Devant eux se dressait une prestigieuse enseigne, le crépuscule pointait son nez en apportant des couleurs orangés et bleutés. Se reflétant sur les larges vitres, le soleil pointait son dernier éclat avant de disparaître dans l'horizon, rasant les tuiles rouges des maisonnées.

**—** _C'est amusant_, dit Vicky. _Tu as été l'un des premiers sujets de tests dans la recherche Nanotechnologique sur la réparation des tissus. Impressionnant.__  
__**—**__ C'est quoi la Nanomachin ?__  
__**—**__ La Nanotechnologie est la science qui est présente dans notre médecine actuelle. Elle à permit de soigner beaucoup de maladie, ton oeil en est un parfait exemple, si j'avais sût, j'aurais donné de mon ADN pour qu'il soit de nouveau vert et non le même bleu que Mancinia.__  
__**—**__ Tu notes tout, toi aussi ?__  
__**—**__ Yes ! Regarde un peu ma belle parure !_

Elle s'arrêta et pointa son doigt sur un détail que Lavi n'avait jamais décelé auparavant. Il s'agit des mêmes boucles d'oreilles de Bookman en plus neuf, son sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune femme.

**—**_ Tu es donc une Bookmen_, dit Lavi.  
_**—**__ Oui, je ne sais pas si chez vous c'est la même chose. Mais nous, ont est expert en Histoire et licencié d'une des plus prestigieuses universités.__  
__**—**__ Heu...C'est pas la même chose, nous nous observons des guerres.__  
__**—**__ A quoi ça sert d'observer des trucs dont ont sait tout ?__  
__**—**__ ..._

Lavi ne savait que répondre, il ne s'était jamais poser la question. De toute façon, Bookman ne peut lui avoir mentit sur leur tâche, à moins qu'il soit de mèche mais cela fût peu probable...Peu ? ...Il connaissait Mancinia et...Ne lui avait - elle pas dit que Daniel lui remettait le bonjour ? Qui est Daniel ? Guidé par son impression, il se risqua à poser une question :

_**—**__ Quel est le nom de notre père ?__  
__**—**__ ...Daniel Jackson, l'un des plus grands experts du monde._

Bookman savait - il tout ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit dans ce cas ?

_**—**__ Au fait, comment va grand - père ?__  
__**—**__ Quoi ?__  
__**—**__ Oui, il va bien ? A quoi il ressemble ?__  
__**—**__ Tu es en train de me dire...Que Bookman est...__  
__**—**__ Bah, oui, sinon il ne serait pas partit avec toi nourrisson._

Alors, il ne l'avait pas trouvé abandonner sur une route par ses parents ? Quels facéties lui avait - il encore fait avaler ?

_**—**__ Eh bien, Bookman va bien...Il est vieux comme tu dois le savoir.__  
__**—**__ Ha ha ha ! Bon, je devrais aussi voir comment va notre oncle...Faut dire que Mancinia lui en à coller une bonne !__  
__**—**__ Ah ! Parce ce qu'en plus, j'ai un oncle ?__  
__**—**__ Ben oui, Marian Cross. Que croyais - tu ? Notre mère faisait partie de la très haute lignée des Cross, une lignée de militaires, même si elle refusait de faire partie de cette vie de combat.__  
__**—**__ Tu...Tu peux me la refaire celle - là ?_

Marian Cross. Son oncle...Le Maréchal Marian Cross ? Celui qui avait fait d'Allen un esclave durant près de trois ans ? Impossible. Ce fût la première idée qui lui passa par la tête : Il devait rêver. C'en devenait bizarre toute cette histoire ! Vicky vit son trouble et en rit, même si Lavi - River ne voyait rien d'amusant là - dedans.

_**—**__ C'est la quatrième dimension...__  
__**—**__ Bon, tu me suis, ce sont des salles assez spéciales._

En pénétrant dans ce lieu mystérieux, River eut l'impression d'être basculé dans l'Enfer du Monde. Des lumières tamisées éjectées par le plafond, des choses géantes et rectangulaires montrant une jeune femme au corps sculpturale, une poupée avec ses cheveux platine et ses yeux azurés, elle incarnait la féminité combative. Ils semblaient y avoir un sacré débat car les quelques rares personnes présentes dans le hall c'était tu pour l'écouter.

**—** _...Nous ne cèderons pas face à la menace de nouvelles attaques. Actuellement, la Trèves d'Ahmès nous lie aux Aryens qui effectuent de nouvelles recherches. J'espère compter sur votre compréhension pour esquiver les villes menacées comme lieu de plaisance. L'évacuation des seize milles personnes est en cours. Merci de votre écoute, je reviendrais bientôt vous livrer de nouvelles informations._

La femme inclina légèrement la tête et quitta l'estrade. L'image changea brusquement pour montrer une jeune femme brune qui semblait bien émue :

**—** _C'était la Présidente Cahalia en direct du Siège d'Ecerg pour une réunion de crise avec la Press'. C'était Kate Sanders, à vous les studios !_  
**—** _Oui et bien merci, Kate ! Comme vous venez de l'entendre les attaques orchestrés à..._

Vicky attrapa le bras de son frère pour l'entraîner plus loin, sa poigne ferme fit clairement comprendre au jeune homme qu'elle ne désirait pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Cette femme était donc Présidente, imaginé une femme au pouvoir chez lui était une chose impossible. Le "monde parallèle" de Mancinia était bien étrange. De nouvelles technologies implacables, des bâtiments qui touchaient les cieux...Effrayant. Il était, mais il devait s'y faire sinon il deviendrait vite fou face à tout ceci. Il devait se focaliser sur Mancinia et non sur ses pensées erronées.

**—** _T'as vu ?_ demanda Vicky en ouvrant une porte. _Ems vient d'être assiégé.__  
__**—**__ Tout ceci m'agace_, déclara Manami. _On à beau ce battre sur le front Asiatique contre le Millénium, ces Akuma de niveau Cinq commence à me pomper les sifflons.__  
__**—**__ Te pomper le quoi ?_ demanda une autre jeune femme assise à ses côtés.  
**—** _Laisse tomber, Miki_, dit Katsumi. _N'essaye pas de comprendre.__  
__**—**__ Ils évoluent bien vite ces Akuma depuis la disparition de notre Cube.__  
__**—**__ Ayumu, c'était il y a seize ans !__  
__**—**__ Oh, ça va ! _dit Mancinia. _Vous n'allez pas encore revenir là dessus, maintenant que je sais qu'il est dans l'Arche, je compte bien aller le récupérer. De plus, j'ai laissé Allen en plan, ça dois le rendre nerveux.__  
__**—**__ Et te mettre le Vatican à dos ?__  
__**—**__ Ce sont des abrutis.__  
__**—**__ Plutôt des ahuris_, dit River.

Tous les regards ce tournèrent en sa direction.

**—** _Le pire est qu'il à raison_, avoua Mancinia. Quoi _? Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?__  
__**—**__ Okay_, dit River. _J'ai laissé mon coeur prendre le dessus sur ma tâche. Mais je ne peux plus rester aussi impassible qu'avant, pas avec la guerre contre les Akuma qui fait rage. Je ne sais plus ce que je veux exactement, tu me rends dingue !__  
__**—**__ Hein ?__  
__**—**__ Oui, c'est ta faute ! Tu m'as prouvé que malgré tous ces problèmes et la carapace que je m'étais forgé, j'étais encore capable de sentiments véritables, tu as eut le culot de tout dévaster dans mon esprit !__  
__**—**__ Tu sais...J'en suis ravie.__  
__**—**__ Bon, les amoureux. On revient à notre histoire ?_

Manami taquinait Mancinia avec plaisir. La jeune femme en rit et présenta à River ses amis. Il connaissait déjà Vicky, Manami et Katsumi. Il connu ensuite Yûki, Miki, Ayumu et Akira. Ils firent plus amples connaissances alors que la nuit était déjà quelque peu entamée.

_**—**__ Je dois vous expliquer ce qui c'est passé ces deux dernières années...Mais je pense que Lavi...__  
__**—**__ River. C'est River maintenant._

Il semblait déjà s'être familiarisé avec son nouveau nom. Il en avait eut tellement que cela ne lui posait plus autant de problème. Sauf que cette fois, c'était son vrai nom, le sien. Il en était plus fier qu'avant. C'était le début d'une nouvelle vie !

_**—**__ Je pense donc que River à bien le droit de me connaître un peu plus.__  
__**—**__ Tu ne lui à jamais dit ?_ s'étonna Yûki.  
**—** _Non...__  
__**—**__ En même temps,_ dit le concerner. _Je ne lui est jamais rien raconté sur ma vie non plus.__  
__**—**__ C'était une sorte d'accord tacite entre nous,_ dit Mancinia.

La jeune femme était hypnotisée par son amant. Ses camarades voyaient bien qu'elle n'était plus comme avant. Puisque jadis, elle n'était qu'une chose...Une soldate. Point. La jeune femme ne se considérait que comme cela à l'époque, après sa tentative de suicide.

**—** _Depuis que je suis enceinte, il faut...__  
__**—**__ En...Enceinte ?_ dit Ayumu en décortiquant le mot pour être sûr d'avoir compris.  
**—** _Pourquoi de telles réactions à l'annonce de ça ?__  
__**—**__ Mais tu...Tu n'as que seize ans ! _s'exclama Vicky. _C'est jeune !__  
__**—**__ Ah, vraiment ?__  
__**—**__ Tu vis dans quelle époque là ?__  
__**—**__ Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'aurais dix - sept ans quand j'accoucherais. Et puis, ce n'est plus si dangereux que cela et même la Présidente Cahalia invite à la copulation.__  
__**—**__ Tout ceci à le mérite d'être clair_, dit River. _Mais pourquoi ne m'as - tu pas dis..._

Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. C'est alors que Katsumi se mit à rire en enlaçant la taille de Manami :

**—** _Tu crois vraiment que nous serions les prochains parents ?_ demanda - t - il.  
**—** _Katsumi !_ s'indigna la jeune femme.  
_**—**__ Eh bien quoi ? La copulation est obligatoire ! C'est Mancinia qui vient de le dire !__  
__**—**__ Hum !_

Cette fois, un rire général retentit tant le comique de la situation soulevaient leurs coeurs. Cette soirée fut l'une des plus belles qui soient offertes à Mancinia lors de ces longues années. Lancés sur la lignée des plaisanteries, le temps clément n'influençait plus leur morale et ils laissèrent cours à leur jubilation d'êtres encore bercés par la jeunesse. La joie gouvernait et l'âme de la jeune femme dansait la sarabande dans son corps qui la traduisait par d'incessants sourires alors elle n'énonçait aucune parole. Ce fût River qui l'incita :

_**—**__ Au fait...Allen doit être furieux ?__  
__**—**__ Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je le pense juste perturber, qui plus est, je suis partie sans un mot te chercher.__  
__**—**__ Enceinte en compagnie de treize Noé assoiffés de sang. Tu ne semblais pas trop en avoir peur grâce à Zack...D'ailleurs, où est - il ?__  
__**—**__ En moi. C'est mon double, ma part de démon.__  
__**—**__ Impossible ! _dit Katsumi. _Manami est déjà un démon sans être avec Masaki alors...Argh !_

La jeune femme venait de lui donner un violent coup de coude dans les côtes.

**—** _Tu es une Noé, Manami ?_ demanda River.  
**—** _Oui, tu ne l'avais pas compris ?__  
__**—**__ Nous sommes une centaine sur l'ensemble de la planète_, dit Mancinia.  
**—** _C'est étrange, cela ne m'étonne plus. Depuis l'annonce que la Quatorzième est dans Allen, je suis complètement insensible ! Ha ha ha..._

Il y eut un silence. Tous regardèrent Mancinia comme s'ils étaient profondément affligés.

**—** _Hein ?_ fit Miki. _Allen, le Quatorzième ? Tu ne te trompes pas de chiffre ?__  
__**—**__ Mancy, il n'est pas au courant de ça non plus ?_ demanda Ayumu. _Tu lui as absolument tout caché ? Même à ton frère ?__  
__**—**__ Hum...Si.__  
__**—**__ Mancinia !__  
__**—**__ Okay, okay !_

Elle se tourna vers son amant, elle attrapa ses épaules et prit une profonde inspiration. Étrangement, River le sentait assez mal. Qu'est - ce qui ce passe ?

_**—**__ River. Le Quatorzième membre de la famille Noé...C'est mon père.__  
__**—**__ Ton...Tu...Non, arrête ! C'est une mauvaise plaisanterie ?__  
__**—**__ Mon père est le Quatorzième, il a échappé au Treize et est venu se réfugier ici. Il a rencontré ma mère et à découvert que d'autres Noé avait survécus au Déluge.__  
__**—**__ Comme Zack ?_ demanda River.  
_**—**__ Non, il est né en même temps que moi. Je suis une semi - Noé, mais Zack et moi arriveront à communiquer comme si nous ne formions qu'un.__  
__**—**__ Tu veux dire que... ?__  
__**—**__ Il est toujours présent et ce, quoi que je fasse._

Cette révélation perturba Lavi, ce qui signifie que pendant son séjour au Vatican, à la Congrégation et leurs nuits ensemble ? River se sentit subitement mal à cette annonce. Songeant aux nuits qu'ils avaient passés en compagnie de Mancinia, mais personne ne perçut son mal être. Il préféra donc changer de sujet. Première chose importante. Son Innocence.

**—** _Mon Innocence à évoluée, pourquoi...Pourquoi c'est - elle affranchie de sa forme d'arme ?_  
**—** _Ce n'est pas une arme_, dit Akira. _C'est une conscience_.  
**—** _River_, poursuivit Vicky. _Tout le monde sait que le Cube d'Innocence à été construite dans cette même substance...Dont la Prophétie était écrite en langue de Noé._  
**—** _Quoi ?_  
**—** _Les Noé étaient autrefois une civilisation dont une invention - l'Innocence - c'est retourné contre eux. C'est pour cela, que le Comte veut la détruire. Car ils ont joués à Dieu et ont été exterminés._  
**—** _Dieu les as plutôt exterminés parce qu'ils devenaient trop puissant._  
**—** _C'est une éventualité, admit Mancinia. Mon père est également le créateur des Innocences, elles portent toutes en elle la sonorité de la Partition._  
**—** _Nous sommes donc dans une autre dimension de l'Arche qu'ils ont construite, pour se protéger ? demanda River. Les Noé ont créé les Innocences dans quel but ?_  
**—** _Effectivement, une de ses nombreuses connexions tant vers notre monde, mais sur plusieurs autres qui sont tout aussi dangereuses. Leur but ? Mon père ne veut pas me le dire..._  
**—** _Mancinia, j'ai surpris Jim dire que les traitements ne te faisaient plus aucun effet et qu'il perdait espoir, qu'entendait - il par là ?_ demanda alors brusquement River quand il s'en souvint.  
**—** _Quoi ?_  
**—** _Les médicaments...Tu ne les prends plus ?_ dit Vicky.  
**—** _Non_, dit Mancinia, agacée. _Maintenant, taisez - vous. Lavi...Voici mon histoire, si tu veux l'entendre._

L'heure était venue. Ils en frémissaient d'impatience, bien qu'une boule vienne se nouer dans l'estomac de Mancinia.

_Lorsque je suis venue au monde, la Terre se redressait à peine d'une attaque massive lancée par les Aryens. Les Aryens étaient nos amis, puis nos ennemis et pour l'instant, ils sont encore nos alliés...Pour t'expliquer ça, il faut revenir dix - sept ans en arrière...Notre planète Terre a évoluée très rapidement sur le plan technologique, aussi, nous avons exploré l'espace. Le ciel que tu vois...L'espace offrit beaucoup d'espoir à l'Humanité. Un nouveau départ. Une occasion pour les vieux antagonismes de disparaître pour de bon. Grâce aux réseaux des Portes Quantiques, de nombreuses planètes furent colonisées. Un jour, le vaisseau Euquidron à fait une découverte surprenante : L'existence d'une autre vie. La planète Aryenne et ses habitants pacifiques, les Aryens. Très évolués, ils nous ont grandement aidés sur les plans médicaux et holographiques, notre planète, en proie à de nombreuses guerres, à la pollution et à la famine, c'est vu donner une seconde chance. La paix à régner entre nos deux mondes durant un an environ, unifiant les nations, mais cela fût de courte durée.___

_Novembre 1998. L'Alliance Terrienne et les Aryens signent une alliance. Les échanges commerciaux font prospérer les six colonies Terrienne implantée dans la Voie Lactée. Les Aryens aident les Terriens à supprimés toutes formes de guerre et de maladie. Beaucoup de peuples défavorisés se voient devenir de puissantes nations, les anciens patrons mondiaux deviennent de plus en plus nombreux et les peuples se retrouvent sur un même pied d'égalité pour une paix durable.___

_Janvier 2000. Une chose rend les Humains cupides : L'argent. Certains chefs d'état et des patrons de grandes multinationales à qui la guerre faisait profit perdent des sommes considérables, lors du Meeting Diplomatique Annuel, ils feront exploser une ogive nucléaire qui détruira le Sénat sur la planète Aryenne, la déflagration tua un millions de civils, le Président Hoffman et plusieurs dirigeants de la Terre. L'incompréhension est la plus totale et le chaos dévaste rapidement la planète tandis que les Aryens s'interrogent sur cette alliance qui ne leur apporte que des problèmes...___

_Septembre 2001. Les discutions diplomatiques deviennent de plus en plus catastrophiques et finissent par se disloquer le Onze Septembre. Une nouvelle tuerie se déclenche entre les deux mondes, technologiquement plus évoluée que la Terre, les Aryens préparent des armes de destructions massives qui pourraient éradiquer toutes formes de vie sur la planète. Les derniers dirigeants décident de lancer un projet d'armement avancé et de s'unir contre un ennemi commun. Seul la Russie, devenu terre désertique et chaotique, refuse de plier face au Programme Constellation. L'Alliance déclenche une nouvelle guerre qui dévaste les trois quarts du continent Asiatique et sème le chaos en Europe.___

_Cette Guerre Nordique durera neuf années...Et fera plus de d'un milliards de victimes.__  
__  
__...Mancinia Berkclay a grandit comme tout enfant en ces temps troubles, ignorant son adoption par des gens peu solvable et vivant une adolescence misérable, la jeune fille décidera de mettre un terme à sa vie à l'âge de quinze ans (douze ans pour nouvelles archives). Envoyée dans un centre spécialisé, elle adoptera un chien "Monroy" qui la suit partout. Censée être guérie moins d'un an plus tard, elle est renvoyer chez elle à l'âge de seize ans (treize ans pour nouvelles archives) pour affronter la mort de nombreux membre de sa famille ainsi que ses camarades. Ces derniers décédés par un raid aérien des Russes, refusant d'adhérer à l'Alliance Terrienne regroupant chaque pays de la Terre censé combattre les Aryens. Immigrée vers les États - Unis, ont ignore ce qu'elle y vivra pour que la Guerre Nordique fasse son début dans son esprit. Mancinia Berkclay s'engage dans l'armée et devient une simple soldate, toujours accompagner de son jeune chien, elle est alors âgée de dix - sept ans (quatorze ans pour nouvelles archives). Nous sommes en Juin 2011. Elle participa au Projet Arthurus. Visant la conquête du Territoire Nordique...Par la même, elle fera échouer le Programme Constellation. Visant à détruire des quantités de vie inutilement._

Bien que le chemin vers le bureau du commandant soit relativement court, le Général Feelder s'exaspérait au manque de discipline de Mancinia Berkclay, bien qu'il fût mince. Quelques jours qu'elle était dans la base, qu'il avait reçu son dossier et qu'il ne comprenait pas le moins du monde cet aspect rebelle de la "Soldate". Certes, il était indiqué qu'elle était âgée de dix - sept ans, ce qui est très jeune, mais il était également écrit qu'elle s'était remise du traumatisme dû au Bombardement de l'Europe de l'Ouest. Il voyait briller dans ses yeux une haine semblable à celle des autres militaires, mais dans ce regard, il voyait des reflets qui criait vengeance. Mancinia était peut - être quelquefois dure à faire obéir, elle n'en était pas moins désagréable avec les autres militaires de la base, c'est - à - dire pas forcément bien sociable, souvent refermée sur elle - même, quelquefois rêveuse quand on lui donnait un ordre, mais malgré tout, sans compter le caractère, c'était une soldate qui remplissait toujours ses missions jusqu'au bout. Elle savait bien manier l'arme et le tir, peut - être mieux que d'autres soldats plus âgés qu'elle et jour après jour, malgré sa première impression, il avait remarqué qu'elle tenait son rôle de militaire à coeur. Elle était faite pour cette faction, sans nul doute. Habilité dans les Camps de Secours, elle aurait trouvé la vie banale et sans intérêt, sans doute que c'était pour cela qu'elle avait rallié l'armée. Mancinia n'aimait pas se faire toucher. Une fois qu'il avait voulu lui serrer la main en guise de bienvenue, il avait senti un léger repoussement de sa part et quand il l'avait serré contre la sienne, il l'avait sentie crispée, tendue, comme si elle souhaitait mettre plus de distance entre elle et lui. Ça se voyait bien qu'elle n'aimait pas se faire toucher, amicalement ce geste fut - il...Mais elle serait de toute manière utile à son plan.

La fenêtre laissait filtrer les premiers rayons du soleil qui venaient illuminer le corps inerte d'une jeune femme, simplement vêtue d'une courte chemise de nuit en soie bleue. Cette clarté mettait ses courbes en valeur sans la moindre violence, tandis que son visage était encadré par un trésor de chevelure blonde qui se déployait sur l'oreiller. La décoration de la chambre était élémentaire mais pas dénuée de beauté, en face du lit on pouvait percevoir un miroir habilement ciselé, un tapis recouvrait le parquet de bois, il y avait aussi un secrétaire et une table de nuit. Les mains de la femme parcouraient son ventre, découvert par sa liquette entrouverte, dans un mouvement circulaire alors qu'elle était encore endormie. Manifestement en prise avec un cauchemar vu la sueur qui perlait sur son front. La porte s'ouvrit dans un son feutré, une personne pénétra dans la pièce tel un félidé et se pencha sur elle avec un air diverti et attendrit :

**—** _Mancy, tu m'entends ? Ah, tu te réveilles enfin marmotte !_

La dite jeune femme ouvrit péniblement ses paupières qui s'avéraient aussi lourdes que des pierres. Revenant peu à peu à la raison, ses sensations réapparurent, les odeurs ambiantes emplissaient sa poitrine et elle percevait la sueur sur son corps. Parvenant à lutter contre l'irréel, elle ouvrit entièrement les yeux, fixant de ses iris perçants le visage penché au dessus d'elle. Si elle n'arrivait à le discerner dans le noir environnant, elle le connaissait bien.

**—** _Salut Andrew..._, dit Mancinia d'un air endormi.

Elle se redressa sans prêter gare à ce dernier qui sortait de la chambre sur la pointe de pied avant qu'elle ne lui arrache les yeux. Ralliée depuis si mois à la Base de Soccent dans la Nord de la Russie, près de Volgograd*****, Mancinia se baladait dans les couloirs. Ils sembleraient que les soldats présents poussaient des soupirs de soulagement, en imaginant que maintenant, ils avaient des alliés capable de les aider à vaincre leur ennemi, les Aryens. Ils furent interrompus par une sorte de chant :

**—** _Je me lève au soleil levant..._  
**—** _La ferme !_

Un jeune homme et une jeune femme apparurent au fond du couloir. Ce dernier semblait ralentir une cadence car son amie semblait blessée au genou. Lee Adama, fils aîné du commandant, ressemblait à son père avec trente ans de moins quand même. Des cheveux bruns en bataille, des yeux bleus espiègle, pilote et capitaine des soldats du bâtiment. L'autre avait de cours cheveux blond, des yeux bruns et un air exaspérer creusé profondément sur son visage. Contrairement à son confrère, elle était vêtue d'un short à cause de son genou déboîté.

**—** _Kara, que fabriquez - vous ?_  
**—** _Un petit jogging_, Mancinia.

Et ils reprirent leur petite course dans leur engueulade qui faisait maintenant partie du décor. Mancinia secoua la tête et alla prendre un bain. Elle savait qu'un jour viendra ou elle devra irrémédiablement quitter sa vie, même si cette dernière était partie depuis bien longtemps dans les flammes d'un brasier. Ne connaîtrait - elle donc jamais la quiétude ? La jeune femme essaya de maîtriser ses émotions et fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire en face d'elle, une odeur parfumée monta dans l'air et embauma toute la pièce dans une ambiance relaxante et apaisante. La baignoire était incrustée dans le plancher, toute en marbre brut à l'instar de l'assortiment de bois, tandis qu'elle se dévêtit, derrière retentissaient les petits clapotis fort plaisant de l'eau qui s'échappait du robinet d'argent pour venir distendre la surface du liquide. Se dévêtissent avec un frisson, elle plongea ensuite sans ménagement dans l'eau bouillante tout en fredonnant une mélodie entre ses lèvres charnues entrouvertes. Cela lui fit du bien de chanter sous les petits clapotis fort plaisant de l'eau...Cela faisait si longtemps. Mancinia fourbit son bras avec son savon. Une fois lavée de fond en comble, elle songea alors qu'elle se reposait doucement dans l'eau fumante et légèrement laiteuse de la baignoire à beaucoup de questions. Que ferait - elle une fois la guerre finie, n'ayant nulle part où rentrer ? Il eut un déclic et la porte de la salle de bain se rouvrit, la peau mouillée par ses cheveux dégoulinant d'eau, Mancinia y sortit, la température variait des deux pièces et elle eut un peu froid sur le moment, mais elle devait bien ce changer et ne pas s'y rendre à moitié nue comme une fille de joie, tout sauf ça. La jeune femme passa ses dessous et mit ensuite son uniforme noir, il était différent en fonction des grades. Les plus bas sont bleus, les moyens sont blancs et les hauts sont noirs. Mancinia était simplement colonel, rien de plus. Le dernier objectif de leur unité en cette fin d'année était Volgograd. Dernier bastion Russe, s'il prenait la ville, la Russie appartiendrait à l'Alliance.

Mancinia était devenue adulte avant l'âge, la voilà, à dix - sept ans, dans les rangs de l'armée régulière. Aux frontières de la Russie qui menait une résistance farouche aux forces fédérales. Une envie de vengeance était peut - être la raison de sa présence ici ? Lors d'un raid aérien ayant eut lieu trois mois après son retour de l'hôpital, les Rebelles avaient bombardé sa ville natale, massacrant ses parents adoptifs qu'elle détestait et le peu d'amis qu'elle avait. Unique survivante des décombres de sa maison, des mois dans de nouveaux hôpitaux divers tous plus insalubres les uns que les autres, la voilà dans l'armée pour calmer ses pulsions meurtrières...Une des meilleures de sa promotion, elle qui n'était pas une femme physique y était parvenue, à une époque où l'on produisait des soldats comme des piles bon marché. Droite, fière et hautaine, Berkclay était une telle soldate. Alors qu'elle aurait pût être beaucoup plus que cela, rêvant d'être enseignante. Bien loin de la bouchère écumant les champs de bataille, bien que personne ne puisse savoir réellement à quoi elle pensait. Mancinia n'aimait pas tuer, parfois être obliger de devoir assassiner des civils innocents car ont ne savait pas si c'était des terroristes, mais ce n'était pas réellement une excuse. Pourtant, quel étrange sentiment lorsqu'elle appuyait sur la gâchette et qu'elle voyait le sang gicler quelques mètres plus loin, regardant le corps chuter sur la neige où s'était rependu le liquide carmin reflétait bien cette guerre absurde. Puisqu'ils ne pensent pas comme nous, allons les dégommer ! Quel bel exemple. Hors, aujourd'hui, elle partait donc de nouveau en mission de reconnaissance près de Volgograd avec quelques uns des camarades que la jeune femme c'était faite en chemin...De la caserne, on voyait la ville de Volgograd, ancienne Stalingrad qui opposa Russes et Nazis lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale et vit le déclin du IIIème Reich. La race Aryenne existait, ce n'était plus une utopie, mais la menace d'agression était toujours aussi présente. Point. Oui et après ? Ils allaient se tirer dessus comme des cons ? Les gouvernements ne savaient donc pas réfléchir ? En même temps, elle était mal placer pour critiquer. De plus, elle ne pouvait pas donner son avis à moins de monter en grade.

La jeune femme regarda sa montre, elle indiquait 10h50. Lee était en retard, ce qui était rare, elle l'avait vu pourtant quelques heures auparavant. Elle douta qu'il essayait de sortir Kara de son lit, étant déjà présente à ses côtés. Un froid mordant se faisait brièvement sentir lorsqu'on ouvrait la porte de la caserne. Même vêtue chaudement avec des gants et cache - oreille, on pouvait encore le sentir, mais à force, on y devenait insensible. Au dehors, un mur de fer et quelques canons semblables à ceux des tanks menaçait ce bastion aux faibles ressources. Parfois, quand la pénombre tombait, Volgograd était baigné de quelques lumières douçâtres que Mancinia aimait regarder depuis sa chambre, soldate vengeresse ou simple fille paumée ? Sans doute un peu des deux.

**—** _Qu'est - ce que c'est que ce picrate ?_  
**—** _On est pas là pour vous entendre_, dit Kara.  
**—** _Tu parles, sale gamine ! Tu veux que je te..._  
**—**_ Dis donc, Lee, vous êtes en retard,_ dit Mancinia. _Les autres nous attendent dehors_.  
**—** _Je sais, je sais..._

Le capitaine était entre Kara et un inconnu aux cheveux de flammes, il semblait la connaître à la vue du regard critique qu'il lui jetait. Mais la jeune femme n'en avait cure, ce genre de vigilance était son lot quotidien, beaucoup disait qu'à dix - sept ans, elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour être colonel. Mais que faire d'autre lorsque ses supérieurs étaient tués les uns après les autres par leur incompétence ? Ce n'était pas sa faute si elle savait se maintenir en vie. Elle donna un coup de pied dans la porte et sortit directement sous le mur, au loin, on distinguait les murs massifs du Kremlin de Volgograd abritaient une bonne douzaine d'édifices plus ou moins grands, tous en bois à l'exception de l'église et d'une grande habitation d'inspiration étrangère. Contrairement aux maisons dans le reste de la ville, les constructions à l'intérieur de la Citadelle étaient toutes revêtues d'ardoises multicolores. Des vaches et des chevaux passaient entre les bâtiments, ce qui donnait à la forteresse malgré la hauteur des remparts, l'allure d'un singulier village groupé autour d'une demeure ostentatoire. Lorsque le chariot s'engagea entre les bâtisses, Mancinia nota que les motifs en forme de corne paraient certaines façades, tandis que d'autres étaient ornées de sculptures en bois grossières, représentant des personnages et des animaux. Si le terrain ceint par les remparts n'avait pas été aussi immense, on aurait pu prendre la Citadelle pour la propriété d'un Noble fantasque plutôt que pour la résidence d'un Prince autonome.

_Ils allaient simplement partir pour une mission de reconnaissance..._

Elle était là, seule, dans cette petite cellule aux murs sombres, ses longs cheveux blonds comme le soleil retombant tel un rideau dans son dos légèrement voûté. Ses yeux électriques étaient cernés, signe qu'elle n'avait pas dormi depuis des lustres. Ses mains autrefois douces étaient à présent noires de saleté et elle ne portait que pour simple vêtement, un haut noir à moitié déchiré ainsi qu'un pantalon noir troué. La tête levée vers le plafond, son regard était terne, comme si elle était absente et que son âme avait soudainement quittée son corps. Elle restait figée sans mot dire, comme prisonnière d'une autre réalité connue d'elle seule. On frappa contre la porte de sa cellule, elle ne bougea pas. Elle n'esquissa pas même un mouvement lorsqu'un plateau de nourriture fut posé devant elle. Le gardien lui lança un regard inquiet, une chose rare. Depuis quand ne l'avait - il pas vue faire au moins un signe de vie ? Haussant les épaules, il quitta l'endroit en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne quitte sa position initiale et ne s'affaisse au sol. Des larmes se mirent à perler sur ses joues alors qu'elle enfonçait inconsciemment les ongles dans les interstices du sol. Ses jambes refusaient de bouger depuis des jours, l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'échappait de ses chairs lui restait encore en mémoire. Elle essayait de remuer ses membres inférieurs, n'y parvenant pas, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle frappa avec violence le sol de ses poings, attrapa le plateau de nourriture qui gisait sur le sol et le balança contre un des murs de sa prison avec violence. Elle était folle, elle devenait folle ! Puis, vidée de toutes forces, elle se laissa choir à genoux sur le sol glacial avant de porter les mains à son visage, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

**—** _Je veux mourir_.

C'était Mancinia, on aurait eut peine à le croire, mais c'était bien elle, gisante et gémissante sur le sol. Elle se souvenait des instants précédant son incarcération à Volgograd, ils étaient simplement partit en mission de reconnaissance. Qu'était - il arriver aux autres ? Avaient - ils seulement survécus à ce déluge de feu ? La jeune femme en doutait de plus en plus. Ils étaient simplement partit se faire tuer, c'est cela, hein ? ...Le temps c'était gâté peu de temps après leur départ, une tempête de neige avait commencé à s'abattre sur la plaine, Mancinia leur avait ordonné de rebrousser chemin, ils n'auraient quand même rien sût observer par ce temps, ce n'était pas une mauvaise décision. C'est là, qu'ils avaient vu près du Quartier Général un attroupement, ils avaient d'abord pensé à une attaque, mais ce n'était que des réfugier de guerre qui pensaient simplement à rejoindre l'Alliance, des Russes de Volgograd qui fuyaient la ville assiégée depuis des mois. N'importe qui aurait sans doute accueillit les civils, avec méfiance, certes, mais ce n'était que des enfants, avec leurs parents parfois malingres, qui aurait pensé que c'était une menace mit à part cet homme ? Mancinia et ses hommes étaient partit à leur rencontre, Kara avait été surprise de voir tant de monde. C'est là qu'elle entendit le premier tir, Lee lui avait sauté brusquement dessus en criant "_Tous à terre !_" et le feu c'était abattu sur eux. La jeune femme avaient entendus plusieurs tirs d'armes lourdes, mais elle sombra dans l'inconscience au fur et à mesure de son étouffement...Maintenant qu'elle y songeait, Lee avait du mourir en essayant de la protéger...Elle aurait aimée mourir ainsi. Ici, c'était l'enfer. Mancinia c'était réveillée dans une infirmerie délabrée, sonnée, elle avait entendue un accent russe assez prononcer et savait que ses journées allaient être très longues et elles le furent. Ils n'avaient pas réellement prit le temps de la soignée, cette dernière avaient été emprisonnée comme ça, les interrogatoires avaient commencés peu de temps après. Pour la faire parler, on employait des méthodes barbares. D'abord, ils l'avaient privée de nourriture et d'eau avant de comprendre que cela l'arrangeait, ensuite, ils essayaient de la laisser plusieurs minutes la tête sous de l'eau glacée, mais cela l'arrangeait encore plus. Alors, ils avaient imaginés une douleur plus physique, les gardiens lui ont cassé un bras, puis l'autre, ensuite les jambes. Les médecins venaient lui rendre visite en cachette pour la soignée et Mancinia dût endurer ce même supplice pas loin de trois fois...C'était là où elle en était actuellement.

**—** _J'ai mal..._  
**—** _Je suis là, je suis là_, répétait Vicky, le visage inondé de larmes. _Tu vas t'en sortir, Mancinia, tu vas tenir, hein ? Dis - moi que tu vas combattre !_  
**—** _..._

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, depuis quand son amie était - elle là exactement ? Avait - il enfin réussi à prendre le dernier bastion russe ? Elle eut du mal à entendre la suite, combien de temps était - elle restée là - bas ? Ses songes devenaient confus et elle somnolait dans un monde irréel sans rêves, mais si c'était pour cauchemarder, elle ne préférait pas. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, ses paupières semblaient si lourdes, quand à sa tête, Mancinia avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une pierre qui sombrait, la lumière aveuglante la prit en grippe des que ses yeux daignèrent s'ouvrir. Elle sentait une main dans la sienne et regarda en sa direction, il s'agissait de Victoria, sa très chère Vicky. Avait - elle été rappelée sur sud pour venir combattre ici ? Depuis le temps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue, Mancinia était stupéfaite, ses cheveux habituellement rouges flammes étaient si sale, son uniforme aussi. Était - elle rester là tout ce temps en attendant son réveil ? Et depuis quand ? Son agitation réveilla la jeune femme, son visage endormi était rempli de boue séchée et de sang, Vicky lui sauta au cou et Mancinia ne comprit pas la moitié de ce qu'elle dit tant elle parlait vite. Ensuite, la jeune femme eut droit à des dizaines de visites de médecin qui se penchait sur son cas, elle n'avait dormi que deux jours entiers et avait été restée enfermée trois semaines, c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir, c'est ce qui lui importait le plus...

**—** _Ne vous inquiétez pas_, lui avait dit un médecin. _Je connais mon métier, vous avez de la chance d'avoir survécue à vos blessures. Malheureusement, vos membres inférieurs ont étés beaucoup trop touchée._  
**—** _Je ne pourrais donc jamais remarchée ?_ demanda Mancinia.  
**—** _C'est cela. Mais avec une bonne rééducation, vous pourriez récupérer un usage presque normal de vos membres supérieurs._  
**—** _Presque, hein ?_

Le médecin ne répondit rien.

**—** _Où est mon chien ?_ demanda - t - elle avec lassitude.

Les soldats n'accordaient aucune attention à la lumière rasante qui teintait de sang les pavés et les murs des maisons au aux hirondelles qui chassaient les moustiques avec zèle pour nourrir une dernière fois leurs petits, au bout d'une semaine, elle avait reçu l'autorisation de sortir de l'infirmerie où elle se sentait comme un lion en cage, ont l'avait installée dans un fauteuil roulant. Jamais Mancinia n'aurait cru être privé de ces jambes de cette manière, mais c'était le cas et elle s'en faisait une raison, c'était malin d'être ainsi à dix - sept ans, mais ainsi, la jeune femme aurait des excuses pour rester chez elle et écrire à longueur de journée, c'était la belle vie, hein ? Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu son chien, Monroy s'était - il enfui ? Cela lui importait peu en ce moment, elle avait comprit depuis longtemps qu'elle ne pourrait plus le garder quand elle avait prit cette décision. Elle frappa à la porte :

**—** _Entrez ! ...Ah, Colonel, comment allez - vous ?_  
**—** _Très mal, mais vous vous en fichez, pas vrai ?_  
**—** _Oh, oui. Tentative de meurtre contre un supérieur, hein ?_

Cinq soldats la tenaient en joug dès qu'elle eut entrée, qui avait pût le mettre au courant ? En même temps, cela devait se lire sur son front, ou en tout cas, son regard.

**—** _Je sais que vous me détestez, vous avez fait courir de folles rumeurs à mon sujet, je n'aurais pas cru cela de votre part, mais ne laisserais pas cela impuni._  
**—** _Vous allez me traînez dans la boue alors que vous avez massacrés des civils, c'est un détail que je ne sois pas morte, pas vrai ? Vous avez tenté de me tuer en me donnant de la mauvaise nourriture, mais je ne l'ai pas mangée._  
**—** _Non, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez._  
**—** _Vraiment ? Comme ces civils, vous ne les voyez pas quand vous avez donné l'ordre d'ouvrir le feu ?_  
**—** _Ce n'était que des Humains, des ennemis ne notre race !_  
**—** _Allons donc ! Quelle excuse !_  
**—** _N'est - ce pas ?_  
**—** _Je vais vous... !_

L'homme gras riait sur son siège comme un dément devant les yeux atterrés de cinq soldats qui tenait en joug Mancinia. Ces derniers baissèrent leur garde, ils ne virent pas la couleur mordorée qui hantait les yeux bleus électriques de la jeune femme. Sa haine la consumait au plus haut point. Comment osait - il rire alors qu'il avait orchestré la mort de millions de personnes sur ces terres arides ?

_Tu veux que tout cela s'arrête, n'est - ce pas ?_

**—** _...J'ai alors pris mon arme...Et tuer le Général Feelder d'une balle dans la tête_.

La déclaration résonna dans le salon jusqu'à ce que s'abatte dans la pièce un silence farouche. En aucun cas on ne se serait attendu à une telle sentence.

Mancinia lança un assaut très vigoureux. La jeune femme retrouva son intégrité, mais pas sa vigueur. Ses jambes avaient du mal à la soutenir et elle dut s'agenouiller lorsque son membre droit vacilla. Des perles de sueur commencèrent à goutter depuis la base de ses cheveux, s'étalant indélicatement sur son front. Sa blessure interne l'affaiblissait de plus en plus et sa vue devint trouble. L'épuisement la prenait peu à peu, mais elle s'empêchait, elle s'interdisait de baisser les bras, de s'écrouler au sol pour sombrer dans l'inconscience. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'avait pas le droit. Mais faible comme elle était, elle pourrait à peine se battre, mais si elle devait mourir pour sauver Allen, ce garçon qui lui était à présent cher, elle n'hésiterait pas l'once d'une seconde.

**—** _Bookman...Mancinia est une Noé ?_ demanda Timothy.  
**—** _Oui_, répondit ce dernier avec asthénie. _Elle est capable de coexistance avec sa personnalité. C'est la toute première fois que j'assiste à ce phénomène. Cette jeune femme est comme sa marâtre, pleine de bienfaisance et comme son tutélaire, pleine de résolution. C'est ce qui lui donne cette résistance._  
**—** _Alors, il y à une chance pour Allen ?_ questionna Lenalee. _Il à une chance de garder sa propre mémoire ?_  
**—** _Oui, c'est son frère. Le Destructeur du Temps et la Gardienne de l'Harmonie Sonore. Duo très supérieur...Portant chacun une part de blanc, une part de noir...Un mélange gris, symbole d'une alliance, que leur parent avait accomplis avant eux, ce seront les premiers d'une nouvelle génération, Mancinia en porte la preuve...Mais cet Akuma, il va falloir donner tout ce que nous avons !_  
**—** _Dans ce cas..._

Yû Kanda venait de faire sa déclaration de guerre en avançant d'un pas, son bras le démangeait et Mugen avait envie de se repaître de sang d'Akuma. Il s'avança mais le vieil homme le retient en lui barrant le chemin :

**—** _...On voit que tu ne connais pas Mancinia dans sa splendeur guerrière !_ ricana Bookman à son tour. _A faire peur à tout un régiment ! Tu as sans doute l'impression qu'elle va se faire tuée...Mais, il n'en est rien._  
**—** _Je m'en moque ! J'y vais !_

Le jeune homme sauta dans les airs et rejoignit la jeune femme qui se relevait difficilement, il tendit la pointe de son arme en direction de ce monstre ayant revêtu la peau d'une humaine. Familière et lointaine.

**—** _Ce soir_, déclara Yû. _Je me mange de l'Akuma saignant_.  
**—** _Terme très approprier_, approuva Mancinia. _Akumette grillé à l'allumette_.  
**—** _Tes phrases connes tu te les gardes !_  
**—** _Allez, ramènes - toi, Yû !_  
**—**_ Sal... !_

Mancinia se lança en avant bien plus rapidement que lui, le Niveau Six semblait trouver cela à son goût :

**—** _Ha ha ha ! Vous voulez essayer de me tuer ?_  
**—** _Va savoir... !_  
**—** _On va vraiment te casser la gueule, ouais !_ approuva Kanda.  
**—** _Fais attention, cette Akuma est capable de vampiriser l'énergie de l'Innocence qui est là - bas._

Mancinia pointa le ciel azuré de l'Arche mais au lieu du vide, il vit une énorme brèche qui laissait entrevoir un Cube Blanchâtre qui illuminait les alentours.

**«** _Tu cours sur le chemin que tu prends toujours pour rentrer,__  
__Les mauvaises nouvelles pleuvent,__  
__Tu ouvres un cahier au contenu troublant_ **»**

***** Volgograd fût Stalingrad de 1925 à 1961.

_Enfin ! _Ce cri vient de votre coeur et du mien ! Un an et demi que vous l'attendiez, elle est enfin là, cette fameuse suite tant attendue. Mine de rien, j'en suis assez fière, je me remet donc à l'écriture doucement, mais sûrement. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà entamé le suivant. Un jour, c'est sûr, vous le verrez _*o*_ !


End file.
